Echelon
by Nur Misurr
Summary: AU: Rank and title overpower free country ideals. Often dividing families, even lovers for centuries. Haruka/Juuri & Kaname/Yuuki.
1. Kyoto

No copyright infringement intended: _Vampire Knight_ is a product of _Matsuri Hino._

_

* * *

_

Rank and title overpower free country ideals, often dividing families, even lovers for centuries. Juuri/Haruka & YuMe.

* * *

**Echelon**

**Prologue **

Tomorrow marks a week of our unremitting travel. Fortunately by dawn, we'd breach the godly gates of Kyoto and spend the remainder of the week in the hospitality of blood and wine. I guarantee, not only the band but also the horses insist on stopping to retire. Toppling on horseback at night is not the best idea of sleeping soundly. We hardly garnered time to worry about our physical condition from the perception of reaching our ultimate destination and feast on bountiful blood to explode our starved bellies.

One arrived with different assumptions to regal regions like Kyoto. The Pureblood Palace resided in the epicenter of colonies and immediate to galaxies of pagodas and shrines. I don't understand why we have shrines when vampire communities don't practice. Human lives pertain to daily rituals and encompassed devotion to praying to some 'superior' deity. If there is a god, I doubt he would want them to live in a society governed by callous purebloods. For the most part, they aren't entirely tormented and sucked dry from malignant derivations. Every eve, a 'blessed' handful is tossed on the palace courtyard for snacking. Believe it or not, the arrangement is conferred primarily between the head of the family and the royal Internal Affairs Officers.

I predict a handsome sum of money; land or bargaining is favored than the lives of one's family members. Even the Internal Affairs Officers are acute with whom they choose for the royal meal, and the distressfully financially deficient family is easy target. I suppose all a human can do is live and pay debts for life. Maybe this is why they need gods, someone or thing to believe to save them from misery.

Unlike transient humans, Purebloods live the longest, not because of the galaxy of blood consumed but common gene issuing them certain powers and control over other echelons. They are the most desirable creatures to inhabit the planet. Beautiful, influential, almost all are royalty and the origins of the vampire race. One of the original pureblood royalty is the Kuran, possessing majority control over regions in East Asia and tantamount of Oceania.

Kyoto houses their chief palace.

* * *

**º º º**

**

* * *

**

"Why wouldn't she? It's now a quest you see." Mumbled a hooded vampire to the abreast rider on his left, "But it's amazing watching her last so long. Women are incapable of such things, especially with a band of men. Hah!"

The crimson handle of a blade tapped his shoulder. Grinning under his hood, he glanced back, "Who—_ah!"_ Shocked by the glaring ruby eyes, he stiffly turned away. "Ahem, you need something?"

Yuuki numbly eyed the aged vampire. "Perhaps you've been spending too much time with humans. There can't be another reason for your obtuseness toward females." Yanking the reins, she rode ahead and smirked playfully. "We are just as capable as you."

The startled vampire gave himself a good shake and grumbled hoarsely, "I hear _she _has been riding from the age of four, in human years. If her damned father educated her like a normal woman, she wouldn't be haring off across deserts alone with men! Ah—what bad luck!" He growled at Yuuki's distancing back.

A sharp jab on his ribcage left him toppling over the horse. Leashing the reins, he straightened expertly and veered his head to the right, stunned by the piercing silver eyes of another trailing hooded man. His gaze lanced abhorrently before whisking ahead, joining the girl at the front.

After a series of wheezed huffing and puffing, his comrade remarked, "They sure are inseparable."

"Ah, yes," Confusion dispersed in sight of recollection, "Now I see." He hummed knowingly. "She is never alone if that Kiryuu boy follows her like a mouse."

A glaring pair of silver eyes narrowed as the subject turned in their direction.

Chocking on his breath, he averted hastily. "What is this? Ears of a werewolf?"

"It seems so," Grunted his equally perturbed comrade. "Kiryuu's are legendary vampires."

"Stop reading those idiotic tales!" He barked.

"It's hard not to," Absently he flinched, murmuring in deep thought, "When the descriptions are drastically similar. Silver eyes and hair, expert swordsmanship—and the eminent Bloody Rose given by the late Kuran Heika! Look closer,_ there _rides a future knight of the King!" He praised.

"I wonder how you'll arouse tomorrow night," Muttered his skeptic neighbor, "Buried with your hands and knees tied in the desert. Or dragged by a rope the rest of the way to the gates."

"Neither."

His eyes sparked enthusiastically, "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm a light sleeper." He countered.

"I'd hope so." Turning back to the riding couple beyond, he heckled loudly, "Look how eager they are! Getting ahead of everyone—ah, fledglings."

"I think the horses are exhausted too. Everyone wants to reach Kyoto promptly."

"Yes, but her reasons are something else, remember?"

"Hmm."

**º º º**

The sentry at the gates critically peered at the two. Assessing the badge, he scornfully eyed the towering hooded man behind the slender, obvious frame of a woman.

"Your wife?" He gestured to the bowing head.

"Mm."

"For security purposes, I need to see your face," His arm swept raptly to Yuuki's hood, pausing at the crown of auburn hair. He spotted out of the corner of his eye the rigidness in her comrade, and the clenched fist tied to his knife. "I'm won't touch her more than necessary." The sentry implied, sparing him a sadistic grin before drawing back Yuuki's hood.

Her large ruby eyes glared back in slight revulsion and narrowed.

He retracted his hand, "Ahem," Blushing at her scrutiny; he automatically returned the badge to her comrade. "Have a safe stay. Keep your badge with you at all times. We are amidst searching for runaway slaves, if you are without a badge, you can be arrested."

"We assure you," Her lips molded into an elegant smile, "That won't happen, my husband will not be leaving my side at all."

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way," The sentry smirked, idly assessing the tall man, "Losing something precious is a regrettable thing, right?"

Yuuki grabbed the reins to her horse and followed Zero further in the mouth of the city. "So, husband, what amenities beyond do you wish to treat me? I've traveled high and low, compromised sleep and beauty, and rode on an empty stomach to be at your side. Don't I deserve silk, warm beddings and boisterous nights under you as a reward?"

Zero tugged his fair horse, unresponsive to her teasing.

"Guess I'll be doing all the bouncing tonight huh?"

His only indication of having heard her notorious hint was a sidelong glance. She scribbled her brows in distaste. "_Zer-o._ What do you say to a woman looking forward to lay with you?"

A gurgling hiss slipped out of his parted lips, fangs protruding in his low, hallow answer, Zero glared, _"As you wish." _

"And to a woman who is ready to fall over backwards from malnourishment?"

"_I'm at your disposal."_

"And if she wants to sleep safely at an inn?"

_"As you wish."_

"Even if you must offer yourself?"

_"As you wish."_

"How about if she wants to be carried?"

Zero gave a tentative glance at Lilly, who blinked uniform to his tired eyes. The horse was in obvious turmoil by the questions as he. "As you wish."

Her long white fangs revealed as she grinned in approval. "Good boy." Often having to stand on her tiptoes to pat his head, she resorted to brushing his broad shoulder, the intensity of her red-eyes peculiar in the evening than the day.

He believed it was merely due to the liveliest part of the day for a vampire: the night. When the senses was seduced by blood in the most malignant and deplorable manner.

Noticing his hardened stare, she knew what he was thinking, because she thought the same. "Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of time. No inns or fountains of blood for us. But we do have to rent a stable and leave Lilly and Cyrus to rest. They've worked hard for us," Brushing her dark horse fondly, she sighed. "Thank you."

Cyrus permitted her gentle brush in noiseless nods.

**º º º**

The tapping hurled somnolence as the servant barged in the dim suite. Throwing herself on the maroon rug, she mumbled apologetically, "Forgive me mistress! But you asked me let myself in if in case you didn't answer."

Ruby eyes glimmered amusedly; she sat up and swept her generous long hair over her back. "Did I? Then help yourself. But I was right in the middle of a wonderful dream…" A hazed smile ignited as she remembered remnants mysterious to the servant. "Did you have to interrupt? What is so urgent?"

"The Dinning Hall is missing you." Her servant implied with an unnecessarily extravagant smile. "So is Rido-sama."

Juuri snorted and fell back on the pillows, "Who cares. I'm not hungry."

"Rido-sama personally invited you and won't take no for an answer. The Royal Family will be visiting in a short whi—" Pausing, she glanced at the door, tracing various scents circulating the household and returned, "Wrong, the Royal Family has arrived. You must dress and meet them soon, please."

She rolled on her side, shutting her eyes, "I wasn't told the royal family was coming earlier. Do you understand how long it takes to pamper a woman who hasn't been seen in two months?"

The maid trailed next to the bed and knelt, "Oh, my lovely lady, it would be different if you went outside sometimes. Confining yourself isn't healthy."

As grateful as Juuri was to her sweet servant, she wasn't hopeful about leaving the comfort of her room, not to attend a soiree of distinguished purebloods. However, seldom did fate bother to listen to her heart and her introverted nature won her over at dinner. Juuri perfectly proved to the maître she hated artichokes and olives in her meals by flicking them off her plate, regardless whether it hit others.

Rido looked on from the corner of the table, the tightest smile crippling at the edge of his mouth. "My dear," He whispered in liquid tones, "Juuri, dear?" She persisted with the flicking and stiffened raptly by a short gesture from the maitre.

She didn't look in the least daunted to be the center of everyone's critically frowning scrutiny. Rising to her feet, she gaily smiled and lowered her head politely. "I'm sorry, but I don't have much of an appetite. I will join you in the parlor after you are done. Please, enjoy your meal."

Sitting on the left of Rido, Lady Kurenai touched his sleeve lightly and bent forward in his ear. "Have you been feeding her well? Juuri is looking morosely pale."

At the exit, the auburn haired clattered her fangs. Juuri whirled on her heels, the warmest smirk encompassing her satin-soft features. "I'm doing fantastic, Kurenai. Thank you for your concern, although I'd wish you'd pay more attention to Ouri-sama who is enamored by your cleavage than his food or fiancé." Slamming the door to their scandalized expressions, Juuri felt a thrill of victory revolve her bones.

When she entered the dim parlor, the momentary happiness waned and she resented her words more than ever. The shamed-faced Ouri-sama would avoid Kurenai for the most part, and she was certain the company wouldn't lift a single silverware from lack of appetite, as their minds would be filled with Ouri-sama's attraction to Kurenai's overpowering cleavage. Poor, Sara-san, the stunning pureblood would have much to say.

Thoughts visited and left in silence. Juuri opened the balcony doors and leaned against the threshold, an arm across her waist and head tilted to the side. The shadow on the settee finally decided to move from its confines.

She didn't open her eyes to greet him, only smiled in the evening breeze. "No wonder I didn't you see in there earlier."

"I have little interest in dinners and conversation."

"You're smart." Juuri opened her eyes to admire his moonlighted profile. He was staring outside. Dark locks fluttering over his brows and immutable red-eyes. "But if you keep avoiding crowds, you won't meet a nice girl, Kaname."

"I've always admired you, Juuri-sama." He smiled winsomely.

"And I've always liked your father." Juuri fixed his necktie, smirking. "Do you think they won't let you decide? If you find someone of interest, you will tell me won't you?"

Kaname assuredly covered her white hand, "Yes, Juuri-sama."

She smiled sadly, "Not fair how fast you've grown up. I still remember when you were first born." Instinctively, Juuri brushed her abdomen; her distant smile vanished once she glanced in the night. "…Yes, that time, it was summer. Flowers and bees welcomed you. Festivities thrived for a week. You were a quiet one but a sure charmer of all, whomever you met adored you." Juuri chuckled, "You really live up to your name, my prince."

Kaname lowered his eyes. "Only because of those who looked after me, like you did, Juuri-sama."

She waved it aside with a careless grin. "I was only doing it out of motherly devotion. Women and babies, we make them but they save us." Juuri stepped out in the balcony, stopping by the balustrade. Her smile was enigmatic, nearly deceptive. "I want to get away, so far away no one can touch me."

The words astounded him at first; Kaname joined her and reviewed the city.

"It's a trap, Kaname." Juuri whispered, freezing. "This pureblood race keeps us tied with no where to escape. I've tried and you've probably heard the rumors."

"Barely." Kaname uttered calmly.

Juuri laughed in her hand, "Since when did you start practicing to act like a gentleman?"

"Since always."

"Tell me quickly," Growled a voice from the parlor, the shadow dipped out of the threshold and mingled in the gray light of the moon. Rido eyed the two and expectedly held out a hand, "Was it necessary to embarrass Ouri? What's he done to you?"

Juuri shrugged, thoughtlessly accepting the offered hand and was helped inside. "What's the harm? His marriage to dear Sara-san is set in stone. I don't think any man in this world can keep his eyes specifically for his lover. Soul mate or not. It's natural to want what you can't have."

"Enough with the psychology, Juuri." Rido warned over her head, "Sara can forgive you but it's Kurenai you need to be careful with."

Another flawless scoff was cast in the air by the woman, "What can she do? Flaunt her breasts? Don't worry, there's nothing more or less perturbing than deadly secrets. And if breasts has the upper-hand here, then this society is screwed up, especially it's men."

"I'm not interested in a conversation about Kurenai's breasts, Juuri." Rido guided her to a seat.

Juuri sat down and slipped one leg over the other, leaning forward and pointed at his even expression. "That's because you're not drunk yet."

"Even if I was drunk, breasts don't fascinate me, not hers." Rido sent a hurried glance across the room and grabbed the armrest. "Refrain yourself, there are innocent and pure eyes and ears amongst us."

Kaname had secluded himself to a nearby shelf and was satisfactorily picking his way through books. He looked up in the silence, meeting Juuri's cunning stare and clenched his teeth as color seeped into his skin.

"You're wrong." Juuri stated flatly. "There is no innocent and pure amongst us. Kaname is a grown man. He has seen a good amount of breasts. And I'm positive he knows a lot about them than we, women, do."

Rido shifted in the chair, rooting an elbow on the armrest and stayed a finger against his temple. "So you intend to embarrass everyone you meet tonight? Even our benignant prince."

"It's time I get out of my shell and show people how much I love them."

His eyes didn't stray from her face, relaying a lethal hiss. "Kaname, did she drink?"

"No." Kaname closed a book and promptly reached for another.

Juuri sat up, tugging her skirt to her bare knees, "I'm_ not_ drunk. My frankness is normal!"

"In private, yes," Rido's eyes narrowed maliciously, "Not with the royal relatives. It's been years since their last visit. I'd hate you to be on their bad side."

"An honest remark won't enlist me as the enemy." Juuri relaxed, pushing an arm on her forehead. "You overanalyze too much. If they don't like what they hear, they can ignore it. Filters _are_ critical in our arena."

"I agree." Kaname quietly interjected from the side. Somehow he had made his way at the other end of the room to occupy a scarlet chair beside the fireplace. One book placed neatly beneath a long, white elegant palm on his knee. "Without filters we'd run each other mad than we already do."

"Thanks, koi." Juuri lowered her hand and fixated on the hard cover in his lap. "Finally found one? What is it?"

"Quine."

Her eyes rolled at the name, "Dear god if there is an almighty—how can you read that?" She cried in agony.

His fingers were working to lift the cover and ceased at her remark. Now hesitant to open the book, Kaname stared raptly. "Patience and open-mindedness, Juuri-sama."

She was horrified by his indifference. "Oh no, it's coming back to me. All that abhorred years of forced education. Sensei's whip and hours of studying phonetic Chinese. I can feel the blisters already!" Her glowing eyes snapped open, lips thinning in an invisible line, Juuri added, "Instead of latching on that book and caressing the pages, do it to a girl! I promise time will fly quicker than you know."

"You've gone corrupt, Juuri." Rido murmured amusedly. "Encouraging our prince into illicit love affairs."

"He is not married!"

"He will, someday."

"Doesn't mean he can't have fun _now."_

Rido eyed her coolly. "Do you have stories to tell me?"

She chortled. "Don't you wish to know?"

His stare turned icy. "Juuri…"

"If I wasn't sworn to secrecy I would but unfortunately, my adventures will follow me in death."

"Shall I make you divulge anyway?" Rido headed to the cart and lifted a pair of glasses.

"I'm too guarded when I'm drunk." Juuri assured.

"I know that," He proceeded to pour her a glass, "The wine is a mark of our agreement and the one making you divulge," Rido handed her the drink, a hand lifting to brush her satin warm cheek, "Will be I." Her bottom lip was rosy and supple against his fingertips. "You're still planning to reject me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Juuri shrugged, pulling away from his hand to indulge in the drink. "There are tons of women falling at your feet. Most of them wind up between your sheets. Wed one _or _two, I know your insatiable appetite is too much for one."

"If only she agreed then I didn't have to persist with the others."

Juuri tipped her head back, smiling gracefully. "You can always…Abstain, Rido."

Immediate disapproval chiseled across his face, forging brutally in his blue-red irises and curling on top of his smirk as he refrained from cringing. "This is why I love you, Juuri."

The parlor entrance was flanked by a slender shadow. Her glittery skirt dazzled in the soft lighting like her creamy milk skin. Sara whisked in the room, narrowed eyes targeted on none but the carefree woman delighting her drink.

Aware of the animistic glare, Juuri hailed Sara and gestured to the empty cushion on her right, "Come sit with me, Sara-san."

Her ruthless expression swarmed with objections but unlike her stare, Sara speechlessly took the opportunity to be near the woman. She flipped her golden rich hair and smirked divinely in the seat. "Thank you for earlier."

"You're welcome." Juuri amiably swirled her wine before sampling.

"If you didn't snap Ouri back, I'd had done the same." Sara mechanically winked her blue irises.

"My goodness…" Juuri lowered her drink in awe. "You're astonishingly beautiful, Sara-san, it's time you put your assets to good use. Ouri-sama does love you, but he was a little…eh."

"Distracted?" Sara contemplated a wavy hair lock.

"Men are always distracted, aren't they?"

"Because distracting things like you are always around." Rido offered Sara a drink before returning to his seat.

"I'm curious," Sara's devilish eyes lingered over Rido. "Why are men dishonest with their actions?"

Juuri's lips parted, "He's the last person you want to ask. Kaname…?" She turned around to spy the secluded shadow immersed in his book.

He sharply closed the cover and sat up on queue. "Regardless of prowess, we are products of humans, deriving habits, tastes, and perception like they. If he weren't distracted, he'd never have interest in you to begin with." Disengaging eye contact, Kaname resumed his silent reading.

Juuri's brows lifted in mild surprise, "Well. There you have it!"

"And what about you?" Sara tapped her chin with an elegant digit. "Prince? Have you no interests beyond books and politics?"

"The waters will be tested in due time. Not now though." Kaname remarked.

"And why not?" Sara sipped her drink. "It's different when you aren't bound to someone for eternity. Then you can have anyone you want. Limits don't exist or come to mind. You may want to take advantage of that." She brushed her neck, his eyes trailing her white hand that settled on her chest. "Before Kuran Heika's arrange your marriage. By then, you'll be trapped."

The word had little affect on Kaname however Juuri was riled up. Slamming her glass on a nearby table, she flew to her feet. "I think I'll retire now."

Rido was watching her intently above his drink. "You've been locked in your room for months. Why do you want to go back again?"

Without meeting his eyes, Juuri circled her chair and headed to the door. "Never mind that. Thanks for the company. See you soon!"

**º º º**

Try as she might…Will herself she could… Yuuki just _couldn't_ sleep. Her restless tossing in the shade drew Zero out of his sleep and peer at her despondent disposition. She lay curled by his side, lathered in her coat and blanket. His eyelids lowered casually after a moment of silence.

Hissing, she shot up, scratching her bundle of long brown hair and sent a fiery glare on the lounging figure at her left. "I can't sleep." Yuuki mumbled in horror, "Why can't I sleep?" She turned to assess the royal palace.

At once, her restless nerves calmed and her breathing evened. "Somewhere in there, not too far from here," Yuuki droned, "Wonder what she is doing?"

**º º º**

**

* * *

**

**© Nur Misurr **

**Read & Review **

**Thank you :) **


	2. Glimpse

**º º º**

* * *

Her father couldn't manage her. Zero her childhood friend, couldn't either. Mainly because he had an unwavering preference to not waste energy on equally hopeless and fruitless subjects, and he knew from early age that Yuuki was a perfect example. He wouldn't dare change or suppress her motives. She ran and moved with inhuman grace and will, surpassing others along the way in order to reach her goal.

Zero didn't decide to accompany Yuuki to Kyoto. He didn't plan to since his entire life one way or another revolved around the girl, and it was without further thought that he follow in her wanderings, possibly because Yuuki expected him to. It was easy for him to tag along, in case of emergency they expertly diverted skirmishes and adapted to each other's habits.

Who else knew why Yuuki scaled the palace walls to sneak inside in the middle of night? And who else had any idea why she was adamant to journey to Kyoto—of any time in the world? No one but Zero heard her frequent whimpers during sleep and no one but Zero held her hand warm. He was also the only one with inhuman dexterity to match her distracted and wayward habits.

It was why he pretended to sleep when she snuck away early evening. He knew her motives and thought patterns to a fault but neither he, or Yuuki accepted the notion.

Zero regarded the palace at the heart of the city. Leaning against the tree trunk, he closed his eyes.

**º º º**

No one deserved the blame for her current predicament but her irrational habit of acting—irrationally. As the seed of defiance, her single father had much to deal with during her passage to adulthood. Unlike the beauties of her hometown that were molded for subtly, docility and artistically adept, Yuuki disobeyed tradition by picking up a knife at the age of three from her father's secret drawer. He didn't know at the time what a hassle it would be to exchange the tool for a paintbrush, violin, or the piano. Yet her nature wasn't soft like the gorgeous city girls which she brazenly flaunted, and earned, not acceptance but criticism.

Growing up, she watched her father ponder over his desk silently. One hand under his chin, eyes downcast, and many times Yuuki believed the weight of a recalcitrant daughter was graver and entrapping than his time in mayorship of the city. Though she was rough around the edges and unmanageable, she was his keen audience, and he was partly responsible for her brash but driven nature for leaving cities without notice, working on streets, sparring like mice and cats until she scarred from injury.

She was a disgrace. While beguiling council daughter's trotted with eligible and refined men at soirees, Yuuki was denied the chance to court. She was prime in age, although her disconcerting personality received scorn, Yuuki was godly beautiful like the iconic purebloods, often compared to royal relatives like Shizuka Hiou, Juuri Kuran, Maria Kurenai, and Sara Shirabuki.

What value was beauty when she scaled walls, slept with horses, went unclean for weeks, and rubbed elbows with beggars at inns? Little, and she wasn't concerned because a good-for-nothing vampire didn't warrant any significance.

Yuuki was a disturbingly intolerable woman with an incorrigible mind-set that intimidated and overtaxed men. Her chief and sole comfort resided in the friendship with Zero Kiryuu who despite being an uncommunicative stern vampire, complied with her custom. Swinging her foot over the wall, she steadied on the ledge and dropped on the ground with the grace of an agile feline. Times like these, Yuuki dissuaded from forcing Zero to join her escapade. Personal matters were best remaining personal, but a snide hiss triggered in the back of her mind that Zero was aware of her intentions.

Zero, her best friend, the half of her soul knew her gruesomely well. He would wait for about twenty minutes and follow in her steps when safe. No way on earth would Zero let her head in the dangerous grounds alone.

She moved briskly in the shadow of the pagoda roofs. Whirling and sweeping, the folds of her cloak enshrouded her slim frame entirely. Years of pursuing street vermin helped Yuuki navigate deadly alleys effaciously than the recommended sleuth or guard. Her skills had brilliant results when least expected. Past the broad courtyard, she slinked in the perimeter of the columned exterior of the palace. Mid-way at the gates, the dawning scent of blood emitted profusely, nearly dislodging her focus.

Yuuki hesitated proceeding, lingering in the drifting smell. A deft jump at the wall lip and she scaled with miraculous speed directly to the source.

_So much blood. _Titling her head in the hood, Yuuki eyed the hidden shack barricaded at the derrière of the courtyard. Wedging starkly from the blinding shadow, sentries crossed passages continuously at the mouth. She leapt over the deteriorating bricks, slinked expertly toward a row of pillars and knelt on the soil. Her long fingers padded over the traces of blood from bodies that had been dragged unwillingly.

Rubbing her fingers, Yuuki backed in the posterior side of the column. Another pair of sentries ventured from the main building on the left. Marching through the courtyard, she could decode the swift mumbling between the guards.

_Why are there guards in a hurricane of blood? _Glaring at the shack, she buckled a hand on a blade at her waist and glided like a flying ribbon through midair. The guards alertly stiffened at the wavering wind, turning momentarily toward the ray of silver. Both trembled on the balls of their heels, gaping in confusion, and blinked at the landing shadow in two feet distance. Yuuki hooked the bloodied knife back in her belt.

The pair already shriveled to ashes before she looked, the sentries by the door fumbled with their guns, making the error of shooting blind from point. The winding cut left them chocking, stumbling as she approached, the guards grabbed their pained throats and gaped at the seeping liquid. While Yuuki cleaned her blade clean, their remains flooded the ground.

The metal lock on the door wasn't encumbering, not when she unbolted the mechanisms on the opposite corner. Flinging open the door, instantly she covered her nose to repel the sinful scent. Human corpses, majority of them young flanked the entrance. Skipping without a sound over the bodies, Yuuki scanned the dark wooden columns. Thousands of tubes trailed from the corpses to a large golden sink in the enormous opening. She held back for a moment, inspecting shadows for esoteric surveyors before soaring over the banister in a single jump and grounded her feet at the mouth of the depression.

_Here it is, in all its glory. _ Gallons of blood accumulated in the kernel of the fountain. _Food for the royal purebloods. _ Kneeling, Yuuki leaned over and dropped a hand in the pond of human blood. Cupping a handful, she sampled thirstily and rolled back on the balls of her heels in satisfaction. "Ahhh. No wonder they live long!" She groaned, unbuttoning her cloak to retrieve her canteen.

As she filled the canteen and her appetite, she stiffened upon recalling that she was, after all, in the presence of the innocent humans whose blood contained the fountain. Yuuki saluted her canteen at the corpses. "I'll drink it well. Not everyday a mouse like me gets the goldmine." If she lived precariously, ordained from selfish and ruthlessness, Yuuki would have lingered drinking until she gorged with blood.

Wiser and self-disciplined, she stretched and floated to her feet, stumbled to the opening she entered from. Her feet screeched on the wooden floorboards. Frowning at herself, she blamed her father's repetitive lectures on moral, integrity and selflessness for restraining her unnecessarily longer. If she didn't, Yuuki wouldn't be able to stop thinking about the dead faces of the humans. Swaying with indecision, Yuuki returned to the bodies for inspection. Turning each and checking their terminated pulses, she plowed across the room toward the transverse end.

Hanged bodies dripping with fresh blood appeared. The slaughterhouse was wretched than she imagined. Briskly charging toward the bodies, Yuuki clenched her knife and slung the ropes cut, setting the bodies to the ground. Judging by the stinging warmth of the flesh, the thick and glossy crimson blood flowing through the tubes, Yuuki was convinced that the corpses hadn't died long ago.

A strangled groan hollered from her left. She shot in the direction with irreversible speed, galloping like an untamed, restless mare in the fields. Her hands grabbed the twitching body hung by a rope. With a practiced slash of her knife, Yuuki caught the collapsing body in her arms, and braced the head using the knees.

A head full of brown, coppery hair and eyes of hazel stared wildly through the dark at Yuuki. "Pl-please!" She stammered tearfully.

Yuuki fluidly stripped the rope from her tied arms and legs. She lay limp, wailing in pain as blood freely dispersed about her.

"They cut me." She gasped, anxiously, "Please—help me!"

Dropping beside her head, Yuuki forced her hands mechanically on the girl's bodice. Ripping apart her dress, she trailed the imbedded tube tucked deep in her womb. A soft croak of guilt, fear, remorse struggled out of Yuuki's dry throat, her restive hands turning still and clamp.

The woman shifted, clawing the bloody floor. "Hur-hurry!"

If she had know the blessed sacrifice for royalty had little chances of survival, Yuuki would've thought, _screw ethics I'm out._ And because she didn't, the current predicament would be nonexistent. Yuuki folded her hands on top of the other against her ribcage, her examining eyes paralyzed on the blood dripping in the tube. The Internal Affairs was meticulous for killing all chosen sacrifice with methods implemented to draw blood. Various forms of extracting blood ultimately incurred death, and as Yuuki watched the howling young woman sputter and whimper in distraught, she couldn't bear sitting mute-faced and holding her hand as she sailed to her demise.

"Sorry," Yuuki whispered hoarsely, "But I can't remove the tube. Either way, you will die."

"Nn-noo!" She shook her head violently, clutching Yuuki's torn sleeve. "Don't! You must—hel-help me! _Pleasseeee!"_

Her ruby eyes shimmered brilliantly like her raised silver blade. "It'll be easier to kill you right away."

She bit her lip and groaned, freezing to the pain, she averted. "F-fine, go…ahead."

A burst of wind fluttered from Yuuki's mouth as she hovered the open wound in her womb. Instead of slicing her throat like she expected, Yuuki cut the tube, removing the remaining half from the incision. The woman screamed, her tremendous echo shivering the walls. Stark pain, chiseling on the surface and murky blood splashed on the floor. Yuuki suppressed the surging liquid by pressuring a palm on the incision.

"I don't know how much you lost," Her murmur hardly calmed the gasping woman, "But I'm gonna have to close the wound." Without pausing, Yuuki bent over and licked the perimeter; her saliva left healing enzymes on the surface. Grabbing the ripped clothes from the floor, she proceeded to bandage around her waist. The woman babbled miserably, sobbed and shivered in uncontrollable pain.

"Sucks being human," Yuuki muttered to herself. "Can't heal, can't survive, can't do nothing." Taking her wrist, she pierced her the skin and thrust it in her mouth. "We don't have transfusion, you'll have to drink for now."

Her eyes were hazy and lost, prepared to give up. Craning her mouth wider impatiently, Yuuki set her cut wrist upon her lips.

**º º º**

Every bone in his body propelled him to move with his might. Zero did, and hurled past sentries at the gate of the courtyard. His sword tearing their bodies apart with animalistic ferocity, even with the appearing shack from whence the smell of her blood emitted, he didn't dare stagger.

Shooting past the assailing vampires, Zero rippled through the throng of strident fighters, leaving only a desponded graveyard at his heel. Coming upon the door, he yielded to the abhorrent mixture of human blood. With a mental shake, Zero thrust in the shack, nail scarring the sword handle and blazing lavender eyes raked valleys of corpses. Were it a normal venture or some investigation he usually obligated, Zero would've stopped to search for survivors. Yet the resentful presence of the shack behind the royal courtyard hinted its revolting significance; that the shabby walls of the shed were the last things the dead humans had seen.

Such a deplorable and poignant thing for worthless humans, but being reduced as food or nourishment for the high-mighty purebloods was unlawful. He distracted himself by pushing inside, lips tugged back in a snarl and fangs hanging murderously at the sight of recurring bodies.

She was bending over a body, her small white hands though gentle and angelic looking, only Zero configured they were capable of subduing tough vampires on streets. Yuuki lifted her head to meet his eyes, her mask immutable and beautiful as always. "You're late."

Coming from defeating a large army of royal guards, for a second, Zero didn't have the power to move, and felt his spine stiffen like a sizzling blade stuck through his cord. His grasp on the sword remained unbending and fervid than her expected stare, "I'm not hurt." Yuuki notified, "Take her from here, before someone sees."

She started in the opposite direction as he spurred and stepped back in the half of her shadow. Yuuki glared over her shoulder in warning. "Take her now, Zero." She ordered. "I have a lot to do."

He didn't even pass a glance at the woman in a critical state.

"It's a private thing," Yuuki insisted, disliking her words the moment they graced his ears, "You know, it's uncomfortable…" Never believing anything of the sort would encumber between them, Yuuki frowned in repentance. Zero knew her better than himself, better than her father, her nursemaid, miraculously just about anyone in the world. She didn't turn to assure him, after gripping her knife Yuuki cursed under her breath in annoyance. Zero's eyes narrowed on the targeted door in Yuuki's vicinity.

The door became undone to a crowd. Yuuki's searing blade chucked two guards out of the way. Zero stooped to collect the desperate woman from the floor. His eyes met hers on time as Yuuki swung another detrimental blow to three guards.

Dodging blood and the guards' eyes, Zero slipped to the back entrance with the unconscious woman. _"Noon…" _Yuuki's slow but eloquent guarantee thrived him out in the night.

Ducking a rotating claw, Yuuki snaked a hand on the sleeve and twisted the arm. The guard shoved her back as she kicked his rib, swinging her knife upward. She scathingly blinded him and watched him falter to his knees. Slicing his throat, Yuuki emerged from the door to the porch to greet the barricading trench of guards.

"Don't move! By the order of the Royal Prison, you are under arrest!"

She stepped forward in the dim light, enshrouded eyes scanning the furious league. Casually Yuuki wiped her knife clean on her robe. Armed, they huddled in seconds, sealing all methods of escape. Yuuki brushed the back of her head, quizzed by their tensed expression and rapt shift of weapon angle to her hand. She displayed her fingers innocently, shrugging. They waited pensively, hands locked on weapons, feet dug in the mud in defensive stance, appearing no more than statues waiting for an attack.

She knew better than swinging fists against a group. Therefore, Yuuki relinquished her knife at her feet and sagely held up her hands to her head. "Happy?"

Exchanging glances, the guards turned to their Chief who gravitated toward Yuuki in silence. Brushing his sword upon her cloak and belt, his gray eyes narrowed and pointed to the corpse-filled courtyard, "Are you responsible for this?"

"Are you responsible for that?" Yuuki gestured to the shed.

His impeccable face strained before replying evenly, "Don't jest. They are measly food suppliers for the purebloods. Before you get ahead of yourself, show me your identification badge."

As she shuffled to retrieve the article from her bodice, the guards rigidly twitched on their feet. Surveying them vindictively, Yuuki raised a long leather badge in air. The chief approached smoothly for it but she slammed it against his face. Taken back, he slashed his blade. Hairs away from contact, Yuuki swiftly ducked, slipping her knife from the floor into her sleeve.

They launched on her simultaneously, unrestrained and fierce. Grateful for years of escaping her father's temper with dexterity, Yuuki waltzed between the assembly, disarming each proficiently and cut through the courtyard to the brick wall. They snorted mordantly once she stopped in the corner.

"Give up," Sneered the Chief breathlessly, "It's no use fighting us!"

Sheathing her blade carefully, Yuuki sighed over her shoulder. "Maybe you haven't met many of us or you'd—" Skipping over the bricks, she slipped over the bending aperture and grinned back, "Apprehend me quickly."

A slinging blade stripped through the air in her direction, she leapt off on the opposite side. "Get her!" Roared the Chief impatiently. "Stop her now! Lock the main entrance to the palace!"

A fool would walk right through the main entrance. She would have if she wanted to be imprisoned and receive the same treatment as the food stocked in the shed. Months of studying the layout of the palace, she had finally arrived at the apex of her quest, the place of answers and her reality. Maneuvering the hidden strip was expectedly simple and shockingly the way she imagined. From the crumbling rocks, elegant gardens, pagodas and statues of royalty, Yuuki was dissuaded from admiring the milieu upon coming into another ancient building.

She climbed the wall like a nimble creature, agile and soundless with only the brief swift of leafs falling to the ground below. Crawling over the vulnerable roof, Yuuki started in a run to the transverse side and swung to the neighboring crib of roof tiles. Her breathing huffed and her heart pounded from unreasonable anxiousness. Jumping over a smoking chimney, she would've retracted and steered clear if she had noticed the creaking tile plummeting under her heel.

The entire structure collapsed suddenly, as if the land beneath her feet was yanked off. Yuuki landed seven feet in a dusty and solemnly dark room. Wheezing in pain for a moment, Yuuki strained her head up to procure a glimpse of her surroundings. Even with her fastidious study of the palace blue-prints, she had no clue where the filthy building was and her only clue were the isles of books, flasks, tubes and bubbling liquid echoing in the background that made her stomach clench in perturbation.

Moving one leg, a groan hollered out of her mouth resembling a stubborn camel.

She rolled her body on the broken wood, gripping her head and propelled her weight to the side, stopping abruptly on the dark floor. After checking for broken bones, Yuuki attempted to stand, eyes, ears and nose alert in the room. She was already scanning the shadows like a furtive spy. Her hands gripped the knife out of habit, flinging it directly at the moving shadow against the post.

It dipped somewhere in the darkness, like an insect shriveling from sunlight.

Yuuki glared intently before striding calmly toward the post. Walls of books loomed over her head, tattered, disorganized from frequent use. She pulled her knife from the wood and blew on the tip.

The gun in his hand brushed against her temple, softly to the back of her head, his predatory footsteps shadowed by the creaking floorboards. "I too have tricks up my sleeve, like your knife."

"First of all," Yuuki smirked, "Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Beneath my grip, I can sense your unease." He mocked.

"Don't worry," Yuuki chuckled, "It's not cause of the gun. I'm here for personal reasons."

"I'm not interested." He cut in chillingly. "You're the one the guards are looking for outside, the one causing a riot. Did you come to poison our fountain?"

"Fountain?" She brushed her belt and patted the full canteen. "Nope. Actually, I delighted in some myself, couldn't help it. Quite a nice system you have, getting blood from innocent and sticking tubes to drain them so they die q—"

The barrel shoved warningly as he slurred, "The guards will be here any minute. I've already alerted them."

Yuuki turned her head slightly to peer at the motionless shadow. _Who is he? _ Before she acquired a better view of his face, he clocked the gun. "You don't plan to kill me." Yuuki grinned, "Not with the guards coming."

A soft chortle mingled in the amused question. "How would you know?"

Her gaze turned grave on his shadowed profile, "You would've done so already."

He stepped alertly but her swinging arm had better effect than the dodge. Staring at the clattering gun on the floor, he geared apprehensively. Yuuki clenched her fists in precaution, as he appeared ready to assail. Her distracting chuckle left him glowering. "What's so amusing?"

"I'm not here to wrangle with you," Shifting her hands within her cloak, she patted the dust on her shoulders. "Frankly, because I don't have much time. But there is something you can help me with," A pearl white fang peeled through soft lips underneath the hood.

He blinked and automatically reached for the covering but she shoved an open scroll to his face. "Seen her somewhere?"

"Why?" He guardedly shot back.

"_I'll _ask the questions." She spat scathingly, "Hurry, before the wild dogs get here. I told you there isn't time."

"That isn't my problem." He muttered.

Yuuki shook the scroll impatiently, "Come on, I know she is here. Tell me where?"

"But what kind of business do you have with her?" He growled.

Scoffing under her breath, Yuuki refolded the scroll and tied it back in her belt. "You're stubborn than you look." Arranging her cloak neatly, she stepped around the curb of the post, one hand tucked over her belt with eyes roaming the shadowed bookshelves. "Nice library, yours I'm assuming?"

He bent forward for the gun and stopped seconds prior from the glaring silver blade grazing his racing carotid pulse. "I do like guys who are book-smart but common sense is also a priority, no?"

Smirking, he stood back up to evenly regard her. "You do not know who I am, Miss."

"_Ah…"_ She traced her sharp blade with a fingernail. Her eyes darkened upon reading his piercing ruby eyes and defined jaw. The smile chiseled into a strained grin, Yuuki remarked resentfully, "Pureblood…" His aura warped around her horrendously, the enormity of his power and boundless superiority bathed his beautiful and satin-white face. As she analyzed him, Yuuki grasped she was becoming inhumanely attracted by his stern passivity. _Probably his pureblood aura working on me. _

"Do you always have the same appeal or is it just with me?" She asked bluntly.

His solemn eyes narrowed, "This will be our last meeting," From his raised palm, heat seeped, fluttering toward Yuuki.

She stared undeterred. "Yea, we wouldn't have worked out anyway." Securing her knife, she laughed with a salute. "Enjoy your books, _Honorable Pureblood._" Noticing the control he had on her movement, Yuuki hissed in displeasure. Yuuki attempted to move her feet, snapping, "What's your point? I get what you are!"

"I'm obliged to kill trespassers like you, especially one who seeks a royal pureblood. Answer me at once," He ordered, "Why do you seek Lady Juuri?"

"Sir Bookworm, I have no desire to divulge my plans. Sucks not to have the ability to read minds, doesn't it?" She raised a brow, "What I do has nothing to with the whole royal family but Juuri Kuran. Understood?" Grounding her teeth, she bit out blackly, _"Release me."_

He stood immobile. Slowly, the hood on her crown slipped backward, uncovering long brown hair. Yuuki frowned as he came to a stop and touched a trailing tress. Pausing, he withdrew with a skeptical smirk, and turned away. "You may go."

Gaining control of her arms and limbs, Yuuki sighed and eyed his turned back. "If you don't want your books burned, tell the guards I went in the other direction." Yanking her hood, she twirled on her heel and briskly opened a window.

"The garden leads to the grand pagoda. The avenue across the Lyons, there is a tower." He touched the spine of a book in the shelf, holding back ponderously, "She hasn't been living in the palace for years. You wouldn't find her here."

Yuuki curled her fists. "Then where the hell is she?"

"With her cousin in the South." Looking over another shelf, he chose a book after debating.

"Where in the South?" Yuuki hissed.

"Not unless you tell what your business is with her."

Her eyes narrowed cunningly, "Nice try."

He peeked a glance at her gliding figure slipping through midair, above the garden and avenue. Her silhouette landed precisely behind a crypt, another proficient execution produced from strict practice, or from many trespassing experience, Kaname deduced. Yuuki wielded somewhere within the shadows in seconds. He stepped closer to the sill, leaning halfway to accurately follow the beguiling shape. Even his acute night vision couldn't distinguish her amongst the buildings, shrubs and objects.

The library doors thrust open to the charging league. Guards pedaled back in perturbation as the Chief hastily reached Kaname. "Oujisan, are you hurt somewhere?"

Kaname smirked and tossed the book to a guard. "Unhurt." Eyeing the broken roof and scattered tiles under his shoes, he paused to remark, "A stray bird wandered into uncharted territories, wonder how it'll return home?"

"Bird?" The perplexed Chief gazed at the broken ceiling. "Oujisan, which way did the insect crawl?"

"I spoke of birds not insects." Kaname replied.

The Chief blinked uncertainly. "Oujisan… the palace was penetrated, if you know where the unwanted individual went, tell us."

"I will," Kaname strode to the exit, "If I see it."

**º º º**

Yuuki crunched the pebbles and looked up with a huff. "I'll see for myself." She decided immediately. His words echoed like the moonlight breeze, easy-going but cold. _South? _ Yuuki jumped up and latched onto a branch, swinging up, she climbed nimbly to another branch. The aperture was made of brick; she mapped the lining and clung on the small depressions to scale higher on the roof.

It took unnecessarily longer than usual to reach the peak. Yuuki reviewed the gallery of avenues, gardens and shadowed pagodas. _You've seen them all. _She skipped over another, ledge and landed on the neighboring building. _Memorized every avenue and building, you know it better than your home. _

Raking into another corner, she slipped down over the gate and slinked to a nearby deck. Pushing into the side, she entered the opening without detection. The guard on the left shifted and turned around, Yuuki plummeted to the floor with expert efficiency. He looked away silently and yawned.

Crawling on her elbows, Yuuki reached the sill and pushed herself over. Landing on her side, she rolled behind furniture. Light movement from the moving curtain hid her shadow in the room. Listening for noises, Yuuki patiently grounded her feet. Locking a hand on her knife, she reviewed the perimeter and moved toward the hall first.

Four scones and three doors on the left, Yuuki made a winding turn to a stairway. She was on the last stair at the top from inhuman speed. Her sweaty hand unfastened from the banister as she wheeled on the right corridor. There were five doors, each locked. Yuuki passed a glance at the rounding boardroom housing elegant furniture and antique vases.

She didn't waste time to marvel over the appealing atmosphere that haunted many women in the century. Yuuki treaded further in the boardroom, through the second door and froze in the small private area that streamed with activity from maids. Dodging behind the door, Yuuki waited for them to file out.

"Oh you didn't hear?"

"It happened that other night! I suppose they had it coming."

"How long until the wedding? Do you know?"

"I thought not for another four months?"

"Wonder why they wait so long, hurry up and get along! You have a whole century to fight and be obnoxious."

"Leave it to them, it's their business. What do we know?"

"What do you mean? Just because we aren't married, doesn't mean we can't. I'm still…hopeful."

"That's the difference between a royal servant and a loyal servant." Sighed the maid and wiped her perspiring forehead. "It's not so bad to be a royal servant but sometimes I wish we had liberties in our lives."

_"Shh_, don't let them hear you!"

Yuuki dissolved in the shadowed rear of the door as they ventured to the first room. The Oakwood door appeared in view fleetingly. She found herself striding briskly in the drawing room, the swishing movement of her cloak against the tea table, her shadow molding over the couch and her wiry white fingers clenching around the cold golden doorknob.

A name, sudden and brief, left her standing speechless in awe.

"You had best think it thoroughly. Moving at this weather? How about a vacation?"

"Make it a life-long vacation, one that never ends. I'll agree to that."

"Oh, My lady! —Don't be so. You need to step out of the box and enjoy yourself."

"It's no fun living for an eternity. You lower-vampires don't get that. Our genetic material prevent us from peaceful death."

"Those words shouldn't come out of your mouth, Juuri-sama!"

"Is it just me, or do you exaggerate for a hobby?"

"Aheh, my apologies."

Turning the lock, the dim fire glow expanded on the white walls of her room. Dark wood floor, crimson wedding, luxurious suite, everything reeked of beauty and affluence. She sat at the vanity with the kneeling maid combing through her long brown hair.

The white hand on the door creased claw marks on the impeccable door. _Brown hair…_

Juuri turned her head sideways to peer at her maid. "Don't work too hard. You need to get rest. Hurry and go already."

"You're the only royalty that hates having maids around," Informed the maid with a grin, "Maybe I'm lucky, I shouldn't speak freely but sometimes I feel fortunate to work in the palace."

"Well, good for you." Juuri encouraged. "I don't hear that a lot."

"When I hear rumors like Purebloods are slave-makers, it angers me. I want to set them straight. We are not slaves. We would follow you in death if demanded of us."

Juuri patted her hand. "You don't have to do that. Now go to sleep, I can take it from here." Grasping the comb, she drew her hair over her shoulder and leaned in the mirror to inspect her reflection. "Vanity sure is a nice thing when you're a pureblood,"

The maid laughed as she strode to the door. "Yes, Juuri-sama."

Juuri tapped under her ruby eyes and pouted. "I've looked like this since I was sixteen, 5,000 years ago. I'm getting tired of looking the same."

The maid stopped, "But your beauty is iconic. You are one of the most radiant creatures of society."

"Radiant?" Juuri scoffed and rose from her chair, tossing her hairbrush on the vanity and stretched her arms. "Who cares about that? I'll see you tomorrow, please lock my door on your way out."

"Yes, Juuri-sama." The maid bowed. A shadow fluttered across her vision, and her nose wrinkled, she jumped on the door worriedly and scanned the outer room. "Is that you, Joyce?" The room was empty and dark, uninhabited and gloomy than a grave.

_I must be seeing things. _Exiting the suite, she locked the door and shuffled outside.

**º º º**

Zero stared at the night emptily. His eyes light and shimmering like mercury. Stepping away from the unconscious woman on the grass expectedly, Zero pulled his cloak over his shoulder and strode toward the trees at the gates. The grass was moist and his breath pooled into white clouds in the darkness. In the breeze, branches and leafs swayed, cluttering around his white, glassy hair. His eyes narrowed on the tree trunk.

The blossoms dribbled like white dust on his shoulders and feet. Walking over the heaps cautiously, Zero stopped at the trunk, placing one palm on the cracked wood.

In the elevating breeze, her scent twined with the flowers and wet grass. Relief had abandoned him the second when he registered another ambiguous smell. Leaning against the trunk, Zero slipped one hand on the opposite side. Her warm breath fanned over his knuckles and wrist, finally her warm lips grazed the bone of the radius.

Before his fingers reached higher, Yuuki slapped his hand and clenched her eyes shut.

"After scrounging for years, after waiting hopelessly," Yuuki croaked, "After…After everything…seeing her now, her hair…eyes…all of it…" Her lips trembled as more tears streamed under her chin. "I chickened out, Zero." She admitted. "I got scared. I panicked. She was inches away from me, so close I could've _touched _her."

Pushing her face in her palms, Yuuki repented. "Can you imagine? Coming so far, waiting for years and this is where I stop? For what? Why did I come here? I knew she'd be living happily! I knew she was better off than us!" Pushing her hands away, Yuuki screamed at the night. "_Why aren't you saying anything?" _

Zero set his forehead against the trunk, turning his body in her direction.

Yuuki clenched her teeth. "I wasn't planning to give up. What did you think I was gonna do?" She bolted around the trunk to find him watching her unblinkingly. "What?"

He only looked at the falling leafs from the shivering branches.

Yuuki curled a hand over her stinging eyes. "You knew…This'd happen, didn't you?"

Mutely, he arranged her hood over her cold ears and forehead. Without word, Zero strode back to the unconscious form he had been watching over.

**º º º**

**

* * *

**

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review **

**Thank you :) **


	3. Balance

**º º º**

* * *

Yuuki knew it was fear prohibiting her from taking the necessary step forward. Traveling across the country in the freezing and torrid desert without sleep, she could've touched her goal if she garnered self-control and promptly proceeded to some form of introduction, if even. After all, Yuuki was merely a daughter of a lonesome retired city mayor that couldn't stop her from coming to Kyoto if he tried, and he did endlessly, but to no avail. She was set on her ways regardless of his opinion. Now as she sat debating her father's sullen countenance the night before her secret departure, she wished more than ever to have listened, primarily because he predicted her unnerved reaction as the wheel of hurt, plague and confusion set forth, surrounding her world.

She was a babe when her father moved alone to the city. The season of flowers left Yuuki squealing in tears at night in her fatigued father's arms from the heat. Although he wasn't experienced, through time he learned and grew fond of taking care of the infant by himself. Like the changing season, weather, and life's boggling habit of making people feel ridiculous with their decisions and give reason to reanalyze their lifestyle, the dire times also came. Remarkably he lived a tender life and acquired prestigious and generous comrades that offered support. Not long after Yuuki met Zero and Ichiru, her father was able to progress in his career.

She didn't want to be the daughter of the city mayor. All Yuuki cared for was doing things her way despite restrictions put by her anxious father. Instead of molding his career and reputation, she was famous for fragmenting his respect. Although he claimed his reason for resigning was personal, Yuuki continuously blamed herself for the town's loss of an astounding mayor.

The more she looked at the dying human girl, supine in bundles of robes, hay, and leather, pity incited. The mere notion of being told to submit a life for the pureblood's greed, she wondered what father or parent would allow his or her own child to do that?

"Poor thing…" Yuuki whispered next to Zero's shoulder. "And so young. What terrible condition led the family to give away their daughter?"

Zero wiped her feverish forehead, dapped her chin and sweltering neck. In her comatose state, she flinched instinctively under his hand. Her soft lips quivered in breeze, to refuge from the cold, she turned her head to seep warmth inside of the robes. In their eyes, humans were spectacular. Living short lives, birthing, murdering each other over trivial matters without ever gaining fulfillment; opening another repetitive experience for the succeeding generation. Their terminal lives would always be governed by purebloods, and the average vampire witnessed the tragedies humans endured everyday.

_So weak…yet so strong…_ Yuuki patted the girl's pale cheek. _They are amazing. _She stared fascinated.

Zero twitched on her left, eyes zooming on the distant streets filled with plundering humans and vampires. Her gloved fingers tightened into fists on the grass, until her palms swallowed the patch, sucking the roots out of the soil from fury. He didn't comment on her inner-battle that should have remained dormant. She was little ways from completely comprehending the source. Her current view blamed the reason that drew her miles far from home through the bitter desert and forest, seeking for a miracle in Kyoto, a miracle her father denied and outwardly rejected for its redundancy.

Once again, she'd scale the palace walls like a restless ant. Forge her way into the same halls and doors, stop superfluously on her door from a feared hesitancy bred from waiting and hoping since she was a child. Zero knew the details of her tortured but lonely adolescence. She still was, to his eyes, the very unbearable adolescent from years ago. It didn't matter what he said or how he'd stop Yuuki from reacting foolishly. She'd fend him off like an annoying insect.

Give up now, Yuuki would say. Whatever she pursued was undoubtedly meant for her or not a trace of its existence would occur to her at all.

**º º º**

Sighing shortly, Juuri tilted her book shut and set it on her knee. She mused over the silvery spray of moonlight on the balcony windows and trembling curtains from the breeze. The maids smuggled back in their quarters. Apart from the sentries, no other individuals stalked the palace in the night.

Why then, was she unnerved?

Setting her smooth temple between on her fingertips, she closed her eyes. "I'm very lucky." She whispered in the dark of her room. "To get a visit from you. Not even your parents get to see you after meeting 3 days ago." Smirking whimsically at the silhouette, she raised a brow, "What brings you here, Kaname?"

The curtains rippled from a moving hand, his shadow seeped in the field of light. With his back turned, he considered the balcony view. "A trespasser arrived with an interesting agenda. I didn't expect that kind of mouth and behavior; nevertheless it was startling and uncouth at the same time. I admit it to be intriguing."

"You met this trespasser?" Juuri heckled under her breath. "Not long before he gets caught."

"There is something slightly distinct about this trespasser, Juuri-sama." Kaname leaned against the balcony glass. Elbow and arm tucked under his robe and eyes gleaming in the moonlight, pursuing the immobile shadows in the avenue and pagodas. "The agenda the trespasser bore is questionable and dangerous. I came to see whether it was fulfilled."

Juuri blinked, "What's the agenda? Is it something related to my palace quarters? Guards are posted every corner outside, is it that serious?"

His eyes narrowed on her with a gentle turn of his head, red eyes shimmered in the dark. "The agenda could lure anyone of us to your doorstep. It was so interesting that I couldn't wait and came immediately, and it's serious because the agenda regards _you,_ Juuri-sama."

"So you came to see if I'm hurt?"

He casually looked away, "Think whatever you want. I'm curious how far the newbie is determined to go."

Juuri smirked knowingly, "Sounds like you found something worthwhile than your books."

"I'm only looking forward to the interesting events encompassing the trespasser as of tonight, Juuri-sama." Kaname looked to the one side of the room. "You considered journeying out for an indefinite period, how soon will you embark?"

"Not sure." Displeased with his shadowy and cryptic words, Juuri sprung open her book after accepting she wouldn't get her answers from Kaname. He was firm on not revealing any more of the matter regarding the trespasser. "Soon, I hope."

"Tomorrow will be a good day to journey." Kaname predicted. "The countryside is wonderful in the warm season."

Her eyes narrowed on the page. "Hmm. I agree." Juuri grimly studied his silhouette. "Am I to assume you'll accompany me?"

He chuckled softly and glanced around. "If I'm that transparent to you, why do you pretend to ask me anyway?"

"I don't know," Juuri crossed an arm across her waist. "But I'm honored that you want to keep me company. Your recluse nature always makes us awkward, but this new side of you is very appealing. First, you should inform your parents about your plans, instead of making them send reps back and forth."

"The countryside is a weeks journey. I mentioned visiting the region to them before coming here. Don't feel burdened, Juuri-sama." He assured with a short smile.

Juuri was a sharp woman with an avant-garde mentality. No wonder Kaname kept in contact with her more than other relatives. Touching though it was, Juuri suspected he planned to accompany her on her trip out of worry, or some other undeterminable reason he coveted.

**º º º**

Slumping against the dusty shelf, Yuuki covered her head with her arms. Unable to withstand the current situation, she restrained her groan by shoving her face in her arms. The sound of a dying animal moaning in the harsh winter echoed through the deserted library.

Talk of the royal pureblood spread through Kyoto within a day. She was leaving the palace to an undisclosed destination. Either it was bad timing on Yuuki's part, or the world was against her the entire time. Juuri Kuran, the pureblood royalty was traveling out of the city. Yuuki wasn't sure when she'd return either.

Don't waste your time, said her father.

Marrying isn't a bad thing. You can find someone and your worries will disappear, giggled the girls of her hometown.

_Maybe a ring, and children will fill my emptiness?_ Yuuki considered and diverted from the thought. _I can't even take care of Zero and myself._ _I'm not wife material._

"The peacock comes dancing." Whispered a voice behind the shelf.

Turning rigid, she replied, "The mate has another lover." Silence at first before Yuuki thrust her hand through the shelf to grab his robe, "Nothing as of yet?" She hissed impatiently.

"Tsk, tsk—that is why I'm here." The spy undid her grip and leaned on the other side of the shelf. "At the town square tonight, he'll come. This is a rare opportunity."

"Anything about her?" She cut him short.

His draped head stilled, "You'll know when you show up tonight."

Her eyes narrowed distrustfully. "News about me is spreading in the palace, how do I know this is not a trap?"

Within the dark hood, fangs shimmered. "Coming tonight will benefit you, I promise. Unless you don't want further information about her trip."

"That's why I sent you around, you bastard!" Yuuki snapped. "Giving me half information."

"What do I do?" He shrugged innocently. "This mouth only speaks in the presence of bread."

She almost lost control from laughter. Yuuki groped the handful of coins and slipped it on the shelf.

A long sleeved arm reached forward to retrieve it. Leaning in, he whispered, "She leaves tomorrow at noon. Riders and guards will accompany her journey. They say the prince is tagging along."

"Prince?" Yuuki grinded her fangs, "Why the hell is he going?"

"There is a chance to stop him. There is talk he is coming to town. I trust you don't lose the opportunity and take preventative action."

Winding around the shelf, Yuuki snatched the man by the collar and shoved him against a random corner. He clung to the walls for stability and grounded his feet cautiously. Looking at Yuuki breathlessly, the spy pressed his back against the wall.

She stuck her elbow next to his shoulder and peered in the hood. "Preventative actions, you say?" Yuuki growled, "Break his bones or kidnap him? So he doesn't go with her, is that it?" Her brows lifted expectedly to compliment her devilish smirk. Sticking her claws in his hood, she grabbed his chin and shoved her fingers in his mouth. Unstrapping the fake dentures, Yuuki grimaced at the fangs and tossed them to the floor. "Why do you humans love being pretentious and cocky when you don't have shit to back yourself up with?"

The man paled and drifted several inches below her eyelevel. "Fu-fom-forgive mehh…" He whispered.

Yuuki turned away, "Do you know any clinics or medical centers nearby?"

His eyes widened, "A-A-Are you sick?"

She clenched her teeth, "Answer the question."

"The palace clinic is famous and better off. Other clinics aren't helpful. The palace clinic is known for its sterile and healing procedures."

"Can humans go there?"

He remained silent for a long time. The only movement he effused was when he pocketed the bundle of coins in his robe. "I can't guarantee." He replied hesitantly.

"Forget it." Yuuki sighed, striding to the main doors.

He shuffled after her clumsily. "Whe-where are you headed?"

"Gonna piss off some merchants and inn workers, what else?"

"He'll probably be here later today?" He looked anxious. "Will you be around?"

Yuuki pulled back from the door, a cold glare trapping him from movement. "Aren't you acting suspicious… Why-Why?" Nudging his shoulder repeatedly, she advanced upon him. "Why, huh? Did you get the palace guards to find me? You helped set a trap?"

"That's not it." Surveying the store, he whispered in her ear. "It's your chance to demonstrate your physical skills to the prince. If your physical dexterity and prowess is extreme, he wouldn't want to lose someone strong. _Also,"_ He paused to eye the shelf and continued. "This way you can stay close to her if you're a palace guard."

She smirked in appreciation. "Quite a mind you got there."

A smug smile crept on his mouth. "Well, I…. you know."

"But I don't care." Yuuki indifferently exited. "I don't have time to be a palace guard. That kind of work doesn't suit me."

"Bb-but you're—phenomenal! Stealing and giving food to hungry children on the streets. Trespassing in the palace without getting caught. There is a belief that once you get caught in palace you're sent to the dungeon and die. But you came out alive! How?" He insisted, "How in the world did you get lucky? What did you do?"

"I'll tell you one thing, I didn't go to steal." Halting in the bustling market, Yuuki eyed the surrounding merchants and food vendors. Lowering her hood, she briskly entered the horrendously clogged marketplace filled with low-class humans.

"Where are we going?" He quivered over her shoulder.

"Don't follow me." Yuuki ordered. He stopped worriedly and nodded, diving into another crowd.

Zero had moved the fragile woman to a shed next to the horses' shelter. His sense of smell was worse than a normal human. Positive that Yuuki would make him move elsewhere when she returned, Zero opened the windows to flush out the mind numbing smell of excrement, and sat back on the hay scattered floor. His head lifted approximately when the door threw open and Yuuki sauntered inside.

A second later, she grimaced in disgust and pressed a fist against her nose. "Couldn't you pick somewhere else? Is this how you take care of a wounded person?"

He closed his arms and remained silent.

Yuuki moved toward the sleeping human covered in Zero's robes. Her feverish forehead was drenched with sweat, moistening her brown hair. Her wound was beginning to heal remarkably faster than usual. If Zero hadn't provided some amount of blood, the girl wouldn't have survived.

"She needs to stay at a better place, Zero." Yuuki whispered somberly. "This child needs humans around not a pair of useless and unknowledgeable vampires." Opening her belt, Yuuki tossed at Zero her canteen. "Drink some blood. We'll need our strength."

He was seconds from opening the canteen from dire thirst when Yuuki burst open the door, heading out. Zero shot up with the agility of a feline, his lavender eyes stern and cold in the creeping light.

Yuuki turned back assuredly, "I'll find a better place for her to stay. We can't take care of her. Don't move until I come back."

**º º º**

"This isn't a good idea. Learn to take care of yourself. Why do you purebloods always think you'll get away from worldly dangers? It is the Godly Affect, that you think you're untouchable and insurmountable?"

Kaname smirked at his reflection as he buttoned the loose, tattered and sullied shirt.

Takuma groaned in his hand. "_Awwhh!_ It's been a while. Plus, there's news about a new culprit in town. Do you know how dangerous it is?" Grabbing a gun holster, he encouraged Kaname to bear it. "You never know what the trespasser will do out there."

Kaname thrust it back at Takuma, his fangs sneaking from the bottom lip in an amused grin. "You tend to remind me of a mother hen, Ichijou. Your job is to accompany and stay loyal to me."

Takuma helplessly grabbed his blond hair. "Isn't my trying to stop you from dangerous ideas part of my job?" Throwing him-self moodily in a chair, he sorrowfully continued, "Can't you make it easier for me? I'm just one person. You're the Prince of our country. Kyoto is the most dangerous place because of that tricky trespasser. Now is a bad time to go ou—" He clutched the armrests as Kaname swung toward the doors. "Yo-You're leaving like that?" Takuma squawked.

Kaname met his eyes casually. Takuma grabbed the holster and raced to his side. "No body plates or shields? Just looking like a street beggar is how you'll protect yourself from harm?" Takuma shrieked and tugged his sleeve, "Don't go! Don't do this to me! I'm fed up with worrying about your life!"

"Ah." Kaname ruffled his thick dark-brown hair and broke the buttons of the sleeves with the claw. He rubbed his jaw with a knuckle thoughtfully. "Should I rub mud on the face too?"

Horrified, Takuma clung to him around the waist. "Mud on the face of the pureblood prince? —Never!" Shaking his head against Kaname's chest, he whispered. "Do-don't do it, don't go. I'd rather it be me who gets hurt than you."

Kaname blinked for a moment and eyed the blond. "There is something you can do."

Takuma flew off Kaname eagerly. "Can I stop you from going?"

"No."

Takuma glared at the wall resentfully. "I'll alarm the guards and tell the King and Queen to keep you under lock and key. I'll fuse together the metal of your door to keep you inside. I'll do whatever!" Takuma declared, "As long as you don't go parading on the streets looking like—_that."_

"My suggestion is better." Kaname calmly replied.

**º º º**

The housewife stared beadily at the towering hooded figure lounging against the threshold of the front door. Her eyes floated back on the smaller framed individual hovering the lying woman on the bed.

"What do I get out of it?" She sneered. "By looking at you, I can tell you're vampires!" Shaking her head, she grabbed her shoes and threw it at Yuuki and Zero. "Get out! I don't wish to be your slave!"

Zero promptly blocked the shoe from hitting Yuuki on the rib, stiffening momentarily from the impact of the second shoe that hit his forehead.

"I'll increase your pay." Yuuki inspected the cracked walls of the middle-class home. "Sure enough, the land is on lease by the Palace General. He owns majority of the land in town. How are you doing on repayment?" Yuuki unbundled the sheer ribbons of her coin bag and flipped a pair of coins. The woman's eyes widened and turned glossy with desire. "You can have it." Yuuki murmured. "If you take care of this girl. Her life must be saved."

She fidgeted with the long trail of her skirt, and eyed the shabby furniture of her home. "Oh-_oh_-_ohhh_…." Swaying her head around, the woman edged toward them in intrigue. "The longer she stays, the pay should increase."

Yuuki threw the bundle of coins at the woman. "You'll get it for as long as she stays here." Her eyes blackened threateningly as she moved over the tiny woman, Yuuki lifted her chin with a long claw. Licking her fangs in front of her eyes, she peered in her fearful pupils, "Her health should get better from here, do you understand? If she dies so do you."

The woman gasped and bowed to the floor. "Please! Don't worry! I'll take care of her. I'll make sure nothing happens! I'll nurse her like a babe. Her health will get better, I-I promise."

"There's enough change in there to buy herbs or other supplies if necessary. If I see you or anyone of the house gambling…" Her eyes narrowed knowingly. "You have a son, don't you?"

The woman paled and pressed her forehead on Yuuki's boot. "H-he doesn't gamble. He goes out farming with his father and sells goods in the market all day."

"He better be." Yuuki nudged her boot from the cowering woman.

Zero followed her out in quiet distance, shadowing her steps deep in the market. He stopped once Yuuki spotted a pair of shivering children eyeing bread on shelf hungrily. One grumbled and grabbed the other by the hand, dragging the younger sibling away. He wasn't surprised to see Yuuki occluding the two by kneeling to their eyelevel, her smile wide but delicate to the gravity of the hopeless situation.

"Can't you see how hungry they are?" Yuuki prodded the baker, who glowered and hissed in return.

"Feeding them will raise the new thieves of tomorrow." The baker grunted. "Get away if you aren't buying."

Grabbing a few coins in her pocket, Yuuki placed them on the shelf and grabbed several loafs of bread. "Here." She broke the bread for the children. "Eat."

The older sibling fed her younger brother first.

"Make sure your stomach is full so you don't have to feel this way again." Yuuki broke another piece for the older sibling. "When you get older, work hard and be good people." Her eyes narrowed in known pain. "It's money, I know…" Yuuki handed the rest of the bread to the starved kids. "Hey."

The kids looked up after gulping the bread in their dry throats.

"You see that Onii-sama there?" Yuuki gestured to Zero.

He alternately stiffened and averted his head.

The kids backed into Yuuki in fear. "Don't get confused over his hateful expression. That's the one he was born with. Wanna know his secret?" Yuuki grinned, "He loves good kids. If he sees you two making trouble, that Onii-sama will come after you."

Zero scoffed under his breath and eyed the three.

"So," Yuuki opened her hand, "Promise me, you two won't steal but work your way up. Do things the right way."

"Th-thank you, Anue-ue." Murmured the older sibling and accepted Yuuki's offered hand. "We won't steal. We'll stay good."

Catching sight of two abnormal onlookers standing at the opposite vendor station from Yuuki and the children, Zero hissed lowly, disgruntled by the lack of obscurity and the mere thought of putting Yuuki in unnecessary risk. They were no ordinary humans, and his acute senses relished in recognizing one of them was pureblood.

Ghosting around Yuuki like a tornado, he grabbed her shoulders and escorted her from the limelight and awestruck children. Puzzled, she looked up but he resisted speaking a word until they were far from the site and tangled in the web of shoppers in another avenue.

"What's going on?" Alertly, Yuuki scanned the marketplace. "Who is it?" She whispered without turning, eyes locked on each passerby. He wouldn't react unless it was critical.

**º º º**

Kaname smirked in his hand absently. He turned to the vendor to hand over the coins and accepted the parceled sweets. Takuma restlessly tugged his scrunched, olive shirt and scratched his neck in irritation. All of his life his precious skin knew silk and cotton only. He could've sworn the hard shirt must've scraped the skin of his back off by now.

The loose loincloth wound around his slim waist wasn't helpful. He was under the impression of walking butt naked in the streets. Oddly, the sensations acquired from wearing the loincloth attached to loose pants, Takuma was surprised to find there was no sensation. It was very liberating.

Nonetheless, the straw sandals had to go, as he couldn't stand the texture rubbing the soles of his feet and between the toes.

Kaname, on the other hand didn't look as worthless as he did. His simple white shirt was ribbed and dumped in mud for its multicolor. He resorted to a pair of dark pants, tattered like his entire appearance and covered under boots borrowed from the guards at the palace gates. They were unrecognizable in their current state. Kaname successfully managed to blend with the citizens. The talent didn't come from reading etiquette in books and examining humans.

Takuma had heard whenever he visited the Kyoto palace, Kaname occasionally spent his time with people in disguise.

While he wrestled with his messed clothes, Kaname watched the colossal robed man whisk the one with the children. "Looks like we got caught." He murmured.

Takuma stilled and gulped nervously. "By who? Guards?" Surveying the streets, he sighed. "Don't see any."

Kaname approached the children nibbling bread. He held open the bag of sweets and pointed in the direction where the pair had taken off. "The two who were just here, who were they?"

The oldest of the children shook her head. "I, I don't know." Her eyes ravenously fell on the bag.

"What two?" Takuma hissed in his ear after Kaname gave the treats. "If you tell the guards, they'll get them. You don't have to haunt the streets." He implied.

A sudden stillness in the crowd prevented Takuma from speaking again. He flinched and crept behind Kaname wordlessly. The army of guards surrounded the two within moments.

The Chief guard bowed and began, "Oujisan, it's not wise to wander the streets in this manner. Let us escort you back to the palace."

Kaname pointedly glanced at Takuma, who bit his lip, stunned. "Don't look at me, I didn't tell them." He insisted.

"Word spread in the streets the pureblood prince would come today." The Chief informed, "I see the rumors were true. But you've endangered yourself by coming as expected, dressed in…" He sadly looked away. "The King and Queen mustn't learn about this."

The citizens buzzed anxiously and pointed at Kaname energetically.

"_That's the prince!"_

"_Look, look!"_

"_The prince is here again!"_

"Now that everyone knows I'm here," Kaname carefully replied, "I'll accept your company for the duration of my stay."

"_So handsome!"_

"_Pureblood, of course."_

The Chief stiffened in indignation, "Oujisan, consider your safety. The palace elders don't know what you are doing here. Please, listen."

"_But the other one is good looking too." _

"_Ah, and the size of that waist…Oh, oh, look at his toned abs!" _

Takuma twisted on his heel abruptly to gaze at the giggling geishas batting eyelashes underneath the umbrellas at the side. Coughing distractingly, he shifted back and folded his arms over his revealing waist.

"_They are marble sculptures, indeed. What god hand sculpted them so beautifully?"_

"I wish to properly spend time with the people." Kaname answered. "My presence here under these circumstances and the clothes proves I can't be distrustful toward them."

The Chief lowered his head respectfully. "If you feel that way, Oujisan, then I will comply and remain by your side." Signaling the guards, he waited from them to create a path to escort Kaname and Takuma through the crowd.

The vociferous geishas tossed their handkerchiefs as they passed, squealing. "Come by our inn!"

**º º º**

Yuuki kicked the chair against the wall, irritated. "Because some idiot prince is here, you want to run away?"

"Guards are in each corner. You can be recognized." Zero reminded.

"If all the guards are out here, imagine how much are in the palace."

He didn't say anything, only stared at her in piercing silence.

"You want me to drop it?" Yuuki folded her arms. "Forget everything and run home. Right?"

Zero looked back at his folded fingers extended on the chair. "You aren't prepared to confront it yet. Seeing that person once, a glimpse by chance is enough to soothe the mind. Why are you still waging a war?"

Drearily, Yuuki stared at the walls of the room. "Ever since I learned she was alive, I wanted to show her what she missed and whom she shunned. This kind of feeling doesn't quell on its own, Zero."

Zero watched the door tremble in the hinge as Yuuki stormed out in the night.

Running passersby bumped and collided into Yuuki, dashing to the town square to meet the prince. "Free drinks in his honor! He's willing to play with us for a while. Let's go!" Chattered the vendors excitedly.

"Hmph." Yuuki walked in the opposite direction. A group of geishas swarmed around the corner. Their thick perfume, painted faces and veils shielded their hats as the silk material of their kimonos shimmered in the moonlight.

"I can't wait to see Oujisan! They say he is devastatingly handsome. We'll return without our hearts. I'd be happy if I die tonight…" Marveled the geishas.

Chills scrolled down her back, that even her fingers tingled. _'It's your chance to demonstrate your physical skill.'_

'_You can be recognized.'_

'_You can stay close to her if you're a palace guard.'_

At the towns square, crowds of humans appeared. Scones were lit and hundreds assembled. Drinks were offered and many slumped drunk on the streets, asleep. Takuma gave Kaname an imploring stare. Who chuckled and toasted with the following men in the crowd.

"Oujisan, now that you've shared a drink with us, it's time for a competition." Suggested one man from the crowd.

The Chief guard scowled, "Any physical activity must b—"

"Yes." Kaname approached the group with ease.

"But Oujisan!" He gushed worriedly. "You can get hurt."

"We promise not to be too rough on our beautiful prince." Teased some of the men. "Our precious pureblood royal family has nothing to worry about. You too, Chief."

"Before the competition," Interrupted a group of women, "We have prepared a dance in our prince's honor." Lifting her veil, she stepped toward Kaname and reached for his hand. "Our finest women came today, and our very own famous Rima-sama wishes to pour you a drink."

The men swooned at the name. "Ri-Rima-samaaaa!" They agonized and grabbed each other.

"That soft silky skin, such beauty, _ay ay ayy!_"

They knocked their chests and shook their heads. "It's Rima-sama choosing whom she wants to entertain. The most finest, gorgeous woman in town! She toys with us in our dreams, _ayyy_, Rima-saaamaaaaa!"

The increasing army of geishas bowed at Kaname, some of which paused to wink at Takuma. He chocked on his drink and bounced out of his chair.

"If you're uncertain," Whispered the woman slyly and lowered her gaze, "Rima-sama will be happy to change your mind." The neighboring group of men dropped to their knees and welcomed the bewitching geishas.

"Thank you," Kaname nodded, "It will be a pleasure to have you—"

Springing from behind Kaname, Takuma slapped a hand on his mouth. "Hehehe." Takuma flushed, "Let's not complicate the prince's visit. He'd rather cuddle up in bed and read books than invite strange…" His eyes drifted on their large, stunning eyes and slender frames longingly, "Attractive! Women to drink with. Ahem."

Kaname peeled his hand off. "Excuse my friend, it'll be alright, I appreciate your welcoming gift, thank you." He politely replied.

The geisha blinked and tilted her head, "I don't know whether you're accepting or declining us."

"Accept—"

"Declin—"

Kaname and Takuma exchanged stares.

"Make waaaay!" Screamed the men from the crowd. "Rimaaaa-saammmmaaa has come!" The roaring crowd wailed and dove to the floor at the approaching litter. The exhausted bearers knelt before the curtains of the litter parted. The baffled spectators waited with bated breaths for the occupant to step outside.

A fan fluttered open with a flick of her wrist. Shifting the curtain aside, the luminescent kimono filtered out, revealing slender, white legs and soon strawberry blond hair materialized from the curtain. The graceful geisha stepped on the ground in slight, soft movement. Each of which stirred some form of unknown, unfamiliar feelings in the eyes of the surrounding men.

"Ri-Rima-samaa!" They groveled from the side, plummeting on the floor for mercy.

Her lavender eyes were even and cool, as her unfaltering footsteps steered from the litter directly toward Kaname.

"That's Rima-sama…" Mumbled the men in awe. "Not one look or touch."

She stopped in front of Kaname and bowed, offering a fragile, soft white hand to him.

The audience clasped each other's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Oujisan." Two women stepped forward from her side with a tray and glass. Rima lifted her shoulders and smiled genuinely. "It will be an honor to pour you a drink."

"Like it or not," Grunted the vigilant men, "But even Oujisan appears enamored."

"Ah, that is Rima-sama's magic, turn strangers into lovers."

She poured the wine in the cup and placed it in his hand. "The wine was transported from a dear friend of mine's land. He grows them by hand and sent it to me to celebrate special occasions." Her lavender eyes lit up gently at the dazzled prince, who looked too preoccupied with staring than sampling. "Why aren't you drinking? Is it not to your liking?"

The geisha's around Rima giggled behind their fans.

Takuma cleared his throat loudly, elbowed Kaname in the ribs. "Don't let down your guard. Don't let down your guard. She is trained to beguile a man's senses. _Be wary!"_ He hushed in Kaname's ear.

Kaname licked the residue of wine on his lips and bowed his head. "Thank you for the drink." He moved to return the cup on the tray proximate to when Rima's sleeved delicate hand brushed forward. Their fingers grazed for a split second.

Takuma clutched his head in terror and vigorously shoved their hands apart. The cup went flying and Rima's sleeved hand curled on her chest. Her blazing lavender eyes zoned on Takuma fleetingly. She bowed her head, concealing her flushed cheeks induced from impatience.

"Forgive me, Oujisan, it seems our time must be cut short." Her twinkling eyes glided into his deep crimson. Rima softly nodded, "I hope I can properly sit and pour you a drink someday. I'll wait for it eagerly, Oujisan."

Takuma popped in front of Rima. "_We_ will gladly let you know when that will be."

Kaname gripped Takuma's shoulder. "You're awfully talkative tonight."

He looked back bashfully. "Beautiful things tend to extract my distinct sides. And you're the culprit."

Kaname's eyes widened slightly in warning, _"Ichijou."_

He retreated behind Kaname obediently.

Rima was starting to look anxious until Takuma took refuge. She offered him her slender hand and bowed. "I will wait for you." She withdrew slowly and turned gracefully with the train of women.

Gazing, the men sighed amongst their group. "Must be the first time Rima-sama waits on someone. It's always been the other way around." The perplexed men gawked at each other.

The sound of a horn burst through the square. Guards irrupted, surging around Kaname and Takuma fastidiously. The Chief gloomily approached, one hand tucked on his sword. "He is back."

Takuma stared blindly back at the palace. "Already?"

"Please, stay close to my guards and don't leave." Advised the Chief.

"First," Kaname sternly whispered, "Send guards to Juuri-sama's quarters."

The Chief stared immobilized for half a second. "Par-pardon? But Lady Juuri's guards are on post."

"Of the guards on post tonight, how many are capable of handling the trespasser who snuck away, unwounded before? This creature is skilled. Send back up immediately." Kaname ordered.

"Hai." The Chief nodded.

Speechlessly, Takuma inspected Kaname's worn out expression. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

He uncurled his fist instead and strode to the small clearing from the crowd. The clashing sound of calling humans, running footsteps and the sudden sensation of an iron-grip stabling on his forearm flung Kaname around forcibly that he almost lost footing and punched the frantic guard.

"You can't leave." He requested, "Please, stay put. The palace is currently under search. The trespasser can be anywhere. You must remain in our eye sight at all times."

"Then," Kaname picked off the guard's hand from his sleeve, "Follow me."

**º º º**

"Wait!" The shrieking woman hurled out of her front door. "Stop! Where are you going?" She screamed at the limping figure across the road.

The woman had been screaming for quite a while, enough to drag Zero from the inn, outside. Due to the prince's visit, the streets were deserted. He halted promptly in range of the home Yuuki figured was suitable for the wounded girl they found.

Cursing venomously, the housekeeper shrank back in his presence. Her trembling hand pointed to the streets at the vanishing silhouette. "She didn't listen and ran out."

Flaring her arms, she collided with the floor and grimaced in pain. Rolling on her side, she gaped dizzily at the night-blue sky. Tears faded her vision into blurry streams of objects and the wind tickled the running sweat against her warm cheek. Balancing herself, she sat up with a groan. Wiping her eyes dry, she groaned in pain. The blackening shadow enveloped her vision. Jolting up instinctively, she slouched to the side and lay prone from exhaustion.

"Don…Don't…hurt…" Whimpering, she clenched her eyes, "Hurt meh…Ple…"

Removing his cloak, Zero situated it on her shivering form and lifted her in his arms. She shifted worriedly but his grip tightened in forewarning. Zero retraced his steps back to the house Yuuki and he had left her earlier.

"Don—don't…" The girl quivered against his neck. "Don't leave me…there…"

He stopped to study her perspiring, distraught face. Her skin was milky and sickly white, the dark, cutting lines of her brows furrowed in wrinkled and damp forehead. She shivered violently and dug her head in his chest. "Don't leave me!" She sobbed. "Take me with you!"

Zero met the eyes of the watchful housekeeper who assumed her distance by her front door. Swallowing his dry throat, he sighed at his shadow.

"You…" The girl panted, "And he-her…Are good vampires." She rasped. "Take responsibility for keeping me alive. Don't give me blood and send me away. Heal me completely." Her dark brown eyes swallowed him to the point he wasn't aware of the bursting crowd storming through the streets.

"Trespasser is back!"

"Trespasser is back!"

"Tonight, we shall help the palace capture the beast!"

"_Please…"_ She whispered to Zero.

"Who knows, we may get a lofty reward if we do!" Cheered the humans that dashed in their homes in search of weapons.

Zero snapped awake from his daze and looked alertly at the running individuals.

"Let's find him and chop off his head!" Cried the crowd.

_Yuuki…_

Zero guided her back to the housekeeper's home and swept inside. Delicately lowering the weak girl in the cot, he adjusted the cloak and stood back. She grabbed his sleeve earnestly, her pitiful round eyes black in the dim light.

"You brought her back?" Noted the housekeeper. "I'll lock the door so she can't leave again."

"Plea…se." The girl quivered, shaking her head stubbornly. "Don't leave me."

Zero swatted her cold flimsy grip and strode back out.

**º º º**

Yanking her arm inches from the soaring arrow, Yuuki slinked against the roof. Her labored breathing steamed on her upper lip. Yelping at the throbbing sensation crawling up her ribcage and thigh, she balanced her weight on her opposite side and heaved.

The whistling white ribbon of smoke flew over her shoulder and into the roof.

"Son of a bitch." Yuuki gurgled nastily, edging away from the second arrow. Sliding from the gutter, she wound around the roof edge and slipped her foot around the pole. Within moments, she landed firmly on the ground, gasping from the sharp jab of pain pulsing through her side.

Two black figures warped from under the roof, slamming her on the floor. Groping for her knife, Yuuki slashed the guard to dust and knocked the other unconscious. She dipped into the shadows, plundering through the vines and unhooked the chains of the windows. Creeping inside of the quarters, Yuuki flung the screens shut and froze in the darkness.

Silencing her groan, she cringed and twitched with discomfort on the floor.

Footsteps boomed across the room beyond the door. Crawling hastily to the locks, she shuffled behind the slamming door and folded her knees against the wood to protect her aching side.

Her stepping heels ceased within the entrance of the dark room.

"Something wrong, Juuri-sama?" Questioned a guard from the conjoined room.

Her hunting gaze chiseled the shadows and the secured window. "I thought I heard something." Juuri mumbled.

The guard stopped on her left, murmuring behind her shoulder, "It's best you leave your quarters for tonight. The trespasser is roaming around here somewhere."

"You think so?" Juuri smugly patted his cheek, "It's only a job well done if you find this annoying pest."

"We are doing our best." He assured.

Juuri rotated back into the room to her closet and reached for her coat. "I guess I can borrow one of Rido's spare rooms." She buttoned her coat and regarded the tensed guard. "What? Can't tell where he went?"

He guard fidgeted. "Don't worry, we'll catch him for sure tonight. We were just informed our arrows wounded him. Vampire or human—none can survive its poison."

"I suppose that's a good thing." Juuri smirked. "If you can't get to him, the poison will."

The guard grinned, "Absolutely." He escorted her out of the room and closed the door promptly.

Panting wearily behind the door, Yuuki rolled on her side, controlling the spasms of pain induced from the spreading poison. Blood spurted against her clamped palm, greasing the floor and wall. Her foggy vision trailed across the beautiful bedroom, landing on the main doors.

Chocking on her blood, she spat blood on the wooden floor.

**º º º**

Juuri suddenly stopped, her large ruby eyes frantic. Noticing her silky disposition, the guard slung back to her side. "Are you alright? What's the matter?"

Shoving the guard away, she flew back to her bedroom and bolted open the doors.

"Juuri-sama!" The guard helplessly pursued the pureblood. Her immobile back came into view behind the second door. Jogging toward her, his eyes planted on the smeared pool of blood trailing to the ripped screen of the window.

Juuri's calm eyes lifted from the evidence. "Is this the work of the poison?" She murmured, impassively.

"I'll alert the others. Meanwhile, you must come with me." The guard gestured her back to the main door. "It's obvious the trespasser is in a more critical state than imagined. His time is running out."

Juuri curled a hand around the guard's wrist, her nails pricking his skin. "When you find him…" She hoarsely quivered. "Let me see him."

His questioning eyes fused into silent obedience. "Hai, Juuri-sama."

"This blood…" Juuri regarded the sea of red under her shoes. "This blood is…this blood is…"

**º º º**

Climbing over the wall, Yuuki landed hard on her right arm and rolled flat on her back. Coughing consistently, she spat blots of blood on the floor. The augmented poison slithered in her blood streams, numbing thought and focus. Waddling to the shelves, Yuuki scrunched and hissed in agony as another episode of pain captivated her.

Clenching the protruding arrow on her side, she held her breath and stared blindly at the floor, her boots, the books, anywhere but the streaming blood and jutting arrow sticking out of her body.

Laughing at herself, she panted. "You couldn't even recognize my blood?"

The torturous pain dug through her side, clogging more blood on the wound. Yuuki wrapped her arm around herself and forced loud breaths through her dry mouth.

**º º º**

"You sure are serious about catching the trespasser." Takuma observed Kaname's furrowed brows and dreadful expression. "The guards said he is wounded. He's as good as gone."

Kaname felt his feet freeze on the gravel. Takuma casually glided to his side, shoving his shoulder lightly. "Now you're in a daze." He remarked with a tight smirk, "What's going on?"

"Ichijou." Kaname looked up, eyes and mouth repressed. "Help escort Juuri-sama from her quarters."

Takuma slowly drifted away from Kaname. "Your word is my command. Are you going back to your quarters afterwards?"

"I…" Kaname stared at the illuminating night sky and swaying trees. "I have another engagement." His gaze steered on the broken roof of the ancient library tucked in the avenue of trees.

His legs were flying, or he felt they never touched the floor. Thrusting open the library doors, he ceased to regain composure and coolly locked the doors. The hair on the back of his neck was standing and the eerie sensation crisscrossing against his palm and the soles of his feet was unnerving. Kaname had no reason to rush or understand why he did.

Memory only supported him to point where he stopped in the shadows, drunk from the smell of blood and the shimmering, murky river that shuddered from the open window in the back. He always managed to maintain the library in an organized condition. There was no reason for the smell of blood to emit from his books and lab center.

However, the closer he moved toward the pool, the rougher and stronger the liquid vibrated. He hadn't prepared himself and didn't remember how his hands clutched the shelves in a deathly grip once the disheartening vision came in view.

"Why?" Kaname whispered. "Did I come running to see this?"

The spasms contorting the body out of pressure and need for blood, as she struggled to breathe. Kaname smoothly knelt and pulled the string of the cloak but his focus only went as far as the heavy dampness of her clothing.

"How much blood did you lose?" Breaking free from his daze, Kaname undid the knots of her cloak. She hissed and withered, cringing against the shelf.

Her half-lidded eyes measured him through the darkness. "No…" Yuuki hissed.

"The arrow is poisonous. There is no cure outside of the palace." He reasoned, mechanically ripping apart the robe in search of the wound. His elbow nudged against the long shaft of the wood. Kaname coolly clenched his teeth at the sight of the arrow.

Bracing her small hands on his shoulder, Kaname covered her mouth. Her eyes widened knowingly at his burrowing gaze. Tightly clasping the arrow, he ripped it out of her side. She screamed and punctured her nails on his shoulder at the exhausting pain. Yuuki tilted her head back, unable to comprehend the misery and the pain.

"The poison has already spread deep." Kaname unraveled her décolleté to study any lesions of necrosis. Her depraved blue veins protruded against her neck and shoulders. The bold marks linked to starvation from loss of blood and poison accumulated on her chest. "It'll reach your heart soon." Kaname whispered, unable to bear looking at her face.

Her soft fingers uncoiled from his shoulders and slumped on the floor listlessly. "Leave…" Yuuki whispered, eyes closed, "It's ok. Dying isn't really scary. It's just a disturbing thought." The corners of her lips swept in a tired smile. "Thank you." Yuuki glanced at Kaname from the corner of her eye. "I…" Her bluish hand floated to her breast, covering her heart. "I can't feel pain. Everything is numb now."

Kaname adjusted back to his height and prepared to walk away. He grabbed the shelf and leaned against it wearily. "I…"

"Go." Yuuki drowsily murmured. "The least you can do is give me privacy. At least, now, my blood can't be used as food for you purebloods heh." She heckled.

Kaname moved briskly out of the library, his steps hurried and traceless in the halls outside. The infirmary light was fused on but empty. He had an inkling the palace medical center was finer than any in the country. Some of the various guards returned wounded from assaults dealt with attacks from poisoned arrows. Rummaging through the cabinets, Kaname unclasped the screen and hunted for the correct medicine.

Grabbing generous amounts of bandages and gauzes, he raced against time back to the library to Yuuki.

Clearing the table containing his collection of flasks found from experiments, Kaname set Yuuki on the surface and began undressing her cloak.

"You bastard…" Yuuki grinded her fangs, "Are you trying to rape me?"

"For a thing like you," Kaname shed apart her cloak aggressively. He helped her on her back safely. "That fights and jumps off roofs at night, isn't rape an understatement?"

Her eyes narrowed and glistened in merriment. "That was a joke." Yuuki huffed expectedly. "You can't joke with a serious face, that's outlawed."

Kaname covered her breasts. Her hands slipped over his arms, shackling him. "Why are you helping me?"

Kaname fixed his attention to the open wound. "It's an experiment." Opening the medicine bottle, he held it for her to drink.

**º º º**

Rido walked into his suite with a broad smile and open arms. Sauntering the living room, his vision cascaded on the furniture and windows, before confining on the elegant figure sitting on a chaise with a glass of wine.

"Do you have any clue for how many ages I've waited to have you in my room?" He gazed longingly. "Even if it were for emergency causes, all I wanted was one night with you, Juuri…"

She tapped her claw on her temple, eyes narrowed on the flapping curtain of the open window.

Rido draw his hand over her slender shoulder and creamy collarbone. "My love…Juuri." He droned, leaning in to smell her hair.

"He's been keeping things from me." Juuri wiped the wine from her mouth with the back of her hand. "Kaname knew something about the trespasser. That's why he requested I come tonight."

Rido perched on her armrest and toyed with the luxurious curls of her mahogany hair. "Could be…or he wanted me to fulfill my dreams on this one night and planned for us to spend it together?" He nuzzled her ear. "He is really thoughtful, hmm?"

"For your information," Juuri glowered, "I'm borrowing one of your suites, not spending the night with you."

"Denial, denial…I still like it." He grinned.

Losing against irritation, Juuri shot up from the chaise, away from Rido altogether. "That night he came in my room, he was trying to tell me something?"

Rido watched her pace lovingly. "Oujisan is peculiar for his age. Purposely keeps away from his parents, disguises in public and reads books all day. I worry if my cousins raised him correctly."

"He'll come with me to the countryside." Juuri scratched her bare neck. The soft movement strung Rido's attention. His eyes lavished at the sight of the delicate flesh. "That gives me enough time to know what's going on. The blood was something else though…" She contemplated.

Rido smirked at the gorgeous pureblood. "Juuri, you're such a tease. More wine?"

"No, thanks." She rubbed her chilled arms.

His eyes lingered on the transparent nightgown molding around the shapely arms. Dropping the glass on the table, Rido roofed a hand over his eyes, mumbling. "Why not walk in here naked? With that mental image, I can abstain for an eternity."

Juuri frowned, "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"Let's spend the night comfortably, Juuri-love." Rido proposed.

She raked her fingers through her deliciously long hair and stretched her arms. The movement creased and tightened the span of her slim waist and molded perfectly around her breasts. Rido shifted uncomfortably in the chair, nails clinging to the armrests at the transparent gown.

"I think I'll retire for the night, or do some reading."

"If you get bored," Rido rested his cheek against his wrist, "You're welcome to come in. I won't be sleeping…."

Juuri approached the door barefooted. The shadow across the wall galloped over her, seizing her by the waist and pressing her comfortably against his chest.

With his eyes shut, he could imagine licking and memorizing each contour and hairline of her youthfully stunning body. Feeling the heat of her skin flush on his chest, he breathed in her hair. "I've loved you for years, Juuri." Rido nuzzled her neck. "Why? Why not give me a chance? Am I not enough?"

She touched the arm locked around her waist. "You're more than enough." Juuri admitted. "You're the perfect pureblood. But this pureblood heart of mine has been frozen for years. It's difficult to open it again. So difficult…" Juuri sighed morosely, "Now I've forgotten how to open it."

"Because of you," Rido breathed in fascination at the illuminating pigments accumulating on her skin due to his hot breath. "I haven't looked at women the same again."

Juuri unbuckled his arm. "You keep entertaining the idea of having any woman in the world."

"The one I want most…"

"Shh…" Juuri pressed a finger on his lips. "Good night." She drifted out of his arms and the door silently.

**º º º**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you :) **


	4. Austerity

**º º º**

**

* * *

**

He had never seen a naked girl in his life. With the real sight in front of him, Kaname realized some dimensions of the female anatomy were distinctive than the book. His fingers were warm and gentle. She unconsciously responded to his touch, a short quiver, slight flinches and sometimes a quiet but radiant smile hooking the corners of her lips.

He was busy admiring the strange creature he found wounded in his library. The soft curve of her chin and the dipping line of her thin throat, somewhere under the skin, Kaname noted was her pulse. The structure from her neck widened into a pair of small shoulders. Each fused the apparent prominence of her collarbone. The silky skin of her chest filled and bloomed into two lovely breasts.

Under the sensitive and jelly-like structure of her breasts was the narrow and inward curve of her waist. The rib lines protruded in the light with a clarity that informed him she was younger than he expected. He had bandaged her sides with excessive care and periodically helped her swallow the medicine through the night and into early morning.

He had scarce clue of the time or how many hours were spent cleaning and bandaging the wound. She complained at first, shooting him curses and questions, finally waned into the control of the medicine and grew unconscious. If he answered her truthfully, he'd look like a fool no doubt.

She kept prodding though. "What experiment?" Yuuki wheezed. "I'm an experiment to you?"

Kaname shoved the bottle on her lips. "Drink first." Letting her swallow a few mouthfuls, Yuuki cringed from the bitterness.

"You said, experiment, am I right?"

Without wasting time, Kaname began cleaning her wound.

"Don't ignore me." Yuuki insisted, dipping her head back on the table. "Hah, purebloods are bizarre." She concentrated on the ceiling. "How did you know I was here?"

"You'll tire yourself if you keep talking. Don't overexert yourself."

"Hah," Yuuki breathed and glanced at the broken ceiling. "We met here that day, right? And you thought I'd be here. Pretty smart. But, you said, we'd never meet again, remember?"

"We can't govern certain outcomes." Kaname answered.

"You're a…" Yuuki eyed him in interest. "Pervert, aren't you? This is your first hand experience touching a naked girl huh?"

Kaname blanked and steadily cleared the large gash of dead flesh. His eyes drifted over the elegant structure of her ribs, sloping inward to the medial side and directly upward, into the plump mounts of breasts.

Blinking away, he studied the wound and spoke up, "Herbal medicine won't heal the wound quickly."

She had been watching him with a distinct glint in her ravishing red eyes. The irises shimmered an intoxicating shade, blazing and attractive.

Kaname calmly implied, "Our saliva contains enzymes that can seal the tissue."

One of her brows steered up, "You mean to lick me?"

His immaculate expression hardened and the Adams apple of his throat bobbed. Dropping his hand, Kaname stepped back. "If you wish."

"I've seen blood related animals licking each other's wounds, not strangers." She commented.

"Frankly, it's the thought of taking care of kin," His gaze welled with caution, "You are a noble—" She slapped his hand from the wound. Yuuki glared grittily as Kaname simply stared back, amused. "You're expression says I'm correct."

"If you're going to bandage the wound then bandage it already. Don't stand there diagnosing my class."

"Class…" Kaname untwined the bandages and guided Yuuki upright. She hissed and clung to the edge of the table, her fingers cracked the wood. "Any learned scholar knows the value of kin and protecting our own is notably honorable of any citizen, including me." His warm hands remained locked against her waist, but she slouched over his shoulder, cringing from pain. "This won't do…" Kaname whispered.

"Just put the bandage on." Yuuki rasped, turning an alarming shade between blue and red. "You've done enough for me as it is."

Kaname regarded Yuuki with a straight face. Raising her perspiring face, she panted against his face. "What're you looking at?"

"I'm going to lick you."

Her alarmed red eyes widened. "Never heard a pureblood saving a street rat before. Trying to break a record?" He lowered his head accordingly on the site of the wound. Yuuki promptly grabbed the back of his shirt, bunching the material frantically. "You idiot…if I'm to die, at least let me die with some dignity. Not half naked on a table with your mouth o—"

His warm tongue coated over the gaping center of the wound. The tissue melted and sizzled from the saliva. The antibacterial agents crept into the tissue, tugging and leashing on dangerous antigens. Yuuki swayed over him, finally dumping her forehead on his back as she fought dizziness. Kaname strapped the bandage around her back and began winding around her ribcage dutifully. He stitched a pin at the end to secure the cloth and supported Yuuki flat on the table.

She didn't look as overworked but fatigued, her ruby eyes black. For a while, Yuuki merely stared at the pureblood. Memorizing his black-brown hair falling gracefully over two captivating crimson eyes. The tight, yet invisible line of his intriguing mouth, his slender but strong hands now resting on the table that were always warm.

_Oh shit…_ Yuuki rolled her eyes away from Kaname to focus on the ceiling. _It's happening again. Last time, I thought it was his pureblood aura or something. How come each time I look, he keeps getting hotter? _

Kaname gathered her torn cloak and covered her. Her eyes flickered across his chest and abdomen, narrowing on his sleek hands. "How come a pureblood like you is dressed in beggar clothes?" She scanned him curiously. "Are you mocking us?"

He pressed a hand on his chest and stepped back. "I had an appointment in town."

"So you have time to play around?"

Kaname scowled, "Your plans can't be carried out until you heal. Juuri-sama leaves for the countryside with me in a few hours."

"Can the body really stop the determined mind?" Yuuki cynically grinned.

Kaname opened a syringe from a cloth and prepared her arm. His resolute movements left her no room to complain. Stiffening readily, she closed her eyes when Kaname set the needle on the exposed skin. He gripped her arm tightly, pressuring the region and thrust the needle deep.

Yuuki flinched for a second and rotated her head, starry-eyed. "You've done this before? How come that didn't hurt?"

Kaname removed the syringe and tossed it away. "I read it in a book."

Her cheeks illuminated a wild cherry shade. "The books here, have you heard them all?"

He answered without a pause. "Yes."

"They're yours?"

"Yes."

Yuuki had the strange sensation gravity incessantly pushed her on the table. Her limbs and head felt heavy, preventing her from glancing at Kaname. The force flowed and swelled from her head to her toes.

Kaname took note of her droopy eyelids, and the melodious rhythm of her breathing from the creeping exhaustion. Watching her unmoving form in silence, Kaname shook his head to ward off unreasonable musings and hung on to the edge of the table, gaping at the floor in shame.

Her small hand slipped over the edge, curling on the material of his shirt. Kaname turned rigid and found her relieved smile. "Thank you…Sir Bookworm."

Without a word, Kaname remained standing against the table, watching her swim further in the river of sleep. He'd wake her hourly to help swallow the medicine. Sunrise invaded the ghostly immobile library. With his back against the table on the floor, Kaname rested his cheek against his arm, listening to the arousing birds and moving sentries outside early morning.

He heard rustling on the table but kept his eyes closed. The drug was beginning to wear off since a good number of hours had passed. She slept like the dead, which prompted him to constantly regulate her pulse and breathing, but Kaname was quick to learn her worn out body craved full rest.

The rustling increased, suppressed by the creaking table and giddy movements of the girl. Bare feet landed on the cold floor, dropping the reeling cloak. Her shadow stood against the morning light. The sun creasing over her naked back, mahogany long hair and soft round shoulders. He refused to look in her direction by keeping his face against his arm.

Her bony knees saddled the floor between his feet and the warmth of her body surrounded him from above. Hands sought shoulders, brushing away the torn collars and lifted the veil of his dark hair. Mute-faced, Kaname raised his face from his arms. Her warm skin bathed from the golden sunlight shimmered against his eyes. The illumination sheltered into darkness once her long brown hair dripped over her shoulder and arm, covering over buoyant breasts.

Kaname lowered his arms to his sides, submitting to her weight as she pushed him against the leg of the table. Her warm breaths spurted under his ear, wearing into the back of his neck and continuously tingled the cilia on his skin. It came on him like hot lava, coiling down his back, gripping around his shins and legs, holding him down like a slave to her actions. His senses roared and peaked, widening to the oncoming exhilarating reality of her lips.

There was something about the naked half of her body aligned in his chest, pressed warm, supple and inviting, despite his disbelief. His hands pulled away from the cold floor, seeking her bandaged back and rifted through her hair to her upper back and basked in the heat of her naked skin. The feeling of her naked frame against his, as sinful and thoughtless as it was, Kaname liked it.

Her hot tongue sprang on his throat, coating over his skin and licked the bouncing region. Her fingers latched onto his collar, the other hand cupped one side of his cheek.

His mind reeled and his ardent eyes fluttered over the ceiling, the bookshelf, the floor and into her hair. Mauling over her impeccable skin, Kaname hesitantly touched her shoulder with a finger. He couldn't completely comprehend his body's reaction. All that mattered and appealed to him was pressing her insanely tight in his arms, listening to each dragged breath and the weight of her heartbeat until she suffocated. He didn't know what it was… There was no name to desire.

Her hot tongue stopped in sight of the pricking fangs mounting against his throat.

Kaname's eyes narrowed slowly, his body heavy and bursting with known energy. His heart throbbed inside the column of his chest, against which her soft breasts were placed. He stiffened alternately when her fangs pierced the layers of skin, stopping in the deep end, and focused on her bottom lip creating a passage for the suction of blood. Her fingers clenched around his cheek, digging in his skin from each, unhurriedly rigorous and scrumptious gulp. Her body collapsed into him, taking his chance, Kaname tugged her against him and listened to the agonizing draught of blood bubbling in her mouth and gliding down her throat.

His laborious breath echoed and the shelves of the library blurred. Clenching his eyes, Kaname angled his hand in her glossy hair, pressing her mouth encouragingly to the open cut. Yuuki drank with insatiable force, her body ringing feverishly and her knees knocked against each other. The powerful vibe of his blood plunged inside of her veins, flourished in her empty stomach and once again reconnected her starved cells to life. She groaned, unable to breathe and grabbed his shoulder for stability as her knee slipped.

Kaname's enforcing arm clamped on her upper back, holding her firm. Face covered in her rain of hair, he smelled the wild forest and sunny scent wedged in the tresses. While she filled herself, he was beginning to get starved. Kaname tilted his head free from her hair, gasping against her head as she sucked his life force like a parasite.

Fighting against her hunger, Yuuki released his throat. Hidden under dark locks, his pale face appeared. Her smoky ruby eyes met his in silent understanding. His gaze fixated on her parted lips, now filled with his blood with traces oozing from the edge of her mouth and dripping against her throat.

Wearily, Kaname panted, gazing at her drugged and sleepy eyes. He was pale around the mouth. Yuuki touched his cheek again. Recognition regained, and she suddenly covered her smeared lips in horror at what she had done. Kaname watched her hastily wade out of his arms to hurriedly cover her nudity.

With her back turned on him, Yuuki fastened the cloak and fixed the hood. Her uncertain eyes drifted to his profile, turned from the sunlight but barely breathing. There were no words fitting the situation. Logic claimed they were not on equal levels to share blood and see the other naked. Yuuki grabbed her knife and tied her belt loosely.

At the window, she hesitated and pulled back unexpectedly. Her large ruby eyes solemn and honest on Kaname, who turned in surprise, speechless by her consuming stare.

"I promise," Yuuki whispered, "To pay you back." Turning back on the window, Yuuki hovered the sill and twitched, "By the way—"

Kaname reacted against the harsh sunlight. She stepped into the light to allow him some shadow. "If you can, stop her from leaving. I have things to say to her."

"If you want," Kaname spoke up for the first time, setting his mouth on the back of his hand and eyed the shelf in front of him. "I can arrange for you to meet her. Since you don't seem to pose a threat, I can help you."

Amusement waned and she solely stared at him in worry. "That's the problem when you give blood to someone." She muttered to his surprise.

Kaname looked again despite the stinging light blinding his crimson eyes. The windowsill had been abandoned. Abruptly climbing to his feet, Kaname halted in the glaring stillness.

_No matter how hard one tries to fight it. _Kaname rubbed his forehead.

**º º º**

Yuuki skipped over the gate and landed in the narrow alley. Guards at the mouth kept their backs turned, mumbling to each other and pointed energetically at a small paper. Yuuki wandered around multiple stores, fusing in the crowd of the market.

Staring at her palm, Yuuki dumped her hand in a pail of water on the side of a house. Her scattering reflection glittered in the sun. Kneeling on the floor, she slapped her head guiltily.

_This was not supposed to happen. _

His essence now breathed and coursed through her body. She could earnestly feel him inside. The unique sensation cutting and tying ends, encoding new patterns in her blood. She shivered and tucked her head under an arm, the pounding throb of her heart whistled through her blood streams.

**º º º**

Takuma smirked and flipped a page. Kaname fingered the last button of the clean shirt. The flaring handcuffs shielded his long wrist and fingers. He left the sleeves open and regarded the blond at the table.

Takuma promptly read the statement aloud. "It is a problem." Green eyes narrowed on Kaname above the book. "The donor transpires feelings in the exchange whereas the recipient can remain indifferent if willed." Slamming the book on the table, Takuma aborted the chair and moved toward the prince. "Spill it, who did you give blood to?" His searching eyes settled on Kaname's collar and throat. "Your virgin throat has now been soiled. Who did it?"

Both turned to the knock on the door. Kaname hovered the threshold and held it open. Juuri leaned against the wall and smirked playfully. Kicking her heel against the floor, she peered into the room. "We leave soon. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I will meet you in the foyer."

Noticing his blocking frame, Juuri frowned at his immaculate expression. Sighing, she touched his cold cheek. Her concerned gaze fell over the mark on the throat. "Is that a bite?" She blurted.

"Indeed it is…" Takuma wedged his head through the door between them. "He is keeping secrets."

"I noticed." Juuri smiled at the blond and turned gravely at Kaname. "There are matters we must discuss. You asked me to leave my quarters last night, was it purely out of worry or something else?"

"I assure you, Juuri-sama, it was out of concern for your safety."

"The trespasser got away somehow. He'll be back for sure."

Kaname quietly glanced at the floor with a nod of approval. "He will. You don't have to move to another quarters in the future, Juuri-sama."

Juuri tipped up on her toes to search his black-red eyes. "You look unusually pale. Why?"

"His vampire virginity was stolen." Takuma announced cryptically. "Last night."

Juuri grabbed his arm anxiously. "What! How?"

"It doesn't help that he met those startling geishas too." Takuma scowled. "I'm as worried as you are, Juuri-sama. Do something!"

Her lips trickled into a grim frown. Juuri aimed at Kaname a penalizing glare. "Geishas? Don't tell me you're taking after Rido?"

Kaname bowed his head. "Don't be mistaken." He smiled aloofly. "I merely accepted a drink which she insisted on pouring."

Uneasily, Juuri released his arm and looked away. "I suppose going to the countryside will do us both some good. Takuma, are you coming too?" She inquired.

"I'm stuck with the Minister of Justice until ten o'clock tonight. We'll be discussing the rebelling culprit." His carefree tone switched to one of acidity. "Security at the city gates will be stricter and more enforcements will be placed in town. Anyone resembling him will be beheaded."

"Uh…" Juuri stuttered into the room. "About that, can you slacken the punishment a bit?"

"What for?" Takuma studied her tensed form.

"He was wounded last night, chances are he is recuperating or possibly dead. I heard from the guards the poison can't be countered by medicine in the streets."

"It's true." Takuma nodded.

"If you do catch him, Takuma," Juuri touched his hand, "Let me see him once."

Kaname steadily looked up at the two. "Can I inquire, why you are interested in him? You didn't react at all before."

"I know," Juuri turned. "But last night I saw something that…Triggered an odd, familiar and unwanted feeling. Something I'm not used to, almost heartbreaking…"

"Hm." Kaname strode past her and stopped next to her shoulder, he chuckled softly. "Mm-hmm-mm...What's odd to me is the trespasser goes around carrying a scroll with your picture, Juuri-sama. He has penetrated the palace twice and managed to escape before. Your trip to the countryside might incite him to follow you _if_ he lives."

Juuri eyed Kaname's profile darkly, hints of distrust and fear fanned across her face. "You… used to be the sweetest boy I ever held." No longer amused, Kaname stiffened in her eyes.

"But right now, the man standing in front me feels different and strange." Disheartened, her lips thinned.

His lips drawn downward and brows rigidly curled in consternation. "What do you mean, Juuri-sama?"

She smirked at herself, "It's maternal instinct. Last night, when I saw blood in my room I felt the same kind of heaviness. Like one of my own is now becoming distant and unreachable." Juuri patted his shoulder. "You can't do that, got it?"

**º º º**

Merchants governed one side, bakers, the other. Today, borders were diminished as talk of the prince's visit influenced even the stingy merchants to shake hands and share a drink with several lower classes. In the restless throng of the market, Yuuki stumbled lazily, lurching from one foot to the other from the tugging movement of the crowd.

Yuuki fingered her chest and looked up at the boring sun in the blue sky. His face taunted her every time she blinked. The exotic and fine stitched brows and two percipient crimson eyes that set her skin on fire. Shaking herself, Yuuki felt her forehead.

_I'm probably sick. _She wandered toward a station and leaned on the pole from fatigue.

'_Since you don't seem to pose a threat, I can help you.'_

'_I can arrange for you to meet her.'_

That was all she really wanted in the end. To meet with her, even for a second. However, Yuuki couldn't stand outside influence on her personal matter. Call it arrogance, but guarding her personal life couldn't be compromised for Sir Bookworm who went out of his way to help her. She slapped her warming cheeks widely.

Her tongue watered at the thought of his white neck. Another feverish burn coiled over her back, webbed over her chest and settled in her stomach into a needle-like pain. Squirming on her feet, Yuuki felt the post slip from her back and crash into a body. Yuuki stared wide at cotton cloak and raised her head.

Zero's gloomy lavender eyes steeled on her curious face.

Yuuki pushed back enough to speak, "You're here…"

He hadn't stopped scanning her face. Now twirling Yuuki around, Zero searched her impatiently. His hands unhooked the cords of her cloak, flinging them apart. Yuuki grabbed his hand sternly, and paled at the scandalized people around.

"Not here." Yuuki snapped. "Everyone's looking!"

He tugged her behind a building and flung open her cloak, inspecting her bandaged rib cage. Zero tentatively touched her side. Yuuki flinched and explained. "It's not deep. I'm fine now."

"—I didn't sleep." He hissed, gulping. "I thought you were…they said the poison is incurable."

"I raided the palace infirmary." Yuuki lied, avoiding his gaze. Staring pointedly at the ground, Yuuki frowned at herself. _Why am I lying to Zero, who read me like an open book? _

"Zero." Weakly, Yuuki looked up at her comrade, her fingers knotted on his cloak. "How about we go back home? What do you say?"

Silently pulling away, he regarded her for moments, mumbling tentatively. "Are you still afraid?"

"No." Yuuki concentrated on the mud, "I have no interest meeting her anymore. It was a mistake coming here. What was I thinking? I'm always doing things of my own will without regard to others. I must've given you a hard time." She brushed his shoulder. "Sorry for the trouble!"

He studied Yuuki unconvincingly and wordlessly grabbed her arm, taking her from the marketplace. Something unusual must have happened for her to arrive to her current disposition. Apathetic toward her most important goal and reliant on his decision for once, not taking charge that was usual of her impulsively obstructive character.

Yuuki was and always would be fearless in his mind. Try it as he might, but Zero couldn't dissuade the nagging conversation at the back of his mind that grew skeptical of Yuuki. The nagging worsened in the run-down cabin they shared.

She pretended to sleep in the cot.

He pretended to be intrigued by the wall cracks.

Simple talk or insignificant slurs would appear imposing and disturb the serenity of their silence. It didn't require much thought or reflection how compatible they had grown of each other over the years.

Leaning over the table next to the bed, he set the canteen for her and relaxed with his back pressed to the wall and feet planted on the flimsy floor. Her back hadn't turned nor had her eyes opened to acknowledge the voiceless sentiment.

"I'm not hungry." Yuuki whispered.

She couldn't possibly think of taking blood, now that her body was overflowing with a pureblood's life source. An irregularity she believed would somehow force her organs into self-death. The thought of drinking pure blood from royalty was atrocious. She could maul all her life in guilt for consuming it, however her body didn't deny how much it wanted it again.

_Shut up._ Yuuki thrust her face in the pillow, ignoring the voracious ache prompted by the mere thought of the pureblood's blood. If he chose, he could inform palace security or anyone of upper status that she drank his _precious _blood. Press charges or even sentence her to death for daring to drink royal blood.

_If he wants to he can._ Reluctantly, she acknowledged. _But, he won't._ Self-determination soared, letting her uncertain heart discard all second thoughts. _Because if he wanted he could've let me die, or alarmed the guards I was in the library._

Her fingers tightened on the blanket and her eyes narrowed. _Could he…actually be waiting for me? _

'_I can arrange for you to meet her.'_

_The library…_

Flying out of the bed, Yuuki grabbed her cloak and flung it around her shoulders. Zero was about to fall asleep if she hadn't moved abruptly, also loomed to his feet and stared carefully at the girl.

She checked her weapons and pulled out her hair over her back. "Let's go home, Zero. No point in staying here anymore." Expecting him to follow, she shoved open the door and bounded down the stairs into the courtyard of the inn. Her eyes set on the fields of lavish green land, bizarrely deserted in what was commonly filled with workers.

Errand boys stormed past her, she managed to grab the sleeve of a young boy and slung him back in an elastic motion. He worriedly cried and gaped into her cryptic eyes more attentively.

"What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"The palace gates are open. Everyone is saying goodbye to Lady Juuri. She is leaving to the countryside. No one knows when she'll return." Flinging his arm back, he darted toward his comrades.

Desperate citizens wishing to catch a glimpse of Lady Juuri crowded the route leading out of the city. Other than the hungry-eyed low class, carriages flooded the gates, slowly grating on stones and tipping away in the swaying movement.

**º º º**

"They gave you away to get rid of you." Muttered the housewife bitterly. "It's damn silly of a human to be close to vampires. They are far better and grander than all of us!"

Her knuckles blanched on the blankets.

The wiping towel smoothed over of her toes and the heel of her feet. The housewife regarded the sullen wounded girl, sighing apprehensively. "You're better off without them around. Vampires consider us objects and tools. Because the two brought you to me and asked me to care for your health, I guess some of them can be different...Usually this isn't true. Your case is not like ours then." Collecting the towels in the bucket, she stood up and wiped her perspiring brow. "You can't run out again. I'm locking all doors so you don't. Understood?"

Looking away, she glared at the floor.

Her moving shadow stepped through the front door. The housewife moved the lock in place and stuttered outside.

_She gave me blood. _

Staring at the murky walls of the home, she breathed aloud. Her numb eyes damp and cheeks cold.

_It's true, exchanging blood is sacred. Even though I don't remember much how it happened… She held out her torn wrist and told me to drink as much as I could. _

Brushing the bandages over her waist, she trembled. _What am I? An empty person trying to survive? I should have died. _

The door lock slung back, shattering in a swift motion as the door plundered down.

_Now, I feel like I can't survive without her. _

The hooded silhouette stepped over the fragmented wood and slowed in the center of the room. White flesh crept out of the sleeves and pulled back the hood. Her brown eyes feasted achingly on the familiar small hand. She gulped voraciously at the beautiful structure and sat pinned by her sterilizing ruby eyes.

_The vampire who gave me blood. _

"I came to see if you're doing alright." Yuuki unbundled a bag and tossed it on the cot. "Tell that woman to make you plenty of this soup. You need to regain your strength."

_Is this an attachment birthed from drinking her blood? Her kindness? _Raptly, she wiped her tearful eyes.

"I'm leaving today. I don't think I'm coming back."

Bracing herself, she doubled over shakily. _Her words strike me like a stinging belt. _

"I'll keep sending her funds to ensure you are taken care of. So take your time getting better. When you're healthy again, go and live freely. You aren't bound to purebloods like your family was. You're a free woman."

_Her cool, unloving tone must have taken ages to master. She looks sweet and delicate though. _

"I mean it." Yuuki calmly enunciated. "You don't have to pay me money."

"Free...dom?" Weakily, she blinked at Yuuki's boots. _I only just realized that with my family gone, I have no one but you, vampire, to be with. _Blood was sinful, she admitted. _I have no one I can trust but you. _

"You gave me blood…" She mumbled. "Is it fair after helping someone live—"

"I pitied you." Yuuki spat. "A human. You begged me not to leave you, so I didn't. What more do you want from me?"

She writhed into sobs. "I have no one in this world. For a while, my health was your responsibility. Can't I stay with you longer?"

"No." She flat out rejected. "I can't stand humans, we couldn't get along. You should be satisfied starting a new life. I've done what any principled person would do. This is as far as my responsibility of you goes—_Got that?"_ Yuuki snapped.

The girl flinched and dropped her hands on her knees. _If this is a feeling of debt for this vampire who pitied me, I wonder because vampires share blood all the time… Who is she attached to? _

A blowing horn alarmed the citizens as they rushed to the streets curiously. Palace guards marched out of the main gates hurriedly. Turning on her heel, Yuuki darted toward the crowd.

"They are sending as many guards as they can!" Cried a man.

"Save them, someone!"

"Please." One of the citizens grabbed the running guards, "Bring back our lady safely."

Another horn screamed, releasing the third and fourth army.

"_It's Lady Juuri—her entourage was ambushed near the north."_

A piercing throb robbed Yuuki of stability. She staggered against the crew, fumbling for the wall of a hut. Her nails clawed the wood.

"_Don't you think so? The trespasser was wounded yesterday. This must be a payback for his death!" _Mumbled the passersby.

A soft hand brushed her sleeve, she smoothly jerked around, ramming directly into Zero's chest. Shoving away, Yuuki evenly regarded her comrade.

His stare was full of firm expectation, mute encouragement and acquiescing the inevitable. She rubbed past him without a word, but he suddenly snagged her sleeve and dragged her back toward the inn where their horses resided.

"Let my hand go." Yuuki grittily warned. "Zer_o!"_

His grip swallowed her arm, clenching into her skin and elbow. Though petite, she was stronger and as she struggled to unbind his hold, Zero knew if Yuuki wanted, she could've removed his hand a long time ago. She couldn't ignore the emergency like she wanted. He wouldn't let her walk away without a care. Or Yuuki'd regret her actions her entire life.

Her unreasonably withdrawn wrestling stretched out for another few minutes.

She had good reason to go.

If Lady Juuri was dying and she didn't do anything about it…

Her father's shadowed back implanted across her vision.

With a hiss, Yuuki broke his hold and darted to the stable.

He watched her eagerly untie Cyrus's rope and led the horse out. Slinging on its back, Yuuki rode out toward the main streets.

Smirking to himself, Zero mounted Lilly and followed Yuuki.

**º º º**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr **

**Read & Review**

**Thank you :)**


	5. Vicinities

**º º º**

**

* * *

**

Sentries at the city gate huddled promptly in the path of the approaching horses. "Hold!" Screamed a bearded guard, hand clasping the blade handle on his waist. The darker of the horses slowed to a taunting pace and the hooded rider peered down at them.

"Identification badge." Ordered the guard, "Take your hood off."

Zero rode up beside Yuuki, from the many folds of his cloak he retrieved the badge and flipped his hood. Yuuki had done the same without complaint, to his relief. As the guards documented the identification tag in their records, she fidgeted on Cyrus. Her knotted hands turned blister white from the pressure of her grip on the reigns. Sensing her impatience, Cyrus kicked the soil and grunted, swaying slightly in the beating sun.

Another troop permeated the gates on horseback, racing into the desert with Yuuki's piercingly menacing gaze in pursuit.

"What's this news I hear about the Lady's entourage being ambushed?" She hissed like a villainous snake.

The first guard closed the record book, briskly gliding next to her horse to return her badge. "News about her departure spread to the outskirts. Surely this is the act of some good-for-nothing rebels to gain rewards. Lord Rido has sent numerous backup to the north." He returned Zero's badge. "We don't know yet how many we're against. There is no doubt if our lady doesn't return to the palace in one piece, Lord Rido, himself, will mount his horse to scrounge the deserts in her search."

Cyrus snatched his head and jerked suddenly, kicking twice and trotted toward the gates. Zero met up with her, eyes alert.

"It can take hours."

"We'll make it." She replied.

"Some of the valleys belong to tribes, we'll need help taking shortcuts."

"We're not using shortcuts."

He studied her passive profile. "You want to follow the palace guards?"

"No." Yuuki tightened her grip on the reigns. "We'll reach north in an hour." Cyrus wheezed under her patting hand. "I'm gonna need you so you can't let me down. It'll be tough for you but unless I see her safe I won't find any peace."

Cyrus stomped his hooves and grunted in response.

"Zero, in all our years together, did you think a lot of things we did was worth getting in trouble for?" Yuuki tilted her head with intrigue at her comrade. "I have no one but you to count on, that's why I'm curious if depending on you is acceptable hundreds of years from now."

"It was." Zero murmured without hesitation. "Every time."

"This time, we'll have to put our lives at stake. Living in the palace, I don't suppose she knows how bandits favor pure blood. She can fetch for quite a price in other markets."

Zero's grip increased on the reigns, Lilly nudged her head twice and forwarded beside Cyrus. The intense heat raked the desert beyond. Dust from the departed guardsmen rumbled in the distance, almost in the mouth of the horizon. Yuuki fixed her belt across her waist, her fingers molded assuredly on the compact rod attached to her hip beneath the dark cloak. She paused in unexpected realization to touch her bandaged abdomen.

"We'll get there before the royal guards do." Yuuki promised. "If it's bandits from the north, they must have crossed boundaries from our neighbors and destroyed villages in the way. We'll head into the villages and track them from there. It's been a few hours since the Lady's entourage left. They didn't travel far," Yuuki coolly met Zero's narrowed and determined scrutiny.

"But the bandits have wild horses and are expert riders. These are creatures that have conquered the harsh desert climate. We'll look for carcasses, rubbles, fire woods or potential camp sites." A malignant grin tucked up her lips to reveal a glaring white fang. "How can you tell a gentleman is guiding a woman in the middle of the forest?"

Zero's gaze traversed toward the mountains grazing the clear blue sky. Her reasoning was brilliant and nothing he hadn't considered. The mountains were the quickest and easiest way to distract and lose pursuers. If the Lady's entourage had purposely been led astray into the mountains, the prefect layout to corner them, some men would be stranded and Lady Juuri would surely be taken as prisoner.

"A gentleman will cut weeds and trees to make way for a lady." Zero whispered.

**º º º**

They had ridden high and low, crossing villages into streams and through mountains. Tracking the debris of broken carriage, clothes, footprints and the scent of death bodies deposited in the river.

Zero dropped the cut arm back in to the river of the human guard. He handed Yuuki the royal crest. "It's her entourage." He confirmed.

Yuuki sniffed the crest, "The blood is fresh. We're close." They mounted their horses and traveled upstream. "Another good twenty minutes left," Yuuki muttered in her cloak. "38 miles to cover. From here, we'll get into Ilsun. They won't dare go back into the main streets." She yanked the reigns as Cyrus wheezed and neighed. Turning around and passing Zero, Yuuki headed back down the river.

"Meet at me outside of Ilsun. At the bottom of the mountain."

Lilly and Zero scurried in the opposite direction.

Through the terrain, Yuuki glided directly into the hearth of the desert. The ground slammed under Cryus's hooves, cracking the hard and dehydrated soil. She urged him to run faster along the measly rubble of stones and malnourished soil. Broken trees dispersed over the region. Yuuki readily groped her hip for her weapon. Whether it was the burning heat that made the back of her throat tickle and scrape each time she swallowed, or she sensed movement within the trees on her right why she flung the blade.

The body lurched against the horse and sloped on the ground. Cyrus neighed, bobbing his head twice and pushed forward into the clearing of the wide desert. Ilsun appeared in the East, where Zero headed secretly through the conjoined forest.

_Spies._

The shifting black-cloaked figures merged out of the trees, three in total, chasing after Yuuki. Arrows sprang, whizzing in midair. Yuuki ducked, snatching her second blade and flung it with bursting energy at the armed silhouette. Hands grabbed around his throat when the blade slit his jugular. The second rider met up with Yuuki, gun aimed at her head. The barrel clocked as the hand plunged the trigger. Yuuki kicked his side, off of the horse completely.

_They're a bigger organization than I expected._

The third rider fired at Cyrus who resumed speedily. She shifted in her saddle, body weighed on one side. Through her sleeve, a long rod flared into a scythe. Yuuki snuck a glance at the armed rider on her left. The white of his eyes turned rounder when Yuuki matched their speed. The human man grunted and fired. Yuuki slung the scythe and chopped off his arm. He slumped into the ground, clutching himself in stark pain with blood drenching the land around him.

About thirteen miles later, she came across bundles of bodies, smoke, and three carriages. Cyrus halted, allowing Yuuki a moment to descent. She scrounged the bodies, finding they were merely palace guards and part of Lady Juuri's entourage. Darting to the carriages, Yuuki plunged open the passenger doors to come upon female corpses.

_Servants—all._

Majority of the backup lay dead in the rubble. Yuuki journeyed into the mountains. Seeing no signs of Zero, she continued. There still weren't signs of pure blood being spilled. As much as Yuuki was relieved, she was equally perturbed while plowing deep in the mountains. Cyrus moved briskly from practice on the steep and rock edges. Wind burst, jerking trees, Cyrus and Yuuki in the medium with its brutality. She sternly glared ahead at the fluttering heap of crows shooting in the air, away from the disturbing aura.

_Pureblood._

"Go!" She tugged the reigns, setting Cyrus in the immediate direction.

Juuri glared resentfully at the leering crew that surrounded her. "You've never crossed a pureblood before?" Her raking claws scarred the looming man. He flinched and snared her thin wrist.

"Heh…" Flashing her a white fang, he drew her against himself. "I wouldn't mind it anyhow, Kuran Juuri-sama…" Tracing her elegant jaw, he gurgled hungrily. "Such pure beauty, power…you don't remember _me_? I told you I'd come for you soon."

Horses behind trembled and fought in their posts, fiercely kicking and neighing at the churning atmosphere.

"You started this game with me years ago." He chuckled. "How can you have forgotten?"

"If your business is with me," Juuri spat, crimson eyes widening upon the shriveled crew on the floor, "Then let the prince go!"

"No can do…" He hissed repugnantly at Juuri. "We'll use him for leverage. He bears the pureblood you ha—"

Juuri slapped him to silence. "Even if you are pureblood, I can control your men and make them obey me."

"Try it." He snarled, "I am their master, their parent and commander. They can't refuse me."

His blood-smeared vision tickled the burning desert, fusing the noon sun into crimson clouds and lights. The blazing sunset enflamed his skin. Exhausted from its brilliance, he gaped at the surrounding corpses. Chains and ropes leashed his arms and midsection, seizing him from leaving the tattered carriage now lurching at the edge of the cliff.

He tugged for a series of moments, noticing the tipping body slide over the rocks and sway in the breeze. Grabbing the chains, he yanked back and thrust his heels in the soil. Pebbles and grass slid beneath his shoes, at the sound of cracking and popping, Kaname ceased to peer at the group of men drinking around a fire.

"Stay calm, prince. Don't move and the carriage won't fall over—taking you into the plummets." Cackled the audience.

He slouched on his knees, grunting from the burden and the cutting ropes. Sizzling red eyes angled on the men, they stiffened, automatically flaunted their weapons. "Can't control us, prince." They informed. "We are not under your will but our master's. Your powers can't subdue us."

"_Impossible."_ Kaname hissed.

"And the bonds drain your energy." One of the men sauntered closer to Kaname's crouched figure, gesturing to the luminous sky, "The sun isn't on your side either. What'll you do, prince?"

He heaved under the mountainous weight, convinced the ground would sink beneath his feet. The whizzing chains combusted from the heat, melting his epidermis. Hoarse breath lingered in the air as his answer. The watching man smirked and retreated back to his crew. His steps staggering with each move until he grabbed his bloody throat helplessly and croaked to death on the floor.

His astonished comrades swarmed to their feet, armed.

"He couldn't have—" They mumbled, horrified at Kaname. "He doesn't have the energy!"

A whistling roar, inaudible to the average person whirled through the crowd. Kaname's head shot up with inhuman instinct. Bodies of the standing men crippled to the ground momentarily. Another herd launched around Kaname, blades and arrows on queue. One of the men swung his knife, cutting the ropes on the carriage and left a single strand that dragged him closer toward the cliff.

An axe shaped blade slipped over their heads, plunging deep in the ground, through the chains on Kaname. His piercing eyes gaped at the object restraining him from sliding over.

"Who is there?" Called the bandit, "Come out! Or we'll slay—" He chocked on his own blood, drifting to dust. His comrades frantically hollered at the trees.

A shadow rippled over the lower branches, scrolling over the bushes and swept through the tiny opening. Their eyes had trouble adjusting to the silhouette. Its incredible agility, unstoppable and insurmountable, as it landed beside the trees. Instantly, the bandit tore away the axe keeping Kaname from falling off the cliff.

He forced to pull himself back but the plunging weight propelled his body forward. Diving directly into the free, warm air over the cliff of trees and rocks.

She charged toward him, approximately when he was carried midair, somersaulting over the pillars of rocks. Yuuki arrested her arms around his middle, capturing him just in time and dug her head in his waist, her cloak flung around them whole as she twisted their bodies around. Yanking his head downward, she clenched her fingers in his hair as her back crashed through the trees.

Their bodies tore through the branches, plummeting perfectly on the gray rocks. She landed against her back with his weight dumping and pressuring her with the impact. Yuuki struggled and wheezed in pain.

Sore and blind from the gleaming sunbeam, Kaname lifted his head slightly to regard the body cushioning him from the rigid and paralyzing fall. Her hood tugged open, releasing long brown hair that covered the entire face. His chained hands budged once and lay listlessly against his sides, frozen from the energy absorbent bonds.

She didn't move or breathe for a while. Kaname brushed his face against her neck, listening for the carotid pulse first. The faint sound entered his ears. Quickly, he rolled off for her lungs to function again. Her limbs and hands trembled awake. Weary ruby eyes winked open dazedly at the orange sky, measuring over the trees and the broken carriage below. Recollection surged her up and fling around to the barely breathing prince.

Footsteps crept over the rocks, she was sure they had been followed. Within moments, shadows appeared around them. Yuuki withdrew from the prone prince and wobbled to her feet.

"A woman. Heh." The bandit smirked in amusement. "Are you lost somehow?"

"The Lady's entourage…" Yuuki panted, vision wavering, and swayed on her heels.

The bandit caressed his sword and grinned at Yuuki. "The entourage is no more. You will be no more…Right from _this_ second." He tip of the blade inserted through her cloaks. He hadn't measured the sneaky hand under the layers clutched to a rod that blocked the attack. Hissing uncontrollably, he swung back and rotated, slashing into her neck.

Losing her footing, she tipped sideways, the rod intercepting his blade from her flesh again.

The bandit chuckled, thoroughly intrigued by her skills. "There is barely any strength in your defenses. Your grip is so weak, I feel it trembling my blade."

Shoving his blade back, Yuuki grounded her feet and stood up, meeting his eyes evenly in the noon light. "Ok." She nodded. "From here, we are through."

The quizzed bandit shook his head. "Through? I'm just beginning to enjoy you."

Yuuki didn't linger and leapt over two rocks separating them. The rod widened into a scythe, slicing his standing comrades behind. He whirled widely, thrusting the sword into her turned back. She stunted, shoving him back into an apex. Swinging the scythe, Yuuki plunged it in his body impatiently. He winced for a moment, gazing at Yuuki in a startle and decomposed to dust.

Several of the bystanders attacked from all directions. Yuuki kicked the blade aimed at Kaname's head, and shielding him with a vibrant swing of the scythe. Its force turned the men into scattered pieces. She heaved and grabbed her bleeding abdomen, palms creasing on the blood coated cloak.

Another man jumped from a layer above, throwing Yuuki on the rocky edge and pinned her firmly. She wrestled, twisting her legs around and bent forward. Instantly switching their position. With his sword, she pierced his body that melted between her fingers.

Panting, Yuuki stepped back from the edge and turned.

His face was bloody, but her strong sense of smell indicated the blood wasn't his. Nonetheless, the glowing crimson eyes impaled Yuuki and glided to her weapon. Kaname had tried to sit up, but the chains kept him from doing much. Her boots stamped on the rocks until she loomed above him with the scythe.

Drawing the magic chains, Yuuki cut them apart and unbolted the locks from his wrists and ankles. His hands jerked from his body to seize her around her waist. She flinched at the sudden grip, stiffening in his mildly stern gaze.

"You…" As if recognizing her for the first time, Kaname mouthed. "Why…You?" Blood enthralled him, tugging his bewildered and fascinated scrutiny on the wound of her abdomen. Her scraped hands hadn't released the scythe from the floor, and her chilling but furious eyes narrowed on his searching face.

"Ah." Kaname said, as a thought struck him. "Juuri-sama. You're playing quite a game. If you win, you get what you want—Lady Juuri."

Oddly, the longer his grip stayed on her waist, he noticed a faint vibration emitting from her young body. She continued shaking with her deadly glare.

"If you don't want your blood sucked against your will," Yuuki said quietly, "Let go of me, _Ouji._"

Their eyes remained hooked until his hands loosened and dropped on the rock. She steered to her feet, the scythe swinging against her side from each movement. Yuuki stalked toward the trees, climbing sturdily toward the top they had fallen from.

"Stay there." Yuuki muttered. "I don't have time to take care of you. So stay put. I'll be back."

Kaname was left in the scent of blood and death, the remorseless sun draining his energy. Groaning in his hand, he clenched his eyes from the stinging light. Hooves stomped from somewhere above. Hesitantly following its direction, Kaname stared emptily at the stallion neighing over the cliff.

Cyrus backed up slightly from the edge and continuously jerked his head at Kaname.

The body toppled over but she snatched his cloak, gathering the gun-arrow in time. The campsite below was filled with bandits prowling from all corners. Yuuki shot fiercely at the men on the first layer. The surveyor standing on the hill plummeted into the tress, fusing to dust. The scent of their ashes triggered a familiar foreboding in the remaining men within the camp.

Bandits standing amongst the trees stiffened and melted suddenly. Their furious gazes lanced in the opposite direction. "Those are _our _arrows." Observed the bandit leader. Roaring, he flung his sword precisely at Yuuki's hideout. Trees rustled as the blade slammed into a trunk. Grunting murderously, he summoned his men to search the area.

Yuuki flipped over the man sitting on a small rock, smoking a pipe. He squeaked at first at her flying cloak and the boots planting on the grass. Swinging his knife very pitifully, she smacked him with her knuckles. The stout man whimpered, dropping his knife and bent on his knees. "Waaaaaaa!"

She kicked his head hard enough to turn him unconscious.

A group darted from behind the trees. The first man jumped over a bench, and his comrade sprinted to her left, crusading like lions with fiery blades. Their faces suddenly fused into streams of gray and white, with black bubbles. Yuuki blinked, her gloved hands slid over the rod. Flipping it around, she knocked one of the man's blade out of the way. An arm snared her around the throat from behind.

"No running now, girly…" Panted an alcohol-fueled man.

Yuuki thrust the scythe between her legs, cutting him from his bottom half. He hissed and dropped to the ground, as if still confused that he had lost. Blood spurted from his gonads, some parts dislocated on the grass. She whirled at the surrounding men, the scythe raking off their heads singlehandedly. Yuuki progressed into the camp, ramming heads with several bandits.

Gunshots echoed, fling the assailants out of her way. Before grabbing their weapons or stepping toward Yuuki, they sank on the floor, not knowing what hit them.

Yuuki smiled inwardly and proceeded toward the leader.

Zero aimed at the towering man skyrocketing over Yuuki. _Bang! _Lilly gruffly twitched at the ear-splitting sound. _Bang, bang! _Trees bristled feverishly from the roaring bullets. From his hideout within the trees, the non-stop bullets were undetectable, until the bodies trailed Yuuki who made a turn around the dingy tent.

The burly man waiting for her, armed could be none but the leader. He growled playfully, assessing her with interest. "The royal guards couldn't make it. How did you?"

Yuuki turned her head toward the chained woman, panting from exhaustion next to the fire.

Juuri raised her perspiring face toward the newcomer, who whipped around from sight.

"I don't know who you are. Your skills match that of an assassin." He crept thoughtfully at Yuuki. "Even better than my men."

Juuri's observant eyes narrowed on the intruder's stomach.

"I would hate to lose someone that valuable. An opportunity like this doesn't come often." He tilted his head. "What do you say? Join me."

"Your organization actually impressed me." Yuuki breathed, "Your spies successfully outdid the royal guards coming to her rescue."

His raking eyes stopped on Yuuki's immutable countenance. "You aren't from the palace. Why are you on their side?"

"Aho…" Yuuki spat, "Because I don't wear badges, you take me so lightly?"

Grinding his fangs, his eyes widened ravenously. "It's fine with me if you choose not to stay." Flipping his sword and advancing at Yuuki, he slurred, "I'd love to have a taste of your blood!"

The scythe stunted him back. Its permeating aura flickered and pervaded black smoke. Yuuki's black eyes were curled under heavy eyelids. The bandit sprang to his feet menacingly. He dove at Yuuki who stood still, patiently. In a matter of moments, the scythe's aura stunted him again, dumping him across camp near Juuri.

Yuuki hoarsely sagged to her knees, hands clutched around the rod. "Summon your men. Aren't they tired of watching you from the trees?" She mocked. "Were they loyal or did they take a run for it?"

Lilly burst through the woods, racing toward Juuri's crouched form on the land. Zero swung his arm down, seizing her chained bodice. With a swinging motion, he hoisted her on the saddle against him. Lilly trotted to a standstill by the fallen leader.

Juuri stared widely at the broad chest of the silver haired. Shaking her head awake, she gaped at his handsome light face chiseled in shadows of his hood.

From his cloak, Zero pulled out Bloody Rose and aimed it at the man. "The bloody bullet harnesses power to kill a pureblood." His fingers rubbed on the trigger. Footsteps padded from behind, Zero's eyes narrowed at the snaking movement. The scythe beheaded the pureblood. Blood spurted upon Yuuki's robes and Lilly's fair hair.

Zero stiffened, lowering the gun in its holster.

"It's better this way, you callous reptile." Yuuki watched his body dissolve into the grass.

Lilly anxiously neighed and kicked her hooves when Yuuki grabbed her waist. Arrows fired around their feet. She twirled in time as another arrow hissed at Lilly and Zero's leg. Snapping the object between her fingers, Yuuki glared at the shadows perched on the trees.

"Let's turn around. They can't move forward without their leader."

Zero blinked at Yuuki, realizing with a start that she hadn't spoken, and glanced at the woman in his arms. Juuri's glowing crimson eyes darkened upon the vigilant predators.

Another horse darted into the campsite. Cyrus neighed and made his way toward his owner, worriedly. Yuuki turned slightly at the sound of hooves. He neighed to a dust-grinding halt in front of Yuuki. She smiled at the horse; her bloody fingers massaged his face.

"He smelled your blood." Zero inferred. "Tck, tck—let's go, Lilly." He tugged the reigns and turned the horse around.

A hand lowered from Cyrus's back. Zero turned ghostly white while Juuri's stark eyes narrowed. Yuuki blankly looked up at the dark haired prince. An uncomfortable silence ensued. She turned on her heel, the scythe dangling loosely in her fists toward the tent. Kaname indicated Cyrus to follow silently.

Piqued, she flung around, a dark aura emulating from the scythe. "Why are you following me? I'll take one of their horses." Yuuki gestured at the multiple eating grass in the distant.

"Are you capable of riding alone wounded?" Kaname commanded.

"There is something else I must do."

Kaname clenched his jaw. "A pureblood doesn't easily die from falling off a cliff."

"While tied to a carriage?" Yuuki scoffed.

"_Correct."_ Fury and power pervaded his tone. She could feel his subduing spell tickle over her skin. Kaname was seething at her halfhearted attitude. "Juuri-sama…didn't you want something with her?"

Yuuki snapped her fangs spitefully at the prince. "Come any closer to me and I'll drain you alive, Ouji. You don't want to infuriate a starved vampire who is injured."

His eyes narrowed piercingly on her profile. The dripping blood on her boot was no doubt from the open bandages. Her unstable gait was the result of cushioning his fall over the cliff. Yuuki drew one horse and saddled him. She rode past Kaname toward Zero and Juuri at the mouth of the camp.

Pulling her hood to cover her profile from Juuri's penetrative gaze, Yuuki cleared her throat once her horse glided next to Lilly. Acknowledging her presence, Lilly flared her nose and neighed.

"We'll travel into Ilsun and send a message to the palace. All of the guards sent to find the entourage were killed." Yuuki glanced at her comrade. "Take the shortcut, Zero. I saw many guards at the bottom of the mountain. If there are survivors, I'll bring them." She rode off without further word.

**º º º**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you :) **


	6. Conditions

**º º º**

* * *

Though he was in charge of watching the royal woman, Kuran Juuri, Zero couldn't keep his mind off of Yuuki. Darkness covered the sky and the city illuminated its streets for safety precautions after being raided by the bandits earlier. Homes were locked and many of the farmers waited outside with weapons protectively. Considering the pureblood bandit leader was dead, another attack was unlikely. The citizens weren't convinced, however, basked in the presence of their royal lady who was offered the mayor's home to rest for the evening.

Zero kicked a pebble on the street, and looked at the huddled men drinking and playing cards at the front of the house.

Yuuki didn't look particularly healthy when she left in the day. Either, her deteriorating health might have affected her delay _or_ she did find survivors at the base of the mountain. He considered leaving everything, as was his habit whenever Yuuki charred off to her episodes alone, and follow secretly. In spite of his habit of checking on her, Zero was certain to encounter her wrath for leaving Juuri alone in Ilsun.

In his contemptible predicament, Zero barely garnered a chance to sit and relax. With his thoughts engulfed with terrifying scenarios involving Yuuki's corpse, how could he?

Screams and fireworks flourished the once silent night. Zero sprinted to the clumps of curious onlookers for the cause of the uproar. The entrance of the city was caved in by a mass of guards, waving the royal flag and marched in the main streets. Cheers chorused once the guards crossed into the main alley to the front of the mayor's courtyard.

Zero tore through the thick crowd anxiously, eyeing the horse riders and averting with distinct anger that all were men and not Yuuki.

"Yuuki…. Yuuki…" He pushed apart of group of guards out of his way, stepping over their silk uniforms that caught on the floor. Neighing horses trotted casually up the passage of the main entrance of the home.

Zero hung back in disappointment. The city gates were narrowly coming to a close and the sentries readied the locks. Zero pushed them aside and walked through the gates, outside in to the thick moonlight. In the midnight glow, a silhouette appeared in the distance. The sound of a horse called through the darkness.

"Wow, look! Someone's coming!" Mumbled the awestruck sentries behind Zero. "We could've locked the gates on him."

He lingered until the silhouette was distinguishable under the torch. Yuuki's white hands were frozen on the reigns. Her slumped form wearily lifted off its back, glancing warming at her relived comrade. "Happy to see me?"

Zero grabbed her arm, intent to drag her off the horse if she didn't.

Her head dipped on his shoulder, cheek against his neck. "Give me blood already."

Zero guided her horse through the gate and into the mayor's warehouse. Yuuki wandered outside toward their own horses grazing by the fields. Zero wandered after her and grabbed her wrist. He quickly opened the upperhalf of his cloak to reveal his slender white throat.

"The canteen will do." Yuuki plucked the item from his belt.

He frowned at her pale eyes. "How did you gather the palace guards?"

"I met them half way here." Yuuki emptied the canteen of blood within moments. "They are lucky, don't you think?" She eyed the guards conversing with the mayor. "They can leave as soon as sunrise." Yuuki patted Cyrus and sat down against his legs. The horse sniffed her hood and neighed twice.

Zero folded his arms, watching the laughing men gulping mounts of alcohol in celebration. The guards were taken inside the manor and to meet with the lady.

Yuuki hid her face in the crook of her arm, the canteen leaning against her leg, one finger on the lid and the rest molded around the item.

_It's just like that time. Being so close to her and with the finest opportunity in the world yet all I can do is run away and hide. Why bother putting in all the hard work and risking life to get her to notice me? _

Cyrus lowered himself on the ground and flapped his tail. Yuuki reclined against him, resting her head and stared blankly at the star-studded night. A servant sauntered at Zero's side and told him the mayor called for him. He obediently followed inside, leaving Yuuki alone with Cyrus.

**º º º**

Yuuki woke up from a sudden and strangling chill. Her arms and legs shuddered in the night breeze. Heat steamed out of her nose and mouth upon inhaling, she gaped at the empty canteen exposing beneath a marvelously downy blanket. The soft wool tucked against her cheeks and wrapped assuredly around her and under her boots. She pondered over the exquisite blanket, never having swathed in one her whole life.

The dangling stars were minutes from disappearing in the vermillion-flavored sky. It was the magical time when the night bid farewell and welcomed morning's heat into the world. Cyrus flapped his tail and huffed. She was warm enough to forget the bruises on her back.

Sighing blissfully, she smiled and wrapped the blanket over her cheeks and nose. The ray of light rippled through the clouds, deep from the horizon, flooding the moss green fields and rust-brown homes. She snuggled deeper underneath, the heat filling her lungs and heart.

Halting, Yuuki sniffed the blankets, gaping at the designs belonging to no other than royalty. Whipping around, Yuuki searched for signs of guards or hopefully its owner. Her eyes met the flourishing manor ignited in bronze torch with guards hovering each entrance. Zero was probably sleeping in the stable, or riding out with Lilly since she couldn't catch sight of the horse.

She could maul over who the owner of the blanket was, and was certain of one promising fact. It belonged to a royal pureblood.

**º º º**

Juuri stepped back in alarm at the bustling figure, swaying drearily on the porch. Perturbed by his harried expression, she mumbled heavily, "What're you doing here?"

Kaname glanced at the guards snoring at the bottom of the stairs, hair white from the freezing temperature. "Should we keep them or lose them? Under these circumstances, intruders can come and ambush again." Kaname scowled faintly, "Why are you out?"

Her brows inclined at the question, "Nothing. Taking a stroll."

"We'll be leaving…if." Kaname scanned the unconscious guards. "If they dare to wake up soon."

"Did you sleep?" Juuri wondered at his haggard expression.

"Not a wink."

"Since we're awake, let's get ready to head back." Juuri suggested.

He gestured her inside, "After you…"

By midmorning, horses were aligned at the city gates, majority of the guards stood in the courtyard. Zero held back from the servant who reached Yuuki's side.

"The Lady wants to have a word with you, Miss."

"Don't have time." Yuuki bluntly deflected.

"It is important. You might want to have a listen." The servant muttered under his breath, flashing her his seal warningly. "_Don't _defy the purebloods. You won't be taken care of."

She was not pleased to have to strut in the servant's trail within the manor. Her cloak reeked of wet grass, sweat and blood. Regardless of her inappropriately tactless attire, Yuuki smoothed her hair and moved with long strides until she was allowed to a designated door. The servant lingered as she stepped inside and closed the door.

The frighteningly gorgeous pureblood was sitting at a vanity, combing her lusciously long mahogany hair. Butterfly pins, diamonds and various charms insinuating good luck draped over the table and within the casket by her legs on the floor. She dipped a plaint white hand within the large coffin box to select a jade butterfly pin and secured it in her hair.

Juuri lowered her hands in her lap and turned. Even her footsteps maneuvered with practice, sleek elegance that Yuuki was bound to quiver and desire all her life. She wrapped her fingers on the headrest of the chair. Her sparkling ruby eyes glittered at Yuuki like wine.

Chocking on her breath, Yuuki bowed deep, letting her head sink in her sleeves before the beauty.

Juuri circled the girl, scrutinizing her sticky hair platted to her shoulders and back. The vast arrangement of wool slipped over her petite frame, signaling a voluptuous illusion. Her tear free, cool eyes showered Yuuki with no warmth or delight. Under her heartless stare, she sensed the girl shiver mildly. Juuri paused her circling by Yuuki's shoulder, arms gracefully folded across her narrow ribcage.

"You were the architect of my rescue yesterday. Thank you for your hard work."

Keeping her prostrating form, Yuuki mumbled within her arms. "Anyone would've done it, my lady."

"You managed to contact the royal guards in time. I thank you again." Juuri expectedly eyed.

"You experienced a frightful event. What better place to feel at ease and regain your peace of mind but at home? Thankfully, I met the rescue team just as when they were venturing in our direction."

Juuri blinked, "You can stand up. I want to see your face." She froze altogether, the riveting stillness of her frame never leaving Juuri's observance.

"Oh…" Steadily, Yuuki straightened, face lowered and eyes planted on her boots.

"I admire your valor, and your loyalty." Juuri stepped toward Yuuki, "You were able to save our future king, and we'll never forget your deed." She assured. "Actually, because of your work I request that you personally escort the prince and me back to the palace today. We are putting our lives in your hands. Will you escort us?"

"Uh…." She blanked. A betraying fever of numbing fear coursed through Yuuki's body, holding her vocal cords as prisoner. She managed to convey her answer with a simple nod.

Juuri smiled, "Thank you." Her gaze transferred over Yuuki's overflowing cloak. "There is another thing I want to reproach you about." Slipping the pin out of her hair, Juuri snagged her cloak and tore it apart from the ventral.

Gasping, Yuuki treaded back as her bloodied bandages hung loosely around her torn flesh.

Juuri's glare strengthened. "Walking around with a wound, the scent of your blood incurs your company and the man you're with—husband?"

Yuuki covered her bandages with a hand. "Friend. Zero is a family friend." She rasped, her cords grinding in her windpipe.

"You seem close."

Yuuki's eyes flickered eerily at the pureblood. "My private life is none of your business."

Her cool exterior immobilized even more. "No, but I prefer you clean that up."

"I can do well without your suggestion." Yuuki bowed stiffly. "Thank you for your suggestion, my lady. I'll be leaving now." She turned back to the door.

"That weapon…." Juuri's eyes narrowed on her back.

Yuuki secretly gripped the rod latched on her belt.

"Where did you get it from?" Juuri moved next to Yuuki. Her hand slipped over her shoulder and turned her face around. She peered in Yuuki's burning ruby eyes. "You haven't called it by its true name yet?" Juuri drew the rod from its hatch. Her nimble fingers molded around the rod with familiarity.

"Why are you surprised?" Juuri looked up at Yuuki. "The previous owner of this weapon was I. It's been over two decades since I held it last." She sighed wistfully, gaze softening. "Why don't you tell me how you got it? Or shall I guess?"

"An inventor in my town has a collection of unique items and weapons from countries." Yuuki supplied. "He gave me the rod and said someone sold it to him five years ago."

The warmth in Juuri's gaze vanished. With a single twist of her wrist, Artemis fused into its ultimate form. Its stinging sharp blade glinted in the mirror. "This weapon was given to a man over two decades ago." She whispered under her breath. "With a child." Energy crackled through her fingers into the rod. "Recognize your old owner now, Artemis?" She murmured.

"I know no such thing." Yuuki stated.

"It was for her." Juuri caressed the handle. "Something for her to hold on to." She closed the weapon and offered it back to Yuuki. "You are the owner of Artemis now. It'll protect you."

Yuuki reached for it and strode out of her room, unable to help the door from slamming in the hinges for reasons she couldn't name. Fury blossomed in her bloodstreams. Her moving feet stomped on the hallway, the porch stairs as she strode toward Cyrus and saddled the stallion. Without waiting for the guards, she yanked the reins, signaling Cyrus to head out of the main gates.

**º º º**

"_You understand, why I leave it to you?" He looked on at the roaring fire. _

"_Hmm."_

_Turning at the sound, he placed two placating hands on the boy's shoulders. "You have to bring her back safe. I _know_ you'll watch over her. If anything does happen, bring her directly back." He patted the shoulders comfortingly. "That's all I ask of you… Zero."_

_Determined lavender eyes looked up at the tall man against the fire light. "I'll do it. I'll watch over Yuuki."_

"_Don't get fooled by her macho façade. She has been breaking inside continuously over the years. Yuuki is actually very innocent. But if I tell her _not_ to do something, she'll go out of her way to show me that she _can_ and _will_. That defiant nature…Huh." He regarded Zero with a soft smile. "She trusts you. In that sense, you're the dearest person in her world."_

Snapping his fangs tight, Zero kicked Lilly's sides, urging her to catch up to the dust storm brewed by Cyrus and Yuuki in the desert. Guards gaped, horrified by the furious pace, and staggered in the distant, unable to catch up. Lilly pushed through, stamping on the boiling hot ground.

The Lady's horse couldn't possibly keep up with Yuuki's.

Their stallions flew over the desert at immeasurable speed. Zero glared at Yuuki's determined profile peeking absently from the fluttering hood. His arm shot forward, snaring her reigns and jerked Cyrus. Yuuki cursed aloud, almost roaring like a lioness.

He drew Cyrus to a smooth trot. She clenched the reigns and prepared to race again.

"They are too far back." Zero shouted over the dusty breeze. Her seething eyes fastened on him and zoomed on the distinctly budging figures at the end of the desert plane. "Let's rest for a bit."

"_You_ rest!" Yuuki spat violently.

She yanked the reigns and Zero leashed it back, pulling Cyrus's head in his direction. "Have common sense, Yuuki. Don't run away with your emotions."

"What do you know about emotions?" She gritted, "Are you proving your loyalty to the crown—the pureblood—that _woman_?"

"We're a lineage of knights." Zero calmly replied, "What am I to do?"

Yuuki's mouth formed a tight line. "You stick to her side. Make sure she reaches the palace." Cyrus neighed indignantly under her pressuring tug. "Cyrus, let's go." Yuuki ordered but the stallion merely kicked and grunted, aware of her destructive mood. He stomped on the ground instead of obeying. "Don't just stand there!" Yuuki screamed. "_Move!"_

Cyrus shifted and trotted slightly, stopping momentarily. Zero watched as she slumped over, hugging the stallion as sobs rattled out of her form.

'_If anything does happen, bring her directly back.' _

Zero and Lilly approached their side.

"_Dumb horse…"_ Yuuki sputtered tearfully. "Why won't you move? You don't want to listen to me?" She demanded.

Leashing Cyrus's reigns, Zero aligned Lilly next to Yuuki's thigh. "Ride with me." He offered. "He won't listen when you're in that kind of a mood."

Yuuki wiped her eyes dry and sniffed.

His watchful gaze never strayed from her tear-smudged face.

"She called me." Yuuki whispered, "She remembered the weapon she gave father. Am I such a miserable insect she can't remember anymore? Why am I not good enough for her?" She screamed. "What did I do? What didn't I do? What _could_ I have done, Zero?" Yuuki demanded of her comrade, quivering. _"Why did she throw me away…?"_

Yuuki shoved her hands on her face in shame. "Zero…" She whimpered. "Why do I get scared in front of her? The closer I get, I just want to throw everything and run away. What if she tells me to leave? What if she never wanted me? I meant nothing to her."

"If that happens," Zero began, "We'll go home. _Home_, where you belong with people that want you around."

It took them fifteen minutes to catch up to Zero and Yuuki. The guards were glistening wet from sweat, and the lady incessantly fanned herself under her bonnet. The prince stared impassively between Zero and Yuuki, daring an answer in the brief but incorrigible scent of tears.

Examining the entourage's displeased and struggling disposition in the sun, Yuuki turned Cyrus around. "We'll take a break."

"No!" The chief guard darted up to Yuuki. "We're fine, please, lead the way."

Yuuki tipped back on her saddle to peer at Juuri and Kaname. "But our royals are having a hard time in the sun." Sliding her fingers across his wet forehead, Yuuki wiped her hand on his shoulder. "So are you. The desert climate is detestable. After break, we'll move at a steady pace."

Lilly neighed warningly in return.

"_Fine_. I won't run off on my own." Yuuki spat at the horse.

"If you say so." The chief acknowledged with a soft bow, "Then, we'll take a break." He bellowed at some servants to tend to the royals.

Juuri dabbed her perspiring neck and cheek with a handkerchief. "How long are we supposed to wait in this heat?" She loosened her bonnet and rolled her sleeves to her elbows. Sending a demanding glare at the prince riding next to her, she frowned, "Aren't you hot? Unbutton your jacket a little."

Kaname hadn't stopped assessing the crown of the crowd. Following his gaze, she sat up with a scowl. "Are they that interesting? You haven't taken your eyes off of them. Or should I say _her?_"

"It's the man in company who intrigues me." Kaname returned, cool-headed and uncaring of the remark.

"The one bearing the Bloody Rose?" Juuri nodded, "Mmhm. He looks interesting. There was a rumor your grandfather gave the gun to a trusted friend. He must be a descendant."

"Father would appreciate meeting him." Kaname murmured and trotted toward them. He came in line next to Zero who was listening attentively to the royal guard and Yuuki head bent and eyes narrowed in lengthy conversation. "Kiryuu,"

Zero's gaze cornered him to a slight pause. Kaname, nonetheless, continued, "I'll have to invite you to the palace to meet the king. As a descendant of knights, you're obligated to us purebloods since the beginning of the monarchy. Why haven't I seen you in the palace before?"

"Other obligations kept me from the palace." He replied, gazing at Yuuki and back at the prince, "I can't guarantee if I can follow you to meet His Excellency. My place is elsewhere." At this point, Kaname's rivaling stare hadn't shifted from Yuuki's profile.

The corners of her eyes wrinkled as her eyes narrowed in the striking sunlight. She turned, driven by some chilling instinct, to Kaname. Her brows trembled at the unusually spectacular display of benumbed apathy exuding from his posture upon the horse. He was momentarily startled just as much as Yuuki. Stifling the initial surprise, her glowering eyes roved over him twice and transferred to the desert, satisfied with ignoring his despotic presence hinted from pureblood status.

She couldn't wait to let them off at the palace before the day ended. Bottling the dull ache within her heart, she moved Cyrus around and gestured toward the guards taking refuge from the sun behind their horses.

The lady had been given refreshments and sat waiting with a notably soothed expression. Her beguiling ruby eyes scanned the desert and surrounding entourage.

Yuuki stopped by her horse, head bowed in a display of respect for the pureblood. "We'll be leaving very soon. Your guards were tired out. As we continue toward the palace, we'll keep taking breaks. I'm sorry about the comfortless weather of the desert."

"You don't appear affected by it like us." Juuri voiced her thoughts, "Can I ask why?"

"I've been traveling with bands most of my life." She provided, "It's hard for everyone to adjust to the weather at first. But you shouldn't worry, we'll reach the palace soon."

Leaning out of her saddle with inspecting eyes, Juuri whispered against her hood. "What is your name?"

Her expression hardened_. "Yuuki."_

The tangled reins in Juuri's fingers dropped, "Your father's name?"

"I never knew my father's name. He…Died." She tonelessly answered, "Before I was born."

Juuri's gaze softened. "Mother?"

Yuuki idily smirked, "She abandoned me after giving birth."

Intently decoding her immutable profile, realization dawned, and Juuri finally deduced. "You're an orphan. Do you have a home now?"

"That shouldn't be any of your concern, my lady. I'm comfortable and genuinely pleased with my life."

Her jaw tightened, she straightened on the horse, "Don't get me wrong, Miss." Juuri growled, "I was merely curious about the woman who came to my rescue. And as royalty, I am entitled to ensure the welfare of my people."

"Hmph." Yuuki grinned almost hatefully at the woman, "Care about the unfortunate humans in your city first. Once you do that, I _may_ tell you more about my situation…" Bending her head forward uncaringly, she spat, "My lady." She trotted back to Zero's side at the front.

Juuri's narrowed eyes blackened, a fang clanked against another. "What is that woman supposed to be?" She murmured to the now apparent shadow on her right. "Riding around with an open wound, talking brazenly to a pureblood, and still manage to undermine bandits like it's nothing. I can't figure her out…" She glanced at Kaname. "What's with that scowl?"

"I just thought of something." Kaname watched Yuuki. "About what her true intentions are."

Juuri blinked, "And they are?"

He gave her a sidelong glance over his shoulder. "I don't blame you for being curious. Be wary of her though. She hasn't proven herself to you."

"I can't trust her if I wanted." Juuri distastefully pondered her words. "Her reputation seems malignant, hidden by a _façade _of good deeds."

"Why did you let someone so distrustful guide you back to the palace?"

"I'm testing her." Aware of Kaname's engraving scowl, Juuri smirked, "Calm down, I don't have any intention of charring off in swordfights or anything of the like."

"No, that would be preposterous. Just like how the bandits knew your identity as if referring to a comrade from the past." His queried gaze centered on Juuri. "You ran away from the palace sometime ago, I'm told."

"Kaname…" Juuri hissed slightly, "You mustn't go further than that."

"Rido-sama has hidden it from the general public. The bandits that attacked us are the same from the time you ran away, I assume."

"Let's not talk about it here." She reviewed the readying guards. "We're about to move. Keep your speculations to yourself for now. I'll listen to you when we get back."

"I hope we can endorse our time in learning what triggered the attack." Kaname went on relentlessly. "So we can prevent potential attacks in the future."

**º º º**

They expected the city to commemorate Lady Juuri and Kaname's return back to the palace. Rido waited anxiously for them to appear. The palace men were sent seven miles from the palace to meet and escort the rescue team into the city. Humans and vampires from all class flooded and shrieked joyously as Juuri and Kaname rode through the gates.

The guards were praised for their assiduous commitment. Leading the royals to the palace courtyard, they held back and watched servants help the two from their horses. Kaname was flanked by ministers and palace officials while Juuri, who turned to greet the frantic looking council members was yanked out of the group, directly into Rido's ensnaring and powerful arms.

For moments, the crowd lingered still at the scene.

His hand bunched in her hair, holding her head against his shoulder as his eyes clamped shut in concentration. Finally, the hand on the back of her head stirred, and he whispered in her ear. "I was worried. You're not hurt?"

"No." Juuri mumbled in his collar. "You can let me go."

Rido tightened his arms excessively. "Too late. It's your fault for wanting to go to the countryside and getting in trouble. You're too much."

Yuuki and Zero had filed alongside the patient and marveling palace guards. She reached for Cyrus's reins, indicating Zero out of the courtyard. He was already striding away with her on his heel.

The marching assemblage blocked the path of the gate. Zero and Yuuki assessed the palace officials. A slender faired haired man stepped closer toward the two. Takuma smiled handsomely, "The guards say you were the ones to lead them back safely to the palace and helped rescue our precious royal members."

Zero watched the green eyed stonily, never executing a hint of comprehension at Takuma's words.

"We can't let you leave just yet." Takuma glanced at Yuuki, tilting his head sideways with incredulity. "You must've endured a lot for our royals."

"We didn't, we're fine." She flatly informed. "We have somewhere to go, move aside."

He shifted on his feet in obvious agitation at her frank and callous demeanor. Never having encountered a blunt woman in his life, Takuma stared dazedly at Yuuki. "But, but you're wounded."

"Nothing blood can't fix."

"We can arrange a feast for you to drink fresh blood. We'll let you into our palace clinic for treatment."

Amusement fanned into Yuuki's previously dispirited expression. Her charming red eyes glinted uncharacteristically.

_Look at this, just a little while ago they hunted and wanted me dead. Now, they want to treat my wound?_

"Hah!" She shivered with mirth. Zero's eyelids drooped at the sound, his stiff shoulders slouched with relief.

Kaname glided through the assemblage. The officials bowed and backed away as he regarded the two. "We'll compensate for your efforts."

Rido's scrutiny savored Zero and Yuuki. "Something I don't intend to disregard." He announced, "You were efficient than the royal guards. What's your secret?"

"They weren't gentlemen who took Lady Juuri and Oujisama." Zero answered.

Rido turned to Yuuki, "I was told by the guards you led the rescue, Miss."

"We didn't do it to be compensated." Yuuki said.

"That's terrible then," Rido peered down at her gamine features with interest, "Because I'll definitely compensate you no matter what you say." He squared his shoulders. "This is an order."

Yuuki clenched her teeth.

"The two of you will stay in the palace as our guests. It's the least we can do to thank you. However," Rido smirked eagerly, "I hear you obtain exquisite physical strength on the field. Show it to me sometime, I'm very interested." His cool eyes turned to Zero, "We will talk in private." Rido beckoned the guards, "Go ahead and take the horses to the palace stable. You aren't permitted to leave unless after you stay in the palace."

Yuuki cast a deriving sneer at the pristine armored guards that escorted them in the palace. Enclosed with servants and palace officials, the royals promenaded ahead. Zero instinctively lifted his arm from being stabbed by Yuuki's punch. Fury scorched eyes narrowed on his passive profile before lancing at the curious guards.

"What does he want to talk to you in private for?" Her voice was merely over a whisper, sufficient to graze his ears, "What's the purpose of making us stay in the palace?"

Stoically, Zero halted as the leading guard raised an arm before a door. He asked them to wait in the hall for a moment and stepped inside. Yuuki touched Artemis under her cloak, pausing inadvertently from the alarmed stares of the guards over her shoulder.

"We'll do this my way." She insisted, "Go in and persuade him otherwise first. If he's a stickler for having things _his_ way, fine. We'll use ulterior methods to change his mind."

He stared off into space in ennui.

"I'll knock out the guards and you grab him from behind. You have to be quick to contain him from using his powers. Ready?" She exposed her knife and the wall of guards shuffled. They looked at the petrified crew. "I'm saddened they're easier than I thought..." She murmured.

Zero snatched her knife, "Behave. Where can we possibly run to inside of the palace?"

"Who's running where?" Yuuki scoffed.

"And if you're recognized for your elusive tactics?"

"No worries, the culprit is supposed dead."

"For how long, I wonder." Zero droned.

The door opened and the guard beckoned Zero inside. He barricaded the entrance from Yuuki. "Rido-sama wishes to speak to him alone, if you don't mind."

"_Of course_ I mind." She roared, "What in the world does he want to talk to Zero about? Why can't I go in?" He shut the door on her. "Hey!" Yuuki banged. The treading guards backed into the wall once she swung around on her heel.

"We must escort you to the guest chamber," One guard meekly uttered, "Please, follow us."

"No one is staying in the guest chamber." Yuuki snapped. "Tell him that."

"The order was given by Lady Juuri."

An abnormal blush creased Yuuki's cheeks, her acutely cold eyes softened.

"She wishes your visit here to be comfortable."

"Sure, she would." Yuuki looked away.

**º º º**

Rido welcomed Zero to sit on the opposite end of the table. His planted hands relaxed on the armrest. Even crimson eyes examined the silver haired. A soft voice executed, warping into a gentle whisper, "You know why I asked to speak to you alone, don't you?"

From his cloak, he pulled out the gun and set it on the table.

Rido's appreciative gaze fastened on him again. "It's just as Kaname said, you're the bearer of the Bloody Rose, a descendant of knights." Leaning forward, he traced the flower on the barrel. "The evidence of the late king's bond with your family is right here. This is the first time I've set my eyes on it, son of Kiryuu."

"I'm not a knight. I wasn't bred and raised like a noble." Zero inferred, "I don't possess necessary knowledge and skill for the role."

"But she does." Rido eyed the door secretly.

Zero restrained emotion from his affect. "She lacks rational thought and is incapable of being considerate to others. Her numbed character can't value anyone she doesn't trust. Her mindset is to live eternally alone on the streets, and she doesn't give a damn about how precious life can be. Rules are bullshit to her because she can't stand being told what to do, and she is a veracious skeptic." Zero calmly stared at his folded hands. "I have to be by her side. She is my responsibility."

Rido's inclined brows quivered. "You have quite a job on your hands." Settling back in the chair, he nodded slowly at Zero. "You refuse to leave her side, I know. Your rescuing Juuri and Kaname denotes no matter what profession you choose you're loyal to the purebloods, like your ancestors were. Sadly, after the late king passed on your family decided to leave the palace and start a new life." Steadily, he nudged Bloody Rose back toward Zero. "You can think about it more if you like, the opportunity is open to you at any time. Whether now or 500 years later, you can always become a knight.

"But," Rido murmured, "I will do everything I can to lure you. If I offer the antisocial girl a position will you consider my offer?"

"I'm telling you," Zero assessed the pureblood, "She isn't someone who can easily be won over."

"That can't always be true." Rido grinned, "She must have a weakness. Something she wants that she can't have."

**º º º**

* * *

** ©Nur ****Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you :)**


	7. Embark

**º º º**

* * *

There was an evening show in the palace courtyard. Citizens galloped to join the festivities. Majority of the palace officials were primary supporters of the gala. Takuma poured lavish drinks for visitors. The personable expression he had adorned crippled into an extensively withered scowl in the presence of geishas. Setting the bottle on the table, Takuma stepped back.

Rima's glowing face shimmered from under her laced hat. She hadn't spared a look in his direction, merely stopped next to his shoulder and spoke, "The prince will be attending the festivities?"

Suppressing questions, Takuma somberly nodded.

She floated away into the energetic crowd; the scent of flowers flooded the region. The geishas' infectious presence elicited the staunchest of vampires. Within moments, Takuma wasn't surprised to find ominous guards and generals beckoned by Rima's presence like hungry mice toward food. Personally, he didn't have a penchant for sexually oriented women. He was irritated at the mere thought of Kaname accompanied by one.

Though harshly beautiful and wanted by many, Rima wasn't suitable to be Kaname's mate. He would do anything within his ability to encumber an attachment between them from forming. To imagine, a prince and a geisha captured in an affair, it wasn't a strange or uncommon situation but Kaname didn't deserve harlots.

Turning toward the guards on his left, he inquired, "Where is Kaname?"

"Oujisama should be arriving any minute now."

Takuma gestured toward the geishas. "Keep them away from him."

"Ri-Rima-sama?" The guard incredulously whispered, "But she's—"

"Listen close, that harlot doesn't need to be around our prince. Keep her away." Takuma instructed.

**º º º**

Rido straightened away from the wall he was lounging against once the door opened. The occupant, attired in snow-white robes, ceased at the sight of him carrying an elaborate bottle of a blood decorated with a crimson bow. Juuri looked at the man speculatively to the bottle.

"I should've known," She purred, approaching him.

He received her with a kiss. "I do have to sweep you off your feet. If I do you'll change your mind about going to the countryside and avoid messes often."

"You really come off egotistical, do you know?"

"You're too sweet, Juuri love." He bent forward to kiss her again.

She inched away from his seeking lips, eyes narrowed knowingly. "Don't you have something to give me?" Her brows angled on the item reclined against his sleeve.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rido caressed her satin cheek, reveling in the prevailing pleasure coursing his body from the touch.

Juuri scowled, "What happened to sweeping me off my feet?"

"What do you think my kisses are for?"

"I happen to need blood to survive." Juuri explained.

"When I win you over, I plan to open this bottle in the bed we'll sleep in."

Juuri inhaled, "You are aware that won't ever happen? Ever."

Rido slipped his fingers through her hair, "Are you forgetting we are the remaining purebloods who haven't married? The next generation can pass us and I refuse to marry someone else but you."

"Chivalry? That's a first." Juuri chuckled.

Loving her brilliant smile, Rido offered the bottle. "It's my blood. I've been collecting it for over two years. It's not easily forgotten when a vampire gives someone blood in large amounts, I don't think anyone has ever given you this much. I'm glad to be the first."

Juuri touched the bottle lightly, "You're thoughtful, thank you."

Noticing her numbed expression, he leaned forward, "What? Do you want more?"

"It's more than enough." Juuri tapped the bottle.

Rido tilted her chin up. "But you don't look pleased."

"Maybe someday I'll have the strength to repay you." Her feverish gaze lowered. "Maybe… love you…"

Taking her hand, he kissed the knuckles. "I'm glad to have you back and unhurt. Our officials produced a congregation in the courtyard and request your presence."

Juuri's regarded the corridor, "What about the guests? Will they attend?"

"I've asked them to but they didn't look interested." Rido muttered.

"What about the girl? Yuuki."

"Oh, is that her name? The antisocial girl is around somewhere, she's deft with hiding."

"Kind of similar to Kaname, don't you agree?" Juuri suddenly smiled, "We're used to his avoiding crowds. He's always locked in his own world filled with books, labs, and whatnot. We should look into educating him on etiquette."

"Didn't the scholars quit?"

"No wonder our cousins failed him." Juuri realized.

Rido sourly agreed, "His unsocial habits will be hard on the council. What's the point of being a king, serving the people, unable to tolerate them?"

"_My _humble and sincere apologies that you have to put up with an anchorite like me." Murmured a spiritless shadow from the end of the corridor.

Juuri lazily winked, "Only instead of god, Kaname, you clasp books to your chest and solemnly spend years away meditating. Why bother apologizing?"

He shifted out of the shadows in view. The whites of his hands peeked from the soft black sleeves of his long coat. He was dressed appropriately for the festivities; however, his expression hinted the opposite. As expected of him to feel reluctant attending the event. She surmised he'd disappear within the first fifteen minutes like he usually did. Taking refuge in a solemn interior, captivated by some extraordinary objects unknown to royals.

Disheartened, Juuri shook her head, "I don't get it. You're dauntingly handsome and can get away with anything you like. Yet you refuse to step out of your shell! You probably converse with yourself and laugh at your own jokes. Why do you have to live that way? Don't look away, I'm asking you something."

"I find rebelling tedious." Kaname eloquently expressed, one brow lifted. "But your experience in particular is quite the opposite, I'm assuming, Juuri-sama. You were a selfish rebel who didn't care about consequences."

"I sure as hell was." Juuri proudly confirmed. "What of it?"

Kaname looked expectedly at Rido's hidden grin, "And you let her do anything she wanted, considering you were responsible and older."

Rido shrugged, "She was naturally alluring, I wanted to be on her good side."

Kaname chuckled coldly, "Why is it not surprising that it never got you anywhere?"

"Do you dare doubt me?" Rido scowled amusedly.

"Not really." Kaname met his eyes, "I didn't reject you. She did, blame it on her."

Juuri gaped in disbelief, "_Ha_…Look at that mouth! Let's make sure you enjoy the night and the company." She grabbed his arms and tugged him forward. "Don't try to run away. I'm not falling for your tricks. You're going to spend the night shamelessly drinking and indecently flirting with women, I'll get the maids to prepare a loft for you. Make her scream till she can't walk! Got it?"

Kaname was already looking like he was walking on needles barefoot.

"Don't pretend to act gentlemanly, girls don't buy that crap. It's _ok_ to come right out and overpower her." She blushed hopelessly from invading memories.

"Juuri love, don't encourage him to follow in my shadows." Rido reproached. "Kaname is well bred and mutable. Our cousins will be scandalized if they hear he engaged in unlawful affairs."

"Why do_ you_ have a conscience?" Juuri grumbled, "You're the king of affairs."

"Because you keep nagging me about it. I highly doubt Kaname will like it if he garners it." Rido explained.

"Look at him!" Juuri shook Kaname's sleeve frantically, "He exudes chastity just from breathing!"

Distractingly, Kaname cleared his throat. "I don't appreciate my personal lifestyle discussed—" He clenched his jaw after observing the hall. "Especially in a corridor that is prone to echo in the courtyard."

Juuri threw her arms up, bubbling with hope. "Even better! They'll go easier on you knowing it's your first time."

Kaname scowled, "I have no intention of—"

"Ju-Juuri-sama…" Slithered a voice in the direction they headed. Takuma rammed into Kaname's shoulder, head bent, "Ca-Can you nn-not speak—sssso lo-lou—loudly?" Misty eyed, he gaped at the pureblood. "Kaname's reputation…Should be kept a secret. Some of us outside have acute hearing."

Kaname pulled his arm back. "For the last time…" His eyes narrowed in warning.

"I know, I said I don't want you to become like Rido."

The subject blanched horribly and averted, drawing away completely in mocking pain.

Juuri uncontrollably groaned, "But you've never held hands with a woman—besides your mother and me—and that was when you were in diapers. You're coming of age, and your parent's will demand you to meet suitors. All I'm saying," She gently grabbed his elbows, "Is you're going to live a challenging lifestyle if you don't step out of your comfort zone. More than anything, I want you to experience life outside of the palace and books. The kind of life I found and loved deeply. I want you to experience it too."

"If you loved it, why did you come back to the palace?" Kaname questioned.

The smile minimized into a thin line. Juuri released him, "At least I can say I did things purebloods can't imagine doing. My rightful place is here. That's why I came back."

"If that's true, Juuri-sama," Kaname probed, "Then why do you suddenly want to live in the countryside, away from the palace?"

"It's stifling sometimes." Juuri brushed his cheek.

**º º º**

'_Mother?'_

'_She abandoned me after giving birth.'_

Extracting the rod from her belt, Yuuki inspected the sleek weapon in the moonlight.

'_It was for her. Something for her to hold on to.' _

The day she returned home after riding with Zero, her father called her in the library and presented the weapon. She was skillful with them than utensils in the kitchen. His words were simple like the way the weapon looked, a small gray rod.

"It's a present for you. Do you like it?"

"I've never seen it before, where'd you get it?"

"Don't worry about how it was obtained," He chuckled, "I thought it'd suit you. Now, Yuuki, this doesn't mean I approve of you using it on the streets and hurting people. I know how notorious your group and you have gotten lately." He warned.

"I'll save it for dangerous situations only."

Her father sighed despairingly, "Isn't what you're doing on the streets dangerous already?"

She smiled sweetly at his deep crimson eyes. "Nothing is ever going to happen to me. I'll always come back for you. After all, who's going to take care of you as you age? Hmm?"

He scowled, "Good point, but you should give me more credit. I changed your diapers all your baby life."

"What about Ms. Leison, she loves staring at you every time you go to your office. Make her my mommy."

"Shhh!"

"What?" Yuuki pouted innocently, "When are you giving me a mommy?"

"Me. _I'm _your mommy." He retaliated. "Don't ask for more. One is enough."

Yuuki hugged his waist and sighed in his shirt, "I love you, thank you for not giving up on me."

He brushed her head, "I'd never give up on you, Yuuki."

"I always wanted to ask, where'd I get my name from?"

He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Your mother named you. She wanted you to proudly live up to the name."

Her father should have warned her earlier. Being named 'Yuuki' and receiving Artemis at a certain point in her life was part of that woman's plan before abandoning. Her father didn't want her to ascertain the woman's reasons for leaving. Yuuki believed he didn't know why the woman did. She chose to follow in Jurri's trail after learning her identity. Kyoto was her answer, but the residence she sought wasn't ordinary and plain, rather the pureblood palace.

How in the world did that woman, who held such an important role in the monarchy, leave the palace years ago and met a man whom she had a child with?

_She hasn't married, doesn't seem to plan on doing it either. _

Yuuki hunched over the curb of the roof to survey the gloriously colorful courtyard fused with visitors and palace residence. The royals merged in the courtyard with a collection of guards. Yuuki set back on her heel, subdued by their presence. Her attention merely made out the flashing lights and springing visitors raising cups of wine for a toast. Elaborate cheers and wishes proliferated the thundering drums in their honor.

Juuri greeted multiple groups. Her generous and softhearted smile unwavering. The pureblood she linked arms with was the older of the two, Rido Kuran, another precious royalty like herself but merely a subordinate to the crown if the current prince abdicated. Instinctively, Yuuki looked inescapably at the striking individual in their shadow.

Kaname Kuran, the current royal prince, was related to Juuri and Rido through the queen. As the only son of the pureblood crown, he was smothered with laws and duties. Although the rumors she fleetingly encountered in the streets were virtuous and how awe inspiring the pureblood was, there wasn't much to critique on his role as prince because he wasn't actively working alongside lawmakers and the king.

He was more fascinated with staying in the Kyoto palace with Juuri and Rido.

A trembling hand slipped inside of her cloak, slithering across the bandage on her abdomen.

_I had drunk his blood to regain strength that day. He hasn't said anything about it. _

Kaname extended a hand toward the guard. "We are relieved to have you back safe, Oujisan!" The guard crooned, "Please, be careful next time. I plan to stay by your side so that no one lays a hand on you. I give my word to the Heikas!"

"It's not necessary." He expertly pulled back, "I'll make sure there won't be another attack. Thank you for the thought."

"Kaname," Takuma gestured toward the towering figure on the left. Casting a nervous glance at the prince, he retreated behind his grandfather.

Ichiou gently cradled his hands and caressed his lips on the fingers. "Oujisan, we promise to never let you in danger again. The palace borders have restructured security measures and we're enforcing a better training regime to prepare the knights. We will live up to the generosity you've given us."

"You're words are appreciated, thank you for your concern. Each royal always looks forward to hearing how hard everyone is working to reinforce better laws."

Ichiou slightly glanced over his shoulder at the bowing shadow. "Has my grandson been helpful?"

Kaname smirked, "If he weren't I'd make sure he never left your side."

Takuma blushed furiously and curled his lips, averting.

"Yes, he is helpful." Kaname nodded.

"Wonderful to hear." Ichiou released Kaname's white hand. "I hope you are tending to yourself well. We have prepared offerings for you anyway. After the incident, rejuvenation will help clear away the side affects and trauma. You've never experienced such a thing."

"I'm perfectly fine." Kaname didn't dare greet the humans waiting in the corner, bound by chains, submissive to their orders.

"We are commemorating a successful rescue." Ichiou scanned the courtyard, "There were two very important figures who saved Juuri-sama and you, why don't I see them?"

"_Watch out!" _

Ichiou swarmed around Kaname protectively. "Oujisan!"

"_What is that?" _The crowd wildly chorused at the sight of the shadow diving off the pagoda.

"_A shape shifter?"_

"_Another vampire?" _

Ichiou gaped through the startled group at the landing shadow. It molded through the trees, measuring into the courtyard as if it belonged within the crowd. Wide eyed from trepidation, Ichiou hooked a controlled and malignant glare on the moving creature. Without regard to his poisonously glowing claws roving in its direction, it brushed past him and Kaname.

Music had droned to silence, leaving the mounting thump of walking boots on the gravel in the air. The paralyzed crowd watched with unreserved curiosity as the unidentified individual crossed the courtyard to the diagonal corner.

Ichiou glared pointedly at the guards. Weary from alcohol, they clumsily groped their weapons.

She stooped on one knee and cut the chains restraining the humans to the chairs. They sprang to their feet, darting around Yuuki toward the gates.

"Stop them." Ichiou hissed, vindictively analyzing her cloaked form, "What do you think you're doing?" Pointing at the guards, he ordered them to seize her. "Drag this shameless poltroon to the cellars. He has no right to touch the sacrifices!"

A hand landed on the hood and slid back, revealing long mahogany hair. Takuma lost his footing, slumping foolishly against another surprised guard next to him. "_G-G-Girl!" _

Juuri moved out of Rido's wings toward Ichiou. "She is our guest."

Ichiou glared indignantly at the pureblood. "_Guest?_ What _guest_ comes in willingly and frees sacrifices?"

Amusedly, Kaname looked on at Yuuki.

"It's alright, none of us were going to drink their blood." Juuri informed. "Let it go, Ichiou."

"But Juuri-sama, it's wrong."

"We are fine without it." Rido echoed.

Rendering a restless stare at the intruder, Ichiou scathingly snarled, "What in the world is that woman?"

Yuuki bowed in response, "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuuki."

"Yuuki and her friend are responsible for bringing us back." Juuri informed, "You shouldn't be angry with our savior."

Sparing an apologetic glance at Kaname and Juuri, he sighed. "Yes, you're right. Tonight is a happy occasion, but I admit, I don't allow such mannerism in my vicinity. If she were one of my trainees it'd be unforgivable. I can understand now that she wasn't bred with decorum like most of us. Where do you see a woman bearing knives and jumping off pagodas?" He crudely implied.

"My sentiments are the same."

Yuuki glared at the reputable prince. His immobile stance shifted toward Yuuki, arms folded with eyes shining mockery. If no one were around she could've smacked him upside his head and pinned him under her boot on the ground, like a revolting earthworm. Reverting from the mental image, Yuuki blinked at Kaname who scrutinized her wardrobe.

"Her lack of presentation on an important night as tonight is only a prelude to her noxious habits. She is adept in the battle field, Ichiou." He noted after a thought. "If you can't stand a woman fighting with knives, I hope you start getting used to it. We owe it to her knowledge in combat for being here tonight."

"What class are you?" Ichiou growled, gliding cautiously toward Yuuki.

"It's because we have astute senses purebloods like me can deduce from the smell of her blood on her clothes." Kaname replied coolly, "She is a noble."

Surprise brutally craved Juuri's pleasant expression. Now pale and wide eyed, she studied Yuuki and Kaname. "No—Noble?" She stammered. "That means..."

"An ancestor or someone in her family was royalty." Kaname averted from Yuuki, stricken by Juuri swaying on her feet and slumping to the floor. "Juu—"

Rido briskly snatched her around the waist, tugged her into his arms and lifted her unconscious form. "What is this? She isn't the type of faint…" He frowned.

Alarmed, Ichiou regretfully shook his head, "It must be stress from the incident. Please, take her inside and allow her to rest."

"_No need…" _A muffled voice mumbled from Rido's collar. Juuri tipped her head against his arm, admiring the peering ruby eyed tiredly, "I didn't faint, I couldn't stand still for a sec—"

"Whatever." Rido grumbled, "You fainted but it's good you're back."

"Put me down."

He was striding toward the palace entrance. "No, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity that you're light headed. I'm going to take advantage of you as much as I want."

Ichiou folded his arms on his back and swerved on his heel. Kaname gaped into the shadowy stillness where Yuuki had been. She couldn't have vanished but moments prior. Her scent lingered in the breeze, the bloodied bandages and residue on her cloak signaled but a trace of her presence disappearing somewhere in the shadows of the palace and avenue.

"What an unusual girl." Ichiou remarked, "How can someone like _that_ save our royal members?"

Kaname smirked, "Ichiou, I have some words for you. Listen close…"

**º º º**

Her mouth tugged in a disgusted snarl. Fury clouded her ruby eyes in the fire lighted bedroom. He leaned over to caress her sprawled hair upon the pillows and fingered her stiff lips. Rido moved to meet them with his own but she turned away.

"Don't even try it." Juuri growled. "I'm not joking, I'll kill you if you take it any further."

Rido placed his elbows on both sides of her ribcage, hovering over the gorgeous pureblood. "I wish you were light headed more often, I can watch over you closely like this." He observed the fine lines on her forehead and between her dark brows. "It's not fair how beautiful you were born, even the younger purebloods are jealous of you."

"Get off me." Juuri spat.

Rido nuzzled her neck, dropping lazy kisses over her collarbone. "Soft flesh, just like how I imagined…your scent is intoxicating too." Taking her right hand, he kissed the knuckles. "Why do you always push me away? Is there anyone who gives you the attention and love I give? No one."

"Be quiet and get off of me." She grunted, averted, "I only allow certain men this close to me."

"You never divulged how many lovers you had." Rido grinned, "Care to make me one?"

"I don't trust men like you," Juuri looked him in the eye, "Men who lust after something that doesn't belong to them, I hate the most. You can marry and start your family with someone else. Don't think I'll change my mind now or _ever._"

"Too bad…" Rido traced her lips, "I really love your fiery temper. Your eyes and body stiffen, emitting rivers of emotion that you always hide." He kissed her forehead, "You can trust me, Juuri love. I'd never hurt you. I only quietly want your heart to accept me, doesn't matter how long it takes because we have all the time in the world to be together."

"You're wrong."

Rido traversed from the couch toward the drink cart. He undid the cork of the glass bottle and poured dewy crimson liquid. She accepted the drink and hungrily consumed the blood. Rido took the empty glass and began pouring another. "Why am I wrong?"

"I don't see us getting together in the future." She answered. "I wish you'd understand that already."

"Why can't you accept me?"

"I told you…" Wearily, she claimed the glass and slurped the contents before speaking, "My heart has hardened over the years that I can't feel a thing. I have to force myself to smile and laugh, when I don't give a rat's ass."

Rido cradled her head and bumped her forehead into his, "I can take care of that for you. You're suffering from the coldness that seeps in the heart, not the physical but emotional disease. The one that won't go away unless you surround yourself with the right company."

Juuri balanced back on the cushion, drifting out of his grip and closed an arm over her stinging eyes. "Don't say no more. Ultimately, you'll tire from watching me and begin to hate me. I'd rather have you hating me than lusting after me."

"And I'd rather keep wanting you madly than ever conjuring a thought of hating you." Rido kissed her palm. "Are my affections painful for you? Was your heart stepped on by someone?"

Her arm slid away, falling off the couch to the floor. Tears glistened from her orbs, tickling down her temples and in her hair. "I can't take care of another's heart…that's why, I'm punishing myself. I'm the last person who deserves affections. In truth, I don't even deserve a glance from you, I'm a waste of your time." Her sorrowful eyes glided into his heterochormic, "I can't ask you to stay next to me forever, I'd like it if you didn't."

"That won't happen, Juuri love." Rido firmly replied, "I know since the day you were born, and for the rest of my life, I'll relentlessly want you. I can't be dissuaded by your inability to accept me. I only have a heart that wants to love you completely."

"You're awful then." Juuri clenched her hair, "I don't want to be part of your pain but I am the reason giving you pain. Heh, don't I sound like a coward?"

"You're brutal and callous." Rido placed the glass back on the tray. "That can't be helped though. I'm just a shadow in your range of vision. Your eyes can only focus on someone and want him…whom you never told me about. There was a time you ran away from the palace and to protect you from the elders and relatives, I told them you went out of country for a holiday. When you returned you emitted a different aura, it reminded of me of your mother after she gave birth to you…"

Rido leaned against the armrest of her couch, watching over her scrunched expression. "Following that, you immediately were attached to the six-month-old Kaname. I can only figure that it was a childbearing age every woman transcends into, and you wanted children too. Maybe it's time…Juuri love…" Rido caressed her forehead, "For you to tell me what happened when you ran away?"

**º º º**

He closed the sliding screen and moved one foot inside the dim colored room. The floorboard creaked, announcing his presence. A faint shadow dove into the light, briskly cutting through the curtains and into the opening area where table and cushions waited.

"You came." Her smile, though genuine, mirrored a devious connotation Kaname couldn't ignore. Guardedly holding himself, he watched the beautiful creature glide forward, beckoning him closer. "I'm very pleased to see you again, Oujisama. We were worried. My visit to the palace tonight was to ensure you were safe and healthy." Rima bowed her jeweled head softly, "Please, forgive my forwardness."

His perturbed stare hadn't broken nor did he appear comfortable in her presence.

Taking note of his stiff shoulders and bolted fists, she nodded, "You weren't expecting to be shooed to a room with a woman alone. My deepest apologies, Oujisama. After seeing you tonight, I wished you'd spare a few moments with me, maybe pour you another drink?"

In the back of his mind, he reckoned how mortified and shocked Takuma became when his grandfather urged Kaname to follow the scouts to a coverted room where he wouldn't be interrupted. As much as Ichiou's grandson opposed Kaname meeting with geishas, Ichiou seemed to enforce it just as much.

Kaname loomed by the door in consternation. _What did he expect to get out of this? Putting me in a room with a geisha—alone. _

"Won't you please come inside?" Rima asked.

Clearing his throat absently, he strode into the meeting area circulated by curtains. The silk cushions draped across the floor reeked of perfume. Flower petals were scattered, and the wavering waft of incense invaded him. He wasn't interested in stepping on flowers but questioned himself and stomped on the ballooning cushions, squishing the flowers under his heel, moodily.

Rima stumbled at his large footstep, eyes wide. "Is something wrong?"

"I'd like some wine, please." Kaname said.

Her enchanting smile, trained from early age, left his furrowed brows quivering. Rima gestured him to a cushion next to the table and settled timidly on his left. Her silk skirt flooded around them like a red river. The dark flowering material accentuated her shapely ankles hidden under sheen lace.

"I'm happy we can sit together and share a drink." Rima opened the wine bottle. Her elegant frame bent forward over the table. Long fingers clenched around the bottle handle. His hypnotized eyes couldn't leave her hands if they wanted. "It must've been a terrible experience. We would be broken hearted if something were to happen to you, Oujisama. Some say you were rescued by an extraordinary solider."

He blinked, reality slamming back from his dazed state. Kaname glanced around the cushions and back at the vixen. She swirled the wine and placed it on his side of the table. Leaning back in the cushions, Rima draped an arm across her waist, eyeing him.

Kaname twisted on his cushion, grabbing the cup to slurp the contents gently. She watched from the corner of her eye without a word. He lowered the glass and blinked, "Thank you for the wine."

Rima blushed, "Oujisama, there's no reason to be polite, not when we're alone."

He shifted sideways, adding distance between her flaring skirt and his leg. "If you say so."

She leaned against him, subtly their elbows grazed. "I'm someone you can trust anything with. If you want to share your thoughts I'd be happy to listen. I know there are rumors about women in our profession but we have feelings and standards too."

Kaname dutifully lifted the cup to indulge in another sip.

"We tend to do things differently than others." Rima fingered his sleeve. "I'm not someone who spends time drinking in a room filled with men."

"What are you then?" Kaname remarked. "Isn't pouring drinks only a quarter of your job responsibilities?"

Rima touched his elegant jaw line with a fingernail. Daringly drawing his face toward hers, she whispered, "Anything you want me to be, Oujisama…"

"I admire a woman who knows her place and is particular about what she wants. She is easy to understand."

A charming smile invaded her calm disposition, "Then, Oujisama, you don't know women at all. We aren't easy to understand in the first place."

"Really?" His eyelids lifted higher, revealing an enthusiast pair of crimson irises. "I know a woman who'd rather spend time leaping over pagodas at night instead of reveling at dinner parties in corsets. I think she is easy to understand."

Rima slyly pulled back, looking away, "You are too cruel, speaking of another woman in front of me."

"Didn't you say you were willing to listen to my thoughts?" Kaname inquired.

Her cheeks enflamed harshly, "You're right, I did." Rima stared at her hands in her skirt. "If your thoughts are full of another woman, I won't stop you from sharing them. Yet a woman in my position can always hope to be close to someone as great as you." Her hands traveled over his leg and into the cords of his jacket.

"Oujisama," Rima pressed her slender frame intimately against his side, chest tilted to reveal her shapely breasts. "If it isn't too much to ask I want to be the closest woman to you. If you let me sit with you for a few minutes every day I know I can be."

Kaname favored staring at the bubbling wine than her breasts. His insides blazed at the notion of bare breasts squashed against him. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit wanting to relive the ephemeral experience again. The back of his throat knotted but the tightening in his lower regions exacted attention than he could manage. Shifting his position, he slid his shoulder between himself and Rima's décolleté.

She smiled devilishly, rubbing her chest against his shoulder vigorously. "Don't be shy, Oujisama. Don't we all have desires?" Resting her cheek on the wall of his warm back, Rima whispered, "No one can escape desires. Despite we haven't uncovered some, we all have them."

Kaname smelled the wine before setting the cup back on the table. He stiffened at the touch of her fang chiseling the line of his back.

Rima's hands clenched around his waist, into the cords of his jacket and subdued the tight knots with slow, lazy flicks of her slender fingers. His bare chest was invaded by warm and gentle hands. Soft breaths dripped below the shell of his ear. Wet lips caught on a random strand of his hair lock.

"Aren't you curious about what desires you have?" Rima caressed her lips on his hair, pushing her breasts into his back.

He could feel the round mounds, warm, supple, and soft crating against his spine. The mind-numbing sensation sent a pulse through his body and tingled his fingertips. Once again, his mind dove frantically in the memory of the delicate skin around her ribcage. The firm warmth of her breasts once pressed against his chest, and the never-ending pleasure received from the touch of fangs as they probed into his throat, drawing blood.

A scorching heat transmitted upward from his lower body. Kaname stirred widely, feeling himself awaken in an entirely different manner, and not the best state he'd want to be in with a strange woman. She seemed to enjoy his silent and contemplative response.

"I want to know all your desires…" Rima kissed the side of his neck. Her tongue lapped under his ear, and inhaled his locks. From the shivers pervading his body repeatedly, Rima deduced the pleasure in his silent but scowling expression. Her breasts nuzzled his arm. Before he comprehended what happened, he landed against the cushions and she loomed above him.

Kaname blinked in the shadow of her form from the floor. Rima lifted her skirt over her porcelain white ankles. His consuming stare dragged along with the lifting skirt.

"Oujisama…" Rima pouted, "It's like you don't want to touch me…" The dangling material of her silk skirt slid over her thigh.

Kaname's eyes stung in revelation. _Touch?_

Merely looking at her delicious thighs, his head mauled over the mystery of how his arms and fingers traced the line of the woman's back when she drank from him. His fingers could recount the goose bumps on her skin and the expanding ribcage as she inhaled against him while she drank blood.

_That's right. I touched her without thought, like it was natural. _

Rima crawled over him. "Are you confused about how to touch a girl?" Taking his hand, she brushed her cheek in his palm. "Do you want me to show you?"

_That woman. I don't know her name yet she drank my blood and I held her naked body. _

Rima lowered his hand along her throat and over her breasts. "Oujisama…" She quivered, loving the light twitch of his fingers once she rested his hand on her breast. "Do you want to feel it from under the robe?" Rima asked.

**º º º**

Instincts and determination incited him to search the corners, cribs of the palace. Although she vanished in reputable ten seconds from the courtyard, Takuma wasn't giving up on his hunt.

He _needed_ her.

Yuuki stormed through the corridors, knocking past walls of guards and barked at those that obstinately stood in her way. They shrank timidly in silence and stepped aside, letting her open the doors to another room.

"Zero?" An hour had passed without her unable to locate the silver haired. Yuuki walked out of the room, a soft glance struck the curious guards standing on their toes. She walked out of the hall toward the second courtyard.

Takuma sprang across the road, diving incredulously toward the second building and attached himself to her right arm. She stared, a look flushed with daze to have a noble vampire clinging to her like a child. Yuuki clenched a handful of his blond hair and tugged his head back. "Let go of me."

"No!" Takuma cried in desperation, "I need you. I need you."

A visible fist trembled with fury, seconds from launch.

"Stop!" Takuma grabbed her fist. "I need your help!"

Yuuki flung her hand back. "I have urgent matters to tend to, what do you need me for?"

She couldn't be older than him; Takuma found himself distinguishing at the back of his mind as he regarded the glowering vampire. Squeezing the firm arm, Takuma straightened and noticed surprisingly that he was fair inches taller. Her shoulders were smaller in comparison. Defined jaw line flattened inward to a narrow but silky pale neck wrapped in the material of her cloak. His widening eyes floated toward the open pair of light lips that had hardened from the brisk night air.

Her demanding crimson eyes searched his relentlessly, undoubtedly due to impatience from standing lengthily while he stood transfixed and soundless.

Irritated, Yuuki nudged his shoulder. "What?"

Takuma tilted his head, as was becoming a habit whenever he stared at the woman. The darkness between her open lips flashed a pair of stark-white fangs that seemed sharper than a rapier. He basked in the sight of beautiful dentures.

Yuuki scowled and leaned forward, bumping noses with Takuma. "See something you like?"

Stumbling backward, he chocked and staggered on the floor. Gaping up in amazement, Takuma gulped. She wasn't shy, that was for sure.

"If you don't have anything to say, I'm going." She started toward the diagonal corridor. Freezing, Yuuki pedaled back. "Have you seen a tall silver haired around?"

"You mean Hercules, the horse?" Takuma mumbled.

"No, Zero. He has the…" Reluctantly, Yuuki added. "Bloody Rose, you know what that is?"

Stringing rapidly to his feet, he cried, "Who doesn't?"

"Well, Zero is the owner. If you see someone with the gun, let me know."

Takuma grabbed the ends of her cloak in means to stop her. The material fluttered in the breeze, warping around her hair and shoulders like a pair of wings. Awed, he blinked as if in a dream, and bunched the cloak tightly, desiring nothing other than attaching himself to her clothes, if humanely possible.

Yuuki yanked her cloak, but he pulled it back. Gearing her fangs spitefully at him, she was pleased to notice he released the hold immediately.

Takuma sauntered after Yuuki as she penetrated the new hall.

Yuuki slowed her pace, listening to the sound of silence as soon as he slowed behind.

She started quickly, striding an immeasurable pace. Takuma galloped helplessly in her footsteps. She swarmed around, reaching out to grab him by the throat. He stiffened, waiting submissively for her claws to clamp on his windpipe.

Lowering her hands, Yuuki huffed.

Flinching, Takuma opened his eyes.

She folded her arms expectedly, one brow up.

Takuma groped her hands, shakily. "You…Are you are a woman or a goddess?"

Yuuki grinded her fangs, "You said you needed my help. Don't force yourself with the compliments. Just tell me what you need."

Takuma shyly lowered his gaze. "That was rude of me, I guess strong women like you also prefer chivalry. Would you like to court with me?"

_Co….. _Stunned, she withdrew. "Co-court?"

"Do—Do you want to?"

Her lips quivered.

Takuma scratched his head. "No need to answer right now. I do want to know soon. No later than tomorrow, hmm?"

Yuuki's eyes narrowed dangerously. Grabbing his collar, she yanked him against herself. Their foreheads and noses touched. Takuma flushed hopelessly from the proximity. Panting nervously against Yuuki, he swallowed his suddenly dry throat.

"Can you stand being close to a girl who grabs you like this all the time? Without regard to who or what is watching?"

Breathing heavily, Takuma blinked the blotches of white and green fogging into his vision. His eyes rolled back and swayed. Yuuki watched him slump on the floor for the third time.

"What's with everyone fainting tonight?" Yuuki hunched over Takuma, fanning his pale, perspiring face. "Wake up." He lay unresponsive to anything Yuuki tried. Both hands lay listless and cold against the floor.

Yuuki turned to regard the blond noble closely, a betraying smile curling her mouth. "That's the first time someone ever asked me that question, you know?" Leaning against the wall, Yuuki sighed. "For the first time in eighteen years, I felt like a girl." Laughing at his unconscious form, she whispered in his ear. "Thank you…"

After watching him shift around for a comfortable position on the floor, Yuuki stepped out of the hallway and into the courtyard, toward the stables. The horse's water stream came in view.

Takuma gasped horrendously from the impaling chills that invaded his sleep. Yelping from the frigid water, he gaped at the towering individual holding the pail.

"Glad you're up." Yuuki placed the bucket on the floor. "You said, you needed me?"

With the wet shirt defining his form as if he stood nude before Yuuki, self-consciously Takuma covered his pecks and turned around worriedly.

"What're you doing?"

His cheeks darkened. "I-I-I-I pre-prefer talking like this."

Yuuki's eyes swallowed him. Stifling a laugh behind a knuckle, she flung around, hiding her face. "Fine." She composedly muttered.

"Ahaha, actually, it's a coincidence. The person you're looking for, I happen to know where he is."

Yuuki whirled toward him, "You saw him? Where?"

Shyly, Takuma bent his head over his shoulder in a soft answer. "I can show you. Follow m—" Biting his tongue, he mumbled, "Actually, do you mind walking in front of me? I'll give you directions."

She couldn't understand why a noble knight would be self-conscious in a wet shirt with a girl. Yuuki headed out of the hall. Leaning down, Takuma grabbed the ends of her cloak, rubbing his fingers to memorize the material. "Which way?" She dare not look over her shoulder.

"Left." Takuma supplied, feeling his chest tightened from watching her.

"Are you worried I might jump you? I only grabbed you earlier to prove a point." Yuuki murmured. "Men don't like bold women."

Takuma brushed the material against his lips. "Not all men feel the same."

Her eyes peered over her shoulder, gliding over the cloak he twiddled between his fingers.

Takuma sharply dropped it. "I-I didn't—I was just—!"

"Which way?" She pointed.

He sighed in relief, "Make a right. Go up the footpath, beyond the garden. He is in those quarters." Sneezing vociferously, Takuma shook his head. "The breeze is getting to me. He's in the third room." Takuma wheeled back in the opposite direction. "Give me an answer tomorrow!" He waved over his head.

Lights filtered from under the sliding door. Yuuki wrung the door apart, striding inside of the dim room. "Oy, Zero." She marched across the flowery dressed floor. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Let's hit the road tomorrow." Yuuki growled in frustration as the curtains surrounded her vision.

"Don't tell me you like it here. Who cares what the purebloods say, we've stayed long enough. Plus, I don't feel comfortable." Scratching the veils out of her way, Yuuki flung to an opening. "Seeing that woman…Is enough."

A gasp riveted Yuuki on her feet.

Figures sprawled on the cushions rifted in view through the transparent curtain.

The woman drew her robe over her exposed shoulders. Sitting immobile on top of a bare chest, the female tossed a furious glare in Yuuki's direction. Securing her robes with a growl, she waited.

_That idiot pointed me to the wrong room._

It was understandable she was a geisha, at first sight Yuuki knew who she was. Her thick perfume, makeup, and the flowery kimono hinted it all. Yuuki's eyes dropped on the man beneath. His ruby eyes twinkled softly from the cushions.

_Ouji? _Yuuki gaped. "Hah!" Laughing mockingly at the scene, she slapped the wall uncontrollably. "Ab-about time…!" She pointed at the geisha. Rima retracted with disgust from the despairing sight of Yuuki's bloody cloak. "He really needs some too! Haha!"

Kaname pushed Rima respectfully aside and climbed to his feet. His marble white chest shimmered in the light. Reaching Yuuki's side, Kaname looked into her humor glazed eyes. "We need to talk."

"No, no. Don't let me disrupt you two." Yuuki backed away. "Please, continue." She gestured, churning through the curtains back toward the door. Kaname followed her close at her heels. She hissed in frustration again in the flimsy web of curtains.

Grabbing her by the elbow and preventing her from running into a wall, Kaname lured her out of the main door, outside.

Yuuki looked up questionably. "I'm sure it was getting hot in there, Ouji." She opened the door to let him back. "Don't leave her like that. It's a sin to leave a woman you were seconds from laying with. Awh! The disappointment on her face!"

Kaname scowled and covered her mouth.

**º º º**

She'd bite him if he didn't release her soon. He managed to reach the rooftop where no one was around to overhear. Yuuki thrust him back, angrily. "Just because you're pureblood, doesn't mean you can handle me like a sack of potatoes."

Kaname gaped at the hand that had enclosed over her mouth. His disheveled clothes left him feeling uneasy in her presence. Turning around, he rearranged his jacket.

"It's ok." Yuuki smirked, "If you brought me out here to tell me not to expose your adventure with the geisha, I won't. You don't need to tell me."

"I could care less about rumors." Kaname spat.

Yuuki tucked a heel behind another and leaned against the balustrade. She gazed into the deserted courtyard below. "Now I have proof you're not homosexual. There's a belief on the streets that because you were surrounded by male guards, scholars, and friends—"

Kaname fixated on the curve of her spine. Slipping his hand around her back, he pulled Yuuki against him. Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing?" Her lips barely moved in the snarl.

"When I was inside, I couldn't lift a single finger to touch her of my own will."

"She's a sexy geisha, it's totally understandable." She scoffed.

"_Yet." _Kaname clanked his teeth. "Here I am touching you like it's natural."

"_Ouji,"_ Sternly, Yuuki mouthed, "You want to lose that hand? It's useless it seems. I'd be happy to help."

His fingers clenched on her back. "I didn't do anything with her. I couldn't." He confessed.

"Don't tell me, I don't care."

Exhaling loudly, Kaname seized his hand back, looking abnormally pale. Lingering on his steps, he whispered. "Goodnight." Turning around to look at Yuuki intently standing against the balustrade, Kaname said. "What's your name?"

A stunning smile warmed her expression. "Prancing orange haired… Naked shoulders…Flowery kimono…Delicate ankles…"

His stare turned grim.

Playfully biting her lip, Yuuki stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "Goodnight, Ouji." She strode toward the stairs. He listened to her gentle musing as she descended to the corridors. _"Where the hell could he be?" _

**º º º**

Zero led Lilly to the fields. His feet came to a clumsy stop at the shadow standing one yard along the road.

"Why, Zero?" Yuuki asked.

"The pureblood king requested. Even if I didn't want to, I have to show myself."

"You're causing a stir in the palace. Everyone wants to see the Legendary Bloody Rose and the Knight." Yuuki sighed. "I think I should follow you around for a change." She smiled. "I kept dragging you to places you never wanted to go."

Lilly thrust her face at Yuuki, yearning for attention.

She brushed her head gently. "When do we leave for the palace?"

"Tomorrow." Zero answered.

"What happens afterwards?"

"It's up to you." He glanced at the Kyoto palace. "Your reason was meeting her. Now that you have, you should resolve the matters that brought you here." He advised. "It's not fair leaving everything unfinished_. Tell_ her…"

"I'm satisfied bringing her back to her home." Yuuki somberly replied, "Besides, there is no future between us. Times like these, I miss father the most." Tipping her head skyward, she smiled at the stars. "He's angry I left without telling, isn't he?"

Zero smirked. "Get some rest, Yuuki. The palace where the king and queen are staying at will take a day to reach." He tugged Lilly and strolled out of the courtyard.

Yuuki's eyes lit up excitedly. "Are you going to a bar?"

She was too shameless for words. No wonder her father had difficulty marrying her into a decent family. Zero continued without answering.

"Where are you going?" Yuuki demanded.

"Riding."

"Want to take me along?"

"No."

Yuuki grinned. "K. I'm gonna annoy some gamblers in town. Bye."

**º º º**

Morning burst over the unusually crowded courtyard. Palace guards crazily raved at the dark laded figure combating with the highest rank official.

Locking his blade with hers, Yuuki rotated her weapon. The guard lurched forward as a result. She thrust him back, sending his blade flying over the yard. The fallen guard gaped curiously at Yuuki. She reached for his hand and helped him to his feet.

"Again, again!" Cheered the audience.

Nodding, Yuuki instructed everyone to take their places. "Watch your elbow when you do this trick…"

The ardent group listened intently.

Maids darted back inside of the palace. Juuri halted in the entrance, surveying the army surrounding the girl. Pride encompassed her entire being. Juuri gestured to one of the maids. "Where is Kaname?"

She blinked and pointed at the balcony overlooking the courtyard. "He has been there long before the guards in the courtyard, Juuri-sama." She murmured.

Following his trained gaze, Juuri's eyes zoned on Yuuki swinging her sword over her head and past her shoulder. The warming pride in her heart melted into chilling fear.

"Kaname can't stand sunlight as much." She emphasized, there wasn't a canopy or umbrella to protect him from the sun. He merely sat in a chair, leaning against the balustrade, captivated by the rowdy crowd. "Ask him if he needs anything." Juuri commanded.

"Hai."

As Juuri stepped onto the courtyard among the guards, Rido trotted forward on horseback. Shocked, she almost stumbled on her skirt. "What're you doing?"

"Come on." Rido offered her a hand, "It's fun. Everyone is excited to be near your savior. She outdid our Ichiou, did you know?"

Her brows curled unpleasantly. "She proved her skills last night to him, didn't he learn?"

Rido chuckled, "I'm going riding with her. Why don't you join us?" He patted the saddle. "I won't drop you."

"You should be worried if _I_ drop you." Juuri countered darkly. "I'm a more faster rider than you, Rido."

"That was years ago!" Rido guffawed. Glancing at the rooftop, he scowled, "What's Kaname doing there?"

"Watching." Juuri glumly stared at Yuuki who stunted another guard. "She is spectacular. A woman who has the ability to grab hearts directly from people's chest is rare. It's only been one day since she has been here."

"You'll like her too." Rido guaranteed. "She is fun to be around."

"Do you think she realizes that?" Juuri wondered, "That everyone admires her. She doesn't seem to know her spell is effective."

"Slower, slower!" Yuuki steadied the guard. "You twist on your heel like that; you'll hurt yourself, not the assailant."

"Yes!" The guard nodded breathlessly.

"Lower your legs." Yuuki guided. "Balance yourself."

"_Ahem."_ Takuma stepped behind the two.

Yuuki glanced once over her shoulder to acknowledge the blond. "You were laughing your pretty head off last night." She stated the fact.

"I giggle, actually." Takuma added.

"What were you hoping would happen?"

"I don't favor those women around Kaname. Jii-sama forbade me from interrupting them. So I…"

"So you sent me." Yuuki nodded. "Clever."

"But I was sincere about the question I asked you." Takuma murmured.

"Forget it."

"Please." Takuma grabbed her hands. Weapons dropped to the ground, instantaneously, the guards stood raptly. "Consider me."

Yuuki slapped his hand. "Men who use women to get what they want—not just women like me but even rabbits tend to hate them." She patted his cheek. "Try someone else, ok? Some of those artsy girls who really believe noblemen are actually—noble. You won't lose your bet on them, I promise."

"You can take advantage of me!" Takuma suggested. "We'll be even."

If she had known, she wouldn't have entered the steamy room last night occupied by the geisha and the prince. She never desired to envision what was seen. Despite his generous confession on the rooftop, she hadn't been able to erase the scene from her mind all night. Now morning, and she hadn't obtained any sleep.

Before sunrise, she was in the courtyard, practicing techniques alone. An hour later, interested guards approached, inquiring about her swordsmanship.

_He wouldn't be a man if he didn't respond to the temptress. _

Laughing at her internal dilemma, Yuuki scrubbed her head. She really shouldn't give a damn. Whatever took place in the room wasn't her business. Now if she could silence the nagging questions bathed with surprise at his confession, she could move on in her life.

'_Here I am touching you like it's natural.'_

'_I didn't do anything with her… I couldn't!'_

She sat down on the ground, accepting the cup of water from another guard. She had gotten used to sharing cups, spoons, and clothes with other men. The male gender commonly traveled on a regular basis while women stayed at home with the family. Without a surprise, getting accustomed to living with large numbers of men had taken time but she had managed to a reasonable point. All that mattered was surviving. Hygiene was for the luxurious. She was a vampire, nonetheless, who wasn't susceptible to diseases and plagues. Having the auto ability to heal was always a bonus.

_Why did he say those things? What did he mean by 'natural'? If he thinks I'm easy, I'll kill him. _

The cup in her hand was knocked to the ground, water splashed on the soil and on her boots. Indignantly springing up, Yuuki dove around at the towering pureblood with a train of maids. Her lip curled at Kaname. "Do you enjoy kicking drinks people are about to have?"

"If you tried drinking it again I would do the same." Kaname replied.

She reached for the cup. His long hand captured her fingers, tugging it up. Yuuki snatched back, "You're going too far, Ouji."

"I'm only standing up for what I was taught." Kaname beckoned the maids carrying a tray holding a jar and a cup. "A woman, regardless of what class she's from, can be a treated like a queen or a slave. You've gotten too comfortable lowering your standards to fit with men. I admit," Kaname apologetically slowed, "I don't know how you were raised or what kind of life you led, but you've forgotten that you're a woman." He tilted the jar and poured the water in the cup, offering it to Yuuki. "A woman shouldn't openly share used and unclean things from men."

"No." Yuuki grabbed the cup from the ground. "I'd rather use the same dirty cup over and over again."

"What woman would do that? Stop being stubborn." He warmly requested, "You've been here since sunrise and you haven't drunk."

Slowly, she pedaled back and turned toward the large irrigation of water. Dunking the muddy cup within, she drew a cupful and consumed it. Wiping her mouth, Yuuki stalked back toward the training crew.

Kaname grabbed her arm, bringing her back in front of him. "Do you enjoy making things hard for yourself as self-punishment?" He questioned in mild curiosity. "It's not necessary to force yourself."

"How can I force myself when it's a habit already." Yuuki countered.

Nevertheless, he casually set the cup in the cradle of her palm. "I'm treating you like my guest."

"What's going on?" Juuri halted at the sight, assessing their joined hands wrapped around a cup of water. Yuuki blinked readily, retracting her hand, which Kaname clenched in faint beckoning to linger in the roughness of her fingers and wrists.

"Good morning, Juuri-sama." Kaname greeted.

Her gaze pointedly tagged on their linked hands. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I was telling her that I insist on treating her like a guest." Kaname answered.

Juuri modestly smiled at Yuuki. "Don't feel burdened if he comes on too strong, Yuuki-san. Rest assured, I raised Kaname like my own. He is a stickler for rules and won't stop until you relent and let him treat you like our guest."

She ducked her head from her beady ruby eyes diligently, "I…" Flustered, Yuuki searched the soil caked around her boots. "I'm…I'm thankful, Ju-Juuri..Juuri-sama…"

"Wonderful." Juuri swallowed her numbed throat, glancing at their hands. "Won't you please let her go, Kaname?"

The cup dropped, spilling water once their hands withdrew. Yuuki bent to pick it up, noticing with a start that Kaname had done the same. Both paused in union, she broke the eye contest with haste grab at the cup and boldly loomed to her height. "There's not much difference from your cup to the one everyone uses. It's also dirty now." She began wiping the dirt with her sleeve.

Alertly, Kaname stopped the motions. "There is always plenty more clean ones in the kitchen." He gestured to the tray the maid held, more cups available for use.

Juuri cleared her throat, "The cup can always be washed clean. Yuuki-san, Rido is waiting to go riding with you."

"Excuse me." Yuuki thrust the cup back at Kaname and circled him, traversing toward the prepared horses.

Kaname turned to regard her speedily joining the riders at the other end of the courtyard.

Juuri's examining eyes turned on his solemn profile. The poised structure of his body leaning in the direction she had taken, without discretion ready to dart after her. "Why the look?" She frowned, poking his elbow in hopes of distracting his concentration from Yuuki.

He looked back with a pair of stormy eyes. "I have to go with her." Kaname said.

Perplexed, she spat, "Wh-why? Where?"

"To the palace my parent's are vacationing. Today." About to return the dirty cup back to the maid, Kaname lingered gazing at the item and rubbed it against his shirt, cradling it closer.

"Don't ruin your clothes." Juuri dusted the shirt clean. "Why do you have to go? Are the king and queen calling you back?"

"Someone has to tell them about the ambush."

"But, Kaname, I think they know already."

"There are other matters I must speak to them about."

She waited inquisitively. "Such as…?"

"Private matters." He stonily replied.

"If those are your reasons for going, I suppose I understand." Juuri smiled candidly.

Kaname pensively narrowed his eyes. "Were you hoping I have other reasons?"

Juuri folded her arms. "Lately, you've been keeping me on my toes."

Smirking wolfishly, Kaname carried the cup with him back inside. Juuri scowled at his passing form that vanished behind the corridors and in the crowd of cherry-faced maids. She was worrying for no reason, maybe.

_May… be._

A woman with her age and experience can deduce specifically what often triggered a man to stare and follow another woman like a cavalier. He was a prince, no less, who would someday be responsible for their country. Kaname had never been around girls in his life. Often resorting to hiding away in libraries and sequestering in books for years, he'd arise from his self-induced loneliness and reveal himself once in a blue moon to his parents and the public.

Since his decision to stay in the palace longer, Juuri and Rido fortunately had seen a lot of him as of recent. He was a young, beautiful pureblood and voraciously well mannered like many belonging to the royal family and palace officials. Juuri inferred his interests merely extended to virgin curiosity and amusement for the violently fiery girl. He shouldn't indulge any further. The king and queen would disown him if he did.

**º º º**

Trotting on her heel, the rider received a contemptuous scowl from Yuuki. Cyrus huffed resentfully from obvious unease. Snarling in her hood, Yuuki steered and indicated Cyrus to run faster.

She caught up to the silent Zero, growling under her breath and sent a glare over her shoulder. "Why is _he_ coming with us?"

A smirk born from amusement and plain intrigue possessed his hidden lips. She probably forgot a pureblood's ability was acute than any vampire in the world, and the astuteness applied to his listening skill. Merely watching her mouth move, Kaname could distinguish the question. Her comrade, on the other hand, seemed to clearly remember the board powers of a pureblood and fidgeted, cleared his throat distractingly and muttered in his sleeve to block all means of decoding his reply.

"I don't care!" Yuuki snapped in exasperation, clenching her reins, her head swept back toward the third wheel. "Ouji…" Animosity colored her growl, "We ride fast and are used to the desert heat, unlike you."

Brunette locks fluttered over Kaname's glimmering ruby eyes that narrowed enticingly on the girl.

"Stories and lessons you learned in books won't help you. From here, it takes physical dexterity and endurance." She grumbled at Zero that if he hadn't tagged alone, they could've easily made it to the palace of the king and queen by dusk.

Typically, it took more than two days to reach the other end of the desert. Kaname's brows settled starkly in contemplation. _What kind of riders are they? Getting across the desert in less than a day? _

She sighed despairingly at how innocent and majestic Kaname appeared on horseback. Cyrus stopped and she waited for Kaname to catch up. Yuuki prayed he didn't bring books with him on the journey.

Kaname also paused, a question twinkling in his deep gaze. Yuuki retrieved a canteen from her robes and handed it to him. "You need it more than I do anyway." She concluded.

Kaname blinked at the leather exterior. "It's not clean."

"In about two hours, that canteen will be very appealing to you." Yuuki gathered her reins, "Don't grimace. You probably have no clue but among travelers, sharing drinks and food is a sign of respect and brotherhood. Now if you don't want to rot from dehydration, use it and stop complaining, or we'll leave you behind."

Zero warningly glanced at Yuuki from Kaname. Apparently, she seemed to have forgotten again what an important and powerful pureblood she was lecturing. Clearing his throat silently, he pinched the skin of her elbow. She stiffened alertly, almost shoving him off of Lilly.

"I _know_." Yuuki spat.

"You talk like you don't." Zero pointed out.

Yuuki returned to Kaname. "I'm surprised they didn't send an escort or a servant with you. That's the worst they can do is send a bookworm who has never traveled alone!" A sudden wind spurted, yanking her hood off.

His hand galloped to secure the hood, Yuuki tensed automatically. "You saved Juuri-sama and me, an extra escort or servant isn't necessary if I'm with you." Kaname pulled his hand back.

Her elevated brows lowered, the frown tucked at the corner of her lips had vanished. "Guess…it can't be helped." Yuuki stared at the desert, "Stick close, the desert blizzard will make it hard to see ahead." Yuuki and Zero covered their noses with the cloak.

They rode in the bursting whirlpool of blowing sand. Zero forged ahead of the two, creating a path through the blizzard. She could detect his shifting shape in the dust. Yuuki sped up, riding abreast her comrade and through the overwhelming storm. Cyrus neighed, shaking his head. He was protected by a mask that withstood the tough wind and debris. They courageously rode for hours in the never-ending vortex. The horses' movements turned ragged and heavy from the overpowering wind.

She couldn't see Zero anymore.

Hunched on top of Cyrus, Yuuki switched her head slightly back in search of the prince. Bubbling gold debris burst across her vision. The whipping noises intertwined with her own rough breathing in her sleeve. Then, suddenly a faint black shape warped in the distance, pervading into propelling clouds of sand. The racing horse vanished behind another cloud, reappearing momentarily through the thicket.

A blast knocked the rider sideways, off the horse. In the throes of the vortex, Yuuki slung toward him. Cyrus grunted frantically and wavered on the sand, hooves sinking deep within the sand. Then it came, another overpowering blast thrust her over Cyrus; the horse neighed fiercely, toppled over and kicked its hooves. Lying prone with the screaming wind whipping over her head, Yuuki covered her face with her sleeve, head geared up in search of Kaname.

Debris clung to her lashes, filling in her eye, she cried out before dunking her head down. Cyrus screeched and shifted into a comfortable position. Now sitting up, he lent his colossal body cover Yuuki from explosions. Wrapping her cloak over her mouth, Yuuki began crawling on her elbows.

A third explosion left Yuuki riveted. Gas spurted into the wind, readily enveloping their systems. She cringed in agony, coughing at the poison nestling in her body. Cyrus's continuous neigh indicated its force invaded him as well. Yuuki crawled slowly, slumped from exhaustion and tried again. She breached the slope where another dark colored horse lay sprawled, covered in the sand.

The bomb must've hit him directly; compared to him, Cyrus was lucky. In the imploding gas, the blood of the horse infiltrated Yuuki. Her blinded eyes glistened red as the familiar longing for nourishment revived. She couldn't begin to revel in the sensual scent of blood, not with the disarming gas disabling all mobility and focus. Holding her breath, she desperately crawled forward, using her toes to budge through the blizzard. The strain shoved her back and head took at an alarming rate, she could imagine herself buried in the sand if she didn't move.

Zero and she weren't pureblood. The poisonous gas had instant affect on potent vampires. Gasping wearily, she hissed at the swallowing numbness of her body. Biting her bottom lip, Yuuki crawled over the steep.

A shadow lay covered in the sand over the steep climb. She thrust her elbows, crawled briskly up toward the prince. Before reaching his side, Yuuki discerned he was unconscious from the gas, his body already under the subduing spell.

"Ouji…" Yuuki turned Kaname over. Ripping the bottom of her cloak, she tied it over his nose. "Don't breathe the gas." Wheezing, she rummaged open her cloak and deposited it on him. Struggling with the penetrating gas, she doubled over, coughing wretchedly with bile drooling over the sand.

_Who would dare direct explosives in the desert? Spontaneously? _

Surrendering to the numbness, Yuuki lay flat with her head covered in her arms. She would lie for a moment, just one moment, no more. It wouldn't matter. If she tried getting up, she may as well get bombarded. Her muscles relaxed and thoughts waned, she blinked wearily in the dumping sand, feeling them creep over her clothes and hair.

_Did Zero escape? _He rode faster than she. Fortunately, she kept checking back at the prince. If she hadn't she would've lost him in the blizzard.

**º º º**

It seemed like hours after Yuuki woke up. The raging gas burdened her movements when she pushed her unstable feet in the sinking sand. Kaname was blanketed in gold debris. Shaky hands ripped away her protective cloak off of Kaname. She swayed and blinked in the stinging lights, colors faded, leaving the side of roaring wind against her ear. She collapsed on her knees, gagged and vomited voraciously.

_It's probably worse on him._

Yuuki tensed before the unconscious prince. _Never have I experienced this type of torture. Was someone targeting him? _Anti-vampire explosives shrank purebloods' power.

She gritted her fangs in annoyance all too suddenly. _He's the most innocent little thing I've come across, who'd want to kill a damn bookworm? _

Rolling another torn piece of her cloak, Yuuki shoved it in her mouth. She collected her legs and pulled Kaname's arms up, dragging him down the steep. Her trudging steps dipped through the mesh of boiling sand. Stumbling from the wind, Yuuki knelt, briskly grabbing Kaname by the waist. She grumbled as she staggered under their combined weight. Hoisting him on her back, Yuuki wedged her foot one after another.

A quarter mile through the blizzard with the intoxicating gas proliferating Yuuki, she was gasping, lurching on her feet, landing face forward. Too weak to move, she lay listless for a few minutes.

Yuuki was back on her feet, stumbling, heaving with a parched throat. She couldn't locate Cyrus in the blinding wind. Dragging herself with Kaname on her back, she weakly moved at an ant's pace.

It was overwhelming at one point.

She slumped over with insane coughing and lay with her head in the sand. Moments after regaining composure, Yuuki lay immobile, breathing deep as the back of her throat scratched with each dragged breath. There was no sensation in her body so she felt no pain when she fell. It was difficult moving since the poison was ingrained and wouldn't wane after rest and nourishment.

Desperation with a brutal force came; Yuuki dizzily gaped at the piercing sun. _Save me, someone. _Despairingly dropping in the sand, her elbows strained as the rest of her aching body.

She didn't want their country's prince die from desert explosives with a half-lived life.

A gliding movement shifted over her shoulder through her hair. Yuuki wearily gasped, struggling as her lungs throbbed. Her legs wobbled seconds before her footing dislodged. Something resolutely grabbed her around the middle. She hung back, foggy eyed. The rustling movement against her ear slipped over her shoulder. A firm grip snatched her chin around and warm lips compressed her mouth roughly.

His mouth was hotter than the burning sun over their heads. Kaname's unfaltering fingers hovered her chin and neck. A sweet taste breached her tired and dry taste buds. His soft saliva swapped with hers, melted in her mouth and coated her parched throat. Unconsciously her lips widened and his caressing tongue penetrated. She gasped and twitched, slumping heavily against the sand.

Hovering above Yuuki, Kaname turned her sideways to search her fatigued face. Under his brushing hand, her mouth shivered open. Through the roaring wind whipping over them, raining over Kaname, her eyes opened to examine while he barricaded her.

Her exhausted eyes were soft and enamoring. Yuuki sighed and wheezed into unconsciousness.

**º º º**

After hours of plowing through the swallowing desert, Kaname came upon a discreet shade tucked behind a cliff. The sun blasted across the sky to the transversal end. The afternoon was beginning to cool. He couldn't find their horses or her comrade. Entering the dark security under the cliff, he laid the unconscious girl carefully on the floor.

The poison was animalistic and strident in his body. Fortunately Yuuki wasn't pureblood like him or she'd have a more worse affect. Shoving his back on the wall, Kaname panted as pools of sweat dripped on the floor. If he rested the poison would dissolve. His healing attributes had slowed tremendously.

Each slept in different corners of the shade. The moment Yuuki awoke, her dazed mind and vigor for nourishment saw no limitations. Kaname stirred and stiffened at her glowing eyes. She hadn't uttered a phrase and in less than a moment slammed him harshly into the wall, his ribs cracked slightly under the feral pressure of her grip.

It had happened before. Her losing control when her body had reached its hunger limits. She wasn't wake or aware of her actions. Kaname sensed her unaltered strokes as she tipped his neck backwards. Her warm body now sinuously pressed into him like before. He closed his eyes to the overwhelming sensation as her knees bobbed against his pelvis.

Her thighs froze around his waist, and once again, he was engulfed with the deranged notion of how much he loved being victimized by her uncontrolled hunger.

Her hot tongue lapped over his pulse, worshipped his elegant throat. Kaname instinctively touched the curve of her spine. The fangs plunged deep, latching onto the sweet nectar for life force. She shivered in the delicious blood, sucked harder and clenched on his throat dangerously, unable to overcome the idea of releasing him for a second.

Plaint, Kaname listened to her gasped breathing blanketing soft moans. His bubbling blood filled her body with energy. His fingers massaged the curve of her spine and around her waist. Her tongue slipped out to touch the cut twice. His jaw clenched involuntarily at the tempting sensation. His stiff legs were numb under Yuuki. She pushed her weight on him, doing everything in her will to keep him down while she drank to her fill.

Kaname attentively watched her rub against him, simultaneously bathed in pleasure by the sensual friction of their bodies as blazing goosebumps tingled every corner of his skin.

She released him at long last, sighing in his ear with her blood covered lips. Her eyes were full of warmth and relief. Yuuki brushed her mouth against his throat to lick the wound close. Her blood-red eyes stole over him and an uncharacteristic smile accompanied her appreciating stare. She rested her head on his shoulder, sliding toward the booming of his heart.

Hesitantly he touched the back of her head. Letting his fingers touch the brown hair, Kaname waited for her to speak. Instead the sound of heavy breathing from sleep executed. He peered at her insensate countenance and fought back a grin.

**º º º**

* * *

******© Nur ****Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you :)**


	8. Adore

**º º º

* * *

**

Twice her unquenchable fangs had claimed him, and twice Kaname let it happen without a vowel of protest. She wasn't conscious and aware of her actions. The flamed poison controlled Yuuki and instincts reigned in return, manifesting into hunger she kept hidden to herself. In spite of how coolheaded and composed she appeared, Yuuki's vampire instincts were prodigious. Kaname was nearby at the critical time as it took charge, letting her float blissfully in the river of his blood. Her red eyes beamed into his, and her wet lips sucked away each significant drop.

At that moment she enchanted him. Devilish thoughts plunged that weren't his usual sagacious trait.

Kaname laid her on the cold floor. His body was beginning to fight the poison, yet the results inflicted him. He sat listless beside Yuuki and listened to the even rhythm of her breathing. She looked tranquil, wonderfully sedated from sleep. If he so much as brushed her with his hands or fangs she'd never come to know.

Kaname laboriously struggled to maintain his composure. Sweat dripped on the stones, his wheezing echoed in the cave for hours. Relief only returned when the sun perched random clouds, veiling the corner in pitch black. He grimly eyed the jutting grooves of the walls, grew alert from the ravenous sound of chattering insects skittering in corners, and the remorseless scream in his blood inundated by poison. It wasn't terrible than before. He managed to rest without disturbance for a while.

When he woke up again, the harsh sun groomed the walls and entrance, burning his fingers when he touched the boulder. Another day had passed, and Yuuki was dead to the world. He checked her pulse, breathing and tried to rouse the sleeping girl but hadn't succeeded. He worried she was in danger from the poison she had consumed from his blood. Her chances of death were greater.

Kaname could linger by her side, watchful and tentative. As he studied her sleeping face, questions surfaced, some irrelevant while others were intensely aggravating for a man with principles. He touched her hair, examined the texture and watched the color intensify and fade in the light. Kaname turned to her tattered, sullied robes drenched from old blood.

On the third day when Yuuki continued to sleep, he grew restless. Many times Kaname debated carrying her on her back and make his way into the desert. He happened on a small river a few miles from the cave, but the stagnant puddle was filled with leaves and mud. He tried to tend to her and watched her skin glow red under his touch regardless she wasn't awake.

He was lucky Yuuki aroused, eventual dizziness and confusion preceded recognizable words, or words of gratitude he hoped as she mumbled wearily. Her native accent was evident in her drowsy mumble. Yuuki blinked as his visage came into focus and sat up. For the longest time Yuuki stared at Kaname in a daze.

Blinking against her knuckles, she yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Groaning aloud, Yuuki slumped back on the hard floor.

"It's been three days, you must get up. We have to be on our way." Kaname said.

Yuuki tossed around in the warm cloak. Sniffing the clothes, she warily sat back up and stiffened. Tugging the cloak away, Yuuki gaped at her bare legs that hadn't been covered by the rest of the large silk white shirt. She screamed at first. Kaname, now on his feet, looked rapt and waited for coherent words.

Yuuki reared her head up at the pureblood. "What did you do to my clothes?"

"They were dirty. I took them to the river to wash them. It was no use. I lent you my shirt instead."

She gritted her fangs, "How dare you take my clothes? I didn't even know you were this salacious." Fidgeting in her half nudity, Yuuki tugged the shirt over her fleshy thighs. "Bastard!" She growled at Kaname. "Give me my clothes back! I'm practically naked!" Tipping her nose inside of the loose shirt, Yuuki gasped at her naked breasts. "You took my undergarments too?" She shrieked.

Kaname clenched his teeth and proceeded to explain in a controlled manner. "Allow me to tell you what actually happened."

"Please, do." Yuuki hissed like a viper at Kaname, "Clothes don't just come off on their own!"

"Yes, I took your dirty clothes that were in dire need of washing. The river was no help unfortunately, and I couldn't wash them. I gave you my shirt as compensation."

"Compensation?" Her eyes widened hysterically, "Ouji…any woman in my situation would feel violated, humiliated—I won't continue." She grabbed the cloak that shielded her on the floor. "I won't forgive you for taking my clothes without permission. Of course, if something like this were to happen to you, I'd be thrown in jail and beheaded. Well, your Royal Highness, just because you're pureblood and you find my clothes 'filthy' for _your _liking, doesn't mean you should take them off while I'm unconscious!" She roared.

Kaname unbuckled his longer coat and handed it to her. Naked from the top half, Kaname turned his head. "Please, take my coat if you must."

Yuuki gnawed her bottom lip ruthlessly. "No!" She shouted. "If the sun touches your pureblood body, I'm going to be indicted for slaving you."

His reprimanding eyes darkened. Sharply Kaname donned his coat and laced the buttons. "Consider it payback then." His tone sibilant as a silent river in a dark night.

"For what?"

"You drank my blood again." Kaname countered, "Did you forget already?"

Yuuki searched his stern countenance. Brutal chilliness chased the warmth of his gaze.

"Every time you drink my blood, I will take your clothes." Kaname announced.

She couldn't recall drinking his blood. Yuuki scowled at herself, did she attack him? Her gaze shifted to his healing neck. If she had awoken earlier, she may have found the evident bite mark.

_I'm a menace._ Yuuki gaped at the beautiful man. _I forced myself on him and drank his blood: our Ouji's blood! Again. _

Yuuki lightly cleared her throat. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"I might."

"If I had purposefully drunk your blood, I would've remembered!" Yuuki exclaimed, "I don't want your blood, it's not mine to take!"

Vacant crimson pools swarmed with nostalgia before Kaname looked away. "Thank you for making yourself clear. In the future, I'd hope you'd have better control of yourself. In order to avoid a repetition, drink blood when you are hungry, and you won't relive this predicament."

Yuuki flinched at the harsh tone he adopted. "I won't let it happen again, I promise." She clenched the cloak.

"My intention was to help you, but your cloak was disorderly and tainted with blood. The fragrance will attract other hungry vampires. You'll be detectable wherever you go."

She hadn't blinked or looked away from Kaname. "Don't lie, you can't stand how dirty I am. Ouji, I'm used to living on the road and staying unclean for months. Not all women get to wear flowers in their hair, wear fashionable clothes, heels and exotic hats. Some of us," Yuuki arranged the cloak over her shoulders, "Are more comfortable in rags."

"I've seen you bare." Kaname took note of her alarmingly colored cheeks at the remark, "Why do you hide your beautiful body?"

"I knew it, you _pervert._" Yuuki snarled, "You saw everything."

Kaname glanced at her feet, "The day I bandaged you I had to compromise."

"What about today?" Yuuki snapped, "What's your excuse now?"

"You have a beautiful body." He stated nonetheless. "And I wish no one tramples or scars it with knives."

She stood riveted at his words, surrounded by the sincere and gentle meaning that hadn't touched her like ever before. No man on earth ever made a descriptive comment about her body. Most believed she wasn't a woman, but a man's grit and spirit possessed her soul, and Yuuki was born in the wrong physical form.

Using such simple, honest words, Kaname reminded her again what no man had ever done. That she was a young woman.

Yuuki scoffed at the pureblood. "Did you say the same thing to the orange haired the other night?" A review of his solid eyes and she perceived instantly he hadn't. Trying the cloak securely around her person, zealous flavored the words falling off the tip of her tongue, "You must have. No wonder she was so quick to get naked. Why, you miss her so much you want to take mine off? Do you think I'm easy? Heh!" Fury bathed her growl, "You speak of dignity, honoring guests—you sure have a way of showing that. No one could've believed how bold you are."

"Are you angry?"

"Absolutely _not!_ I'm thrilled you saw me naked _again_, Ouji. Why do you suppose I'm busy tying the cloak around myself?" Yuuki knotted the material over her thighs and turned to arrange some on her bare shoulder.

Kaname stared lamely at the floor. "For what it's worth, I'm relieved you're not in danger anymore. After drinking my blood, you absorbed my poison, I worried whether you'd wake up again."

"Sure you were, and to keep yourself busy you decided to strip me." Yuuki scoffed.

He looked her in the eye, without stuttering or blinking, Kaname said, "I didn't touch you inappropriately. My concerns are simple and remain to be. I needed you to regain consciousness; we have to get on our journey. The desert isn't the best place to be, not after the attack."

"At least…" Yuuki relented with a tender smile at the ground, "At least, Ouji, you didn't abandon me…" Noticing the cave for the first time, she scowled at the boulders. "Where are we?"

"Beneath a cliff. After carrying you through the desert, I lost my way and decided to take refuge here. We were both in a terrible condition, I figured it was best to wait."

Yuuki grabbed her forehead, "It's awful. If anyone learns I made the prince endure turbulences and made him carry me in the desert, it's a recipe for destruction." She threw her arms against her thighs, "This incident is to be kept between us." Yuuki declared. "I won't tell anyone you took my clothes, if you never tell any one you carried me."

Kaname quietly droned, "It is my responsibility to inform there are attacks in the desert, which further endanger everyday travelers."

"Fine." Yuuki eagerly nodded, "But leave out the extra details about me."

"That can't be done either." Kaname merely shrugged, "My being here with you is also part of the evidence that reinforces how dangerous traveling in the desert has become. I don't believe it'll benefit you and your entourage on your travels if the matter remains hidden. I must tell every detail about the poison that affected you and me." Kaname gazed through the opening, "It sufficiently killed the horses. I haven't seen them since."

Yuuki hissed impatiently, "You made your point, happy?"

"Why would this make me happy?" Kaname stared vacantly.

She chewed her bottom lip. "You're right about one thing: we can't delay. I don't know what happened to Zero." Yuuki studied the blue sky and the blazing heat trailing on the desert. "Isn't this wonderful? How am I supposed to cross the desert half naked? Ouji, any suggestions?" She waited accusingly.

"I will carry you if you wish." He offered, arms lifted.

It took her a moment of analyzing his stern and thin lips that he wasn't joking. Something about his domineering stance alerted Yuuki he could easily pick her and throw her over his shoulder, considering Kaname was more than half her size and muscle mass. Although he didn't appear muscular, Yuuki had to force herself no to deduce the outline of his marble chest that gaped from the open coat. By his dauntingly solemn stare and silence, Yuuki didn't hesitate to accept Kaname would indeed carry her if she let him.

"Don't be an idiot." Yuuki snapped with vapid rancor instead, "I'm not letting you carry me even if I get poisoned again. You're a damn prince, and while you're with me I am responsible for ensuring your health and safety." With a prolong survey of the desert, Yuuki huffed gloomily, "We'll wait until sunset. The heat will affect you. We won't rest tonight. By dawn, we'll have passed through most of the desert. How far is the river?"

"Four miles from here."

She swallowed her dry throat. "You walked that far alone?"

"I hoped to encounter some form of help. I feared the worst for you." He brooded.

"If there's a river around, it's a good sign. Water leads to civilization. Take me to the river, we'll move fast from there. You have stored energy, haven't you?"

Kaname backed against the wall and settled on the floor. "If we're leaving in a few hours more rest won't harm."

"It wouldn't." Yuuki studied the falling locks caressing his forehead and charismatic dark eyes. "We didn't anticipate the attack, but it was meant for you, I think. The anti-vampire bombs are the most efficient attack in subduing a pureblood. I don't understand who'd want to hurt such a soft person like you." She bitterly gritted her fangs, "It's annoying."

Languidly Kaname sought her determined eyes. They held his no longer than a second, until a long tress covered her right eye and Yuuki sank in the opposite side of the cave.

"Thank you…"

Kaname stiffened at the defeated void of her apology.

"But I have to find out if he is ok. He is a more faster rider. If something were to happen to him I must find out soon and rescue him. He has been with me since I was little."

He envied her. "You were comrades for a long time."

"He understands me better than any creature in the world." Yuuki informed.

Kaname folded his arms.

"Don't you have someone like that?"

"...No." He answered.

"What about your guards and teachers? Not even a cousin, someone close whom you grew up with?"

"No one."

"So there are some things a royal doesn't have." Yuuki whispered.

"There are many things I can't have." Kaname softly replied, looking up at Yuuki, "No friends, no reason to leave the palace without a designated official. After my father resigns, I have to take the throne. That is the purpose in my life."

"Are you unhappy, Ouji?" Yuuki observed the quiet shudder in his tone.

Kaname glanced at his long fingers and folded his arms.

_Must've hit a soft spot. _Her brows rose.

By sunset Yuuki led Kaname out of the hideout. She looked gruesomely angry, leaving Kaname to swallow his words back in his mouth and follow accordingly. Yuuki examined the dump of a river in disdain. There wasn't sufficient water for a bath. She wondered where he governed the idea of washing clothes. Their most essential priority was controlling hunger and thirst, which she believed had been violated by her own inconvenient thirst for Kaname's blood.

She could curse at herself all night and couldn't look him in the eye ever for her actions. A woman who never entreated others with care or consideration, Yuuki suddenly felt inhumanly self-conscious with the prince. Here she was walking naked across the frigid desert with only a cloak to keep warm. She couldn't submit to the course of bodily sensation rippling over during the walk. In each movement of her chest, sway of her hips and drawing thighs, Kaname's silk shirt touched and caressed her so softly.

She could imagine his delicate hands wandering over her body. He didn't appear dominant and somehow considering his gentle nature, Yuuki estimated he could handle a woman as if she were a fine and rare diamond.

The cold wind tugged the cloak up her legs. Yuuki grabbed the material and tightened the knot over her knees urgently. The freezing desert temperature brought her awake from her musing just in time. She rotated her head in search of Kaname pursuing her quietly on her heel.

"Walk in front of me." Yuuki instructed.

He gave her a sidelong glance, eyes filled with question, intrigue, silent defiance and submission at the same time. Yuuki lifted a demanding brow, "Move fast, Ouji. We won't rest until we get to the nearest village. We'll track Zero and get you to your palace then we'll part ways. It may sound simple but it'll be time consuming. I need your cooperation."

"There must be something I can do to help." Kaname offered.

She wouldn't have it and shook her head, "No." Yuuki declared determinedly. "I want to get you to your palace as quickly as possible. If we can't find Zero, I'll escort you to your destination and look for him in the desert alone if I have to."

"I refuse." He halted.

Yuuki blanked at his overpowering defiance.

"What do you refuse? You don't have time to refuse. The king and queen are expecting you at the palace in a few days. If you don't get there…"

"It's not in my interest to allow you to search the desert for a man who could possibly be dead." Kaname cut in sharply. His glowing eyes were stern cold and authoritative. "I'll help you find him instead. The desert is not a safe place to be at alone."

Yuuki groaned under her breath, "I don't have the patience to deal with you. You want to help me out? Start by doing what I need you to do." Grinding her fangs, Yuuki impatiently roared, "Shut up and come with me to the village. I'll figure things out from there!"

Noticing he hadn't moved, Yuuki rounded back and grabbed him by the collar. "I don't like the situation any more than you. I'm trying to look out for your precious ass and if you don't listen to me, I'll gladly knock you out and drag you if I must! _Understand?" _Shoving Kaname forward, Yuuki growled.

He touched his side and glanced carefully at Yuuki. "You must've forgotten you're completely unarmed and penniless. With what will you attack me?"

Yuuki snatched her head up from her disarray of clothes. "Where are my weapons?" Her expression border lined panic. "My knife, my…rod? —Where are they? What did you do to them?"

Kaname opened his coat to reveal the weapons safely tucked in the pockets. "I cleaned them and kept them in my coat."

"Give them back!" Yuuki ordered.

Kaname merely buttoned his coat. "I reproach the notion of a woman willing to knock me unconscious and drag me to a village at her own convenience."

"Ouji!"

Amused crimson eyes flickered at Yuuki in the darkness. "We have to get to a village by sunrise, don't we?"

She could hardly contain herself. Yuuki burst forward and shoved him flat on the ground. Astounded by the force of her tiny body, Kaname floundered in the sand and gaped wide at her hovering above him.

"Don't take my weapons from me again. It's best to let a person who knows how to use them than a person who doesn't." Yuuki yanked open his coat.

His bare chest shimmered in the moonlight. The warm skin bathed in silver, white glow, luminescent against the blackness of his clothes. Her fingers tingled from contacting his porcelain skin.

Had she really used her fangs to infringe this beautiful skin? And she had been unconscious of her action.

Yuuki's hungry eyes swallowed his defined chest and abdomen. Bands of muscle grazed his chest and down his long torso. True, Kaname was a stunning creature with his clothes on. She wasn't prepared for his beauty without his clothes. It was breathtaking. She felt her fingers melt from brushing him lightly.

_If there is a god out there… _Her eyes glazed and fell into his deep crimson orbs. _Why did you let this beautiful creature come into such a vicious world? _

"Unless you plan to maintain this position until morning, I think it'd be a better idea to keep moving, the blizzard is strong and we wouldn't freeze." Kaname said.

Yuuki rattled him like a flimsy old doll to shut him up. "Why do you keep talking!" His head backed against the sand.

She reclaimed her weapons and moved off of Kaname. It was fortunate she retrieved them before she forgot, however, Yuuki's insufficient wardrobe prevented pocketing them on her person. She scowled at Kaname, "Did you plan to make it hard for me?"

"Hmm?" Kaname brushed the sand from his coat. "I can hold them for you if you want." He smirked, "But I don't think you would."

"No, it's fine, I'll hang on to them." She gritted savagely at Kaname.

Fortunately Kaname stopped talking and moved faster, which was all from Yuuki's adept scheme for making him more and rendering him breathless to prevent him from flapping his gums. Sure she would've loved to hear his theories, lab experiments, political views and lack of swordsmanship or using a weapon but honestly she couldn't bring herself to care. Her objective was to get Kaname to the palace where his parents resided. If she were capable of accomplishing the agenda, she could search high and low for Zero.

It would definitely consume an awful amount of time to search for Zero and their horses. She didn't have funds left as all were contributed toward the pathetic human girl she saved and freed. At least it was for a good cause and the girl could do anything she wanted. Yuuki strutted with her head high with Kaname at her heels. The crunching of sand, blowing wind and eerie silent night was strangely calming. For the time being, they were safe from ambush.

Hours before dawn, Yuuki and Kaname breached a small village. She paused in front of the entrance gates, examined the sentries evenly. A moment later, Yuuki returned to Kaname's side.

She surprised Kaname as she slung an arm over his shoulder and grinned mischievously at the scowling men. "Came to deliver this pretty boy to the brothel."

Kaname stared in strict horror at her.

"He was personally selected by your great lady, and I was assigned to escort him." Yuuki crooned and pinched Kaname's fair cheek. "Oh, so, so pretty you! _Cutie, awm."_

"Which great lady?" The sentry leaned forward in her ear, "Is it Hina-sama? Orei-sama? She has a preference for tall men." Yuuki and he chuckled altogether.

"Ah, yes, yes! Now that you mention it, it was her!" Yuuki grinned, "You know anyone else who might be interested?" She winked suggestively. The sentry smirked and inspected the scowling Kaname.

"He is a looker, but his mood needs to be more convincing, no?" The sentry murmured.

"Something I'm sure Orei-sama won't have trouble changing." She nudged him in the rib.

"Ahahaha! Yes, she sure is fine! Her taste is excellent no less!" The sentry opened the gate gallantly. "I'll let you be on your way, don't want Orei-sama to miss her 'pretty boy' too much." He winked at Yuuki and slapped Kaname's rear _hard_. He jumped in alarm and swarmed. Yuuki meticulously slung her arm around his neck and dragged him in the village. "Do a good job impressing Orei-sama, hear! She'll take extra care of you."

Yuuki waved over their heads, "She believes in his 'gifted hips'!"

Kaname's boots stomped in the ground, forming dents of his shoe prints. Squawking chickens and children around scattered at the engulfing tug of dark energy. Yuuki shoved him sideways. He stood riveted, unhindered by her shove and glared down at her.

"_Brothel…"_ Kaname hissed. "A brothel?"

"You want to tell them you're Ouji, Kaname Kuran?" She retaliated. "I don't have an identification badge for you."

"Posing as my _pimp _made it easier? I've never been this humiliated in my life!" Kaname spat.

Yuuki growled, flashed him her fangs, "Fine! Tell everyone you're a prince. Get all the help you need—it'll make it easier for you to get to your palace. That's what you want, right?" She flung around and hollered. "Look! Your pureblood prince is here! Right here! He wants your hel—" Several passersby stared wide-eyed at Kaname. He grabbed her arm and pulled her from their vicinity.

"What? Change your mind?" Yuuki demanded angrily, "You must miss your toe licking, ass kissing servants huh? A few days of being lost in the desert was too much for you, yea?—You know what—" Yuuki yanked her arm out of his grip. "This is a great idea. If the officials learn you're here, you'll get taken away, and I won't have to worry about you. I can go find Zero."

Kaname grabbed her shoulders. "You won't do this alone."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what _not_ to domm—!" Kaname clamped her mouth with a hand and stared bored at the trees and huts around. She screamed, cursed then shook her head violently that he wasn't listening. Yuuki kicked his shin.

He jerked and clenched his jaw. "I'm pureblood, physical abuse doesn't affect me." Kaname said.

"Prefect!" Repulsed by his immunity, Yuuki kicked his shins repeatedly. "These shouldn't hurt at all!"

Passing citizens gasped at the scene. "My goodness! That bickering couple are truly a mess!"

"Don't just stand there, husband!" Cried a woman from the side, "Console and calm your wife! She is too strong. Why did you ever marry a violent girl like her?"

Kaname blinked at the audience around them.

"I'm going to find the military base and tell them to take you away!" Yuuki screamed.

"Get a grip of yourself, wife!" Cried the standing women behind Yuuki. "Is that a way to take care of your husband?"

"Though what a charmer and beautiful he is…" An aged woman blushed dreamily at Kaname.

He cleared his throat and elegantly bowed at the group. "Pleasure to meet you."

Yuuki slapped his head, "You don't have time for this! Go to the military base and turn yourself in!"

"What a jealous wife she is!" Whispered the women with a frown.

Yuuki toothily huffed and heckled at the crew, "No, please, don't get the wrong idea. We are definitely not married."

"No?" The women dropped their baskets and scuttled at Kaname. "I have a young daughter at home. She'll fit perfectly with you!" They knocked Yuuki out of the way and pleaded with Kaname.

"No, I have two beautiful daughters. Both single and hardworking, they'll do your laundry, bear you children—Marry one of them! Oh please!" A woman clung to Kaname desperately, "Please, you'll complete her life."

Yuuki stared in fascination at the women. "Maybe you don't know but he's a vampire…? Just something I thought you should…. " She stopped sadly.

The women rummaged Kaname with questions. "What're you doing now? She is at home. Go to this address and meet her! She is coy but sweet. You'll love her."

"Come to our place, her name is Mary, what's yours?"

"You're so good-looking, there's a definite luxuriousness exuding from you. Where are you from? Why are you with a violent and discourteous girl like that? You deserve better!"

"How old are you?" Others shoved their way closer to Kaname. "Speak up! A handsome man like you who isn't taken already—my daughter is in luck!"

Yuuki cracked her neck and knuckles. Everyone was obsessed with Kaname for his beauty, elegance and soft-spoke words. It made her _sick._

"Times up!" Yuuki bellowed over their pleas. Wrenching the women from Kaname, she snatched his collar and tugged him along. "This pretty boy has a night of pleasure ahead of him as Orei-sama bought him for her bed exercise…" Noting their look of instant repulsion, disapproval and disdain of Kaname, she added, "They say he's got the magical hips to pleasure an woman in the world. Send your daughters to the brothel to take a look."

They cursed at Yuuki resentfully and tossed eggs at her, rocks and spat at her before storming in to the streets. Yuuki wiped her face with her sleeves. "Annoying women. It wouldn't have worked out. They're human and you're not. We don't interbreed, not with your being a pureblood." Her narrowed eyes pulled away.

"It is because you're a noble yourself? One of your parents was a pureblood?" Kaname interpreted.

"That's none of your business." She muttered, "Zero and I have a system incase we are split up. We go to the nearest village and check the first inn of the city." She continued through the village and located a battered tavern.

The clerk reached over the counter with a grand smile. "How may I help you miss?"

"Did _Strider _check in here at anytime?"

"Strider?" The puzzled clerk searched his records and shook his head, "No, Strider. Do you want a reservation or not?"

She scowled, "I prefer quality!" Stalking out angrily, she checked all inns without news of Zero and sagged on the edge of the sidewalk, half hearted and confused. "He hasn't checked in. That means he isn't around… Did he die?" Yuuki rubbed her temples. A buzzing mosquito pinched her cheek. She slapped herself irritably and shrieked at the mass of mosquitoes swarming over her head.

_Just my luck!_ Yuuki thrashed about trying to run away from them. She stumbled into a quiet inn and loomed the counter where a bored clerk blinked patiently.

"Reservation?"

She gulped, "How much is it for one night?"

His brows trembled and he shooed her away. "Go away! If you don't got money, don't come! We don't offer free service!"

"Wait." Expertly Yuuki slapped his hand. "I can do some work around here."

He clenched his teeth grimly. "Get lost you scum!" He shouted.

"I can fish, cook, scrub floors, massage your back—what?" She offered, "I'll do it! Sleeping on the floor is fine with me."

"Won't you go away?" He screamed, "We take money only."

"I'll bring you more customers, how about it?"

"How?"

"Advertise."

"What's this nonsense?" He grabbed a bat from under the counter and swung threateningly at Yuuki. "Get out or else!"

"Here, take a hit." Yuuki offered her head. "I'm good with bruises. I heal faster since I took some powerful blood."

"Girl, if you don't run I'll throw you out of here."

"Jounouchi!" Shrieked a high-pitched voice beyond the doors of the entrance. A shapely figure penetrated the region and gasped at the bat over Yuuki. "I thought I told you about hitting girls!" She snatched the bat and knocked his shoulder with it before tossing it over the counter. Turning around toward Yuuki, the hostess arranged her tumbling black hair, pressed her crimson painted lips and bowed. "It's alright if you can't pay. We almost have a full house tonight, and I can use all the help I can get."

Yuuki clasped her hands, "I'll do it, scrub the floors, serve food, make the food, anything!"

Jounouchi grumbled under his breath and kicked the chair. His wife glared over her shoulder, thus, he went mute and retired behind the counter as if he weren't there.

"I'm Asami, Jounochi's wife." She greeted with a gentle smile, "Who are you? Where are you from?"

"Yuuki, I don't really have a home, but I travel a lot."

"What brings you here, Yuuki?" Asami led her through the main doors.

A large eating room with mats arranged on the floor appeared. Asami led her directly in the kitchen.

"I'm looking for a friend and dropping off someone…" She chewed her bottom lip. Asami handed her pans and spices. "Actually I'm escorting him to his parents."

"Where is he?" Asami hovered a stove.

"He went to make himself useful somehow, I don't know, didn't tell me much and took off. I can always find him cause I drank his blo—" Yuuki gnawed her forthcoming words and slapped her forehead, "I mean, we think alike. I can imagine where he'd be."

Asami frowned at the cooking pan and poured more ingredients in the steaming pot. "Does he work?"

"He orders around, he has the 'prince syndrome'." Yuuki shrugged.

"Pretty useless if you ask me." Asami grunted.

"Tell me about it. So what do you want me to do?"

"Serve the customers, wipe the mats and get the utensils first." Asami pointed at the dishware and napkins.

**º º º**

Kaname followed Yuuki's scent into an inn. He lingered in the entrance room, peeking in the illuminated room across full with feasting humans. Jounouchi steadily elevated over the counter, "Reservation?"

He blinked at the man. "No, but I know someone inside."

"Reservation or not?" Jounouchi impatiently sneered.

"I'd like to sit and eat in there only." Kaname pointed at the room.

"Oh," He nodded him to continue. "Pay after eating, don't forget to tip! We sure can use it!"

Kaname drew the curtain and entered the large room. Seated men and women ate food at their table. His searching eyes trailed over the dark haired women. Without lingering further, he crossed the room to one corner, following Yuuki's scent.

He found her silhouette kneeling beside a table and adding food to the table.

"I heard Orei-sama bought someone from another city." Gossiped a table of women.

"They say he is gorgeous! Almost inhuman."

"Orei-sama wouldn't invest her time in vampires." Muttered another woman and slurped her soup.

"I saw a man in the streets today, he was breathtaking and rich looking. But the girl he was with—" The woman scowled resentfully.

Yuuki averted from the gossiping ladies. She bowed to the guests and continued back to the kitchen with the empty tray. Passing Kaname without notice, Yuuki nodded at more customers and bent to collect their empty dishes. "Thanks for stopping by, please come again."

"The food was delicious." The customers thanked her and paid her money.

She darted to the kitchen and dropped the money inside a drawer for Asami. Kaname pushed the drape aside and entered the crammed kitchen. His shoulders didn't fit threshold so he inched sideways and skewed past the walls of groceries, boxes of screeching chickens and bubbling stew on a hot stove. Yuuki locked the drawer and set the key on a secret compartment.

Kaname watched her pour her more stew in bowls. Bug bites scaled her bare arms and legs, and the flimsy cloak didn't keep her warm enough since he caught soft shivers under her breath, and how she leaned over the stove to relish the heat. Her hair was tied in a pony hair, revealing the back of her thin neck and an opening to her narrow shoulders.

"Ahem." Kaname cleared his throat.

She merely glanced over her shoulder, "Stop lurking and go back out. Customers are talking about how you deflowered their innocent eyes by showing up in the day."

Kaname only blinked and said, "But I came to find you."

"Wait outside," Yuuki pushed him out of the kitchen to the back door. "Wait around until the customers leave." She hung open the door and looked him from head to toe. "You look normal so no one beat you up, and you didn't sell your organs to heal humans, right?"

"No…" Kaname droned.

"Looks like you can take care of yourself alone. Good. Keep doing it for a couple of more hours and come back." Yuuki shut the door.

Kaname touched the wood and lingered in silence. From the inside of his coat, he brought out a sealed packet and set it on the doorway. A moment later of debating, Kaname stole the packet and hid it back in his coat.

He returned to the inn three hours later. Yuuki was sitting on the floor with food. Kaname joined her across the table without an introduction. She didn't seem to acknowledge him and was busy salivating over her food. Hugging her growling stomach, Yuuki grabbed the spoon impatiently.

Kaname shackled her thin wrist. The pressure caused her fingers to loosen on the spoon. She glared in pure surprise at the pureblood. "Oy, if I don't eat I'm going to mooch off of you again."

Hissing bitterly, Kaname took her chopsticks and spoons. He reached for a handkerchief in his pocket and wiped each clean. She slapped her hand on the table. "You're too much! I personally washed the dishes and cooked the meals tonight. My cleaning isn't sufficient for you?"

He slipped the now shiny spoon in her hand and pushed the bowl closer to her. Yuuki was snarling harshly and dipped the spoon. She dunked the soup in her throat, careless of how sloppy and dirty the liquid dribbled on her throat and clothes or what she looked like.

"You want some?" She handed him the bowl. "I made extra for you."

"I'll drink blood when I return to the palace." Kaname resorted.

"You haven't eaten human food before?"

He didn't look her in the eye, only pointed at the dead insect in her rice. "Please, don't eat that."

"I'm practically penniless and underfed, do you think it wise of me to refuse food when there's a plate full in front of me?" Yuuki reminded.

He took the plate and stood up. "I will not let you eat disgusting foods mingling with insect, poison and..." Kaname smelled the food. "Expired ingredients. I'd rather let you drink my blood."

"I prefer rice over you!"

"My blood should suffice your hunger."

"Stop treating me like you're responsible for feeding me." Yuuki grimaced, "Husbands and wives have this relationship. Who the hell are you to feed me?"

"Refer back to when _you_ attacked _me_ for blood." Kaname indicated.

"So it's _my_ fault!" She cried.

"Actions speak louder than words."

Grunting, Yuuki shot up, being half his height and size, she shook her fist at his face—more like his nose. "Don't throw your fancy lines at me. Do I look book smart to you?"

Asami darted in the room worriedly, "What's going on? Who is yelling?"

Yuuki quietly licked her lips. "Asami-sama, thank you for the food. This guy was just leaving." She nudged Kaname to the door. He stared in slight confusion.

"Oh, Yuuki, when you're done eating, here is the key to the shed out in the back." Asami picked it out of her apron and dropped the key in her hand. "You can sleep there for tonight. There's a tub inside if you want to bathe. The pail is outside, I hope you can manage."

"Thank you, Asami-sama." Yuuki bowed at the generous woman, "You're too kind."

Asami glanced at Kaname, "Is that our plate?"

Yuuki lunged at him and flung it from him. "I'll eat this right away."

"Alright, then, Yuuki, I'm going to clean up the kitchen,"

"I did it for you!" She beamed.

Asami smiled happily, "Oh Yuuki, you're wonderful, thank you."

"You're welcome. Why don't you retire? It's late, you have an early day tomorrow."

Asami stretched her arms over her head and yawned, "Ah yes, it sure is good to go to sleep earlier than other nights. I'll get going now, thanks again, Yuuki…" She purred.

"Sleep tight!" Yuuki waved vigorously at the woman ascending the stairs to the rooms. She set the plate on the table and sighed, grinning secretly. When she looked up, she was the target of one of Kaname's darkest, most ugliest look of utter loss and scalding anger. "What?"

"You sure suck up to strangers." He acidly muttered. "No pun intended."

Her eyes widened. "What's wrong with sucking up? She gave me food and shelter! Now she is letting me take a bath."

"I highly encourage that you do." Kaname added.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She clamored.

"No, I'm advising you take a bath. Purebloods have stronger sense of smell than nobles and ordinary vampires."

Yuuki chewed her bottom lip. "You're thinking perverted things again, aren't you?"

The shed was enormous with fields of hay and level. Across the large compound, the chicken den located on the opposite corner of the shed. Yuuki found an old bath tub inside of the shed. She washed the tub first and hoisted pails of water inside. She shivered as she touched the water.

Kaname folded his arms from the door of the shed, "You can get sick."

"I'll get in and out in a flash, I won't stay in for long." Yuuki determinedly nodded.

He left her to bathe in privacy. Yuuki set the fire lamp on a high shelf. She bundled a cloth and dipped it in the water. Undressing quickly, Yuuki stepped inside, flinched automatically and was overwrought with shivers. Settling inside, she rapidly began tossing water over herself and scrubbed herself from top to bottom with the cloth.

_So he says I smell? Next time I'll gallantly let him take a whiff of me and see what he thinks then. Aha!_ Yuuki scrubbed her arms and legs thoroughly. Shaking wholly from the cold, Yuuki sneezed and dumped water over her head. _C'mon Yuuki, just a little longer to prove him I don't stink. _

Suddenly the shed doors warped open, a hurricane of wind plowed inside. Yuuki alertly stiffened at the silhouette stalking toward her tub.

"What're you doing? Get out!" She reached for her knife. "You leech, bastard, scoundrel, I hate you! Get the hell out of here before I chop your liver and eat it for breakfast!" Hurling her knife at Kaname, she noticed him sludge sideways but resolutely move to her tub.

He held a pail of water on both sides. As he dumped the steaming water in her tub, Yuuki covered herself and screamed.

"Asshole!" She cursed, "Stop this!"

Kaname poured the second pail of water.

As Yuuki moved around, she noticed the water turn warm, soothing and comforting. Yuuki gaped at Kaname for a minute. "How…Warm water? For me?"

He simply set the pail on the side and left.

"I see what it is. It's because you think I smell so much that's why, huh?" Yuuki hollered. She floated in the tub, dunked and drifted into euphoria from the sensual comfort of the hot water soaking her body. Yuuki didn't hide her delight.

Her giggles and playful splashes echoed outside of the shed where Kaname waited.

The sound of her wet feet slapping on the floor loomed. Yuuki groped her clothes and flung the cloak around her self. She could crawl to the bottom of the hay and sleep in the heat for the whole night. In the lamplight, her gaze fastened on a glistening package by her boots.

Yuuki inspected the unopened package. Her claws zipped open the plastic. Soft satin material slipped out in her hands. She reached inside to find undergarments and another pair of light but durable fabric to wear inside of pants.

"That pervert…" Yuuki wept with misery at the bra and panties, "He knows everything about me, oh what humiliation, we aren't even that close! What the hell?" The garments arrived with a long dress-like shirt. Yuuki scowled at the flowery designs.

She flung open the shed and stomped toward Kaname. He was leaning against the brick wall next to the street, arms folded across his chest.

"What's this? A dress?" Yuuki flagged the package. "This material is expensive and soft, suitable for young girls—how'd you afford this?" She plummeted to her knees in front of Kaname and frantically grabbed his collar. "You didn't sell yourself, did you?"

"No." Kaname glanced at the package. "The buttons of my coat are made of gold, and I tore the inner soft fur of the coat to sell it for your clothes."

Her hands dripped from his collar, shocked, she flopped back. "Are you insane?"

"You needed clothes after I ruined yours. I spent all day trying to find a simple shirt and pants in your size. The kinds you wore, but the town doesn't carry them. I could only buy what you have in your hand."

"Ouji." Yuuki sternly called, "From now on, you don't have to look after me like I'm your responsibility. Who is the one supposed to escort you to the palace? Me. Stop trying to do these things for me. If you sell your clothes or any organ ever again for trivial stuff like this, I'll shave your head."

Yuuki didn't want to put those clothes on. She clung to her sullied cloak desperately and stared glumly at the packet. Pity welled and rotted her anger in seconds. She dropped in the hay and dug deep inside where the breeze or the sounds of the world wouldn't reach her. She was trying to escape, but the one sound she couldn't escape from was her pounding heart.

It echoed the walls, shook the levels, windows and doors in the darkness.

Shaking herself, Yuuki clenched her eyes and turned over. Kaname had snuck inside after he considered she was asleep. He couldn't locate her if he tried. She lay on the top level while he took the ground floor.

Lying from the top shelf, Yuuki leaned over the edge at the dark of the night, contemplating the sleeping pureblood.

She'd have to get him to the palace where his parents were _soon._ If she didn't let him go now, Yuuki worried if she could bear letting him go later. It was critical to escort Kaname to the palace immediately. She could search for Zero afterwards.

**º º º**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you :)**


	9. Ineffable

**º º º**

* * *

She hoped Zero was safe, alive, and in a good mental state. Yuuki was guilty with each passing hour that she spent unable to find information of her comrade. Yuuki woke up at four in the morning to the bustling sound of screeching chickens. Jounouchi was outside cutting and skinning them for the guests while Asami collected eggs. Yuuki volunteered to help prepare breakfast for the inn guests. She returned to the shed at seven-thirty to awaken Kaname.

He was already up and alert, to her surprise.

"Glad I don't have to wake you up like your servants in the palace." Yuuki muttered. "We leave in an hour. I don't think Zero came to the town." Glancing away from his piercing eyes, she sighed listlessly, "We'll go directly to the palace. I'll keep looking around if anyone heard of him. Ouji," Yuuki looked Kaname in the eye. "Don't help, you've done enough."

Despite the cleanliness of her new clothes, Yuuki decided against wearing them. She was torn with guilt by looking at the package. Touching her rough cloak, Yuuki felt his silk shirt brush against her body. She grew used to the softness of his shirt containing his flavored scent. He didn't smell strong like most men Yuuki encountered.

Considering Kaname grew up in a perfect environment where playing in dirt was unlawful, she supposed it was only reasonable Kaname smelled minty, refreshing and also sweet. His scent was vague and complex. She liked it nonetheless.

They left the town, walked for miles, rested in the desert and continued at night.

"You're not tired?" Yuuki checked Kaname's downcast expression. "Are you thirsty?"

"No." Kaname answered.

"I'll find some work and get funds to buy a horse." Yuuki suggested, "We'll move faster." Her expression turned gloomy as she gazed forward. "Cyrus was great. I hope he passed without pain. I took care of him after a family abandoned their farm. They couldn't afford to keep the place. I stole Cyrus before the collectors took him and raised him." Yuuki rubbed the side of her wrist and frowned at the ground, "I wish he weren't dead."

"You realize you confessed stealing a government property to my face?" Kaname reminded with a heartless smirk.

"I've vandalized government properties too, stole records, permanently disabled competing mayors. How many years in jail?"

"For life."

"Well, I'm going to have to kill you too now."

"I can't be killed easily."

"A challenge I'm willing to accept." Yuuki smirked playfully at the tall pureblood on strolling on her left. His hands hung on his sides. The wind tugged restlessly at the dark brunette hair locks over his ruby eyes. Sometimes she caught the rubies hidden between hair locks that missed her gaze by seconds, only to permanently fuse on her profile when she averted. It was a staring game. When she didn't know it, he stared, when he didn't or pretended not to notice, Yuuki stared.

He did make a good sight at least compared to her traveling bands. Most were toothless, callous and plain idiots without susceptibility to peace from their outrageous actions. Yet here was a prince, a gentleman of sorts—minus the fact that he stripped her clothes and saw her naked twice—a very old school gentleman who constituted chivalry.

Yuuki grinned at Kaname's sleek profile. "You know what I think?" She spoke up suddenly. He picked his eyes from the night sky and laid them on Yuuki attentively.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're a good person." She whispered thoughtfully. "I also think you'll make a good king someday."

Kaname averted a little too fleetingly to admire the stars again. "I've seen how my father struggled to maintain our country and its laws. Many have attempted to assassinate him. One day he said the strangest thing to me. 'Kaname, don't be a king. It's horrible being a king.'" Kaname's jaw tightened. "Hearing that come from a man I looked up to did terrible things to me. I wondered…for a long time, what swayed his determination and his ability to conquer like he did before?"

Yuuki tipped sideways and rammed elbows against his. "Well, if you ever need counseling help, or I don't know, avoid getting killed, you can call on me." She proudly shrugged her shoulders and swatted her sleeves. "After we're done through here, you'll owe me for taking you safely to the palace. We can strike a deal! And you can bestow me with rewards. All I have to do is keep you from getting assassinated. Hmm?" She looked up at Kaname.

"No." Kaname simply answered, a light smile teasing his eyes and lips.

"Why the hell not?" Yuuki scowled. "Don't trust my abilities?"

"I never doubted your abilities." Kaname assured. "You will always be the most eccentric woman I've encountered. But any person in their right mind wouldn't want someone like you to be a bodyguard."

She riveted and eyed his back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe I've spoken too much." Kaname murmured and turned his head around. His eyes rid of its humor and warmth, now mobile with desolation, "I'll say it once: I don't want you to be my bodyguard. You're better off doing some thing else."

She scoffed, "You probably aren't used to the idea of having a female guard around."

Quietly Kaname smiled to himself. "Think whatever puts at ease."

She glared suspiciously, "Now I _have_ to know why you think I'm not fit for that kind of a job."

"As your future king, take my advice: long live and freely, most of all with peace."

"Boring."

"Live every day with a smile, it'll make me feel better."

"Is that one of the lines from the orange head you wanted to lay?" Yuuki wiggled her brows.

Kaname scowled down at her, sternly halted, he announced coldly. "I've never met anyone as despicable as you."

"Yea, yea…" Yuuki waved away his criticism. "Get out and meet more people. You'll notice it's not only me. There's a lot worse out there."

"I wasn't going to lay her." Kaname accorded after a second.

"Hell, I would have." Yuuki shot back, "If I had the right arsenal."

He quelled a shudder and strode past her. "What does a woman like you value? You don't care who scorns you. You're not in the least concerned about how you appear in front of others."

"Why are you getting worked up?" Yuuki pursued him, "I guess I can understand why my carelessness bothers you."

Kaname swiveled around, the turn cast sand rippling around his heels.

"I didn't have to meet standards." Yuuki frowned, shook her head, "No, actually, that's a lie." She bit her lip. "Being born a girl already sets standards for us. I couldn't get along with other girls at school. They were good at art, music, literature, and I wasn't. I had numerous strict teaching methods, but it all backfired."

Yuuki stared at the desert. "I didn't want to be _told_ what I should be, because that's what was happening! All the other girls were told to be good in art, sing well, dance well and marry when they were told to. I stopped caring about views. To a point where I have trouble understanding and…respecting others…" Yuuki mumbled. "I know, Ouji." She sighed, "I'm not the easiest person to tolerate. That's why I commend those who come around, because I treat them like…they're my all."

Kaname held his breath and blinked at the magnificent desert. "Your honesty is appreciated." He softly glanced at Yuuki, "In the future, it would be my duty to ensure punishment on those who deserve it. That's the law." He looked despondent, "Not long from now our travels will become an illusion, hardly memorable."

"You've never ventured out of your palace?" Yuuki accusingly demanded, "Why not? You're a prince. You can go wherever you want. You have money, guards, a powerful father—what's stopping you?"

"I told you, my purpose in life is to become king. If I don't have legitimate reason to go anywhere I shouldn't. If I were attacked on these ventures, there'll be no one to take the throne."

"Don't you have siblings?"

Kaname regarded Yuuki with a short smile. "No."

"If I were an adviser of the majesties, I'd tell them to continue making babies as insurance. Being born a single prince isn't to anyone's advantage." Yuuki consulted, "Have they thought that you're being king probably wasn't meant to be? It can happen I tell ya. If you can't go anywhere without good reason, why are you on this journey?"

"I have to personally recount Juuri-sama's attack, inform them about bandits. Now that we've suffered from the explosion in the desert, I have to mention that as well. Also the poisonous gas can subdue and harm purebloods than an ordinary anti-vampire sword. Imagine the risks all purebloods would face if the palace was attacked by the same hazard."

"But aren't you supposed to be smart with experiments with your big brain? Shouldn't you find a cure or a counter-effect?"

"It'll take time, but I intend to find something." Kaname acknowledged.

Yuuki clapped her hands, "I've made up my mind! We'll first drop you off. You can tell the officials everything you want. Once they hear about the random explosions in the desert, they'll investigate; maybe…find Zero, Lilly and Cyrus. I want to give them a proper burial."

Kaname inspected her with a shiver of concern and doubt.

"The king wanted to meet Zero, but when you meet him, tell him Zero can't make it. I'm positive he is alive somewhere, he's too tough to be taken down. If we managed to survive I know he can too." Yuuki swore. "Once I find him, we'll go home."

Kaname folded his arms. "Why did you break into the palace? Why did you want to meet Juuri-sama?"

"Look I didn't kill anybody." Yuuki shot back.

"Then why was it important that you meet her?" He questioned.

She scrutinized him, "Why should I tell you?"

"I can help you."

Yuuki scoffed, laughed at the sky, "Don't kid me. After getting in the palace, I realized there was nothing else I wanted anymore. I saw her and that was enough for me…" She kicked the rubble, watched the sand glide against her boots. "Anyway, it's not important. I'm done doing what I set out to do. I just want to go back to my life."

"So you're not an avid pagoda scraper, night crawler, missionary-oriented savior?"

Yuuki scoffed, "Savior? Whose?"

He blinked vacantly.

"You called _that_ saving? What did you get out of being a bookworm? Actual saving is when someone is at his limits, believes there's nothing for him, or no one will come, crumbles and accepts his death—then _cha!_ Spontaneously someone or something stops the impending death. It's dramatic and miraculous!"

"Sounds like you read a lot of books." Kaname smirked.

Yuuki scratched her head. "No…"

Kaname steadily watched the mounting sun in the sky. "We should find a place to rest."

A patch of trees fit Yuuki's idea of finding shelter for the morning. She flung her cloak over the branches to create more shelter from the sun.

"Pick your side."

Kaname eyed the measly tree. "What spot? There is only one place a person can sit. In front of the tree or behind it."

"I'm taking the front then." Yuuki unlaced her boots and began to make herself comfortable. He lingered watching her settle down and make room for him. Without much hesitation, Kaname followed her example and occupied the empty space tucked in shadows. While she faced the razor sun beam, he was sheltered by her cloak and back.

"How long am I to wait…?" Kaname's voice tugged at the dry leaves of the branches over their heads. The leaves skittered and floated over the desert.

She was trying to rest when the sound of his voice left her gaping emptily at the brightening sky. "Wait for what?"

"If you sat here, you'd understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly."

Yuuki scowled at the pureblood, "What're you waiting for?"

Kaname's dark eyes narrowed pointedly. "Reciprocation."

Yuuki yawned, "Stop thinking too much and sleep."

**º º º**

Juuri unclasped her fingers from the glass. She leaned over the rail to inspect the garden entwined with the crosswalk that spilled into the courtyard of the palace. The ancient library was inundated with construction workers. Since the roof collapsed earlier, workers were bent on making specific arrangements in Kaname's absence. It was the best opportunity to get work done as it wasn't inhabited by the recluse prince.

She rounded back in her room and sat in a chair, looking over her room in bore. Without knocking, Rido opened the door and entered.

"Come out with me," Rido suggested, emptying her coat rack. He treaded toward her vanity and hunted for hair ribbons. "You can't continue imprisoning yourself any longer; I refuse to let this continue. A walk outside will set you in a better mood."

"I'm not brooding." Juuri sighed, rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

Rido ceased his search to examine her, "You wouldn't leave your room for months before Kaname came. Now that he's gone, you're back to staying indoors."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking." Juuri winked a ruby eye open and let it drip over Rido's tall physique.

He was at her side in seconds, touching her hot cheek with a gentle caress. "What's on your mind?"

Her gaze reeled with caution, "I have a feeling I missed an important detail."

"Missed?"

"The girl, Yuuki, there's something more to her."

"She's gone." Rido replied. "Why are you still caught on thinking about her?"

"I can't stop thinking about her." Juuri explained, sputtering, "I-I-don't know why! I feel as if she were trying to tell me something. Her cold words and eyes are all I can picture. She harbors some kind of grudge and resentment toward me, and I don't know what I've done!"

"Maybe you're thinking too much." Rido chuckled. "Stop this at once, and come outside with me. Refresh yourself." He kissed her forehead.

"I can't." Juuri pushed him away. "I've sent guards to investigate her." Her eyes narrowed, "Especially how she came into possession of Artemis." With a hopeless wheeze, Juuri descended into her chair, "She said, some inventor gave it to her five years ago. I didn't give that powerful weapon to be sold. It's worth more than an ordinary anti-vampire weapon."

Rido leaned forward, "Whom did you give Artemis to?"

She piercingly glared at the floor. "Someone…Someone I trusted I…I Love."

Rido's caressing hand lingered on the back of her head. "So it's the mysterious creature whom you never wish to expose."

Juuri coldly looked at Rido. "It may be because I still love him."

The worry plaguing his cool expression stirred Juuri from her chair. She grabbed his face and touched his scar testily. "That's why I can't be with you, Rido." Juuri rubbed her forehead pitifully against his, "I can't do it, no matter how much you try to persuade me, I can't pull my heart back. It's been too long."

"Oh, Juuri-love…" Rido cradled her head. "It doesn't matter whether you're still in love with this…mysterious person. All that matters is if your heart is willing to let go the past and move forward. You can't possibly dwell on a past love forever."

"I'm…" Juuri pulled back nervously, "I'm afraid I will."

He drew her chin back and tilted her face up. "Juuri, if I have to force you to forget that creature, I will. If that keeps you from living healthily, you know fairly, how my temper is; I want none of these restraints you've kept to yourself over the years. You're a Kuran Royal, Kaname's closest oba-san. He'll need you around during his transition to King. You can't continue hurting yourself. I don't like it, Kaname _definitely _won't."

"Then…" She wearily heaved, "To get it out of my system, I believe there are certain things I must do."

"What things?" Rido inquired and waited patiently for an answer. Juuri hovered an armrest and peered at the cushions as if her thoughts were displayed in the silk crimson material.

"For me to let go, I have to do things…Things I've put off for years." She wearily replied. "I'd like to do it alone, please."

"Promise me something." Rido grabbed her shoulder and slowly turned her around. She firmly stared at his long fingers attached to her sleeve. "Once you're done with your task, promise me you'll return with your heart ready to commit to me."

Her large eyes sprang up into his. "Rido!" She hissed through clenched fangs, "It's taken me years to accept how cold and worn out my heart has become. I can't possibly—I!"

"I will have nothing else." Rido leaned forward and peered lovingly in her soft eyes. "Isn't it time you gave me a chance?"

She turned away, "I can't promise you anything. Forget false hope and lies, I won't do it."

"I'll keep hoping." Rido whispered in her hair. "I'll keep wanting you."

**º º º**

He twitched with discomfort at the sharp jabbing in his ribs. Leaning out of the way, Kaname eased back into sleep. He sat listless for a series of minutes until the jabbing returned.

"_..ji…ji…!"_

Wrestling reluctantly from his dream, Kaname opened an eye.

"OUJI!" Yuuki was bending over his face, her fists clenched on his collar. Fangs bared, she hissed impatiently and shook him again. "Ouji!"

Kaname's eyes now doubled its size at the proximity of her mouth.

"Are you up yet?" Yuuki inspected his pale countenance. "Moon's out, let's hurry to the next to village. We can't waste time, you hear? Hurry, hurry." Yuuki leashed his hands tightly and hauled the tired pureblood to his feet. "Want me to carry you?"

He had the urge to laugh but shook his head instead at the suggestion. Rubbing his eyes, Kaname followed her close. Considering she traveled frequently than he, she was used to using energy and moving faster. Her strides were long despite her short legs, but her pace was light and free with a calculating degree. He managed to keep up, yet Yuuki tossed her head back and forth to check on him several times.

"I'll get us a horse," She said after an hour of walking in the frigid desert, "You won't have to walk."

"I'm not uncomfortable but thank you for the thought. I can manage." Kaname answered, his response urged by virile integrity at the woman's statement. "I may not travel more than you, but I can handle walking for days."

A brow lifted at his remark, clear but quivering as she turned around to cast him a cool look. "I know you can. I'm more worried that I took your blood. You're like a ticking boom I have to keep from exploding."

"Bomb?" Kaname mouthed in slight incredulity. Blinking to himself, he paced faster to equate their strides and stared at Yuuki pointedly. "I demand why you consider me to be a bomb."

"I have to measure any symptoms of weakness you exhibit," Biting her bottom lip subtly in guilt, she mumbled loudly, "Because I'm responsible for it. I took your blood, which increasingly puts you at risk for exhaustion."

_Imagine how the King and Queen will react seeing their son tired. I'll be blamed for slaving him around— _She groaned under her breath and flung around.

"You sure you don't want to be escorted by officials? I'll contact them in the next village we go to. They'll ensure your health better than I can."

Kaname's furrowing brows blackened in distinct disappointment, "And let you scrounge the desert alone?"

"Who is trying to take care of whom?" Yuuki shouted.

Slowly and deliberately, Kaname lowered his tone, "You realize you're yelling at a pureblood."

"I sucked your blood without approval, did that stop me!" She yelled.

He straightened, "Fine, a mosquito is famous for singing in your ear only when it wants to drink blood." Kaname strode ahead, his coat fluttering around his heels with each step.

Yuuki's lip curled, "Did you call me a mosquito?"

"I talked of insects not your habit of sneaking my blood."

"What about your habit? You think you're innocent?" Yuuki stalked after him, ready to tackle him. "Taking my clothes when you feel like it, what about that—_pervert!"_

"Don't be a child." Kaname coolly regarded her and said, "I told you clearly if you drink my blood, I will take your clothes. And I will do it again, if you put your fangs on my throat."

Her orbs glittered like hot marble bubbling in front of fire. Her lips parted slowly, with narrowed eyes, she construed his suave and elegant smile. "That doesn't sound like anything close to a warning—more like an invitation!" Yuuki accused.

"You don't seem displeased by it." Kaname detected.

"You want to do it this way?" She clenched her fangs, "All right." Yuuki rolled her sleeves, "Think I can't take on a pureblood, wrong. I've done a lot of things with men, this isn't a big deal." Her sleek hands expertly reeled behind his head and dunked him down. Kaname stiffened at the sensation of her fangs gliding over his pale throat.

Shivers took control and his footing wobbled. Her warm mouth sucked on his flesh. Searching for stability, his arm latched around her back. Both of his knees sank in the sand while Yuuki's mouth remained hooked on his throat, her tongue roved over his quivering Adams Apple as the smell of his rich blood gushed through his veins peeled open an unremitting fire for his pureblood. Her right fang pinched his delectable skin.

Kaname clenched his eyes. His left hand gripped her forearm cradling his head. Serotonin and adrenaline seeped in his blood streams, flushed over his working thoughts. His eyes barely stayed awake at the pleasurable sensation of her tongue.

He was entirely complaint, immobile and willing to Yuuki's surprise. No hesitation, not a hint of dismissal that may stop the torture.

Kaname lingered in the feeling of her pricking fang. The miniscule wound released a drop of his fresh blood. Her tongue lapped over it hungrily. Her small hands chained in his hair and the side of his face. Sharply Yuuki loosened her permanent hands, her fingers unbound from his silk locks, pried away from his delicate cheek and lastly with nervous hesitation, her fang pulled free from his possessive neck.

His eyes remained closed once Yuuki withdrew, her own orbs black with desire. Her brows quivered with emotion as she inspected the look of patience on his serene face.

"I'm sorry…"

Kaname opened his eyes and looked up.

She cupped his warm cheeks, eyes and mouth grim. "I don't want to become dependent on your blood. It's too comforting and inviting, most of all it's strong and so…tasty." Kaname's eyes followed her fang biting her bottom lip. "I don't want to make it a habit because your blood isn't mine to take. Ouji," Yuuki whispered, "Stop me if I try to take your blood when I'm not conscious. Don't let me take it. It's dangerous for you too."

Kaname snatched her hand before she pulled away. "You…" His eyes coldly narrowed, "Don't feel anything when you drink my blood?" Her cheeks darkened bright red for the first time.

"It happened twice, it's not like I'll make it a habit." Yuuki unceremoniously snapped, "What do you take me for? A mosquito, yea?"

Kaname turned her right hand in prone position, bending forward. He brushed his soft mouth over her wrist. Her body instantly struggled for control at the knowledge of his larger fangs against her superficial veins. Gasping fervidly under her breath, Yuuki stood rapt and wide-eyed. He lingered in the underlining suppleness of her hand beneath the rough texture. Kaname's smooth lips opened to rest the tip of a fang against a vein.

"Ouji!" Yuuki cried worriedly.

He did nothing more than plant a single kiss on the vein.

Brusquely Yuuki yanked her hand. Kaname gradually stood up.

"We're far from being even," He announced, "You made the mistake of drinking my blood, and I made the mistake of letting you. Both circumstances were emergencies and yet, despite the situation, you know what my blood tastes like and how it affects you, and I know what I feel when you drink it."

"What's your point?" Yuuki scowled. "I won't do it again."

"It's beyond that point," Kaname gave a halfhearted, dismal smile, "You see, your body recognizes me even before I'm in your presence. The bond of exchanging blood can't be undone because my blood now courses in your body and thoughts. There is also another ineffable fact," Reaching forward, his knuckle brushed her temple.

Yuuki swatted his hand, "Forget it. Let's end it here. No one is drinking anyone's blood. I'll get you quickly to the palace, and you won't have to worry about my blood sucking tendencies."

"I'm not worried."

"I'll worry for you." Yuuki nodded, "We'll go to the village, get a horse, our travel rate will get higher. As soon we as we get to the palace, I'll drop you off and head back through villages and desert checking for Zero." She hurriedly beckoned him, "Let's get moving, we don't have a lot of time. Besides, the king and queen are probably getting restless from your delay."

Kaname walked on her right. "They'll understand once I explain the attacks."

She was staring as his profile, her eyes beaming pain.

"I'll tell the palace guards to help search for your friend." Kaname said. His stride was even, his shoulders aligned and arms remained firm on his side, both eyes alertly scanned the desert with each movement. "Somehow I get the feeling I'm a sheep that made an ingression in uncharted territory and a wolf keeps eyeing me." Muttering speculatively, "_Perhaps I'm ten seconds from assault."_ Kaname pointedly looked at Yuuki.

She snapped her head the other way. "Sheep? H_eh_-h_eh_." Yuuki chuckled bitterly.

"Maybe the wolf sensed I'm a rare type of sheep and decided not to attack." Laugher vibrated in his voice.

"Yea, a demented sheep with hypnotic red eyes that doesn't live on grass but wolf liver." Yuuki grumbled.

'_You don't feel anything when you drink my blood?'_ She shuddered and folded her arms.

_Feel?_ _What's _not_ to feel?_ Yuuki rubbed her burning throat. _I feel millions of things!_

Achingly she gaped at his porcelain throat tantalizing her from the collar. _Such beautiful skin…Strong blood flow too._ She bit her lip. _No, no, resist! _ Yuuki clenched her fists and increased her pace to avoid walking close to Kaname.

_Dangerous…_tasty _sheep. Ugh! _Yuuki groaned in her hands and hunched over. Kaname halted cautiously.

The drop of his blood swarmed her mouth, vivified her taste buds, letting its delicious flavor thaw and melt, encouraging hunger. Yuuki shot her head up and glared at the stars. For some reason, the flickering dots all pieced together into Kaname's swan-like throat.

Feverishly Yuuki shook her head and began walking.

"What's wrong?" An arm shot out, preventing Kaname from moving forward.

Her red-black eyes glimmered dangerously over her shoulder. "Don't follow me too close." Her fangs gritted as her eyes feasted on his glowing, impeccable throat, Yuuki gulped loudly and felt her stomach twist with hunger. She had never known her senses could easily be at its prime with a single drop of blood. Kaname's unnatural blood was severe, while it lent her power it also made her want to consume more.

In the minutes her fang was pressed against his throat, she felt him shudder beneath her mouth and was overcome with the illusion of falling in his blood, becoming a single entity and sharing one life source.

Yuuki didn't know much about bonds. The attraction and tension she felt was magnificently pure, also terrifying. What if she drained him completely when unconscious? What if she killed Kaname if he refused to give blood?

**º º º**

Sometimes she unnerved him. Sometimes Yuuki amused Kaname. For unknown reasons Yuuki didn't want him to follow _too_ close. She didn't want to hear him breathe a sound. She wouldn't forget to keep looking back to check on him. Containing his laughter, Kaname decided to be on her good side and listened to her requests.

At least she didn't refer to him as 'pretty boy' ready to sell him to the brothel once they reached the security gates of the new village.

"We need a one day pass, we're travelling north."

"Where are your IDs?" The bearded sentry demanded.

"We were… robbed! The thieves entered this village. We're pursuing them to get our things back. You have to help us!" Her strong fists clenched his collar, even his beard to yank him to her eye level, "What if they cause havoc here? Round all of your guards and keep a good watch."

"I inspect everyone who passes the gates. You think I'm a fool to let thieves in?" The sentry growled.

"These thieves are masters of disguise, be careful." Yuuki glared around intently and hissed in his ear, "They're amongst us."

The sentry gripped her shoulder firmly. "Understood." Tipping his head toward the gates, he gestured her to proceed. "Let me know if you see them around."

"I will." She flashed him a fang.

"What of him?" The sentry held Kaname from continuing.

Yuuki smirked at Kaname's look of expectation. "He's with me."

The sentry examined Kaname's countenance. "His face looks familiar." A black aura unraveled over Kaname's head, rippled over his shoulders and seared the sentry's hand. He flinched and retreated from Kaname. "A deadly aura… _pureblood!"_ He gasped, trembling.

Yuuki hissed at Kaname. Quickly grabbing hand, she escorted him through the gates. "Don't use your energy, you'll be easily detected. There are certain reasons why you shouldn't use it freely right now besides health. What if whoever attacked us will know we're alive? I'm sure it was intended to hurt _you_ not me. So let's refrain from telling anyone you're pureblood, good?"

Kaname stared at her hand folded around his. "Very good." He mumbled.

"First things first," Yuuki paused at their hands. Cursing aloud at his smirking countenance, she ripped hers away. "You have the right to correct me if I do something objectionable."

Kaname tilted his head, eyes locked on her smaller wrist. "You've never held a man's hand before."

"What are you saying?" Yuuki's fangs were bared menacingly. "Why change the topic?"

Kaname rubbed his chin ponderously. "Judging by your embarrassment just now, it's proven you haven't."

"I don't have an embarrassing bone in my body." Yuuki replied. "Holding your hand is no big deal, it's just a damn hand."

Kaname offered her his hand. "Well?" He waited.

"Why should I hold hands with you?" She blinked.

"I may go around telling I'm pureblood, arouse interest of herds of women and help the interbreed population. Because I'm a delinquent like that."

"I'm sure the king would hear that, Ouji." Yuuki grabbed the ends of her cloak and tied it around his palm. "There's your lead, follow me."

Miles and miles of humans and vampires bustled. Eyes flew on Kaname with caution but he made no indication of registering their curious stares. Surely an obscenely handsome creature such as he attracted much attention than Yuuki preferred. It was not her place to say, but she wasn't tolerating it well.

"Put on a hood." Yuuki said, glancing over at the tall prince.

"I don't have one." He answered.

"We should've thought of this before coming…" Yuuki maneuvered through the crowd with Kaname on her heels.

A siege of men and women plunged directly toward the opposite stalls. They tore through Yuuki's cloak connecting her to Kaname. She shoved the obtrusive beings almost violently in Kaname's search. Yuuki knocked a lingering pale man aside and glared overheads for Kaname's tall stature.

A hand drew around her wrist and reeled her forward. She stumbled but caught herself and gaped at the prince leading her out of her crowd.

"The first task on your list is?" Kaname inquired softly.

She wrestled her arm but his fingers clamped into her skin.

"Never mind if you've never held hands with someone before but staying like this won't draw unwanted attention. You can ward off women and stares quite perceptively for me, I'm glad." Kaname smirked down at Yuuki furiously twisting and nudging her hand from his grip. "Aren't you being too proud?"

Yuuki looked unfavorably into his large ruby eyes, "Anyone who sounds repulsively proud right now is not me but you. And who am I to ward off women's attention for you? It's your fault for giving them a chance. Stop smiling at me! My job is to get you from point A to point B, not hold hands with…" She began struggling.

_For a bookworm, he sure has a tight grip._

"With you…!" She cried out in frustration, "Ouji!"

_NEIGH-NEIGH-NEIGH_

Her piercing cry must've alarmed the horses in the stable across the road. Yuuki held back from wrestling and followed the sound. Kaname lingered in silence, concentrating on the vibe and tone of the call.

_NEIGH_

"I know this may sound crazy," Yuuki breathed, "But I know that…the pitch, the tone…" She nodded to herself before dashing into the streets.

Herds of horses were lined against the fence on the side of the road on sale. Following the particular sound of the horse, she trailed to the head of the line, penetrated the crowd and probed the aisle of nourished and healthy mares.

_NEIGH! _

It took two seconds for Kaname to catch up. She didn't look behind to check and sensed his footsteps brush the grass. "He is here." Yuuki rambled, making an abrupt turn in the herd. "If he can come this far, do you know what this means?" Yuuki mumbled to Kaname.

He pointed at the stallion troubled by the overpopulating crowd. Ropes tangled his head and back, meanwhile two men kept restraining him. Kaname was riveted by the spectacle of men trying to position and calm the stallion. Yuuki literally leapt over the fence within the blink of an eye and punched one of the men unconscious.

Screaming shoppers darted away from the scene.

A pair of men lunged toward Yuuki, who kicked the ropes from the floor and twisted it around one of the men's leg and tripped him. The other man relented and backed away. She seized him by the back of his shirt and pinned him against the fence.

"Where'd you get this horse from?" Yuuki shouted in his ear.

The sputtering dealer paled, "I-I…I found him."

"Where?"

He staggered and flopped on the ground. "In the desert, past the crossroad near the Seisen River."

Yuuki tossed him around and yanked him up, "Was he with someone? Did you see anyone?"

The dealer shook his head, "No! Pleas—I didn't do anything wrong, let me go!" He screamed. "I only found him and brought him, thought he could sell for a good price!"

She violently shoved him against the fence. "This horse is mine." Yuuki heaved and glared at the audience.

Guards flooded and held up weapons at Yuuki. She casually strolled toward Cyrus and gathered his reigns.

"What's this?" A guard screamed, "What happened here?"

She held up the reigns of the now calm horse. "I'm taking him. He is mine." Her eyes met those of the sentry whom she had met earlier.

He nodded and gestured to his comrade, "She was robbed recently. Her horse must've been one of the things stolen." Pointing at the dealer, he commanded the guards, "Arrest him!"

"No—wait!" The dealer screamed, "I didn't—!"

Yuuki led Cyrus out of the area, passed the crowd and headed toward the fields. Seisen River was a day's journey from the village. Yuuki stroked Cyrus's neck and whispered in his ear. "Were you alone? Was Zero with you?"

Cyrus allowed her to touch his muzzle. She lingered in the fields, let Cyrus feed on the grass and watched the sky turn pale orange. When she turned, she found Kaname standing under the shadow of a tree, a mute saint.

"Go." He said without looking, "You're itching to head over to check if he is there, go now."

She coolly unfastened her belt and removed her cloak. Tossing it at Kaname, she arranged her silk white shirt. He stopped at the sight of the garment in surprise. The clothing covering her back, shoulders and waist was _his _shirt. After all the hard work of finding her a suitable wardrobe, she was too damn stubborn to wear what he bought and opted to remain wearing his dirty silk shirt. Moodily Kaname glared at the cloak she supplied.

"Put it on and avoid going into crowds. We'll leave for the palace today." Yuuki announced.

"Why aren't you going back to check?" He felt his fangs snap at the end of each word.

"What for?" Yuuki looked him in the eye, immutable.

"We both know you're aching to find your friend. Seisen River is your best lead. If he is alive, he may be around there."

"Zero would've come himself." She simply said. "He wouldn't send Cyrus."

"How do you know?"

"I know how his mind works, either he is in grave danger or it's the complete opposite." Yuuki licked her dry lips. "Get some rest, Ouji, I'll go find you blood to drink. We'll head out before it gets dark."

"I don't need blood." Kaname stated indifferently. "I'm fine."

"Then I'll find me some."

She was gone only for a little while. Kaname hadn't been sleeping, instead kept Cyrus company and fed him grass and helped him to a small river on the bend of the road. Yuuki announced their departure time. He didn't want to question the bags of supplies and canteen of _'clinking'_ contents attached to her hip.

"It's blood." Yuuki followed his searching eyes.

"The smell is prominent." Kaname replied.

She prepared the reigns and fixed her leather gloves. Yuuki pulled a handkerchief over her nose and mouth as Kaname lowered the hood over his head. He stared helplessly at her small waist and watched his hands soon mold around her hips in a delicate brace.

"I shouldn't be doing this but I can't delay any longer." Yuuki murmured, "Since I don't know if the dealer took care of Cyrus, we'll stop to let him rest when possible. Otherwise he is as tough as shield and hasn't failed me."

"Considering how he survived the attack in the desert, I don't deny how strong he is." Kaname amended.

Yuuki studied his buckled hands around her waist and let out a soft breath.

An uncomfortable silence ensued and Kaname slowly pried his hands away.

"It's ok." She impatiently hissed. "Keep them…there." She scowled. From the corner of her eye, Yuuki caught a winning smirk bloom inside of his hood. "Fine, I'll let you have your fun. You hardly get to do these things, am I right?"

Kaname leaned over her shoulder, his breath a feverish tick on the shell of her ear. Dawned by her warming hot breathe of his mouth, he notice Yuuki flinch subtly from the heat. "Did I not make it clear I didn't touch that woman that night?"

"You should've." Yuuki's auto response made him uneasy.

"I'll be honest with you," Kaname said behind her bare neck. His gaze drew over the soft, hidden skin shielded by her brown hair. "I kept thinking about you the entire time I was in the room with her."

"That's enough." Yuuki slapped his buckled hands from her waist. "Keep those things to yourself, Ouji. There's no point in telling me that."

Kaname peeked at her red cheeks and straightened. "Your skin that doesn't change color from the heat of the noon sun is changing colors by my words. Why?" Kaname regarded the blue sky. "I wonder why?"

Yuuki snapped her fangs at the question and growled, "You want me to push you over the hill or tie your arms and legs to a rope so Cyrus'll drag you the rest of the way?"

"My question is more interesting." Kaname examined her upright and stiff shoulders. The silk white shirt fluttered over her long arms and square shoulders. The shape of her small back reflected in the sunlight. "You never told me your name." He said suddenly.

"It's not important."

"You can call me, Kaname."

"I know your name." Yuuki muttered.

He leaned forward, "Then tell me yours, it's only fair."

"No."

"Should I take control of your brain and suck any information and secrets you may have?"

"There are some things I don't want to you to know about me." She kicked Cyrus gently and urged him faster.

By nightfall, they stopped by a patch of river tucked in a deep isle of trees. They were able to make a fire and watched the amber sparks float around the site like fireflies.

Kaname brushed Cyrus's mane. "She has a tiny waist, almost bony. Why do you let her ride you when she's disturbingly thin?" Cyrus neighed and kicked his hooves. "And how do you handle her temper? She's pushy." The horse cluttered his teeth under Kaname's stroking hand.

Kaname plucked more grass to feed him. "You're doing a better job with calming her down." Kaname's suspiciously peered in Cyrus's eyes. "What's her name?"

Cyrus dunked his head in the grass as soon as Yuuki came into view behind Kaname.

"Ouji." She grimly murmured, her voice quivered from fatigue. "Get some rest. We're leaving in a few hours. This time we won't stop until we get there."

Yuuki had rolled the sleeves of the silk shirt and tucked the rest in her pants. Her large belt exposed the narrow waist he couldn't stop thinking about. Kaname was almost at a stupor at the curves and its slim size that fit magnificently in his hands.

"You can use my cloak to keep warm," Yuuki offered, "Go sleep by the fire." She unhooked Cyrus's reigns from the tree and began leading him out of the area.

"Where are you going?"

"To check the road, let's make it to the palace tomorrow or else."

Kaname looked away. "Good idea." He sank next to the fire, felt his knee bump against a hard surface and picked up the canteen filled with blood.

Despite the chilly temperature in the late evening Kaname covered her with the cloak as she lay curled against Cyrus in the grass. She snuggled comfortably and he was able to whisk away before she awoke.

The merciless race to the palace came to an end late at night the following day. Fortunately Cyrus didn't hold back or collapse. Though it wasn't wise to push the stallion any more, Yuuki refused to deter. She brought him to the palace like she promised. Her dark eyes never met his as Kaname dismounted Cyrus.

Palace guards promptly raced in the courtyard.

"Ouji-sama!" The gasping guards bowed around Kaname.

"You've come."

"Can you believe it? The queen was right! She knew he'd come!"

"Right this way, they are waiting for you."

Yuuki turned Cyrus around.

Kaname watched them amble out of the courtyard without farewell. He understood she was in a hurry to find Zero. A moments linger was costly. But really, she didn't have to be that cold.

**º º º**

His father, the Kuran king was waiting in the dining hall. His dark-eyed mother was standing very patiently at the threshold for hours before he came. When the king asked his wife why she stood there all morning, she only clasped her hands and tentatively whispered, "He is coming today. He is coming today."

Indeed, Kaname made it to the palace like she predicted.

So when the doors opened, he wasn't surprised to be received by his mother. It had always been this way since he was a child.

"Oka-sama," Kaname whispered and bowed to his knee.

She quickly gathered him and hugged him. Despite his tattered assemble, she fiercely crushed him within her arms, long enough to feel him freeze and struggle for a breath. The queen regarded his pale face and brushed his cheeks. She inspecting her eyes fell over his long lashes, brows, and deep crimson eyes.

"Kaname…" The queen tearfully wheezed, "Welcome."

"Thank you, oka-sama." He smiled against her gentle hand.

"Are you hungry? Do you want blood?"

"Please don't worry, I'm fine for now." He replied.

Her worried gaze fidgeted over his neck and broad shoulders. Uneasily she retreated, "Tsk, you feel different for some reason." Touching his soft throat, she eyed the tender region.

Kaname grabbed her hand and folded it in his, "There's nothing different, oka-sama."

"Really?" Her speculative gaze stayed transfixed on his throat. "Your blood wasn't drunk by someone?"

Kaname kissed the back of her hand. "You don't have to worry about trivial things like that."

"Kaname," She smiled softly, "You understand your pureblood is the most powerful blood in the country. Only a pureblood must be exposed to your blood. That is tradition, Kaname. Your future wife is meant to drink your blood for eternity."

"Yes, I know."

"Our blood can't be given to outsiders, it must remain with the purebloods." The queen caressed his jaw. "You've grown so well, so beautiful," She murmured and moved to embrace him again. "It's difficult to see you lately. You prefer your oba-san than your mother since you were a baby."

"No one can take your place in my heart, oka-sama." Kaname reminded. "I may be attached to Juuri-sama, but she raised me like a second mother."

"Yes..." She drifted out of his embrace, laughing, "Juuri is like your second mother. You can go to her whenever you like. She will take care of you and guide you."

Doors echoed open and footsteps hissed in the distant.

Kaname watched his father cross the long hall and stop beside his wife. He knelt this time on both knees, head bowed. "Ousama…"

The king regarded him and nodded. "Hmm, Kaname."

He stood up but kept his eyes lowered. "Yes, Ousama."

"It's good to see you after a long time. You will stay here with me and we'll discuss the urgent matters you believe need our attention." The king glanced at his smiling wife. "Your mother has been missing you, we all are glad to see you safe after the incident with Juuri."

"Our lives were saved, yet it was because of a clever woman who was apt with strength and fortitude."

"I've heard it all." The king nodded, "I was able to discuss further with a specific representative who knows about your savior quite distinctively."

Kaname looked up at his father sharply. "Who is this representative?"

"You may meet with him, after…" The king gestured to Kaname's attire. "After you've treated yourself to a meal and a change of clothing."

"Yes, I will." Kaname bowed.

"Kaname," His father firmly called, "I'm looking forward to seeing you around for a few days."

"So am I, Ousama."

**º º º**

Hanako Kuran knew her son a lot better than he assumed she did. She read his concealed emotions, took her time watching him barely eat and drink tea. From across the table, she saw a handsome young pureblood who was capable of being king in the future, a role intended for him since birth.

Kaname was mature than the last time she saw him. If she were to admit and as unbelievably sad it seemed, Hanako felt she sat in front of a strange man wearing her son's face.

Physically he sat in his chair but mentally he was elsewhere.

"Kaname?" Hanako leaned forward, "Is the food not to your liking?"

He blinked alertly and declined.

"Is something bothering you? Something I can assist you with?" Hanako braced her warm cup with her second hand and looked hopefully at him.

"I have a request," Kaname lowered his cup, his satin lips shifted into an uncharacteristic frown, "You probably haven't heard something like this before… It was a long journey coming here, I wasn't alone."

Hanako sipped her tea.

"The person who saved Juuri-sama and me accompanied me here."

Hanako glanced at the open windows, peeked over the courtyard below. "You mean the woman who escorted you?"

"Yes, she needs help to search for someone close to her." Kaname said.

"She has long hair…"

Kaname contemplated his plate. "Long brown hair."

"Short legged."

"Convenient height."

Hanako blinked at her son. "Convenient?"

Kaname sat speechless for a moment and shook his head, "Doesn't matter. As I was saying, oka-sama, I wish to send our scouts to help her find the person close to her."

"We'll be sure to do anything possible to pay her back for her work." Hanako smirked, set her tea and grinned to her feet. "Including drag her back to the palace so your father can have a word with her."

Kaname scowled and raptly shot to his feet. "Drag?"

"That girl…" Hanako folded her arms as she admired the view of the courtyard, "Is being dragged by the guards. She is being taken to speak to your father. Don't worry, he won't reprimand her."

Kaname immediately strode to the window to catch sight of the guards pushing Yuuki forcefully inside of the palace.

"Your father ordered not to let her leave the city. To me, she doesn't look pleased to be here."

"She is furious and worried about her friend." Kaname murmured. "I should go…"

**º º º**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you :)**


	10. Reproach

**º º º**

* * *

She was taken against her will inside of the throne room where the Kuran king waited. Yuuki was too fierce and temperamental to feel nervous. She was furious to have been taken by force. At the city gates, the guards barricaded her from leaving.

Her escape methods were thwarted, and she was captured. The guards grasped Yuuki by the forearms and carried her off her feet inside of the mysteriously elegant palace.

She did not whine, scream or struggle once they deposited her like a sac of rice on the floor of the appointed room. Yuuki sat frozen on her knees, felt her palms sink inside of the cold marble, smeared with sweat, a sheer feeling of terror she refused to acknowledge.

Did Kaname tell them she took his blood? Was it because she yelled and treated him badly, was that why she was brought to meet the king?

Yuuki clenched her jaw. Her narrowed ruby eyes pierced the marble with loathing for the pureblood. She had done everything in her capabilities to bring him safely, sacrificed the time she could've spent searching for Zero.

"Stand up." Called a deep baritone above Yuuki.

Her legs were shaking unnecessarily. Yuuki stoically balanced her weight on her feet and lifted her head boldly, her scornful eyes collided with those of the Kuran king.

Kaname's father was tall with an eerie beauty that made him appealing and fearful to the eye. Silk, heavy robes fell luxuriously around his long arms. His sandals stepped over the marble without a sound, his steps even and measurable. She caught a vague familiarity between his strides and Kaname's. Kaname was also tall with a head cropped with black-brown hair and lustrous crimson eyes. However, the king's locks were straighter and fell beautifully over his shoulders like diluted black ink spilling over his impeccable robes.

He raised a jeweled hand to dismiss the guards. The doors closed in a snap, Yuuki stood vigilant of the pureblood.

"I heard plenty about you." The king said. "For a woman to have so much skill, I was curious to see what you looked like. You look excessively younger than I imagined."

"When it comes to doing what you need to do, age is the last thing that matters." Yuuki's poison tone didn't disturb him. She frowned at her lack of control and glanced at her feet. "I'm so used to street talk that my manner of speaking changed. You will have to endure it."

"I will?" The king smirked. "Tell me your name."

"Yuuki." She answered firmly, her tone even and eyes grave on the tall creature.

"Do your parents know how much you've helped my family?"

She stared at him hard and smirked at the floor. "If they knew, they'd tell me I'm wasting my time. I'm better off being a simple girl from a small town who should only look forward to getting married to an equally simple family and bear children." Her derisive eyes encountered the king's crude glare. "My words offend you? I only said the truth. You did call me here to tell you the truth, no?"

His cold eyes passed over her dark glare. "You really have lost the ability to be respectful. Haven't your parents taught you anything?"

"They taught me everything I needed to know how to survive this harsh world." Yuuki answered.

"Hmm." The king only nodded and stalked slowly toward the brunette. "Where are you from? Are you educated, and your family, where are they?"

"I'm from the city of Kurashiki. I grew up in a small family. My mother abandoned my father and me. We managed to support ourselves sufficiently over the years. He is a retired mayor of the city, and I'm also a government employee of the Okayama Prefecture. My status in public is specifically to lower human death rate and hunt for criminals. I'm always traveling. And I'm not as young as I look. I was schooled in Nagoya Imperial University. You're curious how I got in? My father pulled some stings as a mayor, because I refused to get married so I went to school like the rest of the men in our city. Now you know—any questions?"

He was staring with an expression twisted between appall and amusement. The king paced for a minute and turned to study Yuuki, his eyes lighter and filled with humor. "You are one accomplished woman." He chuckled, "You are indeed someone I can depend on," He decided, "Yes, yes…"

"I don't have the time to linger." Yuuki informed, "There is someone dear to me who is in trouble, and I must find him quickly. The longer I stay here, the harder it'll be to track him."

"Rest assured, Yuuki." The king said, "Days before you came, I happened to find out your comrade was lost in the sea of attacks in the desert. You've been worried sick about him. You could've stopped escorting Kaname, yet you didn't. You were stubborn toward your duty and brought him in one piece, Kaname told me."

Her fangs clanked against each other. Bitterly Yuuki stared at the floor.

"He also told me he wouldn't have survived if you hadn't turned back around during the attack and caught him."

"I have to go." Yuuki muttered.

"Yes, I understand you do." The king nodded and called someone. "Before you go, why don't you meet someone whom I think will help you on your journey." Doors on the left hung open patiently, the king gestured her to proceed. "Through here, go on."

Yuuki scowled at him and chewed her bottom lip. She followed his instructions and entered the narrow hall. Patches of light sprinkled on the ceiling, pooled around her boots. She moved briskly in its direction and halted on the balcony.

A figure was leaning over the balustrade, overlooking the courtyard and the glowing city. He sensed movement and turned his head in time.

Yuuki's mouth fell agape. Her brows furrowed as she ambled cautiously.

He straightened and turned his back to the city.

She stood still for half a second, her mouth twisted and she glared around the floor, searching for a needle. Tears streamed down her face when Yuuki looked up. "Asshole!" She shrieked.

Zero's eyes widened at the shrill.

"Idiot…" She sobbed and grabbed his shoulders. "You dog, you couldn't have contacted me somehow to tell me you're ok?" Yuuki strangled his throat. "You heartless orange peel! I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" Yuuki slapped his head. Her fingers bunched in his silver locks, she hugged him with a dry squeal.

**º º º**

Hanako leaned against the doorway. Her eyes filled with moisture from the scene across the pavilion. Kaname's shadow appeared on the right, quiet.

"Looks like she found him." Hanako quivered, quelling a sob by clearing her throat. She glanced at her son. His dark hair flanked over his red eyes and more fell over his cheeks. "Your father wanted to speak to Kiryuu. He reached the palace way ahead of you two. Your father stopped him from going out to search for you."

Kaname lowered his eyes and sighed, "He expected us to come eventually."

Hanako smiled at the two again. "They seem close."

"They are." Kaname nodded, his voice strangely hollow and raspy.

**º º º**

"You made it here on the same day we were attacked?" Yuuki demanded incredulously. She didn't deny how fast Zero was on horseback. However, riding Lilly nonstop until he reached the palace would've required more than one day. She couldn't imagine how he had accomplished it.

Yuuki bounded up from the bed and leaned over the foot, her elbows stable over the headboard. "They let you stay here and wait for us to come?"

"The king knew you'd come, he didn't want me to go anywhere." Zero replied from the chair across the room, he shifted his leg and reached for a glass of water. "Think of it like a test. He wanted to see if you'd bring Ouji-sama like you were told to do and not get distracted looking for me. Before I came, he knew about us. My guess is Rido-sama sent delegates to rave about the victory of the incident with Juuri-sama and Ouji-sama." He watched the look of excitement in Yuuki's eyes wilt.

She sank in the luscious bed and looked bleakly at the rug. "He got what he wanted. Ouji is here and you're not hurt. We can finally get the hell out of here and go home."

Zero set the glass away. Propping his elbows on his knees, he eyed Yuuki, "He offered me a position in the palace." Reaching inside of his robes, Zero contemplated the Bloody Rose. "He believes it was sign that a descendent of the Kiryuu was around the time Juuri-sama was attacked. Since I was involved in saving her, Ousama believes it's time I place my obligations to the royal family like our ancestors had done."

"Are you going to do it?"

He locked the gun and pushed it away. "No."

"Why?" Yuuki blinked tiredly. "The king wants you, you'll never get a great opportunity like this again."

"I don't belong here." Zero replied. "Ousama doesn't know that it wasn't a sign. The only reason I was around when Juuri-sama was attacked was because you went out to search for her. The person who deserves credit is you not me."

"Don't be stupid." Yuuki glared, "If the king believes you should stay, you should."

"I was asked the same thing by Rido-sama." Zero muttered. "He asked me if he'd let you work for the royal family, I said then I'd agree."

Yuuki's eyes snapped wide. "Hell no!"

"Now you understand." He smirked.

Three knocks on the door stirred Yuuki from the bed. Zero answered swiftly.

The royal maiden bowed, "Joousama has asked the presence of Miss."

Zero gestured to Yuuki, who blinked vacantly back. "What does she want?" She demanded the maid. "I have no reason to meet her."

The maid mumbled in embarrassment, "I-I can't answer your question, Miss. She only asked me to tell you to follow me."

Yuuki trudged out of the bed into the hall. The maid directed her through a series of turns and several rooms until Yuuki breached the entrance of a large sitting room. She peeked inside and pulled back hastily, "Are you sure we're meeting _here_?" The beautifully tailored room sparkled against Yuuki's eyes.

"Yes." The maid waited for Yuuki to enter and closed the door behind her.

She treaded a few cautious steps, ceased at the creature sitting in a chair with a hand in hair and the other wrapped around a fruit. Yuuki's frustration peaked. She intended to make her exit when his voice called out.

"Catch."

Like a dog answering his master, Yuuki's intolerable reflexes left her in a position she never wished to be in. Yuuki squeezed the pomegranate angrily and whirled toward Kaname.

"It cleanses your blood." Kaname helped himself to the fruit. "Filters it from black emotion that you may have, instead leaves only pure and warm emotions for the person who'll drink your blood."

Yuuki snarled like a feral wolf at her sheep. She gripped the fruit and threw it at Kaname's head.

He dodged it expertly and watched it slam into the wall, splashing red streams and seeds everywhere. Kaname gaped at the spreading stains and looked at Yuuki, jaw clenched, "My mother is very picky with her decorations. Pomegranate stains are permanent. She'll kill you now." Kaname put his share aside, solemn eyed, "She will."

Yuuki scoffed, "She can afford more."

"These were specially ordered from overseas. They are rare." Kaname pointed at the curtains.

"Ouji, if you feel that bad why don't you help her out, huh? She is your mother."

Kaname bowed and straightened. "Oka-sama."

Yuuki turned toward the waiting pureblood by the door. Her pale hand clenched the door handle in a deadly grip. Piercing crimson eyes flared from her son to Yuuki. Her soft lips tweaked to a hard, reluctant smile.

Kaname cleared his throat, "It was a mistake."

"Kaname, go out." The queen instructed.

Kaname paused and stared at Yuuki one last time. "Before you slick her throat and toast her organs, oka-sama—"

"Out, Kaname." Hanako glared at Yuuki. She waited until he left and closed the door soundly. Hanako hadn't looked away from Yuuki. "My husband told me you have no courtesy, no modesty, no grace…" Hanako approached the brunette. "No style." The edges of her mouth lifted triumphantly, "But you are knowledgeable in certain areas."

"Why'd you call me?" Yuuki demanded.

Hanako regarded Yuuki's attire. "The king hasn't finished doing business with the Kiryuu son. Don't be in a rush to go anywhere. He has yet to make a decision whether he wants to be part of the royal officials." Hanako clenched her fists at the sight of drenched crimson on her curtains and carpet. She turned gracefully around and sat down in a chair, anger subdued with a delicacy that made it appear the stains on her beautiful curtains didn't at all disturb her.

"You're doing well holding it in," Yuuki remarked, "If it were me, I'd kill someone."

"As a queen and a woman of the royal family, we are expected to refrain from outbursts." Hanako silkily whispered, "You grew up working on the streets, therefore, you don't hold on to things and release frustration however you want."

"True." Yuuki acknowledged.

Hanako was far from smiling. Her piercing gaze shifted to Yuuki's mouth, lingered over her gaping throat and silk shirt. "Isn't that Kaname's?" She leaned forward widely.

Yuuki stiffened, "Uh…Th-this?" She mumbled helplessly, "I-I, we…"

"Hm," She vocalized from the back of her throat, eyes lit with suspicion.

"It's not his. It's mine, I don't know what you're talking about." Yuuki evenly answered. "These are popular in the market."

Hanako raised a brow, "I suppose I won't inquire further. I called you here because you can't keep wearing this disastrous wardrobe. You can wash up and wear fresh clothes. Don't object to our hospitability, this is a form of appreciation I'm ordering you to accept. Keep alert of the king's summons. He'll want to have more words with you. And about Kaname…" Hanako lifted her elegant neck to penalize her with another sharp glare, "Were you the one who drank his blood?"

_I can't believe him. He told_ her! Yuuki gritted her fangs, her fists trembled against her sides.

"His blood is not intended for me." Without letting her emotions deceive her, Yuuki tranquilly replied.

"If you say so." Hanako gestured her to the door. "The maids in the corridor will help you."

**º º º**

"Hospitality?" Yuuki paced, with a scoff she turned around to her comrade. "Look at you—you've got a room, a bed, new clothes—they're obviously bribing you!" Yuuki exclaimed with fire breathing from her tongue, "They're aren't going to let us go unless you give them an answer."

Zero scrutinized the suite he had been offered to stay comfortably in. "Don't you like the room? It's commodious and clean."

"I don't belong here." Her elbow grazed a vase of a naked goddess, she grimaced and stalked toward him, "I can't stay here, it feels weird. You need to tell them how you feel about working here. It's up to you. Even if you don't come with me, I'm going home tonight." Yuuki declared, "I set out to see her and I did, now I'm done, and I want to go home."

"Yuuki…" Zero slowly shook his head, "You're far from being done here. You haven't told her who you are. Wasn't your objective to confront her, and demand why she did what she did?"

"Look, Zero." Yuuki panted, "I don't want to do it, I don't want to face her. I don't have the guts to confront her about her relationship with father. Seeing her is enough for me."

"Really."

"Yes!"

"Really?" He folded his arms expectantly.

Yuuki stonily glared at the silver haired. "Obviously you like the palace and the 'hospitality'. Stay here and become one of them." She stubbornly whirled back to the suite door, "I'm going home."

"I can't leave you alone." Zero marched after her outside.

"You have to make your decision, Zero." She pointed out. "If you like it here, then stay. No one is stopping you. You're an incomparable noble, a knight the royal family trusts and wants on their side. This kind of credibility doesn't last long."

Zero narrowed his eyes, "You want me to stay?"

"It's not about me. Make your own choice! I'm not responsible for leading your life. It's different when we're hunting and traveling, but this decision is about _your_ life, Zero." Yuuki gripped him firmly by the shoulders, "As your friend, as someone who loves you, I want you make a decision based on what _you_ want."

His eyes widened at the reality of the thought. "I've never gone anywhere without you. I'm always with you, everywhere you go." Zero insisted.

"Start living your own life. You can't spend it listening to me."

**º º º**

"So what's this?" Neatly folding her arms, she studied the man in the transversal chair. The scent of roses transpired from the large vase of crimson flowers in the center of the table. Brushing her fingers lazily over the blossoms, she picked a specific bud for inspection.

"I don't know. It's indescribable."

His somber whisper made her twitch in her chair. "Why is that?"

"It's unlike anything I've been exposed to."

"When your jii-chan and I met, I hated him." The pureblood smiled at the bud, "Our relationship was crucial to the royal household. You see, your jii-chan didn't have any siblings. This made his role all the more important. He couldn't escape the eyes of his family. Every second and everyday since his birth, he was being observed. So he became calculating. Everything he did was with purpose and _tooooooo_ much logic!" She growled spitefully.

"Was it really too much for him to admit he came to the garden everyday to see me? He'd say, 'Oh, I was just taking a stroll.' 'I need to send flowers to the temple.' " She scoffed, "He never told me, not once, that he came to see me. Then one day, he says, 'Let's get married.' So abrupt, like his feelings were all that mattered." Her ruby eyes shimmered at the flowers, "But you know after years of marriage, there was something I loved about him. He let me see him, all his emotions, his wishes and dreams. He never shut me out."

"Did jii-chan know you hated him?"

"Yes." She smirked, "That feeling transformed into something gloriously beautiful. I was in love with him in no time." Leaning forward, she tipped his chin forward, "Your turn."

"I don't have anything."

"Sure you don't." Fumiko piercingly studied him further. "You can't hide anything from me."

"Obaachan."

"_Kaname…don't test meee..!."_ Fumiko penetrated his mental barrier with her powers.

He turned away just in time. "Do you have to do that by force?"

"It'd help if you didn't make me force if out of you." Fumiko squeezed his hand. "Oh, Kaname, tell me, I'm dying to hear about it."

"I don't know what it is." He emptily gaped at the table.

"So there _is_ something…"

Kaname looked up unenthusiastically. "It's nothing."

"No, it's definitely something." Fumiko grinned, "Divulge, I demand it."

Kaname searched the room joined to the garden and stared at his grandmother. "She drank my blood."

Her eyes widened in shock, "Did she?" She gasped, clasping both of his hands, "And what happened?"

"I liked it." He blurted, surprising even himself at the admission.

Fumiko grinned even more, "Oh _dear."_ She squealed.

"I can't explain this feeling." Kaname scraped his fingers through his hair, "It's dangerously seductive, like she used her fangs to seduce me, and I can't stop thinking about it."

"Oh Kaname, this is serious." Fumiko murmured, "How did this come about? How many times?"

"Twice, and I let her. The first time was more out of concern, but the second time I wanted her to do it."

"Third time is a charm, I hear."

"She doesn't want a third. After today, I won't ever see her again." Kaname glared at the floor.

Fumiko tapped her chin, lips protruded in thought, "It doesn't have to be your last time seeing her. There are ways to meet…" She wiggled her brows suggestively, _"Accidently."_

"I like accidents." Kaname automatically nodded.

"Me too." Fumiko nodded, "Nothing too alarming."

Kaname huffed under his breath and shook his head lightly, "There is something you must know."

"Like what?" Fumiko waited eagerly. "She has one toe and four eyes?"

"No, she is…" Kaname leaned forward, "She is frank, cold, standoffish, very masculine."

"That's worse!" Fumiko cried, "Forget her, she's no good!"

"Obaachan." Kaname caressed the back of her hand.

"Nope. That kind of character—what are you thinking?" She criticized.

"But there are other qualities."

"Such as?" Fumiko demanded.

"She is protective, very caring about everyone she knows and meets."

Fumiko considered her grandson. "You like her that much?"

"I don't know what it is…" Kaname rubbed his forehead, "I don't know, you tell me."

"I think you do." Fumiko sheepishly smirked, "Blood bonds bring any one together."

"I think it's more than blood." Kaname whispered.

"Why?"

"She is…intriguing in a strange way."

"But it's also your first time."

"I don't know what to think."

"Let me try her." Fumiko requested.

Kaname regarded her for a moment. "No."

Her smile dissolved, "Why not?"

"You can't ask her questions, she is secretive. She won't tell me her name."

"She is playing hard to get, you don't know women." Fumiko slapped his hand, "Don't worry and let me have a look at her. I'll be a generous judge, if you're so worried. I won't bite…Maybe."

"Obaachan."

"Code 11: secret meeting adjourned." She hissed softly and rose from her chair in time for an inquiring maid.

Kaname stood up and quickly kissed her cheek. He vanished out of sight from the room as she trailed from the table toward the maid. "Yes, you were looking for me?"

"Ah, yes, Fumiko-sama…" The maid giggled.

**º º º**

Shigeu watched the man seated across the table in his office. Delicately raising the brush, he hovered the parchment, maneuvered to a perfect angle before he set the bristle and brought the colors to life.

"Don't sit there and look at me. Have you made your mind?" He inquired Zero.

The lavender eyed shifted and cleared his throat, eyes firm on the monarch. "I have decided." Zero replied.

Shigeu didn't look up, merely lingered over the detail of his stroke and reached for more ink. "When will you leave?" He suspected.

Zero held back his surprise, calmly he murmured, "How did you know…?"

"I can hear it in your voice." Shigeu smirked, "Is my palace not enough for you? Or is it because of that girl you're with?"

"She is an important person in my family." Zero nodded without hesitation, "My decision to decline your offer has to do with her, because I promised someone to watch over her when we travel. If I'm not with her, she has no one to look out for her. She is the toughest person I know, and also the frailest."

"You're going to throw away a life of honor for…Her?" The king's brows lifted, he placed the brush aside carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He answered firmly.

Shigeu leaned back with a tight smile. "Rido also gave you an offer and you refused, your reasons at the time was the same as it is now."

"I said if he let Yuuki work in his palace, only then would I accept his offer."

"Are you implying that I offer her a position in my palace too?" Shigeu tilted his head, "And if I do, you'll work here?"

"It's…Possible."

"Two peas in a pod."

Zero stared at the table, unnerved by the pureblood's scrutiny. "Yuuki is my priority."

"Yes, yes, I caught that when she kept insisting she go looking for you instead of answering my questions. I can see you both mean a lot to each other. What is your relationship?"

Zero looked up darkly. "She is my confidante. And who says I'm throwing away a life of honor? By standing by her family's wishes is already an honorable job to me."

"I see, Kiryuu." Shigeu picked up his brush again and prepared to mark another stroke on the paper, "It's apparent you've made your mind. But when my reign is over and Kaname takes the throne, I want you to be his Loyal Nobleman." He continued in spite of Zero's uncertain survey. "The reason I command you to be beside Kaname is because your ancestors are an essential part of the monarchy's history. Your ancestors have helped my family rule better, and every year our families worked together, there was always good luck. For the next few centuries, I'd like Kaname to rule without trouble. Having an honest crew on his side will ease his soul.

"You don't have to make your mind today, Kiryuu." Shigeu smiled. "You never know what the next few centuries will bring. Who knows you may end up staying at the palace?"

"Thank you for the offer, Ousama." Zero bowed before the pureblood. "I'll remember your words for a long time."

**º º º**

She didn't want to wear a dress. She didn't like dresses.

Yuuki stormed in Zero's suite to rob his wardrobe from the closet. Instantly lighter and being able to breathe in a pair of slacks and a shirt, Yuuki lounged on his bed. Her hair smelled of lavender and her body had been swathed by roses in the bath the maid had provided.

While she lay listless on her side counting the numerous valuable items that was worth acres of land, at the back of her mind Yuuki wondered if Zero would return home with her secretly later at night. The last time they spoke, he seemed uncertain and didn't want to relinquish the amenities of the palace.

He couldn't be blamed. They had never lived in a palace with maids waiting to attend their needs.

She wandered out of his suite, followed the elastic halls into the moonlit courtyard and lingered on the stairs for a survey of the starry night.

She was running away. The fear in her heart had won after all. Now all the years of wondering why her mother abandoned them would remain shadowed, unanswered and forgotten. She didn't have the courage to listen to Juuri. The pureblood was obviously happier in her world. Yuuki and her father didn't fit in that world. Juuri must've left her father years ago for a good reason.

Clenching her eyes shut, Yuuki rubbed her knuckles fiercely against her burning eyes. The hot scent of tears smeared her fingers, she gaped wide and glared at the moon.

"I'm fine. I won't think about it again. I'll forget it and go home." She would forget it.

Yes, she would.

As soon as she stopped crying.

Smuggling tears like a thief from the rest of the world, Yuuki crouched on the stair with her sleeves and hands branded across weeping eyes. She fought back from screaming, gulped the ache in her throat, let bitterness cloak the taste of pain in her mouth. After moments of struggling to breathe, she lurched on the stair. Hands slammed on the wood as more uncontrollable sobs wrenched out of her small body.

"All I wanted was to know why…" Yuuki bit her quivering lips between fangs, watched a drop of blood fester on the wood and dry in the breeze. "Why you had to leave…_Why?"_

At the sound of wood creaking, Yuuki darted up and whirled around in defense.

For a long time, neither said a word and stared widely at one another.

Yuuki lowered her arms and turned around. "I'm going inside."

"I didn't mean to interrupt you." Out of the shadows of the pillar, his voice wove like a whistling breeze.

"No worries." Yuuki casually shrugged, her eyes drier and harsher than ever. "This is your house, after all."

Kaname studied her intently. Her back shimmered in the moon light as the wind unhooked long straws of brown hair around her shoulders and turned head. "Are you hurt somewhere?"

"You're not my physician." Yuuki informed, "And you shouldn't worry about me."

"I have to worry." He whispered to himself. Her wide eyes narrowed. "You make me worry." Kaname explained.

"Well, don't."

A short smile intended to relieve the tension spilled out of his soft lips. "Can't. This is something you can't force me to do."

Yuuki descended the stairs, one cautious step after another. "Ouji…Why are you outside?" She murmured cryptically, "Were you looking for me? Hoping to find me on the roof or damaging more of your mother's stuff?"

"My grandmother wants to meet you." Kaname answered. "She wants a word with you."

Warily, Yuuki eyed the prince standing under the roof of the hall. The white of his shirt, a silver splash in the quiet breeze. His collar and sleeves rustled from the height of the wind, slowly, clasped and chiseled his broad shoulders, arms and chest. His décolleté shimmered like a black trek of blood around his elegant throat. His entire face was dipped in shadows, black and anonymous, leaving her unable to decipher his expression.

"Grandmother." Yuuki speculated him and smirked at the stars. "What does she want to say to me?"

"You'll see once you go to her."

She hadn't looked away from the stars. "Ouji, how does it feel to have a big family?"

"Claustrophobic."

Yuuki whipped around to find him next to her, searching the sky like she had been doing seconds ago.

His dark locks feathered around his long cheeks and temples, swept softly over his probing red eyes and long nose. Kaname sighed almost anxiously and stared around the courtyard.

"Everyone is always watching me. I was born for one reason, and my purpose is to lead our country someday. Everyone I meet has to make a smart comment about how life would be better if things were different. How laws should be and give suggestions about what's right and wrong. What I should listen to, and whom I should ignore. Everywhere I go, everyone knows who I am."

"What about when we were traveling?" Yuuki asked.

"You mean the only time I felt like I could breathe." He gushed in disbelief with himself. "No one would consider their prince traveling with a strange girl. It would be their mistake or a look-alike."

Yuuki looked despairingly at the pebbles under her boot. "If I had known…I would have taken my time bringing you back." She admitted in dismay. "I shouldn't have rushed."

"It's not your fault, you were following orders." Kaname pragmatically issued. "You're always following orders like you're expected. You'd make a valuable noblewoman to the monarchy."

Suspiciously Yuuki examined inscrutable his profile. "Why are you telling me this?"

Kaname turned around, both eyes filled with hidden emotion. The corner of his lips lifted. "Because I feel I can tell you anything."

Shocked by his honest words and stare, Yuuki stood riveted. Her narrowed eyes slowly eased. "Where is she?"

Kaname smiled and gestured to the pagoda behind her. "This way." His arm brushed her elbow lightly as he neared to the designated direction.

A bolt of energy and flaring electrocution burst up her arm. Yuuki gripped her elbow as the force of energy thrust up to her shoulder and into her chest, shot like lightening directly to her heart.

_Oh no…_ Her eyes widened on Kaname who strolled up the hall. The burning sensation only diffused as he distanced from the courtyard and Yuuki, altogether.

'_Your body recognizes me even before I'm in your presence. The bond of exchanging blood can't be undone because my blood now courses in your body and thoughts.'_

Yuuki staggered and grabbed the pillar for stability. Her legs wobbled on the stairs, she managed to steady herself after several moments and trailed Kaname toward another a division of the palace. He didn't seem to notice her prior reaction.

Once he stopped in front of a room, Kaname held open the door and let her enter. "She is inside. Don't worry, she is sweet." He whispered as Yuuki strode hesitantly toward the center of the suite.

The pureblood seated on a couch looked up sharply at the sound of footsteps. Her dark hair glistened black-blue in the light. The unnatural allure of her crimson eyes rippled casually as they drank Yuuki from head to toe. Fumiko invited her to a seat. She smirked at Kaname by the door and shook her head in warning, waved him goodbye.

Yuuki scowled as he left the room without a word. She looked ready to dash out of the room when Kaname closed the door. Fumiko's controlling force strapped her in her chair, numbed and complaint. Her questioning eyes doubled on the pureblood until she understood what kept her from moving.

Yuuki inhaled shakily and clamped her jaw, gritty she hissed, "Let go of me. Just because you can control my body, doesn't mean you have the right to do whenever you choose!"

Fumiko smiled behind her hand. Lazily she reached for her tea and sampled a sip before answering. "I heard you were brazen. A frank nature like yours is very attractive. I enjoy people whom I can speak honestly with."

Yuuki gritted her fangs nastily, "Aren't you going to let me go?"

"You're going to run out of here if I do."

"I'm not afraid of you." Yuuki snapped.

"Then why were you going to follow Kaname when he left the room?" Fumiko raised a brow.

Yuuki frowned at the rug. Why _was _she following Kaname?

"I'm his grandmother, he tells me all of his secrets." Fumiko announced. "He trusts me enough to tell me that you drank his blood."

Yuuki clenched her teeth. Holding back her fury, she contemplated and glared at the door, a single word slit into the air. _"Bastard!" _

"Hot headed, too?" Fumiko smirked.

Yuuki eyed the woman, "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Dear, I would never betray Kaname's trust." She folded her hands and relaxed in the couch. "Tell me why did you do it? You knew he was a pureblood, our prince, he carries the strongest, youngest pure blood of the royal family. Did you take it to absorb some of his powers?"

"No!" Yuuki exclaimed. "Why would I? I had no clue what I was doing."

Fumiko leaned forward, "No clue?"

"I wasn't conscious." Yuuki reluctantly explained, "The first time was when he saved my life. The second time, I…I forced myself on him, but I wasn't conscious."

Fumiko giggled under her hand, "No, no, I'm not angry with you. As a matter of fact, Kaname could've stopped you if he wanted. And he didn't. It's not your fault."

Yuuki felt deplorable and sighed remorsefully. "How could you think I was trying to take his powers? That kind of thought never occurred to me. Not even the fact that…he has the strongest blood in the royal lineage."

"He does." Fumiko guaranteed. "And he has never given his blood to anyone, ever."

Yuuki gulped, "I'll…give it back!" She cried. "I'll cut my arm and give his blood back."

"Don't be insane." Fumiko frowned at the sheer guilt wielded around her face.

"I know it's not supposed to be mine." Yuuki continued. "Someone else deserved it and I took it. I _won't _do it again, I promise you."

"I called you here because I wanted to discuss your relationship." Fumiko cut in expertly. "You are no longer strangers. Now that you share his blood, you've become obligated to him. His blood that's now part of you contains his powers, memories, feelings, and anything Kaname feels at certain points. You'll be the first to know what he is going through. A blood bond is eternal."

"Stop saying that!" Yuuki hissed impatiently. "There is no blood bond."

Fumiko amusedly stared at Yuuki. "Are you in denial?"

"It's not denial, it's reality."

"Well, here is another important fact, dear." Fumiko sang, "He can control you from anywhere in this world."

Yuuki gasped as if a ghost squeezed her heart with its chilling hands.

Fumiko watched emotions spiral within Yuuki's eyes, fester into fear. "Before you go on thinking the worst, Kaname isn't that kind of a person. He'd never want to control you."

"He…Is a pureblood." Yuuki wheezed through her constricted breathing. "Just like _you_."

"He would have no reason to mind control you." Fumiko assured.

"I'm one of his minions now?" Yuuki spat in disgust. "As in some leech that's dependant on his life force for the rest of my existence?"

Fumiko stared inquisitively at Yuuki, "Do you not know what a blood bond is?"

"Of course, I do!" Yuuki hysterically said. "It's a pact made between a husband and wife."

"That's the soft version, dear." Fumiko sighed.

Yuuki had the urge to shrill at the spewing woman.

"Did you ever stop to think a blood bond could also exist between people who aren't married?"

"That's illegal!" Yuuki roared. "My father told me so."

"Well, your father left out crucial details about vampire history." Fumiko informed. "A blood bond between a married couple would occur in a perfect world, which this isn't. He is now a part of you. Soon, you'll feel his emotions and see his memories. No matter how long you live or where you'll be, you'll always yearn for his blood. It's evident. The second time you drank his blood, it was out of your control, and you calmed only after you had drunk it."

Yuuki gaped at her fists on her thighs. "I request that you release your control off my body. I'm no one's puppet."

Fumiko slowly followed her words and watched Yuuki glide to her feet on her own will.

The brunette glared down at the pureblood, her crimson eyes scathing. "We never had this conversation. I'm not going to drink his blood ever again. I've learned my lesson. He is a pureblood. I'm not. This kind of combination is the worst in the world."

"Will you please listen to what I have to say?" Fumiko waited as Yuuki's eyes narrowed and blackened.

"I'm staying out of his life." Yuuki relayed, her boots thundered upon the wood as she reached the door.

"And if he doesn't want you to leave?" Fumiko turned toward the vacant doorway. The door swung wide without a trace of Yuuki.

**º º º**

Kaname caught Yuuki running out of the corridors. She sped across the courtyard. He called several times, alarmed vigilant guards in the process and followed Yuuki back to the guest residence. She kept her back turned, head straight and pace without a single indication of having heard him once.

He returned to Fumiko's room, disheveled and frantic. His grandmother was finishing her tea and spared him a short smile.

"What happened? What did you say to her?" He asked.

"Not much." Fumiko stared bleakly at her empty cup. "I told her about blood bonds. She didn't like what she heard."

He shot back to the door at an alarming speed.

"Kaname!" Fumiko raced to her feet and halted by the doorway. He lingered on his heel and glanced over his shoulder, distrustful eyes wounded sideways. "Forget that girl. She doesn't want anything with you. I believe it's best for you."

Kaname scrutinized her piercingly, with a single movement, he filled the doorway, towered her like a giant. "What is that supposed to mean?" Malignance underlined his cool whisper.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" He spoke calculatingly.

"Like you don't trust what your grandmother is saying. That what I'm saying isn't for the best!" Fumiko cried.

"I _don't _believe you." Kaname stated.

Her eyes glittered from awed pain.

"Telling me to stay away from her isn't what you'd tell me to do." Kaname hissed.

"Enough of this, Kaname." Fumiko spoke up, "I'm saying it for your best, for your future."

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "What actually happened between you two?"

Fumiko gazed at the hallway. "She…Resembles Juuri."

**º º º**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you :)**


	11. Mission

**º º º**

* * *

"How?" With a deep breath, he stabilized his tone and searched her profound gaze. "How does she resemble Juuri-sama?"

"Juuri looked just like her, same eyes, same defiance and valiance. There is no doubt about it." Fumiko shivered under her breath. Quickly hugging herself, she turned back inside of the room. "Pursuing her isn't a good idea, Kaname. Her presence is too similar to Juuri's."

"I respect Juuri-sama. If she resembles her, I don't see what the problem is?"

"Will you get a hold of your hormones?" Fumiko snapped over her shoulder. "The resemblance isn't physical. It's her presence. Like you portray your mother and father. There's an odd, unspoken bond in your presence, just like hers."

"I'm going to see her." Kaname stubbornly announced.

Fumiko widely watched her grandson step back from the doorway. "No, wait, Kaname."

"There's nothing you can say that'll change my mind. Something you mentioned made her upset."

"You're making a mistake." Fumiko couldn't bear to look at him. "She doesn't want to have anything to do with you. She was firm about it. I wouldn't cross her if I were you." She warned.

"Goodnight…" Kaname softly closed the door.

He couldn't locate Yuuki in the guest residence. She wasn't in the halls, nor did the guards see her outside. For a woman who thwarted the Kyoto palace security, broke his library ceiling and sat dying in his library later with an poisoned arrow stuck to her body, it was no surprise the palace guards didn't know about Yuuki's whereabouts.

Kaname hunted corridors, rooms, gardens and the courtyard without the slightest of hint of Yuuki's presence. He nearly had the unequivocal hope of finding her perched on a random palace roof, laughing at him from his lack of progress.

**º º º**

Zero found it unnecessary to ask when Yuuki adorned a jacket and a cloak. She nestled the large belt around her waist and secured her canteen heavy with blood. Without a word, Zero grabbed his own cloak and threw it on his shoulders. Yuuki strode out toward the stable in search of Cyrus. She found him and Lilly in the same corner, patiently watching her approach.

Lilly neighed happily as soon as she reached the gate. Yuuki soothed the horse through stroking. Zero led the white stallion outside while she helped Cyrus.

"How dare you leave?" Demanded a voice through the empty courtyard.

Zero turned as Yuuki ignored all interruptions preceding her plan.

Kaname glared from the silver haired to Yuuki. "You aren't permitted to leave unless Ousama orders you to. As his guests, you must abide by this rule."

"These suffocating rules are too much, aren't they?" Yuuki scoffed, "Do we look like people who'll stay around just because a pureblood tells us so?"

"You can't leave." Kaname traversed the courtyard, he halted in front of Cyrus and Yuuki. "Not secretly."

"We are and we will." Yuuki indifferently notified. "Now move out of the way."

With a worried survey of Zero, Kaname stepped closer toward Yuuki. Hurriedly he tugged her aside in private. She growled wretchedly at his grip and struggled to free. "Get your hand off of me." Yuuki muttered, "I'll hurt you if you don't!"

"Why are you leaving secretly?" Kaname demanded.

"That's none of your business."

He flung around to examine Yuuki scowling. "Did she offend you?" Kaname whispered. "Did she say something?"

"Keep your grandmother away from me. Better yet, _I'm_ going to stay away from you royals as far as possible." Yuuki loathingly spat. "I'm done here!" She wrenched her arm and strode back to her horse, unaware she hugged the arm Kaname touched.

"Stop."

Yuuki forged her way toward Cyrus and Zero. He scowled at Yuuki and stared speechlessly at Kaname.

"Stop—Yu…Yuuki!"

A chilling breeze bounded through the courtyard, unraveling stones and dusts from the ground, around Yuuki's boots. Her body stood riveted. She gaped at nothing in particular, shock searing across her vision. A vicious realization later, Yuuki whirled around at the pureblood.

"I never told you my name." She hissed.

Kaname quietly walked closer. "Your name was mentioned multiple times by my father. You can't leave right now. The city gates won't open for you. They are under his orders."

"I'll find other means to get out of here, thank you for your _concern_."

"Wait, Yuuki."

She fiercely shook her fists at Kaname. "Stop telling me what to do, stop calling my name, stop coming near me!" Yuuki screamed. "I will _not _be your servant!"

Kaname could only stare in utter loss.

Yuuki inhaled. "Look, I did my job and whatever happened wasn't right. I told you it was a mistake, and I apologize for what happened. I wish that we both could move on form this matter. This is my way of moving on without dramatizing anything. Farewell, Ouji and good riddance." Yuuki saluted and grabbed the reigns.

"You seem positively unaffected already." Kaname paused two steps behind Yuuki, "I'm impressed." He whispered over her head.

"Something you should try." Yuuki nodded.

"Do you think you can make it out of the palace if I order the guards not to let you leave?"

Yuuki could have choked Kaname. Her brilliant glare seized him by surprise.

He grabbed her by the forearms. Her clenched fangs unveiled as she snarled at his proximity. Kaname's long hands wound around her thin arms firmly. She tried to unravel the grip, twisted and struggled feasibly with a series of jerks and curse words.

She still couldn't understand how immensely strong Kaname was. His impenetrable grip was unlike anything she encountered. Zero and she combined couldn't match the virility of Kaname's shackle.

"Stop moving." Kaname murmured resignedly under his breath. She let out another violent struggle, stood panting and glared impatiently into his forbidding stare.

"What do you want? What?" Yuuki shrieked. "What is with you purebloods rendering me under your will, huh? You just love _control,_ don't you?" She sneered.

Kaname lifted a hand to touch her pale cheek. She automatically believed he would slap her and cringed out of habit. Frowning, Kaname cradled her warm cheek, raised her face further and set his fingers flush against her soft skin. The color of her cheeks darkened from his touch.

Yuuki ogled the prince. Disbelief and awe claimed her restlessness. Sharp jolts of electrocution rattled through her skin, bubbled and bloomed in her bloodstream. The weight of its force plunged over her shoulders, gripped her system with its throttling energy.

"There…" Kaname caressed her cheek. "It's better when you aren't screaming."

A sheer fiery substance rippled through her limbs, tickled her ribcage and passed briefly over her chest. She felt power emanate from the core and curve of her body, internal and external. Her eyelids swallowed over her eyes and her legs wobbled from the power.

Yuuki heaved, let the sharp spark flicker and chase around her body. She had the need to sit down. Wearily, Yuuki opened her ruby eyes and peered into Kaname's observant orbs.

Kaname cradled both of her cheeks, reaping calm pleasure. "You feel it too." He whispered.

Her eyes widened, suddenly, Yuuki shoved him away. "Don't touch me!" She gasped, staggered against Cyrus and stared horrendously at the pureblood. "Don't come near me."

Kaname's amused eyes glazed over Yuuki. "Of course. I was only making sure of something."

Yuuki clenched her teeth, certain that he knew more than he let on, but she'd be damned if she gave into curiosity and asked him for an explanation for what she experienced. Her eyes fastened on his hands.

Refusing to let unnecessary ideas flourish, Yuuki mounted Cyrus. Her murky glare narrowed on Kaname below. "If you dare tell the guards to not let us pass, you're going to regret making me angry, Ouji. I'll make sure you wished you never came home."

"Have a safe journey." Kaname stated.

"Good choice." Yuuki breathed, fingers clamped tightly on the reigns and drew Cyrus around. She beckoned Zero with a stiff nod and rode toward the gates.

Yuuki and Zero rode unceasingly for hours, well into the morning and onward with the sun over their heads. The horses never deterred and moved with natural vibrancy. On the second day of their journey, the stopped in the afternoon to the let the horses rest.

Yuuki sat watching the sunset under a tree while Cyrus grazed the grass on her right. Zero joined her promptly and offered a canteen of blood. She stared at the item bleakly. Her fingers cupped the warm base. She swirled the contents to feel the floating substance.

Noticing how she put the canteen away, Zero's eyes beamed with questions.

"What?" She whispered.

"Aren't you going to drink? You need strength if we're to get home by tomorrow." Zero snatched the canteen and helped himself to some.

Her lips sculpted into a pout as she watched her comrade. Silently Yuuki gazed back at the setting sun. The dying colors of the flamed day twisted into blue and purple.

"I drank his blood."

Zero spat out the blood he had drunk and looked in horror at Yuuki. She didn't look at him, nor object to the wasted blood sprayed over the grass.

"It was a mistake." Yuuki slowly realized.

"That's why you want to go home."

A mixture of frustration and acceptance welled in her glare, Yuuki's bottom lip curled. "I'm fucking tired, and I want to go home, damn it! Is that too much to ask?"

Zero closed the cap on the canteen. "You're the one who always makes the decisions between us."

"Grow the hell up, Zero." She snapped. "I'm not your mother. If you wanted to stay at the palace, you could have. I told you already, it's your damn life!"

"I don't want you to keep running away from your problems."

"What problems?"

"You set out to meet and talk to her, tell her who you are." Zero shot back, "But you didn't! What did you get out of coming out here? A pureblood's blood?"

"Don't go there." A hand stole over his shoulder and gripped the side of his throat threateningly.

He glared coldly at the hand snaked around his throat. "I'm not the one who is running away." He shoved her hand and rose to his height. "You're going to regret not telling her when you go home."

"It's not easy…" Yuuki quivered at the sunset. "It's not easy pining for someone all your life. Otou-chan has put up with too much. I didn't even stop to think how he'd react if I told him I saw her."

Zero, watching her from above, said quietly, "You still have time. We can turn back, and you can confess."

"I have nothing to confess." Yuuki growled jealously. "Just knowing…" Tears spurted from the corners of her eyes as she watched darkness swallow the sky. "Knowing she is alive is enough. She made a decision to leave, I'm sure it was a good one…. Does it make sense that a pureblood as beautiful and strong as her, isn't married or doesn't have another family after all these years? Clearly she hasn't forgotten otou-chan!"

Zero bent down and grabbed her arm. He hauled her up. "Yuuki…You can still tell her." He encouraged. "She deserves to know what happened to you. She deserves to meet you, know who you are."

"No, Zero…" She tiredly murmured. "I want to forget about it. I'm fine now. My curiosity has ended. Let's just go home now."

**º º º**

_Tap, tap, tap…._

Fumiko eyed the fingers perched on the armrest. He sat in a daze, eyes and countenance vacant, uninvolved and uncaring of his surroundings. Kaname hadn't moved from the chair in the last five hours, much less executed a sound, except for his meticulous strumming of fingers. She wondered what song or tune it was, and realized that it wasn't, merely frustrated tapping.

She held up a glass of wine for Kaname. "Here, drink, you're too tensed."

He didn't seem aware of her standing on his left.

"Kaname?" Fumiko frowned, wishing more than ever to penetrate his mental barrier with her powers and sink into his subconscious. It was the perfect time, he wasn't aware of anything but his thoughts. Fumiko reached his barrier and concentrated on the streams of his thoughts.

His fingers ceased their tapping. Kaname looked up at his grandmother.

She froze and clenched the glass, stealing away from his barrier before he noticed.

Kaname rose from the chair, towering the elder female. "She broke into the Kyoto palace looking for Juuri-sama."

"She's a rebel?" Fumiko cried incredulously.

"Not exactly." Kaname strolled toward the curtain windows and lifted one to peer at the sunny world.

"She _broke _into the palace, Kaname." Fumiko slammed the glass on the table. "If she is not a criminal, then what is she? Kaname…" She wagged her finger in warning, "That girl is dangerous! What do you possibly know about her? If she came to see Juuri, she certainly must be part of some rebel group or, or…"

"Obaachan." Kaname called sternly, "She saved us. She is not dangerous. If she wanted to harm Juuri-sama, she would have attempted it eons ago."

"She was trying to earn your trust."

"She is not a criminal."

"How do you know? How can you tell?" Fumiko gasped in disbelief, "Are you listening to yourself, Kaname? Did she brainwash you?"

"No." Kaname hissed between his fangs, eyes flushed with frustration, "All I want to know is what her business with Juuri-sama was in the first place. On top of it all, you claim she resembles Juuri."

"To an astonishing degree." Fumiko wiped her trembling brow with the back of her hand. "I thought it was Juuri herself sitting in front of me. Fiery anger, frank demeanor, outrageously standoffish!" She shuddered and looked away. "I miss that side of Juuri. She isn't the same anymore."

After three knocks, a maid entered the room and bowed before the royals.

"Juuri-sama has arrived."

"Herself, here?" Fumiko reeled in awe. "My goodness!" Cupping her cheeks, she excitedly turned to Kaname. "Juuri came!"

The slight movement of his clenched jaw resulted, his stolid eyes passively switched back to the window. Kaname lingered for three more seconds before departing the room.

"Kaname." Fumiko trailed after him worriedly, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm going to see Juuri-sama." He paused in the hall, looking over his shoulder, "Do you want to join me?"

"Why, yes…" Fumiko narrowed her eyes, "But you look angry."

"Your keen observation is lovely, but I can't discuss with your further about Yuuki anymore." He solemnly said.

Fumiko clenched his wrist and patted his knuckles. "I understand, but be careful, whatever you do, be careful."

Kaname's mother and father had already flanked Juuri. They were drinking wine in the queen's private room. When the doors opened, Juuri instantly glided to her feet and sailed into Fumiko's crushing arms.

"Oh, it's good to see you, Fumiko-sama." Juuri breathed.

"Good to see you too, Juuri." Once she held Juuri at arms length, she inspected her form and face. "My goodness, you're still exaggeratedly beautiful as ever."

"And you?" Juuri brushed her chin, "You haven't aged since the last I saw you."

"Well, little goes around when Kaname isn't here." Fumiko looked longingly at her grandson standing a respectable distance by the door. "I get bored here."

"I know there is something about him." Juuri whispered, "If he's not around, there's no life in the palace."

"Are you two going to be whispering among yourselves the whole time, or are you going to join us?" Hanako called from the couch she occupied with her amused spouse. He refilled her glass and offered one to Fumiko, who settled next to Juuri.

"It's a delight to have you visit us, Juuri." Hanako spoke softly above her glass, "It was sudden, and no one told us you were coming."

"I didn't tell Rido either and made up my mind at the last minute." She replied, glancing hopefully at Kaname. "Actually I came to see Kaname."

Fumiko's brows ruffled, "_Fine,_ cast us out just like that! Are we not family?"

"You are." Juuri chuckled and kissed her knuckles. "All of you are dear to me, but the business I have with Kaname is important. I'm sorry. I won't be able to stay for long. I have to hurry."

"What business?" Shigeu leaned forward with interest. "How can we help?"

"Ousama, it's nothing big, just a personal mission I have in mind, and I need your son's help."

Shigeu beckoned Kaname with a wave of his fingers. "I had multiple tasks for Kaname here. He hasn't been home for very long. What kind of a mission is this?"

"Oh, it's only an idea I drew up a couple of years ago. I've been thinking, and I promised Kaname to take him with me."

"We know how protective he is of you." Hanako smirked playfully.

"How long will you be?" Shigeu questioned.

"It's undetermined." Juuri answered, "We won't be too far."

"Where are you going?"

"Kurashiki."

Kaname riveted over the couch he was about to sit. His father looked up inquisitively. "Is it too far, Kaname?"

"Kura...Shiki?" His tongue felt heavy at the name.

"Yes." Juuri glanced at the prince. "We'll return as soon as possible."

"No, Juuri, there's no reason to rush, you just have to be careful when you're out there." Hanako warned, "If it weren't for that girl and boy last time, you'd had been in grave danger—_both_ of you!"

Juuri gazed at her glittery wine, "Rido told you what happened, I see."

"We met your saviors, the Kiryuu son is dependable but the girl…" Hanako looked uneasily at her spouse. Kaname's eyes narrowed on the couple exchanging glances. "Very strange girl."

"Why do you say that?" Kaname demanded.

Fumiko alertly sat up, "Kaname…"

"I don't see a problem with asking a simple question, obaachan." He shot curtly.

"For starters she was disrespectful, no courtesy or grace! She stained my curtains! _Awh_, my beautiful curtains are ruined!"

"She did her job and escorted me safely back home. Isn't that what you wanted?" Kaname said snappishly. "Your curtains can be changed."

Shigeu stared dubiously at Kaname. "Why are you suddenly attacking your mother?"

"I'm not." Kaname looked away.

Juuri was vigilant of Kaname's glare and scowl. Instead of sitting, he strode defiantly toward a cart for a drink. The sound of wine falling in the glass echoed within the room.

"Perhaps I should go alone." Juuri startled her comrades with the suggestion.

"I will go with you." Kaname announced.

"Ah, that girl said she is from there." Shigeu stated suddenly, "Kurashiki, yes, that's the city she said she was from."

"How intriguing." Juuri murmured indifferently, not a flare of emotion winning her eyes. She watched Kaname knowingly.

"Indeed." Fumiko huffed at her wine. "Indeed, Juuri…"

**º º º**

Before he was able to sit inside of the carriage, Juuri swung her purse and hit Kaname, sending him plunging forward inside. He ceased and turned back with questioning eyes.

"You're making it too damn obvious." Juuri hissed, "What's going on with you?"

"You came here to retrieve me, now I'm fully at your disposal. But I have some questions for you." Kaname brushed his coat dust free.

"Kaname!" Juuri clamped onto his sleeve, "You are mad, it's deplorable watching you do what you're about to do."

"Weren't you the one who wanted me to accompany you?" Kaname merely smiled.

"Don't try me, my prince." Juuri toothily muttered, eyes wielding animosity. "You can't fool me. You're thinking about that damn…girl—aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

She slapped him with the purse again. "You idiot, you stop it right now! Right now, I order you!" Juuri thrashed him relentlessly.

Guards reacted and held back uncertainly. "Ju-Juuri-sama… Please, don't harm the prince."

"Believe me, if you_ knew_ anything at all, you'd do it too!" Juuri grabbed a fistful of Kaname's hair and shoved him inside of the carriage. "Get in and shut up. I'm too furious to answer your questions."

Her ferocious red eyes flamed on Kaname across her seat. Her heel slanted and connected harshly against his shin. Kaname flinched only slightly and stiffened under the acceptance that physical abuse didn't affect a pureblood like him. It was amusing watching Yuuki's anger fueled at the knowledge that no matter how much she hit him, he couldn't get hurt. Kaname blinked at his shin and Juuri's heels, his gaze flew to her piercing glare.

"You told me to tell you if there is someone in my life." He blurted sardonically.

"I did." Juuri bit her bottom lip, "Although I didn't expect this to happen. Kaname, this is ridiculous!"

"Now is a better time for you to answer my questions," He resolutely folded his arms and eyed her critically, "Why do you want to go to the city?"

"I'm not going to answer you yet." Juuri grunted. "I'm still angry with you, so you can't ask."

"Don't be shocked by my obstinacy, Juuri-sama." Kaname calculatingly notified, "You can't believe I'm all naïve and full of sweet talk. I, too, have tricks up my sleeve."

Her brows angled up at the bizarre remark. "What're you going to do with her?"

"I have nothing to do with her."

"Liar." Juuri clenched her jaw and moved to kick his shin again.

Kaname frowned at her foot. _"She used to do that too…"_ He whispered under his breath.

"She is the reason why you are coming along."

"What if you get attacked again?"

"No one knows where I am or where I'm going, there will be no attacks on this trip."

"So why do you suddenly want to go to Kurashiki?" Kaname attempted the question once more. His cool eyes caught her twitch with discomfort. "It's strange, but I'm on to something here. When Yuuki broke into the palace, I met her."

Juuri swayed with surprise in her seat, "Broke into the palace?"

"I was the one to distract the guards and sent them in the wrong direction."

Juuri scowled, "Was she…the trespasser?"

Kaname stared out the window. "I kept checking your quarters and asked you to stay at Rido-sama's instead. She had business with you."

"With me?" Juuri tentatively swallowed her dry throat. "I wouldn't know why someone like her would have anything to do with me."

"You're shockingly alike." Kaname continued in the same drone, but his eyes were large and tensed with warning.

"And what is that supposed to mean? I don't know who she is. The fact that my destination and her hometown are the same is merely a coincidence, nothing more."

"Of course." Kaname nodded.

"Kaname."

"What's your purpose in Kurashiki?"

"Why do you care about that damn girl so much?"

"Does it have something to do with the time you ran away?"

"How dare you ask me that?" Juuri scowled.

"How dare you criticize me when I finally have something to look forward to outside of the palace?" Kaname spat. "You told me to explore and get out more, find something interesting than books and laws."

Juuri collapsed against the cushions, eyes transfixed on him. "She is that interesting."

"It's not about her."

"What is it about Kaname?" Juuri demanded impatiently. "Why don't you tell me? Because I'm tired of guessing."

Kaname's held no warmth when he brusquely answered. "I don't know why I'm drawn to her."

She leaned forward and touched his knee. "Did something happen between you and her? On your way here?"

"No."

Juuri pulled back slowly. "A man is capable of moving forward with another woman even if his heart lays elsewhere, but a woman cannot. If something happened between you, it'll be harder for her than you." Juuri glumly added, "I hope you'll move on from this phase. There are more eligible women who'd die to be at your disposal. You have to remember who you are, and where your responsibilities lie. They can't be thrown away because of some silly infatuation."

"Thank you for your wise words." He replied.

"If this continues, I promise you, you won't only hear this lecture from me. You have many things to do and places to be. If you can figure out a way to stay on that track and continue this juvenile infatuation, be my guest. But I know for sure, it'll be a tough journey, and someone will eventually have to give up. Either you or the other person…" Juuri gazed out the window, her lips trembling.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kaname noticed her suppress tears by blinking several times.

"Please do, Kaname."

**º º º**

To Yuuki, home was the place where she belonged, the place where she was embraced for her wild and intolerable behavior. At home, Yuuki was safest and loved than ever. The only place she could return to form anywhere in the world, but today home was the last place she wanted to return to.

Her heart tweaked with each step she moved across the courtyard of her home. The roving breeze fingered through her hair as a welcome, and her boots skittered over the stones of the front porch. She touched the door hesitantly, afraid to disturb the peace.

Yuuki looked up at the ceiling and leaned up on her toes to hunt for the spare key tucked on a wood. The item slipped in her hand, and she was able to insert it the door lock within moments. She paused only to breathe aloud and pushed the door open.

The door closed silently behind Yuuki. She set the key on a nearby table and trekked from the glistening foyer.

The vacant parlor, drawing room and dinner table appeared. Yuuki crossed to the left corner room and descended the stairs, entering another empty room.

"Otou-chan?" Yuuki skipped over the stairs and swiveled toward a second door on the right, she peeked inside the dark room, searched the chair and closed the door.

"You're home."

Her insides throbbed at the sound. Yuuki flung around in time to find her father standing by the stairs, assessing her critically. Yuuki hurried two steps but he was faster and snaked his arms around her.

"Otou-chan!" Yuuki fell against his wide chest, eyes clenched and arms wound tight around his waist. "I missed you."

"So did I." Haruka whispered in her hair. "Are you going to tell me where you went?"

She pulled back enough to sneak a glance at his frown. "…No." Yuuki sheepishly shook her head, "I want to but I can't."

"Let me guess, it was not work related."

"No." Yuuki answered unreservedly.

Haruka brushed her hair and kissed her head. "As long as you're home safe, I'm glad to see you."

"I'm sorry for leaving without telling you." Yuuki murmured softly. "I won't do it again."

Haruka smirked, "You've pulled that trick one too many times, Yuuki. It's hard to trust you."

"I mean it this time!"

Haruka released her with a louder laugh. "Oh sure." He moved into the study and claimed a chair. "I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

"Neither did I." Yuuki frowned at her folded arms.

Haruka examined her for a moment, pensively he sat up, "Something wrong, Yuuki?"

"No, no…" She bit her lip and turned around, "I'll go freshen up and get some sleep."

"Sure, relax a little. Say, where is Zero?" He inquired.

"He went home. I'm sure he'll come around soon."

"If you see him, tell him we need to talk." Haruka requested.

"No problem." Yuuki smirked maliciously and said, "What's this about, otou-chan?"

"Hmm?" Haruka's eyes held an enigmatic sheen, "Oh, nothing at all. I wanted to see how he is doing, you two went without telling anyone in town. Kaien was concerned about him."

"Zero is doing fine, otou-chan." Yuuki assured softly. "He was with me the whole time. I never took my eyes off of him." She lied.

"Good to hear, did he keep a good eye on you too?"

"I'm not a toddler to have him watch over me!"

At this, Haruka cleared his throat and looked away.

"Stop it." Yuuki frowned, "Stop treating me like a child. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"I know." Haruka rubbed his chin, only his lips moved at the whisper, "You're old enough for marriage."

Yuuki paled, "Don't start with that, please."

Haurka glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "And why not? I want you to live a happy married life. All of the girls in town are married. You're the last one. It's a good market to search for suitors."

"No, it's not. What about Ruka-chan? She is very available."

Haruka hissed at her, "_Aissh!_ Don't change the subject. We're talking about you here."

"But…" Yuuki gestured at herself with a pout, "I'm not wife material, not even feminine or pretty. Who'd want to marry me?"

"Stop fooling yourself." Haruka countered. "You don't know how beautiful you are and you hide behind your…those…" He pointed at her torn cloak. "Articles that don't flatter you. What is that? A rag?"

"I'm going, bye." Yuuki sauntered toward the drawing room and entered a dark hall.

The paper screens musically fluttered from the open window, light winked and seeped through several openings. She opened the door to her room and slipped inside, momentarily eyeing her room in mild wonder. She and her father weren't extravagant vampires. Their sole comfort at home was each other's presence.

Lately her father had to resort to living alone. Though he wasn't fond of the arrangement, Haruka had gotten accustomed to her habit of leaving whenever she wanted.

She slumped on her bed listlessly and stared at the white walls.

_He couldn't tell I drank someone's blood._ Yuuki touched her aching throat. _How did Joousama know that Ouji had given blood? _

Was it another rare pureblood ability?

Lethargically Yuuki stripped off her cloak and tossed the rumbled article in the basket. She sat still on the mattress, her gaze and breathing heavy from fatigue. Yuuki blinked at the white silk shirt absently. She couldn't let go of it after all. Regardless of raiding Zero's clothes at the palace, Yuuki still sported Kaname's old shirt.

She fell back on the bed, eyes winking sadly at the ceiling. The smooth shirt rippled over her ribcage, arms and chest, nestled her skin lovingly in heat. Yuuki reached her arm and testily ran a finger on the bumps. Frowning, she pushed the décolleté over her shoulder to expose the area.

Veins, black and blue angrily jutted out of her skin in a band. The place where Kaname had gripped her tightly was a series of grooves and multiple veins cropped over another. Yuuki traced the veins gently and felt tingles of fire lick over her arm and spiral down her palm.

"Shit…" She muttered under her breath and covered the area.

Gravitating in front of the full length mirror, Yuuki examined the silk white shirt hugging her bodice and chest in perfect precision. Although Kaname's shoulders were wider, the material rested around her round shoulders nicely. When she unbuttoned it, Yuuki fingered his insignia laced under the collar in fine gold calligraphy.

His name was written inside of the royal symbol.

Yuuki promptly folded the shirt and set it on the table next to her bed. Why had she brought it home? It would've been best to leave his shirt at the palace. What if Kaname noticed his shirt was missing? Was she a thief?

She scowled at the mocking shirt. After feeling guilty for destroying her clothes, Kaname offered her the shirt. It wasn't considered stealing if he had offered it to her first. Still, the reason being she had numerous opportunities to return his shirt instead of keeping it.

_No, I don't want to forget. _Yuuki touched the shirt hesitantly, her mind reeling at the memory of touching Kaname's white chest.

_The first time someone actually treated me like a girl._

**º º º**

Zero accepted the drink Haruka brewed and waited until the elder seated in front of the fire before sampling the exotic wine.

"Did she give you a lot of trouble?" Haruka broke the hypnotizing silence.

"No." His tranquil answer was another effect of the soothing wine. "We weren't troubled. We met many people and returned home."

"Where did you go?"

"I can't say." Zero speculated the wine and looked up into Haruka's determined countenance, "You should ask Yuuki first."

"She refuses to tell." Haruka cradled the glass and breathed. "I wanted to thank you, Zero, for looking after her whenever I couldn't. Knowing her uncontrollable nature, she can frustrate and hurt people, but I selfishly bound you to take care of her when necessary, and you've done your job wonderfully. A toast to you." Haruka raised his glass.

"Thank you." Zero felt the littlest of smiles tug the edge of his mouth.

"When you and Yuuki were away, I began making arrangements." Haruka said. "For her future."

Rigidly Zero lowered his glass against his knee; he waited for Haruka to continue.

"I contacted a good friend of mine. They come from a well-natured, popular family. The thing is they have a son, intelligent and wise, eligible."

Zero nodded mutely and forced his throat to swallow the suddenly bitter wine.

"He is a great boy, Zero. I want him and Yuuki to marry."

He had expected a suggestion along those lines. Zero looked at him eerily, grim with doubt and eyes black in dim light, "She'll say no."

"Oh, I know she will." Haruka chuckled, resting his knuckle against his chin. "I just want Yuuki to settle down. I'd wish she stopped hunting and live an easier life. Every time she leaves the house, I get nervous. The type of work she does is dangerous and consuming. How will she raise a family if she continues hunting?"

"None of the aforementioned things are on her mind, nor will they ever be." Zero guaranteed.

"I need your help to change her mind. If she meets this boy, I know she'll change her mind."

"I'll oblige, but Haruka-sama…" Zero placed his drink on the table. "If it doesn't work, you mustn't try it again."

"I won't do it again after this."

"Who is the suitor?" Zero asked.

"Comes from an educated family, his goes by the name Hanabusa. He'll come to the Mask Festival in a few days to meet Yuuki. I want everything to move smoothly. Take Yuuki to the festival but don't tell her about whom she'll meet."

"What does this person look like?"

Haruka stood up and opened the drawer of the table by Zero's chair. He lifted the envelope and held open the monochromic sketch of a young, brilliant blue-eyed nobleman.

"He'll be there and when you see him, secretly guide Yuuki toward him. I've already sent a picture of Yuuki to the Aidous. He knows what she looks like. Don't reveal that it's a set up."

"I'll try my best but Yuuki is keen."

"That's why I'm asking you for this favor. She trusts you." Haruka closed the envelope and slipped it back in the drawer. "If you're around, everything will seem natural. Make sure they are together the whole time at the festival. If they want to go someplace alone, I suppose it's not a big matter. That means they're getting along. I'd be even better if he walked her home, then we can make a big display about how I know his father and what a great friendship we've had. It'll look like it's fated."

Zero stared in ennui at the dreamy man. "Good luck with that."

**º º º**

"You're my father!" Yuuki exclaimed, abruptly leaping forward, she cradled Haruka's face and whispered, "You're the best otou-chan in the world. You've given me everything I could've ever dreamed of and more. I couldn't be half the person I am today if you weren't here. Don't make me live a life I'm not made for. Marriage, that kind of thing is not for me! I'd…rather die than live that kind of a life." She pulled away.

"Marriage isn't horrible as it sounds, Yuuki!" Haruka said, "All I want is for you start building a future."

"I don't want to marry, I'm not ready." She cried. "Please, don't do this to me!"

"Yuuki...Meet him and see for yourself. He is not a bad person!" Haruka grabbed her hand.

"No." She yanked away. "I don't want to, and you can't force me to either!" Yuuki clenched her jaw and stormed toward the door. "If you do, I'll never speak to you again! I don't want to marry! I don't want to meet him! I don't care about settling down! Let me live the life I want!"

Rain tossed over Yuuki who darted to the wet courtyard. Cold water splashed from all direction, covering her vision completely.

"Yuuki!" Haruka chased after his daughter in the courtyard. "Come back inside, you'll get sick!"

"Leave me alone!" Yuuki desperately shrieked. "I don't want to marry, I told you already!" She whirled around and shoved open the gates, running into the abyss of mist.

Haruka watched her silhouette flutter in shadows and disappear before he could move a single step. "Yuuki!" Haruka called, "YUUKI!"

"YUUKI!" Racing into the streets, drenched wet from the frigid rain, Haruka persistently called into the night. "YUUKI!" Not a single sound echoed in return. He was ready to dismiss it and head home.

Horse hooves stomped on the wet mud, wheels screeched in the rain.

Haruka stared at the large carriage in front of his premises. With a hand covered over his eyes, he peered at enormous coach. Visitors were increasing due to the upcoming festival. He wondered if they needed direction to a local inn. Being a docile and hospital man, Haruka jogged toward his gates. The harsh water sprayed over his eyes, causing him to flinch several times as he strode cautiously closer to the carriage.

The door opened and he looked up at the coachman. "Looking for an inn?" Haruka pointed to the end of the street. "Go straight and turn left, there's one at the corner, very accommodating." He ensured.

The coachman nodded his head gracefully. "Thank you."

"I know all about the city, I was a mayor once." Haruka smirked.

The driver's eyes narrowed and pointed to his residence. "And this place? Whom does it belong to?"

"Me."

The passenger door sharply threw open. Skirts ruffled on the stairs and heels slapped faintly in the thick mud. A long, slender arm curled around the door handle and slammed it shut in a single movement. Haruka squinted his eyes as a forceful wind sputtered rain directly on his face, blinding him momentarily.

The figure shook against the wind, hoisted its hat desperately, but the restless wind tugged it and cast it away.

"I'm sorry, Young Miss, but the weather suddenly became terrible." Haruka began. "You may want to get back in the carriage. I've told your coachman about a nearby inn. You may rest there comfortably."

"Young Miss…?" She lowered her palms from her face to gaze at the drenched man.

His charismatic smile wilted.

Juuri straightened and regarded him intently, fighting the sprinkling water flushing over her face and clothes. Already feeling like she stood on her head, Juuri breathed hard. "Ye…Yes...Haruk..." She stuttered. Of their own will, her feet trudged over the mud toward him.

Haruka clenched his fists guardedly and twisted to the side as the closer and clearer her face became.

Juuri held still no longer than a second. "Haruka!" She launched over him, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Something shoved her back, Juuri stumbled on her heel and blinked in confusion.

His brows were furrowed, white droplets of water huddled over the curled lines of his forehead. Piercing ruby eyes chiseled Juuri's face with scathing intent. They fell over her shoulders, hair, hands and face again.

Haruka moved back one step precisely. "What are you doing here?"

Juuri smiled hesitantly, "I…came to see you, Haruka."

**º º º**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you :)**


	12. Residuum

**º º º**

* * *

It had been well over two decades since they had seen one another. Within those years, multiple chances to make contact tantalized both. Only to suppress the urge and purge all shared memories in the end. Haruka was convinced it was for the best all along. He hadn't repented, nor grieved after Juuri left, but rather accepted her views and simply erased any hope to meet. He was positive to never cross roads with the Kuran.

For twenty years, Haruka worked hard casting aside stubborn feelings and wishy-washy indecisiveness over ruling Juuri out of his life forever. He did it for Yuuki's best interest. Now that she was mature, breached the age to marry and start her own family, Haruka believed he did right letting go of Juuri. All of Yuuki's life was haunted by the mystery of her mother and the reason behind her parent's separation.

That mysterious woman who tore out his heart and left behind a seed of their love stood in front of him after twenty years.

Twenty years…

She still looked the same as she did back then. Sweeping lashes, crimson depths that peeled away his superficial immaculacy and drilled his heart completely with memories of pain, fear, rejection and rigid hate. His eyes widened anxiously as a film of tears seeped into his vision, spoiling her impeccable face.

Flinging around wildly, Haruka raked a hand through his wet hair, stupefied at the turn of events. In the last five minutes his world whirled upside down. Within those five minutes, he spent moments like a normal father and a split second from the carriage's arrival, he returned to an awe-struck man in love with a royal pureblood. She brought back a surge of memories that took him tortured years to forget.

"Haruka." Juuri worriedly called from behind, "Please, speak to me."

"Kuran-san." Haruka hissed under his breath with a twist of his neck and cast a glare of warning, "Now is not a good time. I'm busy, I-I must go, goodnight."

Her fingers hastily knotted on the back of his wet shirt. "Don't go yet." Juuri heaved. "I came so far. It's raining, and I'm all soaked. Think of me as a stranger found on the roadside with no place to go. Can you please give me a token of your kindness and lead me away from the rain? Just for a little while…so we can talk."

He breathed and stared at the dripping sky for a long time. Narrowed eyes tickled over the pureblood. "I've given your coachman directions to an inn."

The blaze in her red eyes swallowed black, Juuri released his shirt. "I…see."

Flinching at her pained expression, he tried again, "But I don't see harm in offering a person soaked from the rain a cup of tea while the weather clears. Your coachman can make arrangements for you during the short time you finish your tea." Haruka added softly.

The glow in her eyes turned and winked as she gaily looked up at Haruka. "Th-thank you!" Juuri gasped, feeling her blood rush into her head and the soles of her feet turn numb. "I mean it."

He turned a little hesitantly back to the house, puddles sputtered from the ground as he led her inside of his house. Haruka held open the door, gaze pinned on the floor that was momentarily filled by Juuri's soaked skirt and shoes. She stopped promptly in the foyer, not wishing to intrude further unless he directed. Numbly Haruka closed the door and turned around.

She folded her arms across her chest, shivers reeling out of her smooth lips. Feverishly Juuri rubbed her arms and clenched her teeth to avoid clattering nosily like a child. Watching her tremble from the cold, Haruka had the courage to pull away from the door and hurried into a hallway. He returned in seconds as if he never left and offered Juuri a towel and a shirt.

Juuri accepted the articles with a sound thanks and turned around to wipe her face and arms dry.

While she busied herself, Haruka stood still in panic, gaping left and right, hunting for clues for a conversation or something to fill the silence. He rotated on his heels and marched in the kitchen, giving Juuri privacy. Reaching the kitchen, he hung over the counter, panting.

Glancing at the stove, ideas stirred him back to life. Quickly he set water in a pan and turned on the stove to make tea. He hesitated with the tea tray, but a vague defiance boldly cut the cord to the uneasiness, and he headed back to the living room, cool eyed and calm.

He had years of practice controlling emotion. In the farthest recesses of Haruka's mind, sometimes he amused himself with the idea of meeting Juuri again, inviting her over for tea, showing her how well he lived, maybe flaunt a wife and then afterwards, throw the hot tea over her face and evict her from the premises. There was a time even his gentle soul was consumed with hateful desires as defaming and giving her utmost pain known to the world.

When he turned back to reality, however, Haruka realized that even the side that hated Juuri wept at the mere idea of bringing her pain.

Juuri was sitting in the study, a good distance from the viewable kitchen. She had also turned on the fireplace. Haruka searched the hearth for wood and wasn't surprised to find that there were none. The magnificent smirk working her beautiful mouth indicated the fire was acquired by exercising her pureblood powers.

He placed the tea tray on the table by her chair, stopping for a second to cope with the idea that she was sitting in _his_ favorite chair. Did her pureblood powers lend her the will to smell off the things he adored and liked as well? She hadn't difficulty finding his home it seemed. What more was she willing to delve?

Taking his thoughts with himself away from the woman, Haruka sat in front of the fire, opting to watch the waves of flame crack and pop inside of the hearth.

"Thank you for the tea." Juuri whispered.

"Why did you come here?" He spoke without looking. "What do you want?"

She was about to touch the teacup but left it as it was and leaned forward in the chair. "Haruka, look at me."

"Answer the question, Kuran-san." He hissed grittily on queue, "You appear out of no where and ask me for favors, what is this? Do you think you have the right to show yourself to me after all these years?"

"Will you please listen to me?" She insisted sharply.

"I've been waiting to hear your answer since you showed up!" Haruka impatiently spat.

Juuri averted and glared at her bare feet, her heels were stacked by the front door in the foyer, along with her wet shawl. "I wanted to see you." She uttered with a silent shiver, "I wanted to see you, I just wanted to see…you."

Haruka looked away from the fire with seething eyes. "Well I don't want to see you." He stood up and whirled back to the foyer. "Leave when the weather changes."

"Haruka!" Juuri jumped to feet and darted toward him, "Where are you going?"

He gathered his coat from the closet and slipped it on. Looking at her coolly in the eye, he eloquently expressed his intentions, "I can't stand staying in same room as you. Have a safe trip."

The second he opened the door, a gust of wind and an unknown force plunged it back in the lock. Metals from the bottom of the chairs in the foyer slammed in the door, bolting the opening.

He veered around incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"Don't leave!" Juuri said firmly, "I still have much more to say."

"I'm done speaking to you."

"I'm not!"

"This isn't only about you!" Haruka shouted.

"No, it isn't, but I came as fast as I could to see you, alright?" Juuri beadily sliced, "And you can't leave unless I'm done saying what I have to say! You hear me!" She ordered.

Haruka clenched his jaw and watched patiently. "Did your pureblood brain forget that you're in a home that condemns the upper echelon?" He continued piercingly despite her watery gaze. "You have no right to be here, barge into my life, no right to tell me what to do. We drew our borders years ago, and you can't cross it whenever you want, Kuran-san."

"It's Juuri…" She croaked.

"Excuse me, but I'd rather not slacken on the honorifics so quickly before a royal. I might be doing too much."

Her tearful eyes narrowed, gloom chiseled over her beautiful face. "Let me ask you, do you hate me?"

He didn't say anything at first then looked at the living room and back at Juuri calmly. "Hate is a feeling for someone holding a grudge, which I don't. So, Kuran-san, no, I don't hate you."

Juuri nodded after soaking his answer. "I came to say goodbye to you and our child…forever. After this, you'll never hear from me or see me. My time is narrowing down and I have to find a mate. All royals are obligated to find a mate and continue our pureblood lineage."

"You shouldn't have exhausted yourself," He replied, unable to cripple the mockery in his tone, "After all, there is nothing here for you. We have all moved on and forgotten you already."

"That's, um, good." Juuri frowned at her hands, "I wanted you to live happily with our child. How is she?" She asked eagerly.

"Fine…" An emotion cracked his cool voice. Haruka swallowed his scorching throat and glared at the wall. This would be perhaps the most tormenting moment of his life, and the first time they were discussing Yuuki together. "She is…Fine."

"I want to meet her." Juuri eyed the foyer and sighed hopelessly, "But I guess she isn't home."

"She went on a trip." Haruka easily supplied, "I don't know when she'll return."

"She is well over twenty now…" Juuri nervously whispered, "Does she look…like us?" A wry hand touched a strand of her hair and twirled it between her fingers.

Haruka speculated her soft white hand, tongue dry and unnecessarily heavy. "Yes." He whispered sadly, "I see you in her all the time."

A smile rose and faded on Juuri's lips.

She inched on her toes and all too suddenly launched over him, hands wound around his head and pressed yearning lips firmly on his. He was too stunned to react, but his hand slowly edged against her narrow waist, hard knuckles brushed with feverish delight against the mount of her left breast and over her shoulder. Suddenly his hands clenched her arm and shoved her back.

Haruka fell against the door, grabbing the doorknob as his only resort to safety.

Juuri watched him fumble with it, head turned and a meek distance from her, as if cowering in fear.

"No, stay away." Haruka glared at the door, "Stay away from me."

She touched his shoulder and hesitantly pulled away. "I'm…I'm very sorry."

The spinning room left him swaying. Haruka latched onto the wall, gasping, he flipped on his side, noticing Juuri captivated by his weary behavior.

"Are you alright?" She steered closer.

His blurring vision made it challenging to stand still. Haruka rubbed his eyes and pushed away from the door altogether, unsteadily he wandered into the study. His arms and legs shook with a terrifying intensity; Haruka slouched against a chair and snatched a glass. Ransacking the table drawer for blood tablets, he was able to fish a handful and dumped them in water.

Juuri found him gulping thirstily, her eyes unmoving as she moved into the room. "So this is what I've reduced you to. A single touch from me will make you crave for blood madly."

The glass was slammed on the table and he turned back, now in better control of his motions. "It's not because of you."

"No?" Juuri unconvincingly nodded. "All the years of accumulated pain reveals itself in your thirst, Haruka."

"Don't design things to please yourself." He interjected.

"Watching you suffer just from a touch isn't pleasing!" She cried, bursting a sob in the process.

Haruka gaped widely. Juuri covered her face with her hands, "I'm very sorry."

He slumped heavily in his chair, stared silently at the amber flicker of the fire. "You should meet her."

Juuri looked up.

"She would like that." He managed to utter. "Before you go back, meet with her once. She has always been curious about you."

"I'd…" Tears streamed over her supple cheeks, Juuri gravitated toward Haruka, "I'd love to meet her. I thought you wouldn't agree to this kind of thing."

He sat silent for some time, nodding to himself. "She has the name you gave her, I never changed it." Haruka gestured to the table she stood two meters from. "There is a picture of her in there, you may take it with you. If she wants to keep in contact with you, I won't restrain her. She has the right to meet you. Since you're here to say goodbye, I hope you don't disappoint her any more than you have already and won't restrict further bonds with her. Whatever you choose, try to understand her first."

Juuri slowly edged in front of the table and slid open the first drawer. A photo album starkly stood out, she retrieved the folder and turned around. "I can keep her photo?"

Haruka stared sorrowfully at the Juuri. "…es." His echo a train of unhindered longing.

"This means a lot to me, thank you." Juuri opened the album.

He was largely organized and had labeled sketches and photographs with tags. Juuri smiled at the youthful images of a crimson eyed half-pureblood cradled in Haruka's arms. She grew up with two boys and another elder man. Her first day at school, all of the joyous memories were captured and kept safe.

"I kept it for you." Haruka whispered, "Maybe you were curious about how she was doing, so I made it for you. I recorded everything I could, especially the awkward teenage years. You'll see a resemblance to yourself with her in these photos."

Juuri stopped at the picture of the growing girl, leaning against a tall, silver haired boy in front of Nagoya Imperial University. Her long dark hair filled her shoulders and arms, charming eyes glittered radiantly in the sun. Her stoic counterpart stared rather sullenly at the camera. Her uniform was entirely constructed for a male, not a female.

"_Yuuki…"_ She breathed at the image of the girl next to Zero. "This…"

"She is a scholar from Nagoya Imperial University."

"An all male school." Juuri caressed the photo, absorbing the wardrobe.

"Yuuki doesn't notice such things. She promised to find an alternate solution to acquire an education."

"So she disguised as a male?" Juuri predicted, having an urge to throw her head back and laugh.

"Basically."

"That valorous character…" Juuri mumbled. "Not even I had the courage to do those things in my days."

"You did run away and met interesting people."

She smiled tenderly at Haruka, giving into another hurricane between what she wanted and what was wrong. "I did." Juuri trailed across the room with the album in her arms. "I met you."

She slipped the one picture of Yuuki standing under a tree by herself in her school uniform. It must have been taken at a place far from observers and spectators. Her hair was open and her white shirt was disheveled. Nevertheless, there was an encompassing beauty igniting from the girl that alarmed and charmed Juuri from one look.

"I'm ashamed of myself." Juuri admitted suddenly. "Ignoring instinct, how could I have not known she was mine?"

_Juuri's gaze softened. "Mother?"_

_Yuuki idly smirked, "She abandoned me after giving birth."_

_"You're an orphan. Do you have a home now?"_

_"That shouldn't be any of your concern, my lady. I'm comfortable and genuinely pleased with my life."_

As Juuri came to grips with the reality of Yuuki being the daughter she left in Haruka's care, questions streamed into her waking heart.

What was Yuuki doing in Kyoto? Didn't Kaname mention she trespassed into the palace? What for? Why did she come to the palace? Why in the world was she trespassing?

She eyed Haruka, who sat without a clue, and let the obvious, glaring answer take course and sink in.

Yuuki knew.

**º º º**

Kaname wasn't told why they were in Kurashiki. Her personal mission didn't include him. So he watched silently from the carriage window as Juuri threw her arms around the strange man outside. Eventually they walked inside of the home and Kaname was left to take immediate action as his own risk. He wouldn't intrude, not now at least, but it didn't mean he didn't have the urge to barge through the door with questions.

The more he examined the well-maintained home Kaname found the man lived better off than most of the citizens.

"Ouji-sama, a night at the local inn seems suitable for tonight, ne?" The coachman spoke up into the night from the front, "Shall I head over there now to make arrangements?"

"Yes, proceed." Kaname ordered, scrutinizing the home one last time and watched it disappear on the corner of the street as they traveled toward a modest looking inn.

Luckily there weren't crowds to make a spectacle of his visit to an inn. He'd never get rid of rumors in his life time. Kaname aborted the carriage and let himself toward the first room where the clerk awaited behind the counter.

His coachman sped up the stairs to his side, heaving and gushing frantically. "Let me do this, Ouji-sama. You shouldn't have left the carriage!"

He had been influenced unfairly by Juuri than his eternal pristine king and queen of parents, who let their servants do their job and never lift a finger to help. Kaname gave him an unhurried glance and spoke politely to the inn-keeper.

The wide-eyed man bowed to his knees that his head disappeared behind the counter. "Ouji-sa-sama! What an honor it is to have you come to our measly inn!"

Kaname suddenly didn't have the desire to express gratitude and maul over, "Oh, no, please don't do that… Just get me a room, stop bowing." He left the task to the coachman after all and decided to step back outside for a breath of fresh air.

Scanning the muddy streets of Kurashiki, Kaname understood he would have to endorse a lot of his time if he were to locate Yuuki. Despite the small town and homely people, Yuuki was an elusive creature. She wouldn't let herself be found if she didn't want to, and due to their last conversation before her abrupt departure, he concluded she definitely didn't want to be caught by him.

**º º º**

Shiki displayed the map over the table and gestured the two to gather around. "They've been lurking for over two years. Every year at this time, they strike. Their disguises are impeccable and hard to discern. We have to be on our guard the entire time."

"Leave it to me." Zero offered, slamming Yuuki to the other hemisphere of the room with a shove.

She hissed from a corner. "Excuse me?"

Shiki wryly smirk at his comrades. "We'll share the responsibility. No one is getting bonuses. Our task is to capture the culprits who've vandalized and hurt over seventy people at these affairs. So far, we know where they'll strike."

He dropped a packet of papers in Yuuki and Zero's hands. "Look into these private sections, you may go out and explore them if you please. Do it discreetly and avoid giving clues that we're keeping an eye on these hideouts. We can't let them win." He eyed them firmly. "You'll both stand guard at the Mask Festival."

"Both?" Appalled, Zero started.

Yuuki gawked at the silver haired. "Why are you upset, Zero? Got a hot date?"

He ignored her and said to Shiki. "Let me do it alone, I can handle it."

"_You wish_." Yuuki sneered from his left.

Shiki gaped at the hunter with interest. "I've divided the tasks between our finest hunters, you and Yuuki."

"I can do it alone. Yuuki doesn't need to be there." Zero reported.

She gasped, "What? Speak for yourself! I'm so available!" Yuuki saluted Shiki. "Ready to risk life, your very own frontline solider is right here, Sir! Count on me!"

"If you insist, Yuuki." Shiki mumbled. "You can stay on guard at the Mask Festival."

"Gladly." She bowed.

Zero grabbed her arm and swung her around, "You're not standing guard."

"Do you have problems with the arrangement, Kiryuu?" Shiki frowned.

"She has other matters to attend to at the night of the festival." Zero answered. "Yuuki will not able to work."

"As far as I know, Shiki-san, I don't have any other responsibilities and interests other than finding these culprits!" Yuuki declared, riding over Zero's remark. "My agenda is empty."

"You are aware you are our trusted associates in all of the Okiyama Prefecture." Shiki informed softly, "Yuuki, herself, pleas she isn't occupied that night. The more help we have, the better we can track these men. Both of you must be up to the task."

"Nothing will go wrong!" Yuuki vowed, "You have my word."

"She isn't good with keeping promises, Shiki-san." Zero added, "You may not want to trust her."

Her mouth drooped open at Zero's audacity and cruel honesty. "What is wrong with you?"

"You're better off trusting me on this job, but leave Yuuki out of it." He insisted. "She is not a suitable candidate for this project. Yuuki will draw unwanted attention. The Mask Festival is not the easiest place to find culprits, not when they are disguised. I have the skill to determine any form of disguises. You will remember that my cases all apprehend the finding of disguised criminals. I have the necessary experience and knowledge on how to locate these criminals. Let me do this job."

"I have better ways of making criminals come out themselves instead of playing a game of mouse and cat!" Yuuki countered. "By using my assets, I sure as well can do a better job than he can."

Shiki's brows shot up in sheer surprise. "Well…"

"We're talking about imprisoning criminals, not _seducing_ them." Zero sliced.

"If I have to become bait and offer myself, I will, if it means to get them caught."

"Your low-graded bathroom mirror seducing tactics won't work on live men."

"How do you know? Are you one?" Yuuki bickered. "You can't even look at a girl in the eye."

Shiki backed away from the snarling pair.

"She'll kill them!" Zero rounded on Shiki. "Don't let her on this project."

"Don't look down on me!" Yuuki gritted crudely at Shiki.

The maroon haired stared in utter perplex between them for a second. They impatiently waited for him to answer.

Shiki collected his gun and folders. "As long as you can capture the criminals and bring them to me, you're on the assignment." Deciding against lingering in the black atmosphere of the room, he excused himself and closed the door.

Yuuki glared resentfully at Zero and waited for an elaboration. "Don't you have something to say?"

"You're not going to be on guard at the Mask Festival." He said.

"And why not?"

"You're going to be occupied."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Why would I be occupied?"

"There are people you have to meet."

"What people? This whole town knows who I am."

"Then, people who are not from this town." Zero stated before marching to the door.

"What people?" Yuuki's eyes widened. "Who am I meeting?"

"It's a festival; you're bound to meet plenty of people. This season the festival will attract even more people than last year. You'll encounter some faces there."

"Stop speaking in codes, Zero. Tell me what's going on?" Yuuki grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around. "Why are you suddenly against my working with you on this project?"

"I've never lost a case where disguised criminals are concerned. Face it, Yuuki, I'm too talented to let someone like you waste time on a crucial case such as this one." Zero muttered.

She stared speechlessly and he took the opportunity to slip away. It was the best thing he could say to prevent Yuuki from investigating any further than necessary. He promised her father to get her to the Mask Festival and spend the evening with her suitor, and he would make it happen even if meant hurting her feelings in the process.

"Hah." Yuuki guffawed from somewhere behind, "Men sure are something. Because they have balls, they feel they are always obligated and entrusted to do a better job than women. What is it with you idiots? Do you not see there are people who can do a lot better than you?"

"Keep talking to yourself." Zero slurred over his shoulder.

"Fine!" Yuuki screamed, halting in the middle of the street. "Lather your balls on that case, you pretentious lemur!"

Passersby stared in disapproval at the shrieking girl. Somehow noticing it was Yuuki, they returned to their business with a snort.

The ever so popular, recalcitrant mayor's daughter had come home after her spontaneous journey to nowhere. Rumors would circulate about her return and mockery would undoubtedly rise. Yuuki and her father, fortunately, were accustomed to the way the public reacted on her case.

She lingered for another second and strode onward, without a clue where she was headed. Her feet led her directly through the bustling doors of the Souen tavern. Stools and chairs gaped at Yuuki from the inside. She proceeded toward the counter and sank into a chair at the front.

"Oy." Yuuki reached over the counter for a glass and held it up.

Ruka was returning from a customer and grabbed a bottle from under the shelf. "What're you doing here in the day?" She poured the cool blood in her glass.

"I can't come when the sun is out?"

"Depends." Ruka set the bottle aside. "Where's your tail?"

"Jacking off behind a barn." Yuuki threw the cool blood at the base of her throat and exhaled in relief. "He felt extremely pompous to say he was better handling some cases than I can."

Ruka wiped her hands and leaned over on her elbows. "Yuuki."

The ruby eyed vampire looked deeply in her eyes. "If I was a boy, Ruka, I'd be bruised from hitting on you every minute of the day. Do you know?"

"I've had my share of that lately." She grinned.

"Kain is no good?"

Ruka's eyes slid over Yuuki's form and dove to the door. "My father wants someone who can manage the bar. Kain is unreasonable, undependable, and doggish."

"I'm sorry." Yuuki consumed more of the intoxicating liquid.

Oddly it didn't fulfill her. Though Yuuki was temporarily soothed and calmed, she felt a dose of feverish hunger enflame from the pit of her stomach and strike through her blood streams, until her heart stammered with the relentless name for the one blood it craved.

Rich, deep, warm, pure and powerful, a rare blood that went untouched and restricted by the major population of their country. Yet Yuuki had the opportunity and gall to rip apart his skin and suck as much blood as she could like an unbendable leech.

At the thought of Kaname's blood, her lips tweaked, along with her heart, and she was gripping her arms, testing the bands of veins that had risen to the surface from his touch. Her body wanted him, that pure and astoundingly powerful creature living miles away.

"Yuuki." Ruka nudged her slightly. She dipped out of her chair in alarm, hands latched to her knife. Ruka chuckled, "Why are you absent minded today? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Nn-no, no!" Yuuki reached for her drink and glared at her pitiful reflection. Her hunger-gorged eyes shimmered back at her. She swallowed her dry throat and pushed the drink back. "Thanks for the drink, Ruka."

"No problem." The blond smiled. "By the way, where did you and Zero go? Haruka-sama and Kaien-sama were worried."

"Here and there, no where extreme." Yuuki shrugged.

"One of these days," Ruka sheepishly grinned, "Take me along, huh? It's exhausting leading this kind of existence. I've been working here since I was twelve, and my father had no sons so I'm his best bet. He won't hand the tavern over to anyone unless it's someone dependable."

"We'll find him." Yuuki squeezed Ruka's plaint hand, her own rough fingers welded around her carpal, "And I'll definitely take you along the next time I go somewhere, I promise."

She didn't return home, slept the night in the stable with Cyrus, rode through the outskirts of her lovely town, met rowdy crowds that mocked and joked with her all the same. Late in the evening, Yuuki collided, literally, with one of her childhood friends.

"Yuuuuuuki!" The hallow call burst through the street, finally waded into silence. Kain darted from the street corner toward her hysterically. "Yuuuki!" He didn't give her a second to compose, galloped to Yuuki and picked her up and carried her up the street.

Yuuki punched his back. "Put me down, you rascal. What, have you been reading those animated stories about how men steal daughters from their houses at night? You're actually attempting it in public!"

He dropped Yuuki to her feet promptly in front of the stores. Onlookers idly smirked at Kain.

"What?" Yuuki demanded, "Why are you grinning at me like a wolf?"

His fangs glinted mysteriously in the darkness. "I missed you."

"Sure, same here. Are you waiting for Ruka to turn into a prune then make her feel lucky to have a chance with a man for once? Why haven't you two moved forward yet?" Yuuki pinched his shoulder.

Kain scratched his temples, embarrassed, "She keeps rejecting me."

"And you're going to let that stop you?" Yuuki hissed.

He blinked rapidly and proudly straightened his shoulders. She always managed to boost his confidence better than anyone.

Yuuki tapped her bottom lip as she considered Kain. "And what's going on with your hair? Look more roughish, gets both good and bad attention. Good ones from girls." She assured, quickly tugging at his locks over his scalp. She undid the tight buttons at his collar to make him appear more casual.

Kain smiled over her head. "How could you leave without taking me with you?"

"Why, I can't leave without saying anything?"

"No." Kain pushed a digit on her forehead and tipped her head back. "I was thinking about joining your association, you know, help humans, travel. Seems interesting, plus, you and Zero will be around. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"You'd have to leave Ruka back when you work." Yuuki reminded. "Women don't like to be left home alone, not Ruka."

A neigh echoed from the streets, Yuuki whistled back and watched the stallion steer in their direction. Cyrus jogged toward Kain and neighed to a stop.

"You dragged me so fast I couldn't hold onto his reigns." Yuuki frowned as she rolled up Kain's sleeve.

"I know she doesn't like me. If I join a league like yours, I can prove myself to Ruka and her father that I'm strong. Souen-sama might want to accept my offer for marriage."

"You can't two-time a father and his daughter, Kain."

"Marriage with Ruka, of course! You lunatic!" Kain gasped.

"I know, you've branded Ruka across your heart since you were six. There's no one else who can live in your heart." Yuuki assessed his now messed appearance and patted his shoulder. "Now, swag in there and throw her down on the table and tell her how good you can make her feel."

Kain blinked vacantly, "Good? How?"

Yuuki slapped her forehead in agony. _"Oy, what do I do with you?" _She escorted him toward the tavern, Cryus tagged along behind silently. "Remember the Red Covered Books we read secretly in school?"

Kain's eye widened as his cheeks streaked with faint blush. He caressed his chin, contemplating fond memories. "Erotic novels are quite interesting, ne…"

"What you read, you can do them—to Ruka!" She fed him sins.

"Oh my, devil's advocate." Kain turned around. "She is too pure, too beautiful to be soiled so quickly."

"You don't have to do it now, or tomorrow, or next week, but you will marry her and touch her, no?"

The mere thought of touching Ruka intimately incited wet images through his mind. A lewd smile teased his lips as his eyes sparked with new ideas.

"Go in there with these desires, plea and beg her if you have to. I know she'll accept you!" Yuuki guaranteed.

Kain gaped at the tavern door. His fingers tingled as did the back of his neck. With a startle turn of his heel, he pointed at the sign. "They are closed."

"You're going to let that stop you?" Yuuki shouted, shoving him abruptly through the doors.

Kain poked his head inside, yelped, and hurled back outside toward Yuuki. He snatched the reigns from her hand and tied the horse to a banister. Grabbing Yuuki around the waist, he hoisted her on his shoulder and marched more confidently inside.

"What do I look like? Your talisman you can carry for good luck?" Yuuki slurred and kicked from his shoulder, she pounded her fists against his back earnestly, "Put me down!"

In front of the counter, Kain gulped aloud. Ruka was washing the glasses at the sink. Noting Kain _and_ Yuuki on his shoulder, she said promptly. "We are closed for the night."

"Ruka." Kain whispered sturdily.

"Souen-san, to you." She coolly emphasized.

"Uh, sorry…" He trembled and wiped his sweating forehead, "Souen-san."

Yuuki slapped the back of his head. "Louder, damn it!"

"SOUEN-SAN!" Kain yelled. The glasses in Ruka's hand shattered.

She reared her head at the orange haired vampire. "Thanks." Ruka picked up the pieces telepathically and tossed them in the bin within seconds.

"I-I…I wanted to tell you, ahem," Something caught in his throat, Kain rubbed his forehead again and gulped, "I wanted to tell you…Souen-san, tha-that…"

Ruka turned around, "I'm sure you have something flattering to say, but I'm not interested. Can you please leave? We are closed."

Yuuki punched Kain's back. _"Do it!"_

"COURT WITH ME!" Kain shouted.

Ruka stared halfheartedly at his reddening cheeks, her gaze steered to his shoulder. "Do you realize you're asking to court with me when you already have another girl on your shoulder?"

"Oh!" Kain reacted and immediately dropped Yuuki.

"Acck!" She crashed on the floor, face forward.

Kain stared doe-eyed at Ruka once more and flinched at the gasps ripping from the floor. "Are you alright?" He worriedly bent to retrieve Yuuki.

Amusing how she was able to maintain her shield in battle, but a simple drop off of Kain's shoulder to the floor shook her world around. "My flat chest broke my fall." Yuuki grunted, rubbing her jaw.

Her blazing eyes flew from Kain to the smirking Ruka. "Continue with what you were doing. This has nothing to do with me." Yuuki pedaled away from the scene and hopped over the counter, grabbing wine from the shelves.

"What do you say, Ssss-Souen-san?" Kain whispered.

Ruka's shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"What?" Yuuki shrieked, wine bottles clanking loudly as she waved around the blond. "Give him a chance, he's been in love with you for decades!"

"What're you doing with those wine?" Ruka tapped her foot.

"Drinking." Yuuki easily hopped over the counter. "We're celebrating my return home, aren't we?"

"Souen….san…" Kain sadly called. "I think I deserve an explanation."

"I don't have feelings for you." Ruka answered without hesitation. "I never looked at you like you look at me, you're a friend, and that's all you'll ever be. I'm glad there's someone who actually likes me for who I am, but I'm sorry, I can't accept your feelings."

Kain nodded at his hands. "I kind of expected that, as a matter of fact."

The awkward tension riled and rippled through the bar. Yuuki offered Kain a wine bottle. "Ease up, you're not going to let this stop you, are you?" She whispered gently.

Kain smiled before accepting the wine. "Not for a second." They clanked bottles and swigged aloud.

Ruka sighed at the comrades, "Do I have to telepathically toss you out?"

"Ruka, come on, can't we celebrate a little?" Yuuki suggested. "Take a break, we promise not to make a mess."

"I don't believe you for a second." Without batting an eye, Ruka grunted.

There was not much she could do, despite harnessing power over the tavern as its caretaker while her father wasn't around, she didn't have the heart to stop her friends. Approximately thirty minutes later, Shiki stumbled around the tavern, along with Zero. All had wonderfully ignored the closing hours sign outside and bashed each other over wine and card games.

"To Yuuki and Zero's return home!" Kain toasted, ramming mugs all around the table.

Ruka pushed more food on the table and sat down beside Shiki.

Yuuki leaned against the wall, feet up on the chair, averted from Zero across the table. Shiki stared uncertainly between the two and bent in Ruka's ear. She nodded a second later and stood up.

"Are you two going to talk or ignore each other from now on?" Shiki dared asking.

Sturdily Yuuki stood up on her chair, her boots thundered over the table, but she leaped to the third table across and knelt on the counter.

"I guess that answers my question." Shiki mumbled to himself. He glanced at Zero, silently debating his wine. "Why don't you want her on this project?"

"She is already engaged." He answered swiftly. "I can't change the course of events, I'm only following the rules."

"If you say so." Shiki clanked his wine against Zero's. "But it's good you're home, the town isn't the same without you."

**º º º**

Haruka stirred from his chair and approached the window to peek into the morning. Sunrise soared, springing orange flares on the landscape. Buildings stood up magnificently, collecting shadows around its perimeter. Most humans were already awake and heading to their farms, and market.

There had been a ruckus in the last several days, the same like last years festival. Moody humans complained and sorted out chores to prepare for activities tonight. The inns had been packed with visitors, he had numerous knocking on his door and his neighbor's, asking to stay for a few days in the spirit of the festival.

He would rather give them his home because he couldn't stand staying in it by himself, not while he had no clue where Yuuki was and when she'd return. Haruka hadn't seen a wink of Yuuki since the day he told her about a potential suitor.

The day…Juuri returned.

Reeling away from the window, he saddled his chair again and contemplated the dead fireplace. If he could get in contact with Yuuki, he'd arrange them to meet for the first time. Since the festival was luring crowds, he hoped Yuuki would arrive with Zero, and like they had agreed, he'd help her meet Hanabusa. His primal concern was getting Yuuki and Juuri to meet now.

**º º º**

"Aren't you dressing up?" Ruka inquired, adding pins in her hair.

"What for?" Yuuki patted her shirt.

"It's a festival, you're going to see lots of people. Maybe meet your future husband."

"You're such a romantic." Yuuki secured her boots.

Ruka stood up from her stool and fixed her skirt. "I hope I meet someone tonight. Do I look ok?"

"Ravishing." Yuuki said without a pause.

Ruka stopped and frowned at Yuuki's unchanged wardrobe. "You're not going in that, are you?"

"I am." Yuuki nodded.

Shaking her head, Ruka stole her arm and pulled her out of the chair. "I'm lending you my clothes, put them on. You're going to dress up. It's a festival, that's why. You'll already be in disguise if you wear a dress. No one will recognize you." Ruka swung to her closet to hunt for clothes and jewelry. "It'll be like your alter-ego."

"No, Ruka, it's no use." Yuuki gestured at her frame. "I'm as flat as a board. Hey, Ruka, how do you get these girls to spring up? You must have some magic dust to blow on them so they'll pop up."

Ruka rolled her eyes and opened a drawer, she handed Yuuki two balls of sock. "Put these on."

Yuuki slung off her shirt and stood bare in a light, thin under shirt. She added the socks with Ruka's help, a vague look of appeal outlining her lips as she remarked, "Anything to make you look taller?"

"Heels?" Ruka suggested.

"Never mind." Yuuki peered at the dressed she had laid on the bed. "Can we not do the dresses? Something else, maybe? A shirt? Pants?"

"I don't have any." Ruka flatly informed. "Unless you want to borrow my father's?"

Yuuki slipped on her silk white shirt and buttoned it. Now her breasts had dimension as she reviewed her self in the mirror. "Not bad…" She primed and nudged the added weight higher.

"When do you plan to go back home?" Ruka wondered. "Haruka-sama misses you too much, you finally came back but you don't want to spend time with him? Why?"

"He wants me to marry." Yuuki scoffed, buttoning the sleeves properly.

"That's good news." Ruka squeezed her hand.

"Are you crazy?" Yuuki blurted, "I have to spread my wings before they get clipped."

"Knowing Haruka-sama's choices, I'm sure your suitor must be a fine one."

"Why don't you meet him in my stead?"

Ruka frowned at her dear friend. "Aren't you curious?"

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"Yuuki," Ruka sternly pointed, "You're throwing away a great opportunity to start a life. At least your father shows he cares about your future, instead of enslaving you to his business and hunting only for like-minded men."

"You really hate it here." Yuuki slowed to inspect Ruka intently, "I should've known…"

Ruka brushed a strand of hair from her temple, a warm smirk encompassed her supple mouth, her eyes held a diligent tenderness as they held Yuuki's. "You know, you're the only person I trust in this town. When everyone made fun of you, I stood up for you for this very reason. You can actually make dreams come true, Yuuki, unlike the rest of us. We're too weak hearted to believe we can live above our social standards."

"Ruka, you can." Yuuki encouraged instantly, "You can be anything you want, you can go anywhere you want. You just have to find a way and do it. Either alone or with someone, in the end, it's all up to you."

"I wish I knew how…" Ruka sullenly sighed at the floor, "I have to think about otou-sama…"

"You're making up excuses. Stop discouraging yourself from things you truly want!" Yuuki cried. "Souen-sama can take care of himself, he isn't alone, he has otou-chan on his side."

"I know but…" Ruka lingered despairingly.

"No, buts, Ruka." Yuuki warned. "We're going to help you get out of this town, meet the man you're going to have boisterous affair with that'll be the talk of the century and marry him. We're going to do it, believe me." She gripped her arms tightly, "These things aren't only written in books, they are actually real. You just need to get out of your shell."

She shyly grinned. _"Well_…I've always wanted to have a boisterous affair with a nobleman."

"You will." Yuuki elbowed her playfully. She swung to the door with a light skip in her steps, "Let's put on our masks and parade all night long." Yuuki secured Artemis on her belt.

**º º º**

"The festival attracted more visitors than ever. It'll be quite the spectacle tonight."

Juuri sniffed her wine before sampling it. She looked up in slight aversion at the prince. "I can't believe you're actually bothering to go."

Kaname averted from his reflection for a second and reverted to situate the mask. "It's exotic, quite the flare and it does have its benefits. I'm as elusive as I can ever be."

"Your favorite habit in the world." Juuri speculated him with a grin, "You always liked going into towns dressed in beggar's clothes. This situation is perfect for you to flaunt your skills."

"I will." Kaname fastened his necktie fluidly.

"Let me ask you again, why are you going? You always avoid crowds. What's the occasion this time, hmm?" Cunning red eyes narrowed at the back of his head.

"When a homely town such as this one is holding a magnificent festival, why shouldn't we go? It's only our duty to support the town and how much we appreciate their efforts into creating such a theme." His answer was too rehearsed and collected.

"Kaname…" Juuri suspiciously called, "Are you going to see …that girl?" Her eyes transferred to the folder in her lap.

"I have no clue where she is."

"Oh, sure you don't, what with the whole town going to the festival, she definitely wouldn't be there!" Juuri mocked.

He finally provided her his full attention. "There is a good chance I might run into her."

Juuri was now glaring at her folder. "I don't think you should meet with her. She doesn't know you are here. Don't interrupt her life anymore, I believe she wants peace."

"I don't mean her any harm."

"I'm sure you don't." Juuri sat up raptly. "But to her, your presence and influence is damaging. She is a regular child of this town, who is going to live her life without you included in it."

"Says who?" Kaname regarded her piercingly. "Who makes that decision?"

"_You _can." Juuri insisted, "If you control yourself now and leave her alone."

"I don't understand why a simple reunion is going to damage her." Kaname strode to the door.

"Kaname!" Juuri sliced, her eerie whisper left the paper screen shivering in its wake. "I'm not trying to make you look foolish, but you can't keep this up. There'll be a time when all of it will have to stop, and you're going to regret ever starting it."

Kaname met her poignant stare. "I promise not to extend this meeting into any thing irrational. Our circumstances are not on our side. I understand your warnings, but at this moment I'd regret not going to see her the most. It's harmless, you have my word."

"I trust you." Juuri whispered solemnly, "You have never let us down. I don't want you to make mistakes and have a reason to hate."

"Didn't you encourage me to remove my walls? Juuri-sama, I am doing it right now. I'm going to see this woman, goodnight."

"Goodnight…" Juuri sighed listlessly, nodding as the door clicked shut. Drawing an arm across the folder, she peeled the cover to peer at the photos of the girl laughing in her father's arms.

She could see herself in Yuuki, with all her beauty, prowess, creative mind and kind soul. She was a daring creature, no doubt. Despite how strong Yuuki had grown, Juuri's heart broke at the idea the cruel imminent occurrences, which she, herself, had to endure at the time of Yuuki's birth.

And she saw it happening again. The echelon that tore Haruka and herself apart would ultimately wind up hurting Kaname and Yuuki too.

With a sob, she slammed the folder shut and hung her head in her hands.

**º º º**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you :)**

Omg...so many reviews O.O I worked as much as I could on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. TC


	13. Perception

**º º º**

* * *

Fingertips traced short blond hair for debris. Roughly he brushed the locks and glanced at the female banging the front matt against the pole less than a foot away. Kindly giving her more room, Aidou meandered little ways to the left where a couple arranged an isle of table for supper in the night. Music blared over the afternoon sky, tents shivered against the breeze; energetic hosts clanked alcohol bottles, dusted, wiped counters, exchanged masks, danced, and boasted over familial current events.

All of which had nothing to do with Aidou.

Yet he was stranded in the epitome of festivities until further information came his way, and he had no clue when his suitor would arrive accompanied by her comrade. Aidou slipped his pocket watch into the light to study the hands before securing it back. He resumed eyeing the exorbitant couples raise tents, cackle over reasons he didn't wish to know, and returned to brushing his orderly and primed dinner jacket. A herd of masked women smirked and winked in his direction as they passed.

He felt himself smirk wryly at a tall blond and then caught himself.

Shaking his head a little, he rebuked himself. There was an enchanting element about the ladies of Kurashiki, all were hypnotizing, gorgeous, and young, uplifting. Painted with precision and perfection on a mural and brought to life to delight the eyes of men. As he stood receiving attention and turning enraptured by women, he noticed the vague solemnity in the men. They were also fine, robust, courteous and humble toward the ladies. Aidou's brows lifted when the men escorted women away from mud puddles and instead let them rest under the shade.

It went without saying the men also quite carried an air of esteem, elegance and modesty.

Many humans mingled with noble vampires, indifferent to class discrepancy. The longer Aidou watched alone, the louder his questions knocked inside his skull. His suitor would be as beautiful and enchanting as the women here, wouldn't she? Nobles lived a grand lifestyle, sure she would. What to say to her? Damn, he should've bought her flowers and perfumes to make a good impression. Anticipation and nervousness oozed out of him, and he resorted to a chair, breathing raggedly under his breath at the idea of finally meeting his gorgeous potential wife.

She was good looking in the picture her father sent, but he had yet to hear her talk, see her smile, exchange valuable thoughts and perceptions to conclude compatibility. Aidou rubbed the left region of his chest. Stealing his hand inside the jacket, he removed the envelope and absently lifted the picture for a hundredth review. For three weeks he hadn't been able to sleep, eat, gather strength and compose himself at the mere idea of meeting the one named Yuuki. She appeared well mannered and youthful, and because he was eager to make it work, he worried being rejected.

Hours passed and darkness bled over the sky. Tent lights flared from every corner, making all masked forms visible. He had been strolling casually from one tent to another, enjoying food, listening to music, accepting dance offers and helping some of the hosts clear tables.

"Oh my, you're such a gentleman." A blushing host grinned cheekily at Aidou. "No, let me take these. You should go have fun, meet lots of women." She patted his shoulder encouragingly.

Aidou chuckled in his sleeve, straightening his height and stilled under her widening eyes that peered at him with adoration and hopelessness. "I'm waiting for someone."

"A woman?" She meekly whispered, leaning forward. "What're you doing here then?" She slapped his arm lightly and shoved him back outside. "Go and meet her, show her how handsome you are."

"Ah, well," He waved over his head when she became plowing him through the crowd determinedly, "She hasn't arrived yet, I believe."

Her hands dropped and she stopped, blinking. "Oh. Well, young man, if she isn't here in an hour, you can come back to my tent. I'll call over all the young girls I know and you can meet them, hmm?" She grinned.

"No, that's not necessary." He stared wide, but his grinning mouth moved wolfishly at the thought of a roomful of women for him.

The host slapped his arm, "You don't know what you're missing. Our girls are primed and very pretty. You said you're not from around here, so you don't know how great they are. Don't worry, I'll call them over. They'll be waiting for you. Come by if your person doesn't show up."

His chest throbbed when she pulled away, chattering and returned to her tent. Aidou chuckled under his breath and turned around.

Promptly a pair of lavender eyes probed into his more intimately than Aidou preferred. They were practically touching noses and sharing the same breath. Aidou tipped back on his heel widely, but the cloaked man grabbed his collar, tugging him back and looked unblinkingly into Aidou's blue eyes.

He gulped and averted, "You…You're not like the other men of the city. Everyone is more polite and cautious, but you're…" Aidou twitched against the warm breath bristling his perspiring cheek. "I'm already in love with a woman!" Aidou gasped.

Zero snapped his face back and mouthed eerily, fangs clicking and snapping with each syllable. "She is going to test you and say she's not a virgin, likes bathing with cattle, exotic dancing and women, and that she spent months traveling from one bordello to another, because she is a homosexual." Zero released his collar slightly, but his fingers remained latched and controlled the distance between their faces. "One more thing, she'll say she was a barbarian in her previous life. Be ready for that. She hates dresses, favors knives, swords, alcohol and running."

Aidou's felt his eyes being swallowed into the back of his skull. Within the numbed grip of the frighteningly silver haired creature, he quivered, festered from fear at the ferocity of his lavender gaze and the cold, powerful knuckles against his throat. His spine tingled and the anxiety whipped him like a disobedient puppy by his master. When he blinked, Zero's pale visage fixated into a mirage of colors and blurred, suddenly pooled into darkness, and the only sense of his presence was the lurching nudge of their shoulders colliding on his way into the moving crowd.

Aidou croaked like a frog, horrified and gripped his throat, turned to search for the stranger.

"Oy, what'd you do to piss him? You know he is a Government Official?" A provoked snarl hissed from in front of Aidou.

Fearfully Aidou turned around, sweat dripping over his forehead and cheeks. He loosened his cravat and let his fingers drop in unexpected discernment of the new individual confronting him. His eyes couldn't get wider but he nervously gulped for air, unable to get enough. Feverishly his gaze rounded over the small-framed individual. The narrowness of the shoulders set sufficient room of a clear, small throat that appeared hidden from long dark hair, and the head was almost to his breast, a sufficient and decent height for a woman he could marry.

"Zero is the calmest person I know. He doesn't get irritated easily." Long, white fingers slowly unlaced the mask around her throat before lifting it over her head.

Piercing and narrow ruby eyes reared up at Aidou. The small face was tanned from frequent sunlight, yet her cheeks were flushed several shades lighter than the brilliance of her eyes, and her lips were sculpted quite lovingly, petite and pink, tucking sharp fangs inside.

Loudly Aidou released a shaky breath that played with the bangs filtering over her eyes. _That face…_

It took nerve, but he offered a hand for her to shake. "I'm Aidou, Hanabusa."

Not knowing what to do with the hand, Yuuki gaped. She wacked it instead, "Who cares!"

Aidou clenched his fingers and retracted, stern-eyed. A knot of feelings clogged his vocal cords, restricting him of sound.

"You're not doing anything illegal, are you?" Yuuki pointed, "Show me your identification badge. There are lots of culprits creeping around with fake badges."

Aidou merely handed her his badge and watched her nibble her bottom lip as she read his personal information. "You're from Matsuda, the Kanagawa Prefecture." Apologetically Yuuki returned his badge. Suspicion riddled her eyes starkly, apprehending Aidou's, "Here for the festival?"

"No." Aidou pocketed the badge. "There is only person with the name I'm looking for in Kurashiki."

"You're an investigator?" Yuuki squinted her eyes in puzzlement. Abruptly she flung around when a man nearly nudged her. Her elbows poised outward, chin dipped on chest and legs grounded. He bowed and whisked out of the way, apologizing under his breath. Yuuki glanced back at the starry eyed Aidou, who was well lingering over his words and obviously troubled by the mere way she adjusted back to the conversation. "Who are you looking for? I'm an investigator too, perhaps I can be of help?"

"Yes, you absolutely can." Aidou nodded with a secret smile, a sheen of curious excitement impaled his stare. "I'm here to meet," Leaning forward, he murmured, _"Yuuki."_

Now her eyes absorbed his clear, handsome façade, noting his light brows and enigmatic groove coveting his light mouth. His blue eyes screened over her larger ones, ambled over her forehead, nose, lips and cheeks evenly.

Her disinclined stare warped into one of apathy, and she stood with her head high, undeterred, unstrained, collected and tactful, "There is no one by that name here."

"You think so?" Aidou rubbed his chin absently, contemplating her visage with an unforgettable tinge of amusement. "I think I can find her faster than you can."

She gave off the feeling of giving an elaborated shrug of her tiny shoulders without moving a muscle. "Go ahead, as far as I know there are no citizens in our town by the name." Then she lowered the mask over her beautiful face and turned away. "Enjoy the festival, Aidou-san."

The farther and quicker she moved through crowds, Aidou trailed determinedly, one step behind. "Why are you rushing?"

"Excuse me, Aidou-san, but I'm working." Her butterfly mask gleamed in the light when they rotated over her shoulder, red eyes sparked between twin openings and the curvaceous shadow of lips brushed the unsheathed bottom.

"You see, I'm a foreigner in this town, and I can gladly use the help of an investigator like yourself to help me find this individual. I'm positive she is around here somewhere." He insisted, a little playful, a little swathed by adrenaline to still talk to her.

"Nope, I'm busy." Yuuki deflected. She ducked under a pair of cooks carrying a tray of roasted beef and chicken.

Watching her slip ahead, Aidou did the same and closed their distance. "I heard this is an annual festival, do you work every year?"

Her narrowed eyes passed over him from head to toe. "Why do you care?"

He tugged his excitement back in control and turned away, shrugging because he had no reason to show he cared, "Just asking, why? You don't like questions?"

"No. _I_ do the questioning, it's my job." She stated, a slither of threat blackening her tone. They had stopped walking and stood in a field people chasing after seats to eat. Yuuki moved a step, her boots bobbed and floated backward. Rearing her head around like an infuriated lioness, her cryptic eyes narrowed on the grip around her arm. "What're you doing?"

"Let's sit down and talk." Aidou suggested. "I _know _who you are."

Her jaw clenched, "And I don't care if you know who I am. I have no reason to sit and talk to you." Yanking her arm, she hissed, "Go away."

"I don't want to lose this opportunity—"

"What opportunity? Who sent you?" She bellowed, twisting around. Realization smudged over the crude glare, now wide and restless, "M-my father?" Yuuki queasily tried.

"No one sent me, I agreed to come." Aidou clarified.

Her worried eyes descended to the hand on her arm. She unfastened his fingers, steady and quiet.

From the pocket of his jacket, he opened the envelope and held out her photograph. Her lips curled downward at the image of her dressed in male uniform. It wasn't like her father allocated plenty of picturesque images of Yuuki, all consisted of her in garments that didn't belong on a woman's body.

"I…Have been meaning to talk to this girl for weeks. Ask her what kinds of things she likes, dislikes, and," Aidou pointed at photo, "Why she is wearing a Nagoya Imperial University uniform. I thought about her reasons, and I figured she wanted to become someone better after attending university. Thinking of that, I decided I wanted to meet her. Because she is someone who lives outside of social decorum."

She had been holding back a mouthful of words. Disdainfully Yuuki huffed, "Wrong!" Impatience and fury unfurled, she was literally screaming her heart and watched the standing hair on his scalp flatten. "I do things like a man because I'm a barbarian. I live, sleep, shower and eat with barbarians. I sleep around any chance I get, preferably with women. They're better sexual partners! And that uniform—" She scoffed at the photo, "I hate dresses that's why I keep wearing men's clothing. It's far comfortable, and yes, I've reached a point where I wish I'd been born with a penis so I can openly express my lust for our city women!"

The audience circling Aidou glared at Yuuki.

She stared back at the men. "I'm tired to keeping it in all the time! I'm GAY!" She screamed at their petrified expressions, one would've assumed she were extraterrestrial. The hovering men behind Aidou pedaled back at the knowledge.

Aidou was still holding up her photo, which she snatched and tore to pieces, crunched it under her boots in the mud.

He looked up from the torn pictures. "I made copies." Aidou smiled, leaning forward to study her marvelous maroon eyes. "Are you done testing? I want to sit down. Why not here?" He gestured, and watched the ladies who had sat seconds prior bustle and disappear to another location with disgust-glazed eyes. "How convenient." Aidou swaged to a seat and sat down, patted the ready pace next to him.

Yuuki was snarling when she sat. She hadn't removed her mask, and her identity remained hidden from observers. Despite the inscrutability, whispers heaped and blossomed around the eating area. Most lost appetite and left their untouched food.

"I'm constipated." She said, much to Aidou's surprise, "The last time I pooped, my feces came out long like seaweed rolls and harder than stale rice cakes. I thought my ass would rip open."

He suddenly turned a disastrous shade of red.

"And you know what?" Yuuki leaned over the table, "It's been happening for a while now. My digestive system is having lots of trouble. Maybe it's from sucking a lot of vaginas, I don't know. They sure are tasty though. This one time, one of the girls opened her thighs and let me suck on her for two hours straight."

He was slouching against the table, face buried in his folded arm.

"I should try some beef stew, that usually works, but then I'm up all night with the shits. It oozes out all gushy, wet, slimy like a geyser right out of my ass, non-stop. I can't even tell if I shit my pants when I sit or laugh. My asshole hurt though." She mumbled in deep thought.

Aidou's body slid off the table and landed on the ground, under the table.

She poked her head underneath to find him ruined from insane laughter. He huffed, puffed, gagged and gasped, slammed his fist on the ground and shook his head for mercy.

"This really happened, you know!"

He sat up, reeling and swaying from one outburst to another, "Ah! Aha! Ahaahaa—"

Watching him radiate laughter, Yuuki slowly glided to her feet, prepared to leave.

Aidou leaped over the table, ensnaring her arm before she took another step. Yuuki gaped at him breathing feverishly, body half laid on the table. "You win. What I meant was to talk like adults."

"I have no interest in that type of a conversation." She elbowed him back to his seat.

Aidou calmly invited her back to the seat. "I'd appreciate it if you would stay for a few more minutes."

Yuuki reviewed the area, voice raised in reminder, "I'm working."

"Please." Aidou beckoned to a host and asked for drinks. "For someone like you, I'm guessing you like alcohol with your food." He silently thanked the looming silver-head man who provided hints and valuable information that wielded power to turning the situation around, or he would've forfeited, deserted Yuuki a long time ago.

"Good thinking." She muttered, effortless patience overriding logic. Clenching her hands in her lap, she nibbled her lip and waited for the conversation to initiate.

Aidou, unknowingly appointed initiator, said, "Our families have known each other for years. Growing up, I was frequently teased about marrying you. They tricked me and molded conceptions in my head until I couldn't wait to meet when our fathers arranged it."

"I," Yuuki hesitantly gestured to her self, "I'm not suitable for the role of a wife."

His eyes dropped and soared to the table in the nearby tent. Longhaired, women dressed in silk kimonos with delicate hands and supple white necks ate their dinner, snickered behind their small hands politely. Their statues were petite, elegant, patterned to beguile eyes and stir desire in its owners. The bewitching ladies were breathtaking, extracting agonizing lust into a cycle of heedless, thrilling pleasure. Reality stroked waking thoughts and pushed him to the edge of his limits.

Those magnificent women were out of reach, continuously turning farther from him with each second. Their worlds were different, and it was not meant for him. Aidou scowled back to his table.

Since the one he came to meet didn't charge beauty she was born with. She made hers dormant, hidden, secluded and spurned like unwanted jewels. The ladies sitting across were polished, tender to the eye. Yuuki sat languorous, withdrawn, never meeting his gaze. Her hands shaped her elbows, folded across her waist. His eyes steadied on the scarred knuckles.

No, Yuuki was nowhere what he imagined. Unlike other women, she had scarred knuckles, tangled hair, ripped cloak, which reeked of sweat and lips cracked from dry air.

It hurt him for reasons he didn't want to care about.

It hurt him more for ignoring those reasons.

He sat in irresolute pain at the sight of her scarred knuckles peeking from torn sleeves.

Immediately Yuuki covered her hands and slipped them under the table. She cleared her throat, a ragged, dry noise drawn from her covered throat.

Suddenly he hadn't the courage to look up. Now seated frozen, devoid of amusement and booted by realization, he gazed hard at the table, seeing everything and nothing at the same time, run over and tackled by unsolved emotions.

"I, I should go." Yuuki shot up.

He didn't stop her.

She blinked a little, expecting him to move. Turning away from the table, she ambled from the tent, pausing at upon four goddesses sharing and smiling over plates of food. Yuuki glanced down at herself knowingly, noting the gaping hole of her sleeve; she grabbed it, clenched her fingers as if to cover a wound and stared at the indistinct ground.

"You'll live with a lighter heart if you walk away tonight." She whispered.

Aidou hadn't looked or moved, and when he twitched slightly to stare where Yuuki was, he only saw the mark of her boots imprinted in the mud. The remains of her presence were equally as memorable as the regret she incited in him. He considered the print, drained confusion and fueled acceptance. For a meager girl who didn't look as superior than the way she talked, for an invisible creature who resented the look of regret from others, and for someone who was powerlessly powerful, Yuuki had moved him.

A light smirk rippled the corners of his lips as Aidou watched the silver spray of her mask disappear in the crowd. If there were other men, Aidou wasn't surprised they were craved by her wiles and innocent means, made impotent from her spell and mangled with conflictions.

**º º º**

Wearing a mask was ideal for moving about unwatched across the terrain of people. Kaname slipped easily between groups, wandered from corners into avenues of fun activities. He paid studious attention to dark-haired, petite women. Most were in silk dresses, which he assumed wouldn't be how Yuuki preferred portraying herself, even at a festival. He lingered by tents, mingled predominantly with crimson-eyed females who exhibited subtle hints of Yuuki, however, three minutes in their company, he withdrew and disappeared, searching another group.

As he excavated herds of women, Kaname came to a hopeless conclusion that his efforts were futile. In the millions of masked faces, he couldn't find the one he wanted. Stricken by hopelessness, he forged toward a table, lingered by the door and unenthusiastically claimed a chair.

A black figure rippled across his vision, tucked and whizzed into nothingness under the curtain of his eyelid.

Turning rigid in his seat, he marveled in the aftermath of distinct scent of blood, fading lavender. The raking and jerking aggression in brisk steps, calculating and airy, free, unparalleled from direction but the path it wanted. Without realizing, he had stood, beckoned and trained to follow like a puppet. Kaname waded into the stream of masks, zoned on the illumined black that blurred out the details of flashing movement and mysterious guises circulating him. His gaze skewed on the shape, standing still behind two figures.

One turn, head tipped downward and words flew. Before the cycle of communication came into effect, the smaller figure of the two punched him in the stomach.

Hissing fire and spitting coal, she demanded, "Meeting? With a suitor? Huh?"

Zero grabbed himself sturdily and watched her piercing eyes hover.

"Who're you to tell me to meet suitors? Are you working for my father now?" The idea incurred loath so putrid and sour, she cursed and spat on the ground as if to rid its taste. "Why don't you tell him I'm not interested? Apparently what I say doesn't matter to him. Maybe if you do it, he might care for once."

Zero grabbed her arm before she walked away. She glared and cursed at him for touching her. "Let's keep our distance. I can't be around someone who takes orders from my father behind my back."

"I had to compromise." He admitted.

"What for? Why do you have to do what he tells you? You shouldn't care if I have to meet suitors!"

"Because we both care about you."

"And this is how you show it?"

"Yuuki," Sternly Zero growled.

Her eyes narrowed, "This is why you didn't want me on patrol tonight? Seriously, how can it be more important than my job?"

"Your father wants the best for you. I don't want him to say he didn't try."

She gave him a rotten look. "Why are you taking his side?"

"I told you."

"You're the worst." Unrestrained and loud, Yuuki snarled, "You shouldn't have been sneaky, Zero. You, of all people, shouldn't have to resort to planning things with my father—behind my back, might I add."

"You wouldn't have met him if you were told." His reason was logical, full of reason.

"Maybe if you had asked me to, I would have." She whispered suddenly.

His eyes widened at the unremitting grimness of her expression. Her darkened ruby eyes swarmed with anxiousness, pure but gruesome that it locked a hidden pain in the bottom of his heart.

"Because I take your opinions better than anyone else's, better than father's. Because I wouldn't have done half of the things I do if you aren't there, because you're my other half, and I'd fight Ichiru to be your twin, because I trust you, and you look after me when I'm hurt, _no one knows…_" A sob robbed the strictness of her rant.

Tears waited against the corners of her lips and hung on her chin. Quickly, his hand shot to her face and fingers brushed away the wetness. "I know." His own mouth twisted into a gloomy, pained frown.

Then she glared through her mask and smacked his hand, he refrained from flinching. "Bastard, I'm gonna get the culprits before you. Watch me." Yuuki stormed back into numerous crowds.

"I'm guessing you made up." Shiki mumbled from over Zero's shoulder. "That got me a little…emotional." He sniffed, smirking in Yuuki's direction. "She's really softhearted behind that toughness."

Zero unfeelingly stared at the maroon-haired official, hinting without words to 'mind his own business.'

Kaname shadowed her steps, through various yards, around tents and among dancers. She scouted all regions, moved slowly than briskly, vigilant of suspicious activity. Finally she came to a stop, rested her hands on her hips and sighed at the flickering stars. Untying the lace around her throat, she tipped the mask over her head and rubbed her fatigued eyes.

Her profile appeared alert but her eyes were sunken, and her hands landed wearily on her sides from sagging shoulders. Yuuki drifted into a sitting position on the ground, eyes roving passing figures, relished movement and ordinary sounds of festival. Leaning back on her hands, she glanced at the tents flourishing with laughing people.

The dancing groups twirled and pounded feet on soil with the beat of the drum. Girls waded around tall men, slipped coins between their teeth and fluttered their skirts before moving to the next awaiting man.

She let out another listless sigh, brimmed with peace and content.

Merrily Yuuki glanced on the left at the individual sitting in a chair opposite to the dancing crew.

Her ankle pelted against the other with the rhythm. Strangely she began nodding and patting the grass. Then she gravitated to her feet, pulled by the music into the circle. A question to volunteer led into cheers, after the welcome, she followed in the ladies' footsteps, fumbled, laughed and hurrahed, before accepting a coin from a man's teeth with her own. She bowed, swept into a circle and dropped the coin in the basket.

In her eyes, all the cheering and dancing was wonderful. The moving ladies giggled and flared theirs skirts more. Considering Yuuki wasn't wearing one, she moved sufficiently that the ends of her cloak whirled. Clapping, she called out with the singers, moved to the middle of the circle and pleaded around with gentle feet. In her eyes, the dancers and vigilantes were surreal. She moved anyway, although untrained and ungraceful, she seeped the magical harmony of the rhythm and blending dancers.

Bowing out of the way, Yuuki stood back up on her toes, tipping forward like a wire over a fire, bending strong and lithe toward the tall man holding out a coin between his lips. Her teeth caught onto the coin, secured and her hands stiffened after a moment. She stilled under red eyes milked from the dew of fire. Yet from her eyes, the pair gazing back was familiar.

Abruptly she pulled back with the coin, bowed toward the stranger and twirled back into the circle. She removed the coin from her lips, rubbed her thumb on the imprint and loosened the heaviness in the basket. When she searched the wall of men, he had withdrawn and left. In her eyes, the stranger continued to twist the ferment wires of her heart.

Yuuki brushed her hot cheek with the back of her hand.

"Come on, another round." One of the ladies encouraged Yuuki. Snatching her arm, they drew around the fire, cheering and clapping.

Her eyes escaped frantically to the crowd, pinning, narrowing, focusing on the dark mask, tall stature and gleaming red eyes. They landed on him standing brilliantly in the firelight. The impeccable pallid of his shirt blinded Yuuki. Like others, she had gone around, accepted coins, dropped them in the basket and returned. Like others, she sang, applauded, stomped and twirled.

Unlike others, she noted he didn't step forward to any other girls but beckoned Yuuki with a digit. He was back, a presence that disquieted comfort.

As customary she went, stood on her toes for the coin. She made a mistake by meeting his eyes. He lifted his chin higher, refusing to let her have the coin. Yuuki inched to the furthest tilt of her toes for the coin. His red eyes narrowed from amusement, challenging her to try and claim her prize.

Slowly with proficiency of a swords smith, a power to bend and break iron-wires with bare hands, he syringed several wires through her heart, garnished bows, loops and fastened sharp ends.

Yuuki turned more determined, her fingers bunched on the front of his white shirt.

_Silk._

Clearly of the same material than the one on her back.

They knotted intensely, and her chin rode up until her lips curled around the coin against his. His fangs clenched the coin, refusing to let go. Yuuki's eyes widened. She tugged the metal ruthlessly, prying it from his teeth and stole it away. She settled back on her feet, looked at him silently and bowed without dipping her head.

_It's been a while, Ouji._

_You always take coins out of men's mouth?_ Kaname blinked.

She smirked and pulled his coin from her mouth, and let it blend with the others in the basket. The ladies persistently asked her to dance more, but she declined. Yuuki situated her mask and moved away from the crew.

She had gone a few meters from the region, before her hunt began. She had seen him vanish into the crowd the moment she turned to put the coin away. Yuuki moved past tents and laughing couples.

_What is he doing here?_ Yuuki bit her tongue. _Was that really him? Maybe I imagined it._

Her infringing nails rippled pain through the skin of her hand. _No, those were his eyes, I know. _Growing determined, she searched crowds, impatiently dove into open roads.

Stopping momentarily, Yuuki looked behind at the silhouette under a lamp light.

A black mask mocked in silence.

Hers colorfully glistened into invisible flashes.

She was first to cross the path, stopped under his nose with large, searching eyes. "Why are you here? Where did you come from? What're you—" Her hand automatically leaped for his mask.

Kaname shackled her thin wrist. Her rough, dry skin warmed under his long fingers. "It's good to see you again."

Yuuki gaped at his fingers, refusing to let another gash of hunger revive and yanked back, frightened. Absently she circled her forearm where the groove of veins resided. It would help if her body complied with her thinking mind. Feeling vulnerable near him, Yuuki stepped back.

"Yea, sure, good seeing you, whatever, I'm going." She had begun to walk to a secluded corner.

Kaname pursued her calmly. "Thank you for the welcome." His words full of mockery.

"No worries, when are you leaving?" She quipped.

Kaname merely regarded her. "I came to see you."

Yuuki ceased, "Me? What for?"

"I wanted to."

"Oh." She mouthed, ridicule foaming her tone, "Because coming here isn't a waste of time, which you have plenty of. I thought you can't travel without fair reason."

"I have other reasons." Kaname notified with an air of authority.

She assumed she should speak more respectfully. Now he was towering her and his unfazed red eyes bore into hers, as if picking out each cell that hysterically ran and cried with hunger from his proximity.

Yuuki backed away alertly. Kaname only stepped forward, which she repeated the movement.

"So, I like this dance we're having." Yuuki warily looked up. "Very flowing." She edged two steps sideways.

He equaled her, as if stopping a mouse from running away. "Why do you keep moving away?"

"I said it's a dance."

"The coin-fetching dance wasn't enough?"

"Who told you to be there?" Yuuki accused.

Kaname came to an awkward halt. "What do you think of me?"

Yuuki blinked for half a minute at the stupefying question. "What?"

"I can't find an answer to this question unless I hear it from you."

"Ask your mother, why ask me?" Yuuki snapped, "You're our Ouji. My superior, a prestigious pureblood."

"Never mind my status."

Yuuki stared blankly. "But you're nothing without a status."

His lips sealed into a thin line. For an eternity, his mocking mask immobilized with the sinking realization of her words.

"Not even interesting…" Her blunt words were sharper than a pounding pendulum lurching him awake from a heavenly dream.

Shock cradled inside of his body, tipping his world from side to side, weighed logic from musing. "Uninteresting." Kaname worded.

"Besides being a pureblood royal, what do you have? Nothing. Your fame is simply because of your Kuran ancestors and because your father is a righteous king…sometimes."

"_Sometimes?"_ Kaname incredulously whispered between gritting fangs.

"Well—" She sighed anxiously, "You can't expect everyone to love and support the king. You've heard of rebels, haven't you? Probably we were attacked by them in the desert. Anyway, you have no character, nothing about you is prodigious. Fine, except for the time you saved me, thank you, but you're dull."

His black mask tilted to the side and his glowing red eyes stayed fixed on Yuuki. "I am your future king."

"Shouldn't you be training for your role instead of coming out here foolishly looking for me?" Scoffing, she whirled around and stalked to a random tent.

_Damn it, Yuuki._ She clenched her hand where his touch lingered; already her veins were turning cyan. _I should've been more brutal. _

His cat-like ears tweaked, alertly Kaname looked to the side toward the forth tenth. A spur of gas compounded into the air, charging like a chariot of lions, unceasing and forceful.

Yuuki stilled and stared cautiously at the tent. _Gas leak._

A shying shadow whipped over the branches, light and barely visible. She saw the glowing bolt of fire warping from his hand.

"NO!" Shrieking, she darted toward the tent. Something shoved her flat on the ground; she grunted from the impact and looked at the trees.

The creature dropped it directly over the tents, the fire roared and screamed, engulfing the region. She saw it ripple like oil in water over her head, soar through trees and tents.

She cringed insight of the flames, covered her head and waited for the torturous sizzle. Instead cool air breathed over her body. Yuuki crazily looked up at the unhurt innocents flat on the ground.

The sound of his boots crunched twigs within the grass across the field. Kaname lowered the small child to the ground. Heralded in awe, Yuuki and the others gaped at the pureblood.

"Ouji?" Slipping her legs to her waist, she leapt to her feet in a single motion, hair falling on shoulders, eyes wide with surprise, breath irregularly steaming.

She moved closer to him, hesitant, reeled warily and paused, assessing his hands and shoulders in slight expectation of angelic wings. While she was on the ground, she caught him launch over the running child, rendering a wall of glass to block the explosion. The tents, trees and tools had turned to crisp.

Yuuki surveyed Kaname intently and whispered, a rumble between fear and wonderment, "That was you, wasn't it? How'd you do it?"

Kaname nodded to the thankful parents. Without acknowledging Yuuki, he strode away. Yuuki blinked at his back, frowning.

"Are you ignoring me?"

He resumed strolling toward the crew, inquiring for injuries.

Yuuki narrowed her eyes. Kaname unbuckled the mask and flung it into a smoky bush.

Before she fell in a pit of questions about Kaname's behavior, there was movement on the crosswalk. A lurking shadow made a fluent dash through the crowd. Yuuki stood for just a moment before her legs took off in an unstoppable race. From the transversal side, she followed the shadow whisk behind larger tents, into a milieu that fought to reclaim itself in the flickering absence of a light. She charged through tents, shoved and jumped over tables, climbed over poles and crawled like a malicious spider on a hunt over tents, before loping another flight through tree branches.

Majority of the invitees were preoccupied by the commotion to notice the trespasser.

Her numbed fingers snapped the branch. She kicked back and flew over three smaller tents, landing on the slippery top and slid to the ground. Shadows revolved from the inside. Her claws ripped the material. Darts spat directly into her hands, some fluttered through her hair and fumbled into her clothes. She grunted silently from the injected poison and tore the tent like a madwoman.

In an instant, the shadow propelled through the opening, knocked her to the ground. Her legs pinned around the intruders waste, ensnaring her victim like a violent snake and rolled over the mud. The masked creature clamped her jugular, fingers locked around the sensitive pulse that ultimately controlled her will to breathe. Yuuki twisted her legs and shoved him down, her fangs snapped around his virile wrist. He responded with a shriek, from the pockets of his garments injected another poisonous dart on her leg.

Shoving her off, he bolted hurriedly to the street. Yuuki clutched her wounded thigh. Losing sensation of her legs, she collapsed face forward. Narrowed eyes hooked on the escapee, firm hands drilled over the handle on her belt, exerting the rest of her power on her knees, Yuuki flipped open the knife and sent it hurling, whipping like a screeching bat through air and watched it anchor on his back.

He continued running. A gunshot fired, silvery fierce and lethal, shoving the trespasser off balance and unconscious.

Yuuki dismantled the darts from her hands and legs. Zero had pinned another captive on the ground. Ropes dripped from tree branches, more shadows slid to the ground like hungry ants drawn to a nectar.

Seven trespassers directed arrows on Zero and Yuuki. They ducked behind barrels and fluttering tents. Crouched on the floor, Zero casually loaded bullets into Bloody Rose. On the opposite corner, Yuuki unsheathed Artemis and a venomous knife ready. Four of the intruders gravitated to the left of the tents, the other three moved toward the populated streets. They hadn't prearranged signals; however the two launched toward the assailants with synchronization so efficient, it seemed perfect, knowing the other's setbacks and filling it expertly.

Zero zoned on the fleeing parties. For several seconds, the sounds of bullets pulsing through midair echoed, followed by the hallow plummet of dropping bodies on ground.

Yuuki dodged an arrow and whipped Artemis over the three. Despite misleading numbers, undermining the army wasn't as strenuous. The larger of the trespassers stunted Yuuki, she shuffled her weight against her heel and balanced swiftly, waving Artemis with terrifying enormity that tossed the assailants eight yards. The power emanating from the rod sizzled within her numbed, burned fingers, but she grasped tighter and sprang over tables, pursuing the fleeing men. Crowds shrieked and fireworks crackled in the background, swallowing the black sky into amber.

Zero bounded on the opposite direction, knocking trespassers unconscious with insatiable tenacity. His sharp punches and threatening mien ripened upon the islands of men on the ground. Across the distance, he saw Yuuki flocking like a sparrow over baseless trespassers. Shiki rounded his forces and intercepted the wrangle. She kicked a slouching man in the face, contorted his form completely, all the more making him incapable of carrying his own weight.

Shiki panted under his breath, nodding at his troops to gather the culprits. "This is only the first pack."

"I saw more heading toward the city." Yuuki reported, planting Artemis next to a man's neck. He flinched fearfully and jammed his eyes shut, whimpering. "Since you're worried about pain, you might as well tell me where you're from? What's your intention for disrupting a harmless festival? I'll try not to make you excrete your guts out of your—"

"I'll handle this." Shiki knelt over the man and ripped his black mask. "What are your plans?"

She lost her patience and scurried to the outskirts of the festival. Weren't her legs struck by poison darts, she might have been faster. In spite of the hindrance, for a girl she ran abnormally fast, meaning passing trees, jumping like a cheetah over bushes, scaling walls for shortcuts, maneuvering over rooftops and landing in vicinity of her targets. Before their arrival, she stood armed, prepared to greet them on the street.

At once, the group spurted to all corners, channeled over buildings like insects and swam through shadows. She peered around curiously.

"I don't underestimate your techniques and training, but you can't hurt people for no reason in our town." As if she carried the moon on her back, Artemis glowed like a crescent through the darkness.

The sound of a dart flanked her right ear. Yuuki twisted sideways, avoiding it narrowly. She glared at alley way. A bow strung, arrow poised for flight. She shielded the shot with Artemis over her face. The blunt arrow dripped to her feet. There was another one standing on the northern roof. She had two divisible locations already.

With a snide expression, she started toward the alleyway.

**º º º**

He had only averted eyes for a moment, and in that minute, lost her. Zero blocked Shiki, hard lavender eyes stared down at the official. "Where is Yuuki?"

"She was here a minute ago." He murmured.

"I know. Which way did she go?"

Shiki pointed to the streets. "I've sent my leagues that way. She isn't alone." Before Zero set out in the appointed direction, Shiki stopped him. "She is doing her job, what will your constant babysitting help you with? We are on an assignment. Go monitor the Southern Court. I'll keep watch here for any violators. Everyone is worried about what's going on."

His fingers disentagled like barbwires, jutting into skin-slithering edges and lifted the side of his collar, Zero's darkening gaze steered over Bloody Rose and into Shiki's. "She is reckless."

"Then it's her recklessness that got her to be one of our best hunters." He countered. "Let her be, she isn't a child." Shiki stalked toward the captives.

**º º º**

Bone breaking sounds mingled in the agonizing grunts of the victim. Yuuki wrenched her arm tighter around the gasping man. "Take me to your hideout, huh?"

He struggled, landed an uppercut and shoved her over the edge of the roof. She gripped the tiles and pushed her weight back, locking her ankles around his and flipped him forward. The sound of his crashing body stirred her to ride over her own groans and tackle him. Incarcerating the man in her arms, she placed Artemis against his throat.

"Go on, try it again." She prompted edgily, "But first take me to your hideout. You must've planned to attack the festival for a long time. This is your big show huh?"

He hissed, stuttered and turned a dark shade of blue. Yuuki barely loosened her grip and tugged him to his feet. She dragged him to the edge of the roof. "Your fallen comrades don't have anything to say. What're you going to do?" Pushing Artemis deeper in the skin of his back. "Want to join them?"

The harbor of bodies glistened under the silver moon flash. A breeze picked up in the decaying stillness. They were not dead, only pushed to injurious limits before reaching unconsciousness.

While she could stall for time waiting for her troops to catch up, Yuuki was desensitized to any form of danger and patience during her practice. Neither her impatience nor the threat of holding a dangerous league hostage patronized her. If any thing unordinary unraveled, she'd manage to save herself in time. Granted she was a vampire, and some of the assailants weren't. The man in her arms, however, reeked of inhuman gut, which was conveyed by vampires of all class, pureblood and level Es.

Suddenly he lurched off the rooftop, propelling their bodies over the edge. She was swung forcefully into the gaping open, arms and legs detached. Dropping like a puppet losing its mechanism to thrive, Yuuki glared up at the dark-eyed creature. As soon as she reached for him, he thrust a claw across her face, scarring her eyes. Stealing the knife from her belt, he knocked her out of the way and watched her sail into the depths below.

Yuuki landed rigidly on her back, cushioned by bodies. She rolled, dripping blood and crawled to safety.

A slithering motion stirred from over her shoulder. She reacted by snatching Artemis and flinging it over her head to snap the intruder in half, but it's cold hands clenched her hair and snapped her head back. Listless and submissive, she felt herself slump on the ground. The blood-tainted night turned gruesome as the leaning pale vampire snarled down at her.

She felt his sniveling breath on her hands. He motioned to kick Artemis out her grip. Yuuki slanted the rod to trip him. He was quicker, with astounding agility twisted her arm and branded a cut altogether against her throat. She scrunched her bloody eyes, heaved in pain and whispered incoherently.

Through the wasteland of bodies, he dragged her like a sac toward the pier. Kicking and shaking her insanely, he smacked her when she wrestled.

Yuuki cursed and spat at his face.

He punched her in the stomach.

At the back of her mind, she laughed when she fell. Her body was getting attached the feeling of pain and abuse. She wasn't disturbed by the demoralizing affect of being beaten. It was her job to risk the body at these times. How her father would torment and die on his feet if he witnessed such a scene.

Footsteps geared toward them. Through her blood-filled gaze, Yuuki caught an indistinguishable impact of a slender silhouette by the looming man choking her.

"Let her go." The decree disemboweled the animus and vim to charge the knife in his other hand. The attempt was thwarted by the fist diverting the blade from Yuuki's womb.

She gagged from the vampire's unbending hold, losing control and aching for air. Yuuki's eyes dove back and forth between the newcomer and assailant. Quickly losing focus, her eyes doubled.

With a touch of his hand, the vampire pulverized to dust, and the grip around her throat frizzled. Gasping, she slammed on her knees, panting, grunting, gorging on air with alarming lust. Yuuki rubbed her blood-laded eyes to gape at the new individual.

He was staring intently down at her, full of scorn, worry and dismissal fear.

_CHUCK_

Shooting up instantly, Yuuki pushed him sideways, covering him with her own back. The blade weaseled through her cloak and pierced his back. In the furious movement, they lost balance and dove into the murky water.

Yuuki flinched from the frigid temperature that stung her scarred eyes. Drifting from sensation to sensation, blindly she gripped his shirt, swimming directly up where she assumed was the surface.

Warm hands clenched around her sleeves, suddenly the breadth of a pair of arms hoisted around her middle, snuggling her safely in an embrace. His arms latched to her waist when they surfaced.

She gagged and spat the oily water. There wasn't a sound from her counterpart, and it worried Yuuki. She groped him, sized his shoulders and mapped his face.

"Th-thank you." She mouthed, floating in the width of his arms, which constricted her ribcage immensely after her words. Hissing aloud from the pressure, Yuuki pushed away. "On the count of three, hold your breath and wait for five minutes. We're easier to be targeted if we stay up." She didn't wait, in fact snatched him by the collar or whatever clothes within reach and dunked him.

They sank low to the bottom, straddling the black floor, crowded by fishes and the hallow weight of the water.

Yuuki continued holding him by his shirt. Even though she couldn't see, her fingers tingled from the familiar material. Her eyes opened of their own accord, forgetting the blood clots enshrouding her vision. Fingers that shouldn't touch covered them sharply. If she were cautious and sensible, the substance in the water would agitate the wound of her eyes. She wasn't a thinker, but somehow in the deep silence of the flushing water, Yuuki believed Kaname knew already. He was a galaxy ahead of her, insurmountable and unapproachable.

Her hands circled his waist, inching higher toward shoulder blades. The knife handle jutted angrily into her hand.

Kaname watched her extract the knife in a fluid swing. His pure blood floated, swirled into patterns, circled her face, clothes and between their wavering bodies. The fishes delighted the feast.

Gruesomely conscious of its intoxication, Yuuki waded toward the surface again. She tipped her head back and slipped only her lips on the surface, gulping air and returned, winking one eye open, flinching at her mistake again.

Seizing her by the waist soundly, Kaname guided her toward the transversal bank. A great distance from the pier filled with assailants. Midway she began struggling and freed herself, competent enough to swim to the shore. Yuuki crawled on her knees on the sand, coughed, cursed bitterly at the distasteful water. Her drenched hair covered her scarred eyes.

Kaname sagged emptily on the ground, also milked in the residue of unsanitary substance. Faintly he grimaced at the sliminess of his clothes and hair. Never in his life had he been so filthy. Glancing at Yuuki, his thoughts flushed from a graying petulance to lancing cerulean, airy and wispy, gentle and soothing from watching her.

She unbuckled her belt, dropped Artemis and unfastened her cloak. Loosening the heavier garment on the floor, Yuuki unbuttoned her shirt.

He cleared his throat warningly, mystified and slightly curious while she undressed.

"Shush." She muttered, bloody eyes closed.

So he watched in amazement as Yuuki slipped her hands through her shirt to procure two balls of socks from her chest. "Here." She handed him the articles and sat down, removing her wet boots.

Kaname stared awkwardly at the balls that came out of her chest. He feared questioning why.

"You're still a pervert, aren't you?" Yuuki had turned toward him, somehow following the mounting pressure of his grip on the socks, better yet his line of thought.

"At least I don't tend to produce balls of socks from my breasts." He inspected the socks. The splash of water dripping on ground struck the last nerve. Kaname unwound his squishing fingers, a fang hung under his lip in ostensible perversion.

Hers wilted into a definite frown, cognitive of his wayward thoughts and the sloppy socks sitting listless on the ground. It was her fault for unwittingly offering him a chance at trying out his squeezing capabilities. She wanted to kick herself _and_ him. Raising her wet face with a flare of indifference, Yuuki said, "It was temporary. Come over here." She beckoned.

He stared wide. Kaname pressed down the despairingly transparent white shirt of his. "Your…eyes."

"They'll heal soon." Yuuki mumbled, tempted to snap, brows furrowed, "Are you coming or what?"

"Why?" He warily whispered, treading.

"I'm not going to attack you. You were wounded. Let me make sure it wasn't poisonous."

A smirk outlined his pretentious observation, "Purebloods heal faster than any creature." The remark rang in its obvious tone, one that advised Yuuki to slap herself for her naivety.

"Right." She nibbled her bottom lip. "No matter how many times I stab you, it won't hurt. That's what you're saying. I'll remember that."

Kaname lowered his hands, moving closer comfortably and lowered to his knees with a thickening slam. She flinched at the booming hum, withdrawing. "But you're not pureblood." Grabbing her delicate chin, he expected her to resist and smirked aloofly at the expected result.

"Let go, where are you touching?" Her fangs peeked at him through cracked lips.

"I have to touch you to heal you." Warm breath minced with blood and wine titillated each pore of her face in sweltering gravity.

Yuuki steeled from shaking from its heating influence, it went without remark how wonderful the warmth felt. "Don't, I'll impair you." Vulgarity crowded the shallow meaning of her words.

"Then I'll have to tell the Royal Guards how fond you are of my blood." Kaname taunted evenly.

Her tensed shoulders greased into hard squares, immobile, bulky with stiffness. "Screw it."

The spontaneous hiss alarmed and amused him, which he wasn't proud of. Nothing in the world had power to enlighten and make him unease at the same time. Inertly he leaned forward, her frown matched the cutting furrows of her brows.

"Don't get too close." Yuuki murmured, "I might bite you."

"Since that's already been established, I'm prepared." Kaname inanely smirked, his lips covering the scarred eyelids.

She jerked back dizzily from his stinging mouth. Tugging her forward again, a second attempt at brushing her eyelids was formed. Beneath his touch, she twitched nervously. His healing mouth rubbed lazily, sluggishly, almost on purpose, and she feared if she stayed longer close to him.

She bulked, undermined and engrossed by his powerful lips. Unconsciously learning forward, she sighed in the fingering scent of his drying skin, the palatial rhythm of his heart and blood circulation. She salivated at the notion of accidently touching his tender throat, undoing his soggy clothes and licking, suckling his whole body, one languid stroke after another. Her burning throat incited uninvited desire.

The scars healed and her renowned flesh glistened from the river water. Pads of his fingers traced her narrow cheekbones, tickled in fascination to the small chin, inches below a rough pair of lips. Kaname drifted only an inch in distance from her closed eyes, feeding his gaze on the texture of her mouth. Something about its roughness excited him, and the possibility of her kiss would undoubtedly be savage, mind numbing, unreservedly rapacious. Like she wouldn't let go and greedily latch on.

Fearlessly Kaname leaned closer, fixating on the hypnotizing pair of lips. The muscles in her throat jerked when she gulped against her dry throat. His bottom lips grazed hers as a precaution, slowly and boldly, Kaname trekked his lips against hers with subtle purpose.

Her eyes snapped open in alarm, Yuuki yanked away with gasp, a fist slamming upon her tingling lips. Widely she regarded the pureblood. "There's nothing wrong with my lips, they don't need healing." She mumbled from the back of her wrist.

He resolutely peered at Yuuki, crimson orbs fiery, beaming with careless honesty. "They were unhealthily cracked and bruised."

She averted, head shaking, "I-I…Leave them alone!" Now she groped her immaculate eyelids and calmed, "Oh, you did heal them."

Kaname had risen to his height, radiating self-righteousness with a dab of immaculacy. "That was the idea."

She caressed the lids and smiled. "Thank you."

He frowned at the shirt clinging to her bodice and breasts. The noisy water drops tickled over the soil from her pants. Bare feet sat freely on wet boots. She was a hideous mess, an unlikeable presentation of what a girl ought to be. Her rough long hair hung around small shoulders. The glistening garment had been immersed in filthy water.

Kaname knelt again much to his own surprise. His arms slipped around her waist and tugged her closer. "Let me dry you."

Yuuki peeked from behind her hands, "Wh-What are you doing?"

His steaming hands massaged over her back and arms. She shivered from the touch, gaping as he drifted back, one hand filtering through wet hair as white steam flickered from his touch, drying her hair and shirt.

"You…" Yuuki stared in awe at her steaming locks within his elegant fingers. "Purebloods can do that too?"

"Only 'dull' ones can."

She clenched her jaw and scrutinized him. "Not like I asked you to."

"Do you expect someone with my upbringing to leave a girl shivering in wet clothes after an attack?" His scold was strangely effective than the ones her father gave.

Yuuki flinched at his rasp, feeling her lungs squirm, stomach twist, legs tremble and heart flip. Slapping her hand repeatedly on her chest, she breathed, unusually warm. A callous authority and evil power resided in his voice; its magic caressed her body and nipped her everywhere.

She shivered even more and shook her head, teeth clenched. "Don't…Use that tone on me."

His bewitching red eyes brightened in the darkness. "Why?" As he resumed drying her hair, his other hand channeled over her leg to dry the material as well.

"Because I said so." Yuuki cringed, scrubbing the back of her neck. The menacing poison coating his voice had overcome reason, floated in the base of her throat bitterly, and leaking its power into her aching lungs. She was breathing only to answer back. "You're a pureblood, you should know better not to pressure someone to obedience, it's degrading."

"Women are creatures that don't need pride, only trouble comes when they do." A flick of a fang glinted, as if the words were grinded between teeth with anger.

She inspected him carefully. "Why are you sharing your thoughts? Did I ask you?"

"You're bigheaded enough to tell me your hateful thoughts, shouldn't I do it too? Or maybe it's too boring for you already. Hm, I better be careful." His growing claws tugged a bunch of her hair, yanking her head slightly.

Yuuki gasped, clutched the side of her head. "What're you doing? You want to take it out on me? Fine, get up and let's do it right." She yelled, a fist striking his throat.

His large, volatile hand snatched the fist and tossed it aside. "Looks like you don't understand the consequences of tempering with a pureblood."

"Consequences? Ah, you mean imprisonment." Yuuki scoffed at his face. "Who asked you to come here and help me? Whose fault is that?"

"Even though it's not logical for a normal person to intrude in a dangerous attack as that one, I had reason to. Like your obligations, I'm also a future king. If it were someone else, I would've done the same. You're nothing special. I risked myself because I have a greater chance of survival. How can I not do anything? And don't thank me." Kaname ripped his claws from her dry hair and rose, flew rather, to his feet, "Like my last time helping you, it was merely a civil obligation."

"_Chh…"_ Her ruby eyes narrowed coldly. "Oh, look, look at that, huh. A pureblood's obligation? Well, thank goodness you risked your life to help me out without being asked! Or else I would've wondered why you didn't show up. No, I wasn't planning to thank you, _Ouji."_ She snarled. "Since you're aware of your duties, it's not necessary. Just so you know, every day I have these encounters so it's damn normal to be stabbed."

"Normal?" Kaname blackly glared in respite. His claws sunk into her arms and yanked her off the ground in a flash. She was left staring hysterically in his furious eyes. "What is it? The thrill in fighting? Having your life threatened? The possibility of a life-long injury? Is that what intrigues you to do a job like this?"

"Like a farmer takes care of his farm, a mother nurturing her child, this is my job!" She shouted back. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Find a better one!"

"No!"

He shoved her before anything else, and she collapsed roughly on the soil. His clicking claws purchased in his wet hair, concealing red eyes behind a palm, he heaved quietly.

"What's your problem?" Yuuki spat. "What does it matter to you what I do? This is my life, my job, and if facing danger is part of the responsibilities then I'm prepared for it."

His hand sank to his side. The fury of his eyes had dimmed, and his eyes were blacker, almost invisible than the unfurling shadows. "I don't like it." Kaname hissed, a sound of metal scarping on rocks.

Yuuki could only stare, catching herself, she said. "Listen, Ouji—to me, your opinions and feelings don't matter. I'm that kind of a person."

"_I learned that a while ago."_ He snapped as viciously as a roaring tide over a drowning sailor.

Incredulously Yuuki grounded her feet and stood. The wind picked up, leashed by his anger. "Let's stop, Ouji. I'm aware purebloods are trained to be level headed from birth, to better control their moods or they can damage their surroundings. Seeing you lose to anger is my last warning sign, I don't want you hate yourself afterwards."

The redness of his eyes glistened within a silver light, the breeze lagged and silenced. "Yes. I should return to being the mundane person you know me as. But don't underestimate someone like me. We are vile than snakes, my poison can save and kill you, your essence and remains in this world, and no one will ever know someone by your name existed."

Calmly Yuuki replied, "Seems I made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry." She gathered her boots and slipped them within seconds. "Let me escort you back."

The sound of their footsteps lurched over them during the walk. Kaname, with his hands tucked, walked a few feet slowly behind Yuuki. This time she didn't look back to check if he was coming. Their compounding silence was flushed with the visible discomfort exuded by each. Yuuki, who felt an inordinate amount of responsibility for his outburst, and Kaname, still weaving under the control of fury for reasons he didn't want to elaborate.

"These culprits have been going around for sometime, harming people." Yuuki spoke, causing him to stiffen his shoulders under the conscious weight tailored in her tone, "I was determined to catch them tonight." From the folds of her jacket, she removed the knife that had stabbed him in the upper back. Hints of red residue ingrained the edges. "This'll help me later. Their sword smith is not from around here. A design like this must be from overseas, I've only heard of it from the Association general,"

"Where do you suppose it's form?" Kaname asked, bracing himself next to her.

She looked up, smoky-eyed and resplendent with knowledge, "Middle east, they call it Scimitar. I'll need to take it up to the general and confirm it."

When they reached the pier, troops raided each avenue and alleys. The unconscious bodies were sent for proper identification verification. Yuuki bumped shoulders with one of her comrades. He nodded and patted her on the back.

"This was your doing, good job." The association member smirked.

"Where is officer Shiki?"

"Examining the corpse." The man replied, scrutinizing Kaname standing over her. "And who is this?"

"No one!" Grabbing Kaname by the sleeve, she tugged him away. "If they find out you were involved, this'll be a matter of national security, and my department will be getting more—"

"I don't see how it's bad news." Kaname interrupted.

She _tsked_ and shook her head, "Either way, if you're not involved in our matters, it'd be great. I doubt your father wants to hear you were stabbed."

"No one needs to know." His shoulders lifted motionlessly and settled back in a breathless and engaging motion

She peered at his white face closely, then his neck, leaning forward on her toes. Her gaze switched cautiously to his shoulders that had moved without indicating a second ago. He was peering down at her with elevating surprise and curiosity, leaning closer, wide-eyed, a brow lifted and anxious.

"Yuuki."

Slammed out of her reverie, Yuuki whirled around.

Shiki secured his gun in his belt without looking away. "You performed well tonight, it goes without saying this was your doing." He gestured to blood smeared streets.

"Some of them were human, I left them unconscious."

"Are you not wounded anywhere?" Shiki studied her attire.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," She easily shrugged, "I could've caught the last culprit hadn't he shoved me off the roof. He got away at the last minute."

"We'll find him," Shiki nodded empathetically, "Like you, I'm also eager to get them into prison. We'll find him soon, I'm sure." His gaze skipped from her arms to the shadow on her left. "Friend of yours?"

Her left eye twitched and fangs chewed the bottom lip, twisting her ankle, she mumbled, "Kind of."

Shiki prompted a handshake from Kaname. "Nice to meet you, I'm Senri Shiki, Departmental Head of Hunters Association, Yuuki's chief and respected comrade."

Kaname shook the offered hand with unnecessary power that rattled Shiki's teeth. His scowl profound and gaze steep, as if he had lived for centuries. "Good to make your acquaintance, Department Chief Shiki-san." The tone of his lucid voice switched to one radiating power and worldly experience.

Yuuki gaped bizarrely at the pureblood, noticing the exacting change in his countenance and overall mien for the first time.

"Yuuki spoke handsomely about your efforts, and how well you take care of her. However she has been working tirelessly like a slave, getting injured, that as convention would call it one who cares for someone wouldn't want him or her to be in danger. So I'd appreciate if you let her rest for sometime in order to recuperate. It's just a thought, but I've been so brought up that women are in fact queens of their homes and should to be treated with better care, not a slave. In my opinion you aren't a likeable chief." Kaname released Shiki's burned hand and bowed his head once. "Then, I'll take my leave. Goodbye." Turning on his heel, he strolled, all long-legged and head high.

Shiki stammered at his burned flesh.

"Shiki-san!" She shook her head desperately, "I didn't—I didn't tell him to say that! I'm sorry, please forgive me!" She bowed.

He gaped horrendously after Kaname. "Who…who is that?" Scowling with pain, he blew on his hand. "Ah, this is unusually painful."

Gritting her fangs, she bowed one last time, "I'm sorry, Shiki-san. I'll bring him back to apologize to you. I'm sorry again!"

Shiki groaned under his breath. "No, it's ok. He was angry that's why, but he had a point. Getting rebuked after so long," He chuckled, "Feels good I have to say."

"What're you saying?" She blinked, "I'll whip him up and get him to apologize, wait here."

"No, don't." Shiki grabbed her shoulder. "It's fine."

"But—"

"Let it go." Shiki smiled. "Get some rest,"

"I'm not tired though."

"It's an order."

Yuuki bowed her head in consent, "If you say so."

Halfheartedly she sorted the streets for the pureblood, ever since her remark of his uninteresting disposition Kaname began acting impulsively, an uncanny and reproachable act unfound in purebloods. He was a man whose very thoughts and decisions would make up the future laws and welfare of their country.

"No, no, Yuuki." She whispered to herself, halting in a moving crowd. "You should be kinder to someone so important."

Several feet to her right, a motionless shadow winked in the reflection of the harbor. Balanced posture, it stood besieged by specturm of white, staring into the abyss. Yuuki blinked slowly at the evident pulchritude, appreciation and awe treading through her eyes.

How deliciously long hair fluttered around his neck and pale cheeks, locks kept crimson eyes hidden from view. His straight nose ended above invisible lips that were beauteous when close to hers. Lightly she brushed her bottom lip, lingering in the transient warmth that could've been longer if only she had permitted. His long hands rested on both sides, tucked in ruffling sleeves.

This is was her noticing a man for the first time.

She stared, overwrought with wonder and brittle nerves, feeling the signifiance of something in her chest squirm. A shooting pain assaulted her throat, she coughed and massaged it quickly, gaze skewed on the astonishingly spectacular pureblood.

The first time she met Kaname in the library, she could read importance oozing from his pores. His manner of speaking, gun handling, most of all his presence in the library indicated a monarch.

If he were something other than an honorable monarch, a regular person like herself who scuffed human meals, scouted out libraries in pure fun, slept with animals and wasn't part of the royal family, it would have been different. She wouldn't feel guilty staring at him in admiration.

Yuuki sadly dropped her gaze. The pricking pain revolved her vocal cords. She coughed louder to clear her throat.

A man in Yuuki's eyes was no one other than her father, who maneuvered social discrepancies of a single father, provided Yuuki with a decent life and education. The pureblood who burst into her life whenever convenient to him was a different type of a man.

When she discovered him keenly in the flickering harbor reflection again, she realized she wasn't looking at him like an ordinary nuisance as he had been all this while.

The stark heavenliness of his skin, symmetric eyes and lips, tongue soft like snake's skin, all of it was breathtaking.

She took her breathless eyes and turned her breathless body around, traced her throbbing throat with a breathless, frustrated sigh and closed her eyes, reliving the breathtaking scene implanted in her memory. In that breathless moment, she thought and felt like a woman, finding a man fascinating, honeyed by his charm and demeanor, absolutely polished with adoration for something more than knives and racing.

When she opened her eyes, the moment ended, but the stars continued to sparkle.

She turned to find him standing directly behind her. Startled, she leapt, groped her palpating heart and heaved. "Don't scare me!"

He only stared at her.

She panted, because she couldn't overcome the sensation of his roving, discovering scrutiny. Squaring her shoulders, Yuuki clamored, face averted from the alluring mystery of his ruby orbs. "Did you have to say those things to Shiki-san? He is a good chief, and he is considerate of everyone. I can take care of myself. If proven he favors me over everyone else, what do you think will happen to my relationship with my coworkers? Besides just because I'm not a man, doesn't mean I need special attention." Scoffing, she spat, "You sure make someone look bad."

"Do you have to work there?" Kaname uttered, without moving his lips.

She stared lengthily at his immobile mouth, catching a waft of his breath and a sleepy wink of his fangs. Taking a step back, she blinked wide. "Don't purebloods have harsher hunger attacks than ordinary vampires?"

"Don't get sidetracked and answer my question." The authority provoked a vile sense of bitterness in Yuuki's stomach.

"Don't order me around, I have no reason to answer to you." She countered.

His fist slipped through air, fished her sleeve. Yuuki pried open his fingers, grunting. "What're you doing?"

"Perhaps a change of environment will incite you to supply me answers." His grating glare blazed puddles of goose bumps over her body. Without waiting, Kaname tugged her from the streets.

"Where're you taking me?" Rubbing her worried heart, Yuuki scowled at his slim back.

They drifted through an alley, past a vast farm and green land, waded under the moonlight and trees, finally came to a stop miles from the town and movement, until the only sound were crickets and Kaname's breathing mingled with hers. His iron grip loosened.

Hurriedly she yanked back and flung out Artemis. "I don't want to doubt you, but you're a political figure whom I was responsible for a few weeks ago. Ouji, don't make me regret protecting you." She gritted.

Cool-eyed and composed, Kaname glanced over his shoulder. "Watch where your thoughts go. What gave you an impression I plan to devour you or touch you uncaringly?"

She squirmed under his derisive stare. "W-well, I saw you with the prancing orange haired."

"So? I didn't lay with her." He replied, unsympathetic.

"And you took off my clothes."

"They were in great need of washing." He remarked. Her lips flapped but no sound arose. Amused, Kaname inspected his nails. "Running out of accusations? Is this how you handle culprits?"

"Usually they're passed out from getting beaten." Yuuki muttered. "Don't think you've won! What're we doing here?"

"Try a normal occupation." Kaname silkily suggested.

"I _now _regret having protected you." Yuuki growled.

"The idea of your risking life daily doesn't appeal to me."

"Doing this kind of job isn't for everyone." She alerted, "You have to be self-less. In the end, I do it for our town, which is filled with prospering humans who are not ridiculed by social class. Every one in Kurashiki is an equal. We don't have slaves, unlike your palace in Kyoto. We certainly don't have a fountain of blood from sacrifices either, all of this was projected by my father. I'd give my life to support his efforts. He could've abandoned me, lived like a sloth, but he didn't. He contributed immensely to our small town. I'm grateful to our social progression because of him, it's better than your father's, our king."

Scowling, he treaded toward Yuuki like a panther. Legs caressed grass in slithering precision, rigid shoulders stood up and ruby eyes flickered drearily within hair locks.

"He's the handsomest man in our town!" She screeched. _More than you!_

"So you have no remorse for defaming my father in front of me." He captured her arm.

Yuuki blinked at the sudden flexibility in his movement. She hadn't noticed him reach for her until the compression increased. Her blood pooled around his grip, squeaking and clamoring for his attention. Looking wildly up at the pureblood, she swallowed curses, refused submission, ignored reason.

_Shit._ Her gaze steered over his handsome façade, rippling and purring with supreme beauty. _He has thicker eyebrows than father._ Biting her lip, Yuuki scowled dangerously. _Impossible!_

"Ouji, I'm a civil servant."

"Right now, you're just a woman in the grips of a pureblood." He breathed over her face.

Twitching from his grazing breath, she clenched her eyes. "Woman or man, you purebloods taunt us all with your powers." Hunger propelled from her empty veins, clawed her mind and for control. She grabbed her throat, rasping. "Let…go…" Yuuki whirled to the side, suppressing the bolts of thirst charging through her dry, weary body.

He knew the signs of hunger better than anyone. Kaname brushed hair away from her cheek, tucked it behind her ear and leaned forward. "Do you want blood?" A quiet, forgiving invitation that appeared harmless like a leaf falling to the ground in the empty night.

Furiously she snatched her hand. "Leave me alone!"

"It's apparent you do."

"It's none of your business, Ouji." Shakily she fastened Artemis back to her belt, "I…I should go. It's best you leave town too. Don't find me again." She raced for a deep cave to sequester, a place far from his omnipresent eyes. Her legs felt broken the quicker she moved. Coming to a raking stop by a street, Yuuki clutched her throat and turned to search the shadows. In the plausible silence and wires of insatiable hope, she waited for him to catch up.

After several minutes, she knew he wouldn't.

Outside the Souen tavern, Yuuki dropped to the floor, listless. "…ji…ji…" Shadows warped over the ceiling, hung over Yuuki like a blanket. "Ouji..."

The shadow stooped in front of her with a hand.

"Ouji…" Bleakly Yuuki peered into familiar and loving lavender eyes.

He grasped her by the arm and helped her up. "I was waiting inside."

Yuuki let him guide her to a chair in the tavern. Kain nibbled a piece of meat and waved at Yuuki.

"Shiki said you went after the culprit." Zero sat down.

"I did." Yuuki rubbed her mouth against her palm, tilted her face and closed her eyes.

A relishing wish feathered her tinkering heart. _'Do you want blood?' _

Snapping her eyes open, Yuuki clenched her jaw and took a glass of half filled blood. Zero sat tight lipped and vigilant across the table, beckoned Souen-sama to deliver more.

"Were you assaulted?" He asked after she wiped her coated lips with a sleeve. "Is the wound bad?"

"I'm not hurt." Angry eyes fired upon the silver-head. "I told you we should keep our distance."

"Do whatever to suit yourself, I merely followed orders." He casually replied.

The glass in her grip cracked. Yuuki pulled her hand under the table. "Zero, I don't want you to follow father's orders and help him arrange blind dates for me. I have no intention of marrying in this life time. Be it living alone and dying alone, I don't care, I don't want to marry."

He sat absolutely immobile, eyes unwavering and mouth in a thin fine line.

Absently Yuuki scoffed at her mute comrade. "You should start living your life. Marry someone and settle down, how long are you going to follow me around for? We're adults."

"You've started to push me away." Zero picked up his drink and took a sip.

"I'm doing it for your own good."

He looked up, "If I'm not around, what's going to happen to you?"

"I'll stumble and get scarred, but I'll live." She whispered, "After all, not everyone in the world is lucky enough to having a guardian angel like you."

"Oy," A hand slammed on the table, shaking empty glasses and the occupants from the grave subject. Ruka snarled down at Yuuki, "How could you leave me all alone and go off on your escapade?"

"I told you I was on patrol." Yuuki mumbled innocently.

"Patrol?" Ruka gritted her fangs, "Is it too much to ask for a friend to accompany me to a festival? I dressed up, you know!"

"Didn't you meet a Nobleman of your dreams?"

Kain tipped sideways in his chair, eavesdropping.

"Nobleman?" Ruka huffed, arms folded. "Everyone is paired up, either married with children, engaged, or have someone of interest. I had no chance to begin with!"

Hands clasped in a short prayer, Kain praised victoriously to an eternal goddess watching over him.

Slowly raising her hand, Yuuki caressed Ruka's red cheek. "You'll find him. If you don't, that means you've already met him and haven't realized it's '_meant to be.'"_

Ruka scrunched her face at the ruby eyed. "I'm not stupid; I _know_ what you're getting at."

Kain flung around with a glass of cool blood. Clearing his throat, majestically he stepped forward. "Ruka, I have here, a drink saved for you. Drink this and you'll feel better." He offered generously from his jacket. "Ruka, I also have these fruit snacks, my favorite. They also match the color of your eyes. Ah," Shuffling around and pulling another trinket from his pocket, he offered again, "Ruka, here is something I picked up at the festival. I thought you might like it. They say it's rare, and the radiant blossom has a nice scent."

"Ugh." She slapped her forehead. "For the last time—" Ruka charged, "It's Souen-san to you!"

He gulped his surprise and nodded, "O-O-O…Ok. Sss-Souen-san. Did I tell you, your eyes and cheeks brighten when you're angry?"

"That's it." Ruka stomped her heel. "Get out!" She shooed him to the door.

"I-I haven't paid yet."

"Pay and get out then!"

"I wanted to tip." Kain whispered.

"I don't care!" Frustrated, she screamed, "Get out right now!"

From the table, Yuuki waved two thumps up to the orange haired. Incidentally Ruka happened to turn and catch glimpse of the signal.

"Are you a friend or an enemy? What are you?" Ruka barked.

Yuuki pouted, "Both of you are my friends, what am I supposed to do?"

"Take my side, of course."

"You're better off taking Zero under your wing. He's a shadow, can swing any way you want, very lucrative."

Ruka glanced at the man drinking away, unchanging and indifferent to his surroundings.

"He likes nothing and everything." Yuuki smirked.

"Sure he does." Ruka speculated with folded arms, brows tweaking and admiring Zero. "But if asked what his favorite thing in Kurashiki is, I wonder what it might be?" Taking away his empty glasses, she smiled, "I wonder…Zero, what your favorite thing in Kurashiki is."

His stable eyes lingered upon hers before transferring to the table.

Ruka patted Yuuki in the back. "I place my bet right _here_." She patted louder.

Avoiding eyes, carelessly he took another glass and finished the contents.

Yuuki nudged Ruka away. "Don't talk nonsense."

"She's right." He said suddenly, resting the barren glass, "First it was obligation, a simple feeling found from watching you waver and get mistreated. Then I wanted to continue looking out for you. It has become a habit than a priority now. You insist on going your way, but to me it's losing reason to go on."

Ruka wistfully sighed, "Sad, there are no men like you around, Zero."

"Stop it." Yuuki frowned. "You'll find a new, better reason soon."

"Sure." Zero rose and paid for the drinks. "Goodnight."

Ruka watched him leave through the door longingly. "Something about men like him makes you pine for them. Is it fair you get to treat him like a table lamp?" Slapping Yuuki in the back, she strode to the main counter. "He glows when you're around; ready to make your road easier and visible when you need it. You get to feel better next to him. Some of us don't get to have these things, you know? Stop showing off."

"I'm sorry." Yuuki stood up and stretched languidly. "But I was serious earlier. Zero and I will be going separate ways. He'll look after someone else, and I'll manage myself."

"Be careful on the way." Ruka waved.

"You too, close up quickly and lock the door after me." Yuuki waited for Ruka by the door and listened for the lock to turn in place from the outside.

She was still light headed, her steps melodically slower, gaze cast in a river of fatigue. Staring at the idle stars in the sky, Yuuki sighed soundly. From her pockets, she lifted a curved blade. Curiously sniffing the surface, she shivered under the spell of the residue. Impulsively her fingers outlined the black and red dots. She almost licked it and fought for control.

Kaname's blood was deep red, heavy but delicate, tinged in sweet and bitter, but wholesomely tasty, satisfying each taste bud in her tongue, riddled her hungry body and fooled it in mocking power. He had an ominous presence when he didn't smile. She dipped her hands in his darkest thoughts and hopelessness without precaution.

Yuuki lifted her eyes from the blade. The silent silhouette was pieced perfectly under the silver moon with buildings veiling his face expect for unblinking red eyes.

_I'll want his blood forever. _

Walking toward the silhouette, Yuuki pocketed the knife and stopped where his shadow crossed over her shoes. She dare not move closer.

"You should go. Where are your escorts?"

"I didn't come with escorts." Kaname answered.

"I see." She contemplated his stern mouth. "No guards, nothing. You came alone?"

Kaname blinked softly, "Not entirely."

"Do you have a place to go?"

He smirked, white fangs flashed at Yuuki. "Even if I did, I deserve to be treated by a fellow Kurashiki native and given a tour, showed the customs of the town."

Yuuki tipped her head back. "You should not have come, Ouji."

"Why not?"

"We, natives, save honest words for a different time." She responded thoughtfully. "I'm not going to quit my job."

Kaname glanced at the ground. "Hm."

"I'm also not going to live a normal life anymore because of you."

His eyes eased upon hers deliberately. "Hm."

"Your grandmother said we have a blood bond. I'll be exposed to your memories and feelings. You can also control me, make me your puppet."

"I have no intention of making you one." Kaname sliced curtly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Then why are you here in Kurashiki, Ouji? If not to control and use me, then what?"

"To examine you." His graceful reply shrank her assumptions.

"Why?"

"Because you intrigue me."

She scoffed emptily. "So I'm a source of entertainment to you?"

"It's not amusement, merely interest I've acquired over the last few months." Kaname whispered. "I want to see you in a silk kimono, your hair pinned, scented, and your lips painted."

The lightheadedness vanished, awakened by his admission, Yuuki gaped hysterically at the prince. "Like a geisha?"

"You're beautiful." He used his silkiest and softest tone, its powers hooked around her heart, squished it until it raced and fluttered inside her rib, coming alive. "So far, it doesn't seem to be likely. You spurn feminine clothes and attributes, but it was just a thought. I'll never be confident about your line of work, but I'll be patient." Striding toward her, he drifted inches against her side, brushing tantalizingly on her shoulder.

Her body tingled and lashes of electricity sizzled over her arms and shoulders. Boldly Yuuki turned her head, watching him stroll onward.

"Goodnight." The prince murmured.

'_No matter how long you live or where you'll be, you'll always yearn for his blood.'_

Yuuki trudged home, sinking to a degree of self-defloration that was uncontrollably sooner and unimaginable for someone of her esteem. She weaved fury, resentment for the pureblood who taunted her with his blood, flaunted his gorgeous neck and talked with liquid seduction.

She closed her eyes and suddenly, heard him in her ear. His lips caressing the lobe, hot breath hugging skin pores and sizzling white smoke festered in her mind. Yuuki hunched on the ground in the middle of the street, jaw and arms clenched around her body protectively.

_I won't fall under his spell. I won't fall under his spell. I won't fall under his spell._

Hot webbed whisper snuck secretly in her ear as soft fingers filtered through brown tresses and lips angled on her outer ear. _'Do you want blood?'_

Yuuki shuddered as if a thousand cold knives sheathed her body.

Flinging around, she searched the streets. He wasn't visible, but she felt him closely, as if he were kneeling right behind her, leaning into her, enveloping her scent, licking her languidly.

"No…" Shaking her head, she ran home. "I won't fall under his spell. Pureblood or whatever, I won't fall under his spell."

Haruka was reading in the library when she barged in to the room. "Otou-chan." She gasped.

Carefully he looked up to inspect his daughter. "Yuuki? Why are you panting? Were you running?" He sat up cautiously, "Are you hurt?"

"You're the handsomest man in my eyes." Yuuki blurted, "And that's not gonna change."

Blinking at the remark, Haruka smirked, "Are you bored? Playing tricks with your father at this age. Go sleep!" A gratifying smile possessing his lips.

Her arms wound around his shoulders and her lips hugged his temple with adoration. "You truly are."

Haruka patted her wrist, "You're the most beautiful one in my eyes too, Yuuki." He glanced at the flickering fire in the hearth. "You resemble your mother tremendously. Sometimes it's like I'm staring at her." Haruka paused, brows twitching and turned with a demanding scowl, "Did you meet your suitor?"

Instantly she unbuckled her embrace and stood apart from the chair, frowning. "How can you make Zero help me meet suitors?"

"Make?" Haruka tasted the word in distaste. "I asked, and he volunteered."

"I met him like you wanted," Yuuki muttered, "Fortunately I'm not feminine enough for him. It's a big no."

Haruka slumped back in the chair, shocked. "He rejected you? But he's a great boy."

"What to do? Your daughter is unsatisfactory." Yuuki informed. "You should stop now. It's apparent no man in this country finds me attractive."

Haruka rested his chin against his knuckles in profound thought. He looked up a second later, "Why, did you want to be attractive to someone?"

She scornfully cackled, "Hah! Hah! Attractive to someone? Don't get me wrong, otou-chan. It's fact I'm not wife material."

"Stop putting yourself down." He grunted, tossing the book the table and inclined his height with a sweeping movement. He was several heads taller, so it was practical to scold her from his height. Her large red eyes widened speechlessly. She quickly flew to her toes to touch his sculpted brows.

"Thick…Not thick enough."

Haruka pulled back, "My eyebrows?"

"Yes," She measured them carefully, "There was an exception, remember?"

"Oh." Haruka smirked knowingly. "Yuuki will only like someone with my features. Hmm, dark hair, my colored eyes…"

"Thick eyebrows." Yuuki mused. "Tall and strong." She cupped his shaven cheeks.

"What's the matter? Are you finally seeing how old your father is getting?" Haruka chuckled within her warm palms.

"No." She whispered. "My father is still very handsome."

His face lengthened, becoming slender within her fingers. Long lashes dipped over mysterious crimson eyes, dangling hair locks fell between his nose and forehead. A youthful countenance, streaked with a deadliness that made her tremble. The solemnity of his eyes made her quiver at the back of her throat.

Her hands balanced, and she drifted back, stumbling a little.

"Yuuki?" Haruka called.

She blinked sharply and rested a sleeve over her eyes. "I'm tired, I should go sleep."

"That's a good idea. We'll talk more tomorrow." Haruka brushed her head.

Weakly she motioned toward her room, falling behind her locked door and stared hungrily at the ceiling.

Her hands could feel his slender cheeks and jaw. Elation and longing throbbed within the beady red eyes. His hair tickled her hands, and if she had pushed her fingers higher, they might have bristled against long eyelashes. But it was imaginary, it never happened.

When she went to sleep, she dreamt of caressing his beautiful face. Slowly, edged forward to rub her mouth and feel his fangs. Her tongue lapped on his soft sneaky one, and she shivered, learning to breathe in his kiss.

"Why are your lips swollen?" Haruka observed as she settled in her chair during breakfast.

"It's the heat." She muttered, grabbing her tea cup. "I'm working late today."

"I received a call early morning from the Association. The Dept. Chief is praising your efforts, said you did a good job rounding up culprits."

"It wasn't a job well done." Yuuki hissed bitterly at her soup. In the reflection, her lips opened and closed like a fish under water. She slapped a hand on her mouth, muffled. "I lost a culprit. I'm hoping to track him down."

"Leave it to someone else. You did your part just fine. Stop overworking." Haruka advised, pouring her more tea. He stopped and glanced at the fist. "What really happened to your lips? Why are they—"

"Stop asking!" She bolted from her chair, rattled and frantic. "I don't know. They blew up somehow at night."

Haruka studied the pair and worded, "That's what you get for not looking after yourself. Go apply some ointment, it'll subside. I don't understand why a good looking girl like you has no interest in taking care of herself. You'll have men lined up for you."

Yuuki shot to the front door. "I'm full, see you soon, otou-chan."

"I just poured you tea." He gestured to her steaming cup.

"Drink it for me, I'm late." She opened the door.

"Yuuki," Haruka charged into the foyer. "Before you go, there's something I want to tell you about your moth—"

"Sorry, otou-chan." She lunged him for a hug, "I have to go."

With his hands hanging listlessly against his sides, Haruka stared forlornly at the closed door. "Mother…"

Yuuki sped into streets, over steep alleys and crosswalks. She blasted into the tavern; mouth covered and signaled the bartender before making her way promptly up the stairs toward Ruka's bedroom.

Inside, Yuuki flung open her vanity, scrounging for ointments. Feeling ashamed, she cried out in the mirror, sobbed at the sight of her mouth and whined distressfully. There was no logical reason for why they had swelled. Yuuki lowered her fingers and moved closer to the mirror.

"Looks like someone chewed my lips all night." At that, she looked away guiltily.

Tabs of colors were lined inside a case next to the mirror. Checking the door, Yuuki picked up the case. Rich colors from pink, red and purple waited in the palate. Hesitantly she lingered admiring the brilliant colors. The variety filled her with awe. She sprinkled her fingertips on a deep red and applied it carefully to her lips. An instant appeal enveloped Yuuki's countenance, brightening her skin and fangs.

"Wow." She mumbled at her reflection. "These things really do work, huh."

Licking her lips delicately, Yuuki rubbed them together, noticing the color hug her lips as if it were natural. In her school days, she had seen girls sitting under trees with mirrors, plumping their faces with powder and coloring their lips. She hadn't experience in the department, nonetheless while inspecting her work, she beamed at her success.

The door flung open, hinges threatened to spring apart.

Ruka waded toward the vanity. "What's wrong? What're you—" Noticing Yuuki shut the case and pull away, she paused and flipped Yuuki around firmly. Both her eyes and mouth widened. Ruka clenched her forearms, excitedly whispering, "That's looks good on you!"

Yuuki tried to rub the color with her sleeve, and again Ruka slapped the hand aside. "Don't take it off, this color suits you."

"R-really?" Yuuki frowned, "You think so?"

"Of course!" Ruka gasped, "Let's do your hair too." She slipped her fingers through the heavy, thick locks, "Goodness they are long, and they'd look nice with some oil and flowers."

"Should I put it up?" Yuuki asked hopefully.

Ruka's eyes turned rounder. "That'll show your neck and shoulders, it's great! Let's do it."

Self-consciously Yuuki rubbed her neck, shaking her head in declination. "No," She shot up, "It's ok, I don't want to."

"But it'll look good." Ruka persisted.

"No, no, I'm fine without it." Yuuki dashed to the door.

"Wait, Yuuki." Ruka followed her out and downstairs to the tavern. "What's wrong?"

"I…Changed my mind." Yuuki towed herself to a table and slumped modishly in a chair. "It's not a good idea."

"What about that?" Ruka indicated her mouth, "You look good with color there." Yuuki attempted again to erase with another scrub, yet Ruka clutched her wrist. "Don't smudge it."

"I came looking for an ointment, but I saw the colors, and I wanted to try it." Yuuki mumbled apologetically.

"Great," Ruka grinned, "Do it more often. I want to see you in more colors."

She twitched and pried her hand free. "Uh, no, I'm fine." Raptly springing to her feet, she knocked past customers, waving back at Ruka over her shoulder and burst outside.

Under the morning light, Yuuki glared at the blue sky, wispy, cushioned white clouds and a restless, refutable cry wheezed from the back of her throat. She lingered for another second and reported to the Association. Shiki wasn't surprised by her arrival despite ordering her to rest.

"Anything new today?" Yuuki asked.

"Our teams are interrogating the prisoners." Shiki murmured over his paperwork. "We don't need you today." When he looked up, he lingered at the sight. "Yuuki...Your l-li-lips." Shakily he backed away from the table, threatened.

She covered it from his eyes and pointed at the miraculously impeccable wrist. "How's your hand? Looks..."

Shiki glanced an alienated scowl, "Oh, this." He said, "Already healed."

"I'm sorry about the idiot last night. I scolded him, and he apologized."

Shiki blinked slowly, dropping his pen, "You mean the man sitting in the waiting room outside my office? He came early morning and reconciled. I didn't tell him whether you were coming toda…"

Yuuki dashed to the hall.

Comfortable in a chair, one leg elegantly folded over another sat Kaname caressing a reading material like Queen Bee.

She scowled, growled like a wolf at the intruder. "What're you doing here?"

Kaname lowered the rapport with an even more encompassing smile, shimmering eyes drifted from Yuuki to her chief. "Your presumption was correct. She showed up, unordered."

"Good to know your time wasn't wasted." Shiki inched his head low in a soft, understanding nod. "Yuuki," He touched her shoulder, "You didn't tell me your friend was a distant relative of the prestigious Kurans? Ran-san has been working at the Kyoto palace since was he born. His maternal family is part of the royal clan."

"_Ran." _Yuuki tested the name with an air of repugnance. "Any particular reason why it has to be '_delicate orchid'_? So that I can _chew_ it in my mouth and _suck_ it dry?" She waited for Kaname's elaboration.

"When I was born, my skin was as delicate and white as a flower." Kaname asseverated like his words dripped gold. "Ran befits me, it was given to me by my nurse maids."

"Nurse maids." Yuuki guffawed.

Shiki nudged her in the rib warningly. "Don't you know babies in the palace get sent to be taken care by nursemaids, not their mothers?"

She blinked dazedly and looked at Kaname, startled. "_Nu-nurse_ _maids_?" Yuuki squeaked.

"Ran-san," Shiki chuckled, "How long will you be staying? Perhaps you can come to our annual congregation? It's just between co-workers and studious members of the organization. I'd love to see you there."

Kaname charmingly smiled, gaze steered on Yuuki's horrified expression in shameless challenge. "I appreciate the invitation, but…" Dropping his tone in solemn apology, he whispered sincerely, "I wouldn't want to impose. Yuuki wouldn't like it anyway."

Shiki glanced at her, "Sure she would." He patted her arm. "What's wrong with having a prestigious clan member around, hmm?" He prompted. Yuuki snatched her head the other way stubbornly.

"Hmph, I will not be responsible for a prestigious pureblood. I will dine, drink, and take my leave." She accorded.

"Ran-san, please think it over and join us on the second eve next week. I will personally look after you." Shiki volunteered.

Noticing how Shiki ached to have Kaname around, Yuuki glowered between the men. Questions lurched and squawked in her head for attention. What transpired between them in her absence earlier in the morning? Kaname overtly charmed Shiki, and it knotted and tangled her stomach, bile clogged her esophagus. She coughed in her sleeve, attempting a more gentle and ladylike mien.

"Since you welcomed me so generously, I don't have the heart to refuse." Kaname mumbled modestly.

Nervously she shuddered at their interaction.

"Wonderful, I look forward to seeing you. Ah, because of your excellent work last night, you don't have to be here today. Take Ran-san on a tour around town, Yuuki. He's your friend, and I was surprised when he told me he hasn't seen much since his visit."

"I'm busy today." She objected.

"Not busy enough to refuse taking Ran-san out, no." Shiki nudged her in the back.

She pulled his collar to her level to breathe in his ear. "What happened between you? Why are you buddies?"

"He healed me." Shiki shrugged, "And doesn't he also have nice, smooth skin? Ask him what he uses."

Appalled, Yuuki bit her lip and scrunched her eyes at Kaname. "You…"

He had his arms folded, a mute smirk molded around his mouth and his cunning gaze fixed on the girl. "Yes?"

"Follow me."

"You two, play fairly!" Shiki waved them out of the hall.

Yuuki booted the door and motioned him to proceed outside. He did, moving with an unidentifiable grace bewitching to the eye. She slammed the door and turned around, refraining from blurting insane adjectives and chewed her lips, curled her fists. Whether Kaname followed or not, she didn't care. It seemed fruitful he would, and he did.

"I'd like to see every amenity available in Kurashiki. I must report back to the palace on the welfare status. Show me each crack, stub, worn out façade in sight." Kaname unfolded a slab of paper from his unspoiled and devastatingly ostentatious coat.

"…Been working for over five years. Your sixth year anniversary at the association is approaching. Civil Servant Hanako, Yuuki. Birth date…" Kaname mumbled absently, looking up to find her hovering with a delirious look in her eyes. "You look quite young for your age. You were also born in the summer. What a coincidence, so was I."

She snatched the document and shredded it to pieces. "You have no right to read my personal information."

"I'm trying to look after all civil servants." Kaname merely replied, finding no fault in his acquisition of her person records. "Your chief supplied me the information." By ways of waving a hand, the shredded pieces transformed back into its previous form and returned to Kaname's hand. He flipped the page for further perusal. A sadistic grin configured his mouth moments later.

Warily Yuuki contemplated the pureblood. "I'm tempted to ask what's with the look."

"Your height is convenient." Kaname beamed down at her. His hand leveled over her head and slanted into his chest in measurement. "You fit right under my chin."

Yuuki ducked. "What're you trying to do?" _This pureblood! _

He simply refolded the document and pocketed it back in his coat. "Nothing. Weren't you ordered to take me around town?" He gestured toward the streets.

"Take off your coat." Yuuki said.

Kaname blinked in surprise.

"The expensive tailoring is begging me to burn it." Rapidly she unbuttoned the front. "You're drawing too much attention. How will everyone react noticing me walking around with a rich-looking idiot? I can't risk my reputation."

"Ah," Kaname grabbed her fingers from continuing, "You mean 'Delusional Mayor's Daughter'. Who thinks she's a boy and has the highest number of rejections ever known in town?" Kaname leaned intimately close to her face, almost brushing lashes with hers. "If you're seen with a man, this'd only leave others scandalized." Tracing the tress over her brow, Kaname blew it softly.

She flinched in the soothing impact.

His eyes lanced over her small face, dropped intriguingly upon the shape of her mouth.

Yelping, Yuuki covered her mouth.

He ensnared her hand to observe the color.

She averted, "Stop."

His fingers rotated her chin back to his eyes. A quiet smile rippled at the edge of his lips. Yuuki gulped at his pleased smile.

Standing in vicinity of his pliable, velvety lips, Yuuki's throat glazed. The pores on the back of her neck throbbed from their proximity. Her eyelids dripped in sound heaviness. Upon her cupids bow, she could feel his trembling breath drifting away before returning for another torturous chase. She quelled a shiver. Many times in the dream, she kissed him, touched him somewhat nervously considering it was her first time. His eyes probed hers somberly, the rubies melted with an impulse that disemboweled her courage and ability to reply his honest gaze.

His thumb caressed the lining of her bottom lip. Sure enough, a red residue outlined the tip.

Yuuki twisted her face out of his grip, swallowing the burn in her throat. "It-It's not what you think."

"What do I think?" His voice licked her ear canal with its indelible, dewy power.

"That I put on—"

He laughed under his breath, "It doesn't matter to me what you have on. I was surprised by the immodest swelling of your lips, were you eating sour plums?"

"Ah," Alertly she straightened, "How did you know?" Yuuki laughed forcefully. "I did, a lot."

"Hm." His melodious laughter steered into an eerie silence.

"Tour? Yes." Yuuki circled him and pointed toward the streets. Head bowed, she gestured to the building over their heads. "This is the temple. That's the river. Here's the Geisha's Den. That's our town tower."

Kaname hadn't looked away from Yuuki. She walked on with an injured expression, eyes pinned to her shoes. "There's an inn. A carriage. Gift shops on the right."

"I want to see inside."

Reluctantly Yuuki met his eyes. "I'll wait outside then." Nibbling her lip, she mumbled, "I kind of stole some things and killed the shop owner's pet bird. He forbade me from going in there."

His eyes stayed wide.

Yuuki looked at him sourly. "Don't judge me!"

"I just did." Kaname muttered, shifting toward the sidewalk, finding the revelation amusing by the second. "If you were such a crook, why did you become a civil servant?"

She gritted her fangs at his identifier for her. "I'm no crook, it was just a phase."

Laughter flickered in his scorching red eyes. "Anywhere else you can't go?"

She glared at the ground. "Well…There's…more."

He turned toward the dejected woman. "Are you forbidden from the entire town?"

"Not the entire town," She tipped her head toward the temple, "I defaced a couple of religious figures. Humans hate me for it till this day. I once ate without paying at the inn and had a nasty encounter with the owner's son. Carriages make me nervous and dizzy."

Embarrassed, Yuuki rubbed her neck. "I stole the bells from the town tower for two months. I've stolen food from every stall in the market. The green valley there," She pointed to the northwestern pastures, "I set the field on fire and took Lord Seisen's horses away. He wasn't able to reclaim them back." Yuuki searched the alley. "There's more, but I can't think of much."

"Why isn't your criminal record listed in here?" Kaname shook the documents he procured from his jacket.

"Oh that," She chuckled lightly, "Because I spent three years doing public service. My father put me under intense probation. I cleaned the filthiest things and slept naked with horses, you know. That's how I got to wanting to work for the Hunters Association."

Amusement soiled his immaculate face. "Anything else?"

"I think I was a barbarian in my previous life."

Kaname scowled at her now.

Snorting at his grave glare, she slapped him playfully in the back. "Come on, this way."

She took him to her favorite place. A region Kaname feared entering once examining the milieu. His boots slid on the mud at the top stairs. Holding his weight proficiently, he trailed her in the heart of the underground. Regardless of the murky darkness, his acute vision lent him the ability to decipher the filthy corner. Dust fluttered and enveloped his eyes.

Yuuki stopped on a small lift and pulled him in promptly. She handed him ropes and pulled another, lowering the dingy cradle to a deeper layer.

"Where is this?" Kaname whispered in the wasteland.

"Place I frequented in my university days." She ducked under the rail and yanked another rope, tying the lift in place, she leapt to the ground expertly. "Come down, Ouji." Yuuki beckoned from below.

He followed her call and reeled back at the sight of yellow-eyed men sitting cross-legged on the floor. Opium, cannabis swallowed him intensely. Kaname clenched his jaw at the stabbing scents. There was no circulation, and it was easier to be affected by the drugs. She strolled though, high up the strip, over the prone figures and toward another level.

Kaname circled on his spot, gaping widely at the wasted men in university uniforms.

She snatched his sleeve, tugging him away. "That's why I said you should've taken off your coat." Yuuki reproached, "The smell is going to stick."

Incredulously Kaname observed her, "You frequented here?"

Her innocent eyes blinked in the shadows. "You don't like it?"

"What's there to like?" Revealing his inner aversion, Kaname glared impatiently. "I still question why you became a civil servant."

"Because of my father." Yuuki answered, hoping over a rail toward a large compartment of books. She sat down on the floor, drawing a stack against her thigh. Kaname slapped his boots on the weak floorboards. Dusting his coat, he flared the ends and settled, standing out like a boulder compared to her meek frame, against the rail.

"Your father? He was a mayor." In the briefest traces, he sharpened his knowledge of her origins. Shiki wasn't a rich supplier of information and most of the town scorned Yuuki. He heard whispers about her father, and latched on the single hint when she burst about his social progression methods last night.

"The best mayor ever." In the dim light, her sharp fangs glinted back at Kaname. "He's retired now. Some still want him to run. I hope he does in the future."

"Why'd he retire?"

Yuuki pulled a book into her lap. "Because of his rebellious daughter."

"Hmm." Kaname considered the aforementioned details. His brows furrowed in dark consternation. "I see."

"They said, 'what good is a mayor who can't control his daughter? How can he help our town?' " She frowned at the book cover. "He'd reprimand me, but I wouldn't listen. Most blamed my behavior because I didn't have a mother."

Kaname relaxed his head against the rail, gazing at the mountain of books. "You were without a mother?"

"Mm."

They soaked the pervading silence side by side.

"You had nursemaids?" Yuuki asked curiously.

His relaxed eyes searched the dark ceiling. "As soon as we're born, we live under the care of special nurse maids. Our mothers visit us sometimes, but they couldn't feed us."

She sat up, disbelieving, "Is that what it's like?" She mumbled, "Having a mother, seeing and being with her daily but unable to hold and sleep in her lap?"

Kaname nodded.

Yuuki slumped against the rail rather heavily. Burdened by his confession that brought qualms in her frightened heart. She looked at her hands, then at his, tucked somewhere in his sleeve. "It's better not to have a mother then. Otherwise, you keep wanting her embrace, knowing you can't have it."

"I was fortunate than the rest." Kaname whispered, lifting his head to glance at Yuuki's shadowed profile. "Juuri-sama tended to me at all times. Though she lived in a separate palace, she'd stay with me for months."

"Juu.." Her lips moved vagulely at the name, unable to pronounce it completely. "That pureblood royal woman at the Kyoto Palace?"

"You were looking for her." Kaname hinted, "What's your business with her?"

She clenched her jaw and stared distantly into the shadows. "Not much, just inspired by her beauty and glorious nature. She is popular, and I always wanted to meet her." Scrupulous with flipping open the book, Yuuki paused at the caligraphy, vision blurred, mind twinged in disbelief.

Kaname watched her distrustfully. "Strange, but you were insistent to see her, even threatened me with a weapon."

"I wanted to show off."

"Your actions deduced you were trained. I assumed you were part of an illegal league. Comparing your line of work today and your frenzied actions in the past, I now understand why you gave off a crook vibe when I first saw you."

Her lips twisted over the book, sending him a notoriously distasteful scowl. "This crook can do it again and injure you this time."

"Is that how you commend a pureblood who saved your life? Thrice?" Kaname reminded.

"You hold nothing over me. And if I did take your blood, it was accidental." She defended. "Why're you still bringing up something that took place years ago?"

He grinned in the dark, the switch in his disquieting expression made her eyelids flutter in confusion. "Past? It was only a few weeks ago when you pushed me in the cave and took your time sucking my blood." He gestured to his form, "You crawled on top of me and sucked for a long time. My legs went numb."

She covered her ears, "Stop it. I don't want to listen."

Kaname leaned closer, mouthing in generous detail, "And you kept making noises at the back of your throat while you drank."

Yuuki slammed her hands in her lap. "I'm warning you, don't say more."

He folded his arms amusedly and reclined into his original sitting position, head downward and hair casting shadows over his eyes.

She resumed back to her book, hair shielded her red cheeks and ear. The sedative silence was becoming awfully comfortable. From the corner of his eye, Kaname monitored Yuuki hunched over a book enthusiastically. Somehow feeling his eyes, she stiffened and chased the silence with her mouth.

"So...She brought you up?" Yuuki whispered, head dug in the book.

"Mm." Kaname's brows snignified disapproval as he sat up slowly.

"You were lucky to have such a beautiful person watching over you."

"I suppose." Kaname glanced from the book to Yuuki's rouge cheeks. He yanked it out of her grip, "What's interesting here?"

The colorful image flooded both pages, entailing nude figures locked in a lacy wet embrace.

He choked in his breath at the mind blowing erotic scene.

Yuuki peeked into the pages with him, pointing at the place where their bodies joined between the female's thighs. "It's detailed and beautiful, like they are coming alive and moving right before your eyes." Her stained cheeks darkened. Blood rushed along her neck and covered the tips of her fingers.

Kaname's mouth twisted into a repressed, invisible dark line. Yet his eyes stayed glued in appreciation. "You like erotic novels?" He hadn't discussed the subject with anyone in the world. The palace restricted such deviations, and Yuuki, obviously a free-spirited woman frequenting drugish dens, happened on storages of distincitvely damning erotic novels.

He wanted to grin wolfishly for a second. And he did, in the safety of his sleeve.

Tilting the book sideways, he watched the bodies and legs around the man ground and move. Hypnotized, he flushed, overwhelmed and enticed with anew interests, releasing the book. But his fingers lay upon the illustration. Radiating heat and fluster, Kaname closed the book and glanced at the immune woman who was already browsing another adult novel. She was headstrong experienced admiring sexual subjects than he.

"Look at this one." Yuuki offered him a scene of a man initiating oral fixation on a woman's clitoris.

The back of his throat caved, Kaname cleared it and gazed at the curves of her thighs, the swell of her mound and silky dew ooze into his tongue. There were poems for the illustrations, some vulgar, others tender. All cut off the poised seams of control and resolution patterned in his cognitive mind since birth. Unlike other creatures, purebloods like Kaname were trained to harness emotions. He wasn't overdosed by the pictures, but his control slipped when Yuuki opened a red covered tome.

She read him an erotic story.

The strings of self-control in his body vibrated under the power of her voice.

Her voice quivered, heady from the description, growing alluring to him by the minute. He found the way she tucked her hair behind her ear seductive. When she swallowed saliva nervously, it left his own throat dry. The corners of her lips inclined and the high, gratifying cycle of her breathing chest made his own tighten. Her succulent fingers traced the image, tapped the man's penis and fell to the black calligraphy. He sat being beaten by mad lust, throbbing with each beat. On the outside, he looked dutifully tranquil, half asleep in the dark. But he starved to taste her hands, nibble the digits and kiss the scars.

"What do you think?" Yuuki closed the book.

He thought he'd drown in the lust. Relieved that she had stopped, Kaname clenched his eyes and fought to reach the summit where his upbringing told him not to be uncouth. Pushing his lewd thoughts at bay, Kaname tried an answer.

"Good…." Kaname felt his voice break into a resigned echo. He feared putting too much strength in his voice, sounding uneven or unusually loud to reveal how much the images and Yuuki reading him the tempting administrations affected him. At the back of his mind, Kaname knew he would stay up reliving the moment late in smokey afternoons, lingering in her voice, getting high in the sexual description, falling and rising with lust.

"Want me to read another one?" She reached a different spiral bind cover.

He gripped her warm hand, the paleness of his fingers wound like white bands aorund her smaller digits. Kaname squeazed them slightly, "No." He forced his eyes closed, ignoring the sudden suppleness of her hand, the delineated curve of her wrist and the soft underside of her arm.

It came at him all at once. Her rough, swollen mouth and ragged, untamed long hair. The half open shirt tickling over breasts. He had touched her breasts to know its weight and perkiness to this day.

Coming awake from the dilemma, Kaname looked at her softly.

"Is the air getting to you?" She murmured. "The cannibas is strong."

He admitted he was high, not from the smell. High from Yuuki's seductive voice reading him erotic scenes.

_Let me taste you. _

Yuuki blinked at his drowsy, amorous stare. "Ouji?" She snapped her fingers. "I think you need air." Nodding, she stood up and offered him her arm.

He feared speaking his thoughts and quietly followed her out. Never passing Yuuki a glance or touch, Kaname floated to the surface from the underground layer. In the sun, he breathed the fresh air and regained a little bit of self-control. Yet his dark lust clouded his irises.

"Do you read the novels to other men?" He refrained charging gruffly.

"No, but I used to go with a few good friends. We enjoyed the novels."

He abhorred the notion of Yuuki reading erotic novels among sexually aroused men. In the dungeon where getting high on opium and cannabis was simple, who knew by reading the novels what took place?

Kaname grabbed her arm, "Don't go there with other men."

Yuuki swatted his grip. "What do you take me for? I _used_ to go there, not anymore. Back then, I was under disguise, no one knew who I was." She smirked absently.

"Disguise?" Kaname inspected her jacket and dark slacks. The pale shirt was obviously made of silk, the same silk under his jacket. His gaze shifted to the definite corner at the illusive calligraphy and his insignia darted out to him. She had kept it all along in the end. Straightening his shoulders in recognition of the garment, he said, "You dressed differently than you do now?"

"More or less." She inputted.

"Like a crook?" His brows inclined, full of hope.

Yuuki glowered, "Like a university student, in uniform." She began leading him from the alley.

The allocated answers at the back of his mind began to weave and beg for connection. More than once Yuuki mentioned attending an unnamed university, but public and private institutions didn't accept her gender. Most women entered short term programs, learned basic house keeping and arts from local shops. Slowing his steps to a stop, Kaname watched her swagger to the middle of the street.

Bystanders cryptically mumbled to themselves in her proximity.

He quickly matched her strides, strode beside her and watched the faces of confusion ripple into looks of flushed desire. Kaname secretly slipped his arm around her back, his hand lingering inches off her waist.

"_Are they together?"_

"_Why is she with a man?"_

"_He is utterly handsome!"_

"_I haven't seen him around."_

"_So beautiful…"_

"_Isn't Yuuki gay?" _

Kaname sharply looked at the subject. "You like _girls_?" He exploded under his breath.

Yuuki held his eyes stupidly. "Girls?"

"You prefer men." He added wishfully.

She blinked at the sky in thought. "Oh, men, hm, depends who."

"_Her father is setting her up with a good man. Didn't you hear?"_

"_Is that him then?"_

"_Goodness! What luck."_

"_He is charming."_

Kaname glowered at the ground, it would be beneficial if his acute hearing didn't work. Some things weren't meant for his sensitive ears. Half believed she was homosexual, others were convinced she had a suitor. Resentful eyes greeted the bystanders, Kaname flashed a razor sharp fang as he trailed Yuuki from the street.

She stopped outside of a tavern, holding up her arms, "My second favorite place."

Kaname lowered the imaginary arm from her waist, which induced others to perceive more of their status than its original form. "I see your habits are as ethereal as your line of work, never mind being a civil servant."

"If you want to see me work, wait some more, and we'll go hunting." She replied composedly.

"I thought I would see amenities. All I've seen is an illegal joint that shouldn't be shown to the future king."

"Don't be disheartened, Ouji." Yuuki patted him on the arm. "Come this way, I'll show you more shady stuff."

"Aren't you being unethical with your work?"

"I work for the Hunters Association, enforcing peace and union between vampires and humans. Vampires don't get affected by drugs unlike humans. What if I have erotic novel withdrawals?"

Kaname's mouth fell into a frown at the despicable, shamelessly careless answer. "I'll warn you, I'll rid this city of all illegal activities." He ascended the stairs, meeting her at the top. "Don't go to the dust and drug infested dungeon."

"Hah, so honorable." Yuuki yawned, denoting one of many things she didn't care what he said.

He sat gloomily opposite to Yuuki in a booth, scowling, dark-eyed and stern, striking a blinding resemblance to the statues guarding the temple from evil. Yuuki ordered food and drinks. Ready to launch into her dish and peel away the gnawing hunger of her stomach, she was astounded when Kaname drew away her food. Snaking her utensils, he began wiping them with a handkerchief from his pocket, stroke per stroke.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yuuki salivated wistfully at her untouched food. "It's clean."

The utensils glistened like new when he returned them. Inspecting the soup and rice, Kaname radiated heat into the food. The soup popped and bubbled in the bowl. Yuuki gulped at the assaulting smell. When he returned the soup, she swallowed the contents like a barefaced sailor drowning in his rum.

"Ouji." Yuuki lifted her drink after swallowing her food and slurred before continuing, "What does a pureblood like you prefer to eat? Expensive raw meat? Lion's rib? Bull's testicals?"

"We prefer the 'Water of Life'." He answered, looking more unfitting in the diasterous tavern roving with drunken men gambling at tables. The rowdiness and his passivity was a stalling match. Kaname's calm eyes fell on her fingers wrapped around the glass.

"What is the 'Water of Life'?"

"Sacrificial blood."

She set the glass and leaned forward, "You mean the fountain filled with dead humans? I went in the meathouse." Revolted, Yuuki clenched her jaw. "When you become king, stop the sacrifice and destroy the meathouse. Find a better way to feed."

"You don't understand." A faint luster of power illuminated and diminished within seconds, he licked the words carefully to life, "We, purebloods, can do anything to acquire what he crave. Unfortunately it's blood, the very Water running within all creatures of the world. We desire it the most, and we must attain it at all possibility."

"Get it without killing humans."

"We've tried." He was staring out the window. The corners of his eyes tight and stiff. "No matter what we try, it gets difficult with time. I see in the near future, even though we hold power, it'll be easier for humans to overpower and eradicate our kind. The era of Purebloods will come to an end. Only then will life become simple."

"What about us?" She had gulped at the epic signifiance of his words.

Kaname's ears tweaked at the sound, turning in her direction finally. His gaze voided the carelessness executed in his tone. "You too will also vanish. As generations continue, our kind will slowly descend and disappear. This world will be left in the control of the humans."

Her hands skipped through the air to flip the hanging locks from his eyes. "Can you see the future?" Yuuki probed his eyes with more caution than she wanted. The power of his gaze rode within the walls of her chest. Compressing her into a flimsly and crumbling shard of nothingness. She flinched in his unwavering stare, her back dropped from the throbbing weight of her chest.

He could see directly inside of her, nip away her absolute immutablilty, and opened the chest full of poignant memories, unsealed her scars, unraveled her fears and desires. He did it effortlessly with his eyes, she sank to a depolorable realm, where nightmares and death roamed with white claws and jagged teeth. The floor was snapping cold against her feet, she'd run and stop where she'd started.

Wheezing, Yuuki tore from his spellbinding stare. Her gasps spilled and pooled over her shaking arms. She tried dismissing it immediately and looked up stoically at Kaname.

It was then she felt his majestic hands risrobe her and his fangs sink into her throat, his mouth sucked her dry of pain, happiness and life.

"So…" Her voice cracked. "Years from now, there will be no such thing as echelon."

His lips hadn't moved, but she had seen his fangs flicker in the shadowed cave. "No."

A slashing pain tickled down her septum. "And we'll cease to exist."

"First, the lower levels." Kaname answered.

"Last, the purebloods." She thought about him, wandering, soulless, walking without moving, watching without seeing, living without…living as the last of his kind. He'd wander and sit down in a shade after losing focus, will and finally the sense of feeling. And he'd sit still forever, melting into dust, a forgotton entity of the turning world.

"I can't look at you the same way anymore, Ouji." Yuuki said in the ghostly stillness between the two.

They were the only immobile creatures in the bustling room.

**º º º**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you :)**


	14. Terms

**º º º**

So he liked cleaning eating utensils before use, preserved his righteously dignified demeanor and presentation at his own risk and willingly followed a common civil servant on a ridiculously uneducated tour of Kurashiki, exchanged smart banters uncommonly void of, well, logic, and even then still no word of complaint. Even after a rare trade of his jeweled clothes for rough slacks and a farmer's sweat-imprinted shirt, there was no complaint. True, his dignity was no longer intact but he proceeded as if the world moved at his pace, and his wearing a mustache and goggles were normal. If he ever looked back on this day, he may flinch, recount a lesson learned on never letting someone else dress him in such disaster. All in all, there was no echo of complaint from the prince.

"You have to blend in." She covered his dark hair in a hat. "You're used to wearing beggar's clothes, this shouldn't be hard."

She was right.

He often disguised for his own convenience and admired being mobile in the impossibly concentrated market like a normal citizen. The attire wasn't obtrusive for the most part, and that's what mattered. The opportunity was prime, and he decided he wouldn't regret it. Yuuki guided him out of the store and directly in the puddles of marketers. She was ever visible to the townsmen and women, barefaced and nonconforming as her abysmal reputation. She stretched standards; her actions let gossipers huddle around markets flapping gums for days, and though it was at her expense, she was trained to be indifferent of rumors and glares. A feature unfound in women of any region.

So he liked her carelessness of social views and her manner of reproving standards. She was out of the blue, refreshing, crisp like sunlight lancing the eye in the morning.

They gravitated from levels of markets, past the middle class, to a providently well-off and esteemed neighborhood. She made a swift turn in a corner, cut over a well, kicked a chicken and barked back at a snarling dog that scampered after sensing her fiery orbs.

Kaname followed in competent pace behind, though able to do about any task available to a vampire but not willing to interrupt her for he knew what a disadvantage it would be if he did. Yuuki soared over a flight of stairs in the blink of an eye. He did the same and bumped shoulders with her at the top. She didn't notice, but opened the door and entered the seamless darkness.

At the ingression, Kaname lingered assessing the shadowed store. Through the murkiness, a silhouette wandered from a corner. A tense silence ensued, and he figured she hadn't seen the creature dive forward. She wouldn't deny purebloods were likely more instinctive compared to others, and to rival with his survival instincts was like enduring the dry decent weather without water. As Kaname hovered over her, she paused skeptically.

A resounding crash blistered her ears. Yuuki looked over his arm to a creature carved inside a wall. He waved fragile fingers and whimpered her name.

Her eyes shot wide. This time she knocked Kaname behind the knees. He attempted to soak some elements of pain by her relentless kicking, and it was no surprise there was none, merely a residue of dust on his clothes.

"What'd you do that for?" She growled.

Kaname blinked at her legs, wondering if a day ordained him the chance to do horrible damage to them in as much as her constant foot aggression would append him with injuries were he not a pureblood. That was an interesting thought. If he had a choice of not being born a royal pureblood, he'd want to be a noble at least. An equitable level to Yuuki who'd receive and injure her ruthlessly in blasé fairness, and he could always assimilate her weaknesses and use it to his advantage.

Wait. If he wasn't a pureblood, would she crave his blood?

At this, Kaname scrutinized her from head to toe. Her mouth twisted in lines normal on malformed men. She scoffed at his divesting stare and went to the man's aid.

Yuuki felt tightness in her chest, tighter than a noose or a blockage in her heart, something heavily weighing her down that left her waddling on her knees. It was a surreptitious feeling that snuck over her without thought. Of emotions she didn't care, but the sneaky ones she resented most. As she met Kaname's glazed eyes, disapproval barged in her body and made itself at home in her breast. He was thinking something weird again; she could smell it off of him. Regally, Kaname turned away, uninterested in wrangles with her as much as the dog outside.

She observed the groaning vampire and guided him from the floor. "He, he's new. Don't mind him."

"He snuck behind you, it was suspicious." Kaname said.

Yuuki felt the back of her head run cold, a shiver caught in her spine, twitching forever. She curled her lips and snarled. "Shh!" She couldn't remiss sophisticated and rich children only knew the art of petulance. Although he was skinned with palace decorum, there was no repercussion in his actions and mannerisms outside of his lord's place. He was but a measly child—an annoyingly good-looking child.

She twisted around on herself and growled. Certainly he wasn't extremely good-looking. Nope, not at all. Millions of handsome creatures haunted the planet, and he definitely didn't obligate the population. Certainly, certainly not. _Can it, Yuuki. _The solemn half of her soul berated.

"My projection wasn't fitly established, I was trying to help." He continued in the regal, error-free manner.

The vampire in her arms rustled like a baby duck. "What're you doing bringing strangers here?" He nudged her away and pushed himself up with remarkable grace for someone who had been hanging on the walls of his store seconds ago. He pinned Kaname a corrosive glare, turning rigid to his toes by the uninvited one the receiver returned. Grabbing Yuuki by the shoulder, he swung her to a full turn. "You travel with that fellow?"

Yuuki began searching her robe. "That's not important. I have something for you to lo—"

"Shall I tell your father you're with thick skins like him?" He muttered. In the darkness, Kaname's red eyes shimmered like firecrackers.

Yuuki was also affected by the tremulous sensation of his fury stare. Her heavy palm clasped the vampire on the shoulder. She gave him a forceful clap and leaned warily in his ear. "Can you just look at what I brought?"

He sent an uncertain survey at Kaname, twisted his neck around and tapped his nails on the counter, trailing a tuneless rhythm. "Who is he?" He whispered. "He doesn't look from around here. Did you buy him?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Not at him_, this."_ She lifted the weapon on the table.

Yet the creature was intrigued by Kaname, and as certain and keen as his eyes surely were, it read behind the pureblood's disguise. "His aura is brimming with danger, murder, twisted energy—good and bad at the same time. He isn't normal!" Sharply pointing claws at Kaname, he spat rhymes of incantation and flapped his arms over Yuuki and himself, warding off Kaname's negative energy.

Reaching in his pockets, he draped Yuuki with a coined necklace and another on himself. "Pureblood. He's a pureblood! He can mind control us and make us do his bidding. Why did you bring him here?" The vampire squawked, shaking Yuuki by the shoulders, "You shouldn't be with purebloods!"

She clenched his collar and shoved him in the wall, impatiently. "I can be more dangerous than a pureblood. He's a fly, ignore him."

Kaname made a sound from his immobile residence.

The vampire trembled and rammed knuckles against her cheek and knocked her on the hip. Steadying himself again, he peered at his visitors with glassy eyes. "The two of you—I will not tell a soul of your companionship." Sneakily he browsed the room and darted around the counter to seal the door. Several seconds of lodging locks and stacking bricks on the portal passed, finally he rewound his steps back to the counter. "But you—" He pointed at Yuuki. "Should be ashamed of yourself. Your father will commit suicide if he hears you're with the likes of him."

"Don't accuse us of something we haven't done." Yuuki snapped, slamming her fist on the counter, "We're merely traveling."

"It's shameful." He reiterated, eerily blinking at Kaname. "This pureblood isn't different than the others, Yuuki." His skeleton fingers clenched in mid air, the razor starkness of knuckles and claws spiked in the fist. "A pureblood is an epitome of evil."

She wound her arm and punched him dead center in the face, grimacing in the tearing of flesh from the impact as a residue patched her knuckles. The vampire crippled on his feet, sinking on the floor. "Won't you shut it already?" Yuuki growled. "A noble blood is half pureblood. What does that make me, half evil?"

His glassy eyes winked through the darkness at her. "You certainly make an example of that, no doubt."

She leapt like a lioness over a heap of zebras and strangled him by the throat. "Say it again, I dare you."

All of this occurred under the leisure observance of their prince. Standing quietly, Kaname watched unpressured of logic to interrupt, primarily because it was a wasteful effort, and Yuuki summed up altercations remarkably than anyone he could recommend in his opinion.

"Acckkk— " The vampire gagged and sobbed in feeble hopes to flee her deathly grip. The coined necklace pushed on Yuuki's face to subdue her energy and rescue him with whatever incantation it contained. Yuuki held on longer than she should've and watched him wheeze tirelessly. He slithered like a serpent on the floor, reached for a packet of blood under the counter. After sucking on the pouch for lasting minutes, he brought himself up and pretended to sow the inelegant interaction.

"Forgive me." He breathed, "I have an uncontrollable mouth."

"Just analyze the weapon." Yuuki wiped the mucus off her knuckles with her robe.

He touched the knife and peeked at the solid form of Kaname. "What, what is your relationship?" He whispered, trembling in the aphoristic temperature of the pure red eyes piercing his skull. He clenched eyes, averted, and perspired in uncomfortable regions, including his toes and belly button.

Kaname stepped toward the counter and leaned in. His red eyes glistened on the flat pallid forehead of the vampire's as he whispered softly, meaningfully with a graceful flick of his tongue on a fang, "She...Is my slave. And I...want you_r_ blood."

"Ah—" The vampire collapsed behind the counter, scrabbling the floor in the prone, "Leave me alone, pl-please don't ta-take me-mehh."

He dwelled in the satisfaction at the cowering creature. Peacefully Kaname laughed to himself, his lips peeled smugly. From behind, he heard Yuuki hitch up her sleeves.

Stormy red eyes narrowed on him. "You're done." Only the movement of white fangs wavered in the dark. Her fists locked on his shirt and dragged him to the door. "You can't play anymore, stay outside." She plucked the locks and threw Kaname out of sight. "Go somewhere else, I'll come and find you." The door slammed on him.

Child. A petulant child. A half-man half-child in her charge who grew up between pages and was coddled by prestigious pureblood. In none of those years did he learn maturity and self-preserve. If she thought along the lines of a child under her watch, she might release the tenacious desire to smack him. Yet therein his hair was made of gold, his skin of diamonds and the blood coursing his body contained the extraordinary Water of Life. She ought to kidnap and sell him off for lavish exchanges. If not, then cut his body slowly and take his blood over the extent of centuries. Yuuki bit her tongue and ruled out her vicious thoughts.

He was a prince, an awfully recalcitrant one with raven flourishing hair and peculiar red eyes that so often glimmered like the blood she hankered.

In the silence of the store, her fangs gritted like knives shaving on stones. He made her hungry.

"Are you...Not coming?" The storeowner crept widely on the floor, "Are you really his slave?"

Yuuki slapped her lips together after tasting her thoughts and threw it in the graveyard of sodden implications that never existed. "I'm no one's slave." She moved to the counter, "Examine the knife and tell me its origins."

"I will, but how did you get acquainted with the pureblood?" He held his breath raptly.

It had occurred to Yuuki the vampire never left the comforts of the four-walled shadows in fear of looming powerful creatures and scrimmages surpassing his talents. His gift was his glass eyes, and like his incandescent orbs the rest of his skeletal body was brittle to touch. Only through previous encounter did she understand the disparaging difference in his structure and mien. Attacks inside the store were honored. Attacks beyond the perimeter he couldn't champion, nor dream of it.

Yuuki licked her lips and ruminated on the question. The truth was her least favorite. "I'm a hired body guard."

His eyes spoke of instant conviction and relief. "These purebloods, they feel and act they're the center of the world, don't they?"

"Yes, but," She gestured to the blade. The stark silver edge flickered across his transparent eyes. "Is it from the Middle East?"

He gripped the handle and swayed it playfully in midair a few times. "Hm." He frowned as he said, "It's not. It's made from here. I've seen similar swordsman ship in the western coast. It's not of high value either."

Kaname stared at the lock and the receding sound of floorboards. He had nowhere else to go, but roaming the city in disguise was good fortune, and in that he could partake in anything he wanted. Except he felt uncompelled to go, the satisfaction of roaming wasn't supple if handed so willingly. Kaname leaned on the door with folded arms. She was done with her task in no time, but her dissatisfaction at finding him hanging around intensified.

"You're still here?" Yuuki queried his disguise in unusual patience. He returned the regard in silence. "I thought you'd go sightseeing or drink someone's blood that's sleeping."

"I did." He agreed because teasing was amusing than arguing. "I'm pureblood, so I can erase my victim's memory if I choose."

Her mouth opened in a rueful sigh, she turned and proceeded out of the neighborhood. Halfway up the drive, Yuuki paused, whirled, sent him to a sharp break and ripped his moustache. "Too bad you're an eye catch or moustaches would suit you." She grumbled. Kaname wrinkled his brows in what symbolized a question. She tossed the appendage back to him and resumed walking.

He listened to the pound of her boots, the smell of her hair in the transient breeze, and the humidity in her anger warping nakedly about her like a curse. Kaname lingered over her footsteps. After much thought, his voice shrank the strain in the silence. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment." She tossed coldly over her shoulder and glared at the cracked soil. "Your face is too babyish for a moustache. And you're a man. I pity you." She gritted. "Any man in the country tailors and proudly advertises his beard as a sign of masculine maturity. Not only can't you grow facial hair, you look horrible with a fake one. All you're good for is—" Swatting her visionary thoughts, she growled. "What _are_ you good for anyway?"

Kaname trudged behind like a dragged boulder, stolid and overbearingly grandiose in size. "I had no idea the absence of my facial hair left you with an impression."

"What do you know? Can you call yourself a man if you don't have a beard? How can you compete with townsmen?" Yuuki acidly droned, a whisper of mania fleeted her glare.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" Asked the pureblood with a generous flaunt of his incisors.

She scoffed as if it was the foolish thing she'd ever heard. "You prove nothing but how spoiled and suffocating your nature is. If you didn't know already, no one prefers purebloods here. Without them, the Okayama prefecture thrives in peace. We seldom go to war. There's no segregation between humans and vampires, and we like our lifestyle very much."

"In my stay here, I have yet to see a concentration of bearded men." Kaname remarked.

"They're around!" Yuuki cried. "If you know where to look. And they'll whip your ass in no time. For the sake of your pretty face, I recommend you don't." She clenched her tongue between fangs as bitter acceptance sawed her bloodstreams. Silently she reworked the dialogue about his face that wasn't pretty and his hair that didn't rival silk. No, definitely not pretty. Unhandsome. In fact his striking features weren't factual but vapid opinions of women in general, a denomination Yuuki didn't belong to.

He sighed over the heavy lump in his chest and looked at her shoulders. "Normal conception infers my abilities are unexcelled, even in my present beardless state."

She took a gander of him from head to toe, a frown bled in her lips. "So your mother says."

"Beards do not imply power."

"I have witnessed that it surges confidence and prowess in men."

"Your convoys are barbarians." He said.

"Yours are gnats."

Laughter hurled out of his mouth. "Your infiltration tactics gave them good exercise."

"Of course." Yuuki lifted a brow. "My father trained me."

"Mayors are experts in breaking laws." He let a grin crack between his stern lips.

"Ouji's are expert examples of callow." She lanced back. A second later, she gauged her life span for having spouted unintelligently in front of a superior pureblood. Let it not be condoned he was her closet confidante and as of recent he accumulated vast amount of her secrets. She didn't want to make him an enemy. He held a fort of leverage over her.

"What I meant was..." Yuuki bleakly attempted in the tickling sloth of bile up her esophagus, "You're terribly inexperienced. If I'm not with you, what'll happen to you? You don't know this world like I do."

"Possibly not." In the sentience of his mind, Kaname dismantled the diffuseness of her attack. His lips slanted in a half-hearted frown and grin. "Crooks designate a harshly rejected precedence that the knowledge of their work warrants praise in none but other crooks. I preclude objection and jealousy for this avocation."

She shook her fists as she bellowed, "I'm not a crook!"

"As it must be a crook's nature to deny their talents."

"You want to die?" Yuuki sneered under his nose.

"As it must be a crook's nature to blindly threaten others." His black brows swept up somewhere in the sprinkling black bangs of hair. "I'm compelled to rectify here. The question should be, do you think you can kill me?"

"Yes!" She sliced, clutching Artemis on her hip, "No big deal."

Kaname closed his eyes and smiled elegantly. "You fail at denying to be a crook, and I happen to endorse the royal hierarchy that has allowed vampire legacy to be what it is today."

"Nothing prideful about that."

His smile limped and the corners of his eyes clenched in crystal menace. "You're set on ridiculing the monarchy until you have life in you."

"You're a better judge than I thought." She acceded. "We have a long way ahead, move faster."

"After you."

Kaname had conveniently learned Yuuki was no softhearted, congenial creature. She was rough, valiant, corroded on the outside with an inner goodness translucent in her actions. She cared for his safety and weighted the consequence if he so much as pricked his pinky finger, she'd throw herself in live fire. Yuuki was also unaccustomed to compliments, he'd badger her with poetry words and she'd revolt with curses in retaliation. It was amusing to watch her fluster. For one who'd never been around women that exalted emotions akin storms, volcanoes and earthquakes, Kaname patiently observed all that he could. Even if she prodded him with negative illustrations about his absent beard and comely nature normally lost on men.

They traveled out of city, but before that she purchased supplies and marvelous canteens of blood. Kaname felt a smile trigger on his mouth as he looked pointedly at her pelt. "You get thirsty frequently. You borderline hunger." Tugging his collar in felonious show of his opulent throat and neckline, he fanned himself. "Sometimes the heat is such a bother. The desert can be exasperating."

Yuuki brutally swerved away, eyes pinned on her boots. She was in no position to feign having a satisfied hunger. She knew she couldn't pull it off when her food kept talking back as it flaunted its rich, succulent _content_ right under her nose.

Kaname was sensitive to her smell and reaction, the crucial wavelengths in her system, allowing the pureblood ample inclination to rouse her starved interests with his blood…and body. She gritted her fangs inside her mouth and felt a sauce of hunger salivate the lining of her gums. She abided to give him a tour, but beyond this assignment she feared losing control and refused his company.

"Go home." Yuuki pulled off his wig. "I have work to do, and I don't want you around."

The way his eyes motioned on her was delicious. Hunger riled in her stomach, pinching her bloodstreams tight and a faint but somnolent buzz tweaked at the bottom of her throat. His neck was in provident sight and her eyes relished its pale softness.

_What luscious throat you have..._

Somehow his skin dazzled like precious stones in the afternoon sun, and his murky red eyes imbibed all but restraint. They lit up at her starkness, and she stumbled backward, afraid of herself more than him. Her mind sprained logic to comfort her starved and unruly body. His lips quirked, unhesitant and spot on, at her struggle and the movement provoked a tingle posthaste between her toes, somewhere incurably sensitive she hadn't a clue of its sensory existence. Quietly, meekly as if in baited secret, her tongue lapped over her mouth at the sight of his well-formed lips.

_What supple lips you have..._

She bit down on her tongue and shook her head. "I mean it." Yuuki wrestled with her purchases. "The culprit I'm after is tricky. If you're around me—"

"You want me." He stated, a fact sizzling in the dying breeze that accepted its truth, and all around her, the world seemed to stand still, sinking in the glow of the same truth. A truth she didn't want to accept.

She wouldn't. She was Yuuki, a noble civil servant who scoffed at her pureblood prince. "You humor me. I don't have time to play with you. I've shown you enough of our lovely town. Go home and leave me alone." In spite of the groomed and precise state of her bags, she shuffled and delved inside as if hunting for contents in the dark.

Kaname's posture slanted forward as he leaned in her ear. "Admit it." The heat of his breath made the clinging hair strands on her cheek quiver.

"Are you insane?" Yuuki cried, flinging several steps for emergent space between them. "Do you take me for a hussy?"

He smirked wily and rubbed the edge of his mouth with a pad of his thumb. "If I could even call you that."

She clenched her eyes and waved her question into idle woolgathering. "I don't care. Whatever you have to say is of no concern to me. Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself."

Kaname's head slopped to the side in silent doubt. She stood gripped by the motion, never imagining their pureblood prince, a strong future commander of their nation looking confused over her trivialities.

_Leave it to bookworms._ She silently hissed at the back of her mind.

He bent in her face again, discerning the hunger in her pupils. "I can smell you want me. I can hear it in your blood and in the undertone of your heartbeat." Kaname smirked, all amused and victorious, "I have a condition. There's only one way we can move forward. Wear a dress, color your lips, do your hair, and you can have all of me."

Yuuki's mouth curled in loath and her fangs sinisterly warped into view. His lithe hand swiftly thrust on her dentures and scraped a digit on her incisor. She gasped at the brisk stroke as he retrieved his cut finger to examine the sharpness of her fangs. Absently she licked remnants from his hot blood on her teeth.

"What'd you do that for?" She demanded.

"Your fangs are in good condition, but they feel strangely sharper against your tongue, don't they?" He inquired, straightening his height and smiled as he healed the cut. "Your senses are sensitive and you get stirred by simple notions. It's temporary, but you better feed yourself soon. Need I remind you that any blood in this world will be unsatisfactory unless you drink the blood you crave?" Kaname ran the finger over his mouth. "I assume it's none but mine."

She scoffed, "I drank my father's blood growing up. Do you think your blood is all I want?"

Kaname grinned manically, "So you _do_ want my blood?"

"I never said such things!" She shouted at the preposterous remark.

"There are two bloods that make who you are, your mother's and father's, but there's a certain point in a vampire's adulthood when he craves another's blood. This blood isn't dispensed easily in comparison, but it's value and power is sensational. Sometimes it muddles a vampire's sanity."

"Your desolated words have no affect, yet again, Ouji." Yuuki muttered in disinterest. "Blood is our food, nothing special. My hunger is none of your business. It's my problem if I starve."

"So I take you won't accept my offer?" A black brow leapt behind bangs in amused question.

"If you want a hussy, take your fat bag of coins and trash the geisha's den. Goodbye." She turned. "Let's never meet again."

Kaname's considered her as she strolled with her head held high. "Need I remind you, we're no longer in your hometown, and I have no means of protection or maps to find my way back? You're my only life line."

"Oh, that's just pathetic." She hissed against her collar. "You truly are the most useless infidel on the planet, aren't you? What good are you for? Why are you a damn prince in the first place?"

"Does my birth right also need to be questioned by you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Yuuki grunted. "Why'd you have to be a pureblood? You brag about positive influence pureblood's have in the world, get real."

Kaname stopped upon her, looming close and brimming with thickening frost as he answered. "Then I will be the first to convince you that purebloods are good people as well."

"Don't waste your time. I can't stand purebloods." She growled.

"Somehow I doubt this coming from a mayor's daughter benefits his record."

"Don't talk about my father." Yuuki snapped.

"I won't." Kaname's brows remained hidden under long hair locks, "Only if you stop casually insulting my royal clan."

"Wake up and smell the pig's den, will you?" Hollered the noble woman stalking angrily in front. "Everyone talks shit about everyone. This includes the king and queen, deal with it."

Kaname caressed his trimmed and sculpted jaw line. "Such nuisance can't be prevented, I wager."

"Wager all you want." Yuuki nodded over her shoulder, "No one cares."

He smirked sinisterly at her brown head and met her pace. "So why did you refuse my offer?"

"I reserve the right to reject you, I'm not your slave." She informed.

"You are a Civil Servant, no?"

"Doesn't mean I'm your personal servant."

"Hm." Kaname merely voiced, a challenging grin molded his mouth as he regarded her in silent admiration. "What does it take for a woman to be like you? Rough and violent like a bull? Filthy and remarkable like a swine?"

Peevishly she eyed him and said in that razor, flat tone that knocked the back of his knees. "Ask your mother."

Kaname staggered and looked up, fury embedded in his eyes as he hissed. "Yet again you insult your queen!"

"What can I do?" Yuuki resumed without glancing at the acrimonious pureblood on her right. "It's a born habit, too late changing it now." She was silent afterwards for a second and gave him a look. "Why haven't you disappeared yet? You can't come with me."

"I take pleasure in making life difficult for you." The prince proclaimed.

"I'd give you a life-achievement award, but I'm taking off." She strutted into a random alley.

Kaname noticed her marching boots thump their way across the ruined gravel and slippery mud. "And if your superiors ask why I never showed up at the annual dinner convention, or that my whereabouts are unknown, how will you answer? Considering you were the last assigned to give me a tour."

Her piqued eyes flashed through drizzling hair locks as she turned her head. "Ouji, do yourself a favor and go home."

Kaname folded his arms. "Will your conscience let you sleep worry-free tonight? Not knowing where I am or who takes advantage of me? I don't know the world like you do, remember? I rarely expose myself in public, as you imagine."

"Fall off a bridge and drown." She literally took off, unhesitant.

Kaname hadn't entirely expected her to abandon him. She was completely unbothered and carefree, as if he were an outrageous insect. At that moment, anger consumed him. The next, it dissipated into confusion that made him pace listlessly back and forth across the street, hoping she changed her mind and would retrieve him out of the fragile kindness of her heart.

She never came, not even showed a wink of herself.

_Damn crook. _

He sat on the sidewalk in the bitter night and glimpsed at the stars taunting him in his despicable state. A pureblood prince stranded without a compass, and whose fault was it? She warned him to head back a thousand times, but he was overly confident she'd dare not abandon him. Kaname decided after forfeiting any hope for a rescue that the woman by name of Yuuki was heartless, an irresponsible hoodlum, and unsophisticated for his interests.

Reminding himself of his prestigious upbringing and name, Kaname rose from the sidewalk and looked up again at the star-mapped night. He hadn't expected women to be outrageously stoned hearted. She was practically a walking ice sculpture, margined on cold wrath.

**º º º**

Yuuki growled at a pebble and sent it scrolling halfway across the park. "Conscience? I have none."

He followed her unnecessarily regardless of her important task. Did he assume because of his lineage, the sun and world spun for him? That she would drop her job and drag herself on her knees, obeying his every plea and command? She was no fool.

'_I don't know the world like you do, remember?'_

She jumped up and down, stomping and hoping to shake the world with her incessant earthly pounding. Running out of breath, Yuuki hunched over and spat her venomous thoughts on the floor. "He's not my problem." She wiped the saliva from her mouth. "He has people, being a prince, he must. All he has to do is run into people and tell them he's a prince." Yuuki laughed and waved at the crispy wind. "He'll be fine!" She assured the stars. "You'll see. People like him are too important to be lost forever on the stre—"

People like him—purebloods—were prone to attacks and kidnaps for their rare blood and ancestry. Frequent kidnapping rates increased around purebloods compared to the common vampire. Most were found but the unfortunate ones without luck weren't seen ever again. Kaname was only a recent kidnap victim. Yuuki crunched a shoot of grass on the flat plain with her boot until it turned to paste.

"He has powers." She shouted. "Don't you think all that reading will give him escape ideas?"

Wasn't she the one to accept his godly innocent and bookworm demeanor? He was a child. She'd praised his worthiness temporarily and barked at him for his inferior combat abilities. _And his absent beard..._ Guiltily she hunted her pocket and unraveled the article to the silent night. Throwing her head back, she wailed like a lone wolf.

"Aaaaooooooooo!"

Why did she have to be harsh? Why did he have to be right? Why was her conscience tormenting her all of a sudden?

_I shouldn't care. I don't want to care. I mustn't care. I won't care, damn it! _ She rubbed her tearing eyes and gaped at the empty road she left behind.

"Ouji?" Yuuki quivered to the shadowy streets. The night was still and cold, no longer twitching with movement and life, like the ostensible truth.

_But I do care. _

That was why she darted back through the street, faster than she had taken the route the first time.

_I do care. I do, I do care! All my efforts in keeping him safe in the desert would be for nothing if something happens to him tonight. _

Yuuki staggered at the edge of the alley where they parted. "Ouji!" She screamed at the silent intersection. From left to right, spiritless shadows mocked. She called hysterically again, frantically jumping from one sidewalk to another, waving and stumbling over her unlaced boots. "Where are you?"

Evanescent as a dream, Kaname was nowhere to be found. She grew restless and bumped into stores that were open late, pestering customers and passersby. "Ouji?" Yuuki yelled out of frustration.

It was apparent he moved on quickly, perhaps found a way to return home by asking a fellow citizen for directions. For incomparably dubious reasons, Yuuki felt her eyes burn at the idea of Kaname speaking to strangers. He was a baby chick, waddling through town trying to find a way home, and no one would look upon him with pity but marvelous black intentions. He was doomed, that baby chick, innocent and doting with no one to protect him from danger.

She tossed her purchases on the ground and cursed vehemently at the sidewalk, the crisscrossing pebbles, the lamppost and carriages, at the world and blinking stars, at how luminous the moon was and why it couldn't lantern a path for her to her charge. It was her fault for being stubborn, but she couldn't trust solely on the fact that he was a male pureblood and could endure any suffering. People weren't auspicious, and she encountered frequent experiences that proved her distrust of the world.

She didn't want Kaname to suffer. What would it all be for? His father looked at her with pride and interest, as if he approved of her for a minute. If possible in her lifetime, Yuuki secretly preferred to be respected in the eyes of the king. His mother was something else, but weren't all mothers tediously possessive of their only child? It was simple motherly affection, no wonder she grew suspicious of Yuuki. As for his grandmother, oh—Yuuki could envision the distraught on her face if Kaname were inflicted. The country wouldn't have a prince, a future king. Didn't Kaname mention he had no siblings?

He was the only hope for the country! Did she dare insult such a precious commodity with trivial stubbornness? Would it have hurt her to be nicer to him?

"What the hell did I just do?" Yuuki mumbled in retrospect, "Why was I being cruel in the first place?"

He had given her blood to help sustain life. He healed her when she raided the palace, and for her sake, kept her secret. Now because of her, he showed up in her hometown, following her around out of impractical boredom. _And I had the gall to get him shot. _

Yuuki whirled round and round on the streets. "Ouji!" Any person perceptible with Kaname's silhouette was searched. She shoved the tall man out of her way and abounded to the succeeding corner.

Patience was the key. All she had to do was keep her tongue and nod at his requests, no matter how expensively shameful they were. Next time, she'd do everything he wanted.

As she searched for two hours, she chanted secretly under her breath, unbeknownst to herself. "Please, don't be dead. Please, don't be dead. Please, don't be dead." As if the words would warp Kaname into view.

She wished with her might to open her eyes and find him standing in a flawless state. _Yes, that'd be great._ Yuuki gulped nervously. Seeing him just once, and all would be all right with the world. No more fights, no more acting haughty, she'd be nicer—obedient.

Yuuki dropped on the sidewalk with her head in her hands. _Ouji._ She closed her eyes. It couldn't be happening. At this point, she hoped he picked up a few tactics of warding off people by following her around. Yuuki cringed, shaking at the impossible idea. He hadn't a rotten bone in his body to be crude to others. The air he gave off was extremely suave, clean and luxurious, an obvious attraction to women and an appealing victim for goons. It was apparent he was not safe in either company. At least with Yuuki, he didn't have to worry about seduction because she'd fallen from grace in the female domain since she was a toddler, and Kaname could trust in the fact that she'd never rob or leave him dead in a ditch.

Yuuki stared at her trembling fingers and sucked air sharply through her fangs. She hadn't realized she was panting until the steam of her breath clouded on her hands.

"Blood."

It was the only answer.

Her stomach fluttered and plopped dead center against her spine, like a bird entangled on barbwires of a fence at a border. Yuuki clenched her abdomen and breathed tentatively. There was a way to contact him. Since she drank his blood, she could track him. Did she dare depend on an aspect she'd been determined to eliminate since its inception?

_Blood bond... _That's what Kaname's grandmother called it. A bond between two vampires, a supernal connection that surpassed exterior limits. She resented and feared the thought at the same time. Never had she wanted to be close to a pureblood through blood bond, not the present prince in the least. Her mother was a separate obstacle, which she didn't openly confront on a day-to-day basis. If she took this step and forced herself to tap into the blood bond, what would happen to her? Would she become dependent on it? Would something unusual transpire between Kaname and herself? Where would the bond take them?

"Wait a minute." Yuuki slapped her numbed hands on her thighs to return sensation in them. "Families have blood bonds." Yuuki grinned in relief and nodded to herself. She'd only need to know if he was safe and uninjured.

_What was I thinking?_ She knocked her temple with a chuckle. _A prince's lover, me? _Let the sun rob the moon and the stars falls from the sky, this much would never be true. "Hah!"

Closing her eyes, she concentrated on his scent, his unconscious movements derived from habit. "Ouji..." Yuuki scowled, delving her mind. Instinct seized her limbs and moved her off the ground. She glared into the streets, screening all sides and darted straight. She didn't require blood bond, she could hear him, a whisper in her ear, like a chiming bell somewhere in the loops of a forgotten mountain. He was far but reachable.

Yuuki ran for ten minutes out of the curvy streets and into grasslands. Horses huffed and waved tails in the breeze in front of homes. She cut through fences and footpaths, ducked under barrels and fruit trees. Halting under a freezing tarp, Yuuki designated her new milieu a good study. A boat shifted in the pond in the diagonal corner. Leaves crunched and fluttered under her boots, raining on the water. She stopped by the bank, under the speechless gaze of the moon and glanced at the oars against the anchor.

"Did you follow me?" A mountain shifted from the darkness behind her.

Yuuki hissed in her blinding turn, her fists locked in air. Kaname folded his arms and sighed at the beaming moon that spilled its silvery magic on Yuuki's hair. She lowered her arms out of sudden control, which alarmed and annoyed her greatly. Yuuki sprang on him and clutched him by the collar.

"Why didn't you follow me? What would you have done if something happened to you? Are you daft?" She raged. "Do you know purebloods get kidnapped more than children? Why aren't you careful? You think I'll always come to your rescue? Don't you care what your family will do if something happens to you? You're a damn prince of our freakin' country, and you get lost in a stupid town for no damn reason?"

Kaname blinked vacantly and clamped her hands with an alarming suddenness. She tensed from the pressure of his hold.

Inertly Yuuki eyed his strong hands. His longer digits and palms enshrouded her entire hands. In her upset contemplation, she couldn't help but conclude that her hands wielded no power compared to his. Not in size, not in texture and not in agility.

_What am I thinking? _Yuuki blinked stormily at his soft digits. His strength was prominent, stifling out of his skin without exertion, unlike Yuuki.

_All his life, he only knew how to handle books. Remember Yuuki, you slaved for years mastering combat, slept on streets and broke bones to attain your strength. He can't compare to you. He wields books and perfumes, while you carry guns and knives. _

Glaring sturdily at the pureblood, she growled. "Let go of my hand before I chop them off."

He continued speculating her in swallowing interest. "Why?"

"Because I said so." Yuuki snapped. _Ack! Patience, it's the only way to play nice, Yuuki. _She sniffed, "Or else I'll touch you where even the orange haired couldn't."

Kaname's black brow inclined an inch. "And where is that?"

Her fangs peeked greedily above her full, bottom lips. "The part that'll let you have children, as long as it's not mutilated."

He chuckled and stepped forward, fearless and provocative than she liked. She was unhappily startled by the fact that he didn't react to her threatening his royal heir-maker apparatus. Men often treasured their jewels. Why didn't Kaname? Did he prefer sexual torture?

She inched calculatingly back, and he bore into her face fast. "Yuuki," He whispered, searching her moon-glistening eyes with a smile. "We both know why you're trying exasperatingly hard to take control of the situation here. You can't face the truth. Don't you find it fascinating you wanted to find me?"

"No." Yuuki replied sharply. "Hell no, I don't."

Kaname tilted his head and smirked wider, reveling in her stubbornness like a lion looming on his prey. His nose brushed against hers subtly. "Yuuki..."

She clenched her eyes and twisted her face away. _Play nice. Remember to play nice. Future king, important person. _

"You were worried about me." Kaname whispered.

"About your organs, to be precise." She corrected, eyes trained shut. "They're priceless in the black market."

Kaname scowled and tugged her face by her chin. Her eyes snapped open in alarm, peering widely at his uncharacteristically concerned expression. His eyes were pitched black, darker than his hair, which crinkled against her forehead and cheeks. "Yuuki..." He murmured against her dry, rough mouth, nipped from crisp and harsh climate.

She quivered from the heat of his breath, froze as her heart shot up to her throat.

"You _were_ worried." Kaname mouthed in confirmation.

"There's a..." Yuuki gulped at his hypnotizing eyes. "Misunderstanding. A difference."

"Cover it up as much as you want. We both can see the truth."

Her eyes doubled._ Why does he—? _Her lids sealed in solemn concentration. _Smell enticing? Pepper, wood, black rain clouds, a mist of fresh linen, lavender silk..._ She sniffed high in her nose. _Ah..._ Yuuki salivated and lapped her lips. _The smell of his humid skin._

Mere inches from her exposed neck, Kaname gazed at the supple lining arrested inside the cloak. She had tan lines but they'd soon disappear judging by the transitioning season.

A roar blasted from the edge of the night, rippling the standing pond with stark black lines.

Yuuki tore her hands and grabbed her stomach.

Kaname unnervingly surmised the sound was not worldly, but the giant in her belly demanding to be fed.

_I can't believe his smell makes me hungry. _Yuuki cupped her mouth and nibbled her knuckles. _Bite his skin, pluck his hair, cook him in a hot pot or tie to him upside down a tree and let all his blood drain to his head. _Her stomach noisily declared its issue as her eyes rolled shut in shuddering pleasure at the aspect of savoring his blood. It was supremely seductive that she thought she'd go mad.

"Ouji," Yuuki panted with her back averted, twitching from hunger spasms, "Do me favor and get away."

Kaname crookedly noticed her frame quake, like a radiating power needed to burst out of her body and take on a human form. "You mean you need blood." He caught on.

She glared eerily over her shoulder. "You find this amusing? Sometimes it's hard to contain certain instincts that demand impossible things."

Kaname leaned his face over her shoulder to peer into her crinkled profile. "You mean me."

Letting out a dismal quiver, Yuuki clutched her thick hair and knelt on the grass. "Why did I throw my groceries away?" She briskly shot up. Her knees locked and claws clicking at her thighs. Brilliant crimson eyes widened on Kaname, she panted and unhooked her cloak from her neck. "I'll be right back." Faintly letting the garment sag on the floor, Yuuki shifted open her shirt and stripped in the magnificent moonlight into a flimsy under shirt.

Kaname reacted immediately by looking away. What was the oddity regarding her losing clothes whenever he was around?

She kicked off her boots, loosened her slacks and dove in the pond momentarily. The shallow pond rose and took her deep underneath, rolling and knotting her nether the net of leaves. Raptly Kaname watched the bank for signs of her revival. He waited for several minutes for movement and knelt on the side, listening at the pond floor being caressed by her swimming body.

She turned and dipped further toward schools of fishes, her claws clipping them and stringing blood that ran forever around her body and face. She fed for a long time, her appetite never diminishing, and he believed she'd never resurface for air. She sprang out the first time, shaking like a rabid animal and disappeared in the darkness again.

Tongue on cheek, Kaname listened to the sounds of her underwater. He could see her fumbling, catching and rewarding herself with more tokens of cold blood. It wasn't satisfactory but she didn't dare complain.

Time shimmered and hooked the corners of the earth. Kaname sat back and sighed at nothing in particular.

Her head popped to the surface, face smeared in blood and haunting red eyes tainted by untamed animal hunger sparkled from under messed hair. She crawled to the bank and straightened, shook her hair and clothes as any undomesticated mammal would. On his left, she sat down panting and freezing.

"The cold rinse was mandatory." She explained reluctantly.

Kaname rubbed the top of his lip while speculating of her profile. Her fangs clicked and chattered like bat wings from the cold. "If you wanted, I had no problem giving blood."

"What do I look like, your pity dispensary?"

Kaname blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat. "I imagined you'd do the same for me." He decided softly. "Wouldn't you?"

She twitched under the weight of responsibility and moral specifics. "Only if it was a life and death case. If I'd get a seven acre land with eighteen horses, five sheep's, three water wells, a private bar with lifetime alcohol and my own city as a reward, I would."

Kaname had no answer so he laughed under his breath. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" In the soft whisper, he Kaname studied the pond and sighed. "So I'm still waiting."

Yuuki began wringing water from her hair. "For?"

"Reciprocation." He said.

She paused uncertainly, "Didn't we have this conversation before?"

He squared a sparkling fang in her direction. "Precisely."

"What kind of reciprocation are you waiting for?" She prodded.

Kaname's eyes floated over her wet physique, flicking uncomfortably from her transparent shirt. He sat up, "That's for you to decide. I've done my side of contemplation. When will you start? Or should I ask, have you started and don't know yet?"

"Stop talking gibberish." Yuuki barked. "You think I have the mental muscles to interpret your cryptic lingo?"

"It won't hurt to try." Said the fair prince with his nose in the air.

"That makes no absolute sense."

"I assume you just don't know yet." He speculated Yuuki suspiciously.

"Nope." Boldly, she shook her head with a shrug. "I don't even know what this is about."

"You will." Kaname guaranteed, to himself rather than aloud. "You will, eventually."

The temperature dripped while the two sat alongside the pond. Almost bare and indecent in her wet undergarments, Yuuki tugged her cloak over her nudity and relaxed on the grass. She let out an exhausted sigh into the air and gazed into the profound abyss fixed with stars and the lonesome moon. Her comrade sat stonily. Although his arms and legs seemed strained and tactfully locked in place, he stature was uncomfortable and forceful, as if he were guarded and afraid of movement.

Yuuki set an arm under her head and whispered tiredly into the night. "Lay down and look at the stars. It's gorgeous. I figure you don't star gaze at the palace often, do you?"

Kaname glanced skeptically in her direction but lowered his palms and leaned back, searching through transparent clouds that whirled out of his way to reveal boundless stars. "After some time, I was able to choose what I wanted and do as I pleased, but only in the limits of the library."

"How terrible."

Kaname broke away from the sky, his stare bitter as frost upon Yuuki. "How so?"

"You learn best by practicing things hands-on. It may be rough at first, but what's the point of living in a dream, when you can do what you want in the real world—outside?" She let out an ill chuckle. "We are terrifyingly different, Ouji. Because I'm a girl, it was noticeable I did things I wasn't supposed to do. I never liked being limited." Her eyes darkened in understanding at his rigid profile. "But you're a royal, that's why you didn't have a choice. If we had met earlier, I would've easily whisked you out of the library and taken you with me everywhere."

He looked at her directly, his eyes piercing as cold air upon fresh wound. "Why can't you do it now? What's different?"

Yuuki felt her smile repress from his smothering eyes. "You're a big responsibility."

Kaname scoffed automatically. "For a prideful girl such as yourself, you definitely are insecure about your skills."

"Wrong. Who do you think will get their ass kicked if something happened to you?" She retorted. "You're being here with me is too risky already."

"Why are you afraid a pureblood will get hurt? Unlike you, we are durable."

"You don't remember getting kidnapped? It's because of your damn organs. They fetch a lofty price in the market." Yuuki defended, adding proudly, "Do you think I have time to watch you?"

"It would have been better..." Kaname silently murmured, inspecting the grass. "If you weren't so readily honest all the time. I might have let you be on your way to find the culprit." A breeze flung his bangs over his eyes, further veiling his nose and cheekbones. "I'm not normally petulant and irresponsible. I get to exercise these traits when my mother is around, just to get her attention, but I find myself doing it a lot with you."

"Leave it." Yuuki cut him soundly with an irritating scoff. "It's because you're our precious prince, you get away with these distasteful habits."

Kaname slowly mauled over her form, on her blinking eyes and glistening wet hair. The forthcoming words surprised him more than the subject of his thoughts, "Why are you not a pureblood?" Kaname clenched his jaw, whipping his head away in alarm.

Her personal history with purebloods was not pleasant. Not after learning her mother was one, and who ultimately served as contagion to her father. She decided early in life to resent all purebloods. They tossed away things, ignored value and devotion, just to sate their desires. Her father taught her to peer deeply into everything she came across, the procedure of delving, helping, and purchasing knowledge quenched the disparaging memory of how she had been thrown away. All creatures, human and animal, at some level were selfish, but not obscenely selfish compared to purebloods. They were hateful.

As she confirmed her perimeters on the matter for the millionth time, a tear cascaded from the corner of her eye and her heart quivered a little. Yuuki's wide eyes relaxed as she dissolved the hurdle of emotions inside her chest.

Kaname looked up in the smell of hot tears. She had closed her eyes and breathed evenly.

"I am half pureblood. Isn't it enough?" She whispered half-heartedly.

He scowled, "No, it's not. For me, it's either I discard you, or I discard myself completely."

Her eyes sharply opened, blinked several times at the moon and dipped over his head. His hair shuddered in the breeze. "Something tells me I should know what that means."

Somehow when her eyes were closed, his hand had drifted over her wet strands. His long digits were craftily feeling on the moist locks and loosened them at once, letting the wind snap them back, out of reach. Kaname set his hand down, and from beside her, Yuuki could sense the heaviness pour out of his soul. His shoulders were hunched and molded inwards as his legs were trained outward toward the bank.

She cringed for an unspeakable moment. The truth held her a silent prisoner on the ground.

He was fighting with himself. For something unfathomable, or what was beyond his limits. A person who had been trained to follow rules, walk within lines and dream in a room, his boundaries were being tested. Whatever he was after, it was only attainable if he abandoned the confines of his existence, and Kaname was not sure if he should.

**º º º**

"Like it or not, even without your discretion she must've checked in."

Shiki rubbed his chin and eyed the dispersed documents on his desk. "Well, I'm not one to hold her down or push her around. She tends to do what appeals to her." Instantly his eyes narrowed amusedly. "You do know her astoundingly well, Kiryuu."

Zero looked up from his folded arms with no sense of agreeable complaisance or patience. "Did she say where she was going?"

Shiki closed a folder without looking. "I told her to escort a kin of the royal family around town."

"Royal?" His lavender eyes fused into silvery suspicion. "As in the Kuran?"

"Sort of." Shiki mumbled out of vague belief, "His name was Ran, said he grew up at the palace. She wouldn't let off unless I let her do some work, so I told her to show him around."

Zero opened the door and hung back with a disillusioned stare. "You are aware that by allowing her to show this Ran around, she can merely abandon him in an alley without a backward glance and pounce on her mission to track the missing culprit? This is Yuuki we are talking about."

Shiki held his stare for quite sometime, and slowly, loudly he gulped at the sentience of Yuuki's disposition on ignoring the world by all means to do what she desired. "I-I'll send someone to help you find her!" He gasped.

"No need." Zero muttered mutely and exited. He had gotten in the habit of going after Yuuki during her escapades that he was not surprised by the task on hand. Lightly he brushed his temple and considered the direction she may have taken. The wilder and tougher the road, the more likely she would have crossed it, he concluded.

As he went to retrieve his horse from the stable, the stark shadow at the entrance prevented his route. Respectfully he bent his head as he stepped closer toward Haruka.

He looked away from the roof of the association and beamed at the boy. The simple and vibrant emotion in his ruby eyes dispelled. "Yuuki came around here earlier, have you seen her?" Her father inquired.

"She left on business again. I'm on my way to get her."

Haruka nodded and gestured him through the stable. "When you see her, tell her to come home as soon as possible. I have something important to share with her."

Zero paused by Lilly's stall, "I believe it's best you speak to her about suitors. She disapproves my helping you."

Haruka sighed softly and patted his back. "This isn't about suitors. I need you to pass this message on to her as soon as you see her. The rest, I'll take care of it. I know you are looking out of her. Don't always do what she tells you. She also needs some growing up to do. You can rebuke her as much as you like." He smiled.

"Yuuki detests the idea of marriage, Haruka-sama." Zero informed candidly. "Personally she doesn't feel prepared."

Haruka was staring at the ground sadly. "I...haven't done a good job prepping her on feminine attributes. That's her weakest spot. Even though she is a girl, she doesn't see herself as one." He worded cautiously. "Should I arrange her to go to workshops or meet some female colleagues of mine, who can mentor her?"

Zero absently smirked and controlled himself. "I'll pass your message on to her."

"Ah, yes, thank you." Haruka retreated to the side and held open the stall door.

**º º º**

"_Aw, that's a good boy."_ Dark maroon eyes widened in excitement as she readily opened her arms, _"Come here, Kaname. This way." _ Her tender arms were slender, and despite their delicate build, they firmly hugged the child and scooped him from the floor. Her hair and skirt fluttered in the wind as she whirled the child in midair.

"_Ah! You laughed. You like flying, Kaname?"_ She lowered him and quickly whisked him back up. Her laughter was soft and angelic, just like the wrinkle on her brows and the sweeping line filling the corners of her lips. She held him to her bosom and sat down in a chair on the balcony. Bouncing the boy on her knees, she pointed out to the garden. _"What do you think of the flowers, aren't they pretty?"_

As if feeling cold, she hugged him tightly and rested her cheek on his head. _"Kaname will take a walk with me tomorrow. Then we'll go to the dining hall and sit with oka and otou-sama. Then we'll go to the playroom again. We'll take a bath, and then I'll sing Kaname lullabies, and he'll go to sleep. Then he'll wake up the next day, hahaha." _She cradled and swayed with him in her arms, loving every pit of expression raining on his face.

"_You're my favorite, Kaname. Oh, yes, you are!" _ She giggled.

A splash of chilling wind throttled Yuuki. She briskly sat up on the moist grass and swore like a groaning elephant at the dawn. The swishing trees silenced, and she briefly took in her surroundings. Kaname was not next to her. She stiffened and browsed the area, dressing in her dry clothes clumsily. Fortunately her body had grown used to freezing temperatures that she didn't catch a cold. She darted from the bank and called for the prince.

"Where did you go? Ouji!" Yuuki halted at the threshold of the village in contemplation. The sun was teething at the tip of the land, brushing its blazing rims and inching higher by the second. As the world warmed, she walked in various directions, hopping and trespassing farms in search of Kaname.

After their conversation last night, one would think he'd have the sense not to disappear. Rather than give Yuuki periodic panic attacks, he'd obediently wait by her side like a useful ward. Too much to ask for, it was, to Yuuki's luck. She stormed into the city, bumped shoulders, met glares and warded off desperate vendors at the market. By midday, Kaname was still nowhere to be found. She returned to the pond where they spent the night in the afternoon, because a creeping hope insisted that he would reappear and eliminate her worries with his presence.

She hadn't taken into account how pleased she was after finding him last night, or she might have died from worrying. It was time consuming to wait and search for the prince, and so Yuuki rebounded on her original mission.

"You think it's a good idea to vanish for no reason without telling me? Fine. I won't look anymore." She growled impatiently and kicked a pebble.

Instead of running to sword smiths asking to inspect the culprit's knife at her disposal, she slugged through streets in disinterest and walked for miles powerlessly. Instead of getting to the bottom of her task, she wanted nothing more than to sit down and scream for the prince. She almost curled on the ground and whined.

_Why do I feel this way? _Yuuki wiped her eyes and swallowed the knot in her throat.

He was pestering, and she didn't need him around. These were her primary reasons for shooing him off, and despite he was gone, an emptiness lodged in her chest. She felt tired analyzing his whereabouts or she had offended Kaname. He may have come to his senses and returned home for the best. Even though, it was a rational and critical objective, his absence was palpable. She didn't turn a street corner without checking to see if he followed, or leave a single passerby unasked if he or she had seen him.

Two days of relentless searching, Yuuki resolved to capture the culprit instead. There was no dock, or a group of excellent combatants she could vent her frustration off of. The area where the knives originated was an abandoned sugar cane mill. New developments had ceased due to nonstop criminal activities. Citizens deserted the place to forgo the malicious environment. The remaining citizens that hung back belonged namely to the esoteric clan affiliated with the attacks at the Mask Festival.

The rundown factory didn't designate a security system, and she was not surprised to find the place wealthy in rodent swept over the lumps of chattering mice and turned into an abrupt narrow hall. With her weapons ready and feet locked guardedly on the floor, she winded closer to the end and made a left turn.

Her vampire abilities allowed her to see perfectly in the dark, however, she couldn't brush off the disturbing vibe that the place had already been ransacked. Furniture's were overturned, appliances lay scattered and the usual state of misplacement screamed of a violent struggle. She could smell blood on the floor. Hundreds of mice swarmed out of her way as she leaned down to inspect it.

Yuuki traced the substance, over a couple of hours it had turned brown. She pulled away in understanding.

They had already run off. Someone had been here before her.

If she hadn't wasted time looking for Kaname, she might have caught the damn cockroach in time. Yuuki shackled her back knife on her belt and turned around. Letters smeared the top of the door, the elegant calligraphy flared on a straight line and ended merely above the wooden corner.

A hurried breath whispered out of her mouth as she studied the words carefully.

"_A woman shouldn't have to hound criminals for a living. She is the one in need of protection." _

Her boots pounded on the tile when she took a step forward. There were weight marks streaked across the floor from her spot. Kicking several mice out of her way, she was promptly led to a door in the corner. A key hung on the lock, a gentle welcome. Her brows knitted in partial disappointment and suspicion, but she unlocked the door and held it open.

Bodies crumbled out of the closet, each slumped over the other. She gaped at the burly figures, men all of them. Their hands covered in dirt and blood, while their arms and legs secured with ropes. Yuuki counted heads and reviewed them again.

"Seven. How lucky am I? Is this some twisted barf-provoking theme—Girl finds a building in the middle of nowhere and creeps inside to find seven knuckleheads."

A man picked his sweaty head up and mumbled, "You mean 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'?"

"Don't compare me with that disgraceful schlemiel." Yuuki roared like a mountain lion. The men cringed and flattened instantly. "If it were me, I'd shove gazillion apples down her throat to prevent girls from looking up to that harlot."

The men groaned from the floor, which allowed Yuuki to share her fury at the sight, "What happened here?"

"Please take us with you." One of the men scrounged, "We won't hide or run. Take us, and let us pay for our crimes."

Her expression flipped to one of stern disbelief. "Say what?" Cautiously she bent into one's ear and tugged it up. He yelped in return. "Who did this to you?"

He closed his eyes. "I don't know. I don't know anything."

"Yes, you do. Now tell me whom it was." She ordered.

"A tall…." Heaved a prone man from the floor, "Extremely tall man. He made a bet that if we could defeat him, we'd get to keep the female hunter."

Her fist silenced the man at once, and she rose, anger seeping and oozing through each draught of breath. "Who would dare make a bet of the sort? I'll kill him myself if I see him—tell me this instant whom it was!"

"We couldn't see his face, but he left you a note." A clear nod of the man's head made Yuuki cringe and glare again at the writing above the door.

"What a sick joke." She murmured under her breath. Not only was it a matter of pride, but also it was her assignment. She was authorized to catch the culprit. Since the first half of her job was done, she lingered to ask questions about the attacks at the festival, searched the warehouse for similar weapons, and verified their identities. Before leaving, Yuuki chained them properly and led them out into the streets.

They shared brief words sometimes, and while Yuuki would rather sneer and crudely hiss at them to keep their silence, they returned with amusing remarks about how unfortunate it was to see the actual female hunter they had made a met on from the beginning.

"You don't look like how he described. You're petite and look like a mouse. Are you sure you're the hunter?" The man behind Yuuki persisted.

"If I could, I swear I'd twist your neck." She muttered.

The chain jingled in the wind along with the sound of footsteps. The wind howled and the afternoon swarmed with stars. From the road, Yuuki checked the sky and thought of Kaname. She wanted to know if he was all right, but the concern beckoned a sinister craving of beating him into a pulp for wasting her precious time looking for his pureblood ass. He may resent her for looking, or defend she didn't really have to, but she was damned determined he could not protect himself at all costs. Yuuki nibbled her bottom lip.

_I miss his smell. _She wanted to slap him. _But he smells like expensive silk. _Despite her lack of contact with expensive silk, she assumed Kaname smelled like one. His scent and the pitch in his voice died in the last conversation. Somewhere from the train of thought, pain pricked Yuuki's heart. He spoke honestly, as if he were running from or rushing to—something.

Her feet halted in the stark night, setting the draft stumbling and toppling on each other. Yuuki regarded the crew expectedly. "He didn't look strong, right?"

The men blinked and exchanged glances.

"He has a classy air." Yuuki whispered, "And his eyes twinkle, but his skin is an indefectible alabaster because it hasn't been in the sun compared to ours. And his voice—his voice is like a cold wind smothering a roaring fire in the night."

The men snickered and howled like wolves.

Yuuki yanked the chain roughly, and as the theory of motion went, the men were tossed on the floor without much choice. "What the hell are you laughing at?" A banshee would have whimpered and run off if confronted by Yuuki's hysterical cry.

The silent men wished they could as well.

"You pulled us under with one move." Said a man quietly by her feet. "But you don't look threatening. He said, you were strong like an ox, cunning like a hawk, slippery like fish, noble as a horse, kin—"

"That's why we took the bet!" Hollered the last chained man. "We wanted a fit servant."

"Don't worry." Her fangs flashed sinisterly. "I will _serve_ you well."

**º º º**

Juuri had been waiting by the window, looking out for movement beyond the door. A shadow slipped between walls and the door hurled open. His silhouette was infiltrated by multiple lamplights. Neither flinching nor averse toward the illumination, Kaname resumed closing the door and changing his shoes for the in-house slippers.

Juuri wandered around the wall and stood rapt, watching him enter the room. They stopped upon each other and silently passed a greeting through their eyes. Kaname moved around her toward his room.

"Where were you?" Juuri asked concernedly. "I barely see you. You took off real early."

"I went to explore the town." Kaname replied.

Her darkened eyes fell on the album on the table. "Kaname, there's something important I need to tell you."

"Please hold off on it." He ran a fatigued hand through his long hair. "I wish to rest first."

"It's about that girl." Juuri hastily said, striding to his side, "Please, you need to know."

He passively examined her wrinkled eyes and frown. "You don't want me to meet her?"

Juuri averted her eyes, "N-not exactly."

His brows inclined in soft surprise, "No? This is strange and new."

"You need to know her identity, about where she is from." Juuri clenched her fists. "She's connected to us, Kaname."

He inhaled deep in his lungs and mauled over the stretching shadows on the ceiling as her words lingered. "Because she works for the Hunters Association and is a Civil Servant?" He inanely surmised.

"I ran away from the palace years ago. I had an urge to explore." Juuri whispered. Her stiff shoulders relaxed as she caught his sleeves and guided him toward a chair. "Sit down."

Kaname only rubbed his brow. "You didn't want me to delve in your past. I decided to let it go. Why are you bringing it up again?"

Juuri sat across from him and curled her white hands in her lap. "Actually, she is connected to me." Hesitantly she reached for the album between them. "Here."

He frowned at the cover peculiarly but accepted it and opened the pages. After a brief inspection, the features of the subject darted out to him. Kaname turned more pages and stopped on a mature image of Yuuki dressed in a male uniform. "Why do you have this?" He wondered mildly, meanwhile committing the photo to memory. "These are private. From where did you acquire it?"

"Her father." Juuri answered and delicately took in his curious but sharp eyes over the album. "Does she appeal to you?"

"Far from it." Kaname muttered. "Not a single picture in a dress. I figure she was occupied trying to fit in a man's world, literally."

"Kaname..." Juuri leaned forward and captured his slender fingers. "Listen closely."

His narrowed eyes followed to her stern façade. "I am listening. What is this fear you're emitting?"

"I haven't talked about it with anyone from the palace. Not even your parents, grandmother or Rido." Juuri gestured the album gingerly, "That girl in there is a noble, you already know. Her father was born from a straight political family. I ran away from the palace. Back then Kurashiki wasn't as big as it is now. I met someone who wanted to make the town a better place. We didn't get along fairly at first, but I was always wary that he wasn't a pureblood. But we... _We fell in love, Kaname_." Tears exploded from her eyes and streamed her cheeks as she drifted from painful memories. "We were so in love we didn't think about our status. I wanted to stay here forever."

"That man," Kaname alertly murmured, his hand lay still in her grip, colder than ice. "You met the other night, was him?"

"Yes." Juuri lowered her head. "While I was with him, I gave birth...to a..." She struggled with herself and lifted a trembling finger at the album. "Her...She is mine. I abandoned her—both of them—to return to the palace..." Juuri slipped off her chair and slumped on the floor. "I was afraid what the royal clan would do if they ever learned about Haruka and Yuuki. So I ran without explanation and never turned back."

Looking dazedly from his aunt to the picture, he seeped remnants of sorted thoughts that craved to fit in a solid piece. A piece that was brutal as it was assaulting.

"_Why did you break into the palace? Why did you want to meet Juuri-sama_?"

"_Why should I tell you?"_

"_I can help you."_

"_...After getting in the palace, I realized there was nothing else I wanted anymore. I saw her, and that was enough for me..."_

All along that girl had known about Juuri and attempted to see her, perhaps meet with her. Kaname felt his legs and arms slackened. Consequently the album dropped on the floor where Juuri wept.

His grandmother's intuition was sharper. At first glance, she held the vague familiarity of meeting Yuuki, since all along her presence and flare was identical to Juuri's at a young age. Fumiko knew Juuri to point of obsession, and it seemed up until now her motherly guts were true. However, unlike his grandmother, Kaname underestimated Yuuki's physical attributes as mere coincidence, and that she was half-pureblood, when in fact clues shouted at him for recognition. He asked her consistently about her business with Juuri, only to be dismissed, until he didn't care to investigate further.

Kaname raised his fingers to the center of his eyebrows and closed his eyes tightly.

"_How does she resemble Juuri-sama?" _

"_Juuri looked just like her. Same eyes, same defiance and valiance." _

It was all plugging together into absolution. The real reason behind Yuuki raiding the palace, and the reason behind her vehemence to find Juuri that led to an eventual rescue of the pureblood from bandits. Despite their encounter, Yuuki didn't confess or appear to come close to spoiling her mysterious background. She would rather remain a stranger in Juuri's eyes. Kaname could understand her hunger to meet her birth mother, but he couldn't silence the nagging question, which had ultimately pushed Yuuki's desire to reconnect with Juuri. What died in her or what changed her mind?

Yuuki was like an uncontrollable tempest, and they never quelled on their own.

_But all this time..._ His solemn eyes blinked and turned to Juuri. "You had a daughter?" He gushed breathlessly, as soon as he heard his words he felt silly for repeating it aloud. "With a noble?"

Juuri wheezed and sobbed harder on her sleeves. "You must be revolted by me."

"I can't put to words..." Kaname searched the ground mid sentence. "I can't point out...I can't understand... I don't know why..." He also slid on the floor and reached for her arm. "Why were you hiding this, Juuri-sama? Why did you think my family would not accept your child?"

"The echelon that gives purebloods power above all, and the echelon that subjugates all living creatures—The world frowns upon nobles, commons and low levels. We are the only ones who shouldn't blend. The royal clan would have none of this. If I were married, I could've brought the child in the clan. But intermarrying is impossible for us. If I ever brought it up, Kaname, they would've killed him and the baby. If I exposed them, they'd be hunted down until they were no more." Juuri whimpered and shook her head. "The memories of my life here never silenced. It never stopped haunting me. So I came back to ask for forgiveness."

Kaname brushed her head. "You were keeping this in your heart for years, no wonder you were in so much pain." His eyes softened. "Thank you."

Juuri lifted her wet face inquisitively. "For?"

He wiped her cheeks with his sleeves. "For raising me and giving me utter attention my own parents couldn't offer, and for always healing and putting up with my childish tantrums. You really comforted and took care of me for years, without shedding tears. So thank you for being there for me. Because underneath all the motherly love you bestowed upon me, Juuri-sama, it was to fill the void and desire to nurture the child you had to give up." Kaname sadly smirked at her hands. "I was just a replacement. Your heart always cried out for your own child. That's why I'm saying thank you."

Her white fingers caressed his pallid cheek. "You are like a son to me, Kaname." Juuri quivered endearingly. "Don't be hasty with your words. I'll always cherish you."

He suddenly stood up and smiled. "You were quiet for a long time, but it'll change starting now."

Juuri sniffed and crawled to her feet as well. "How?"

"You are going to ask for forgiveness. For years I received your unconditional love instead of your own child, don't you think I have some explaining to do?"

She scowled, "It's not your fault."

"Still..." Kaname licked his lips unconsciously. His eyes lingered over Yuuki's photograph. "There was a child who could've used your love, and she always pined for her mother. She was crazy about her that she ran across country to meet her."

Juuri clenched her fists and jaw. "I-I will a-amend for that." She breathed, overcome by tears again, "I'll make it up to her no matter what."

Kaname nodded and slowly motioned toward the door, "Yes, you should. There is something I need to attend. I'll be back when I'm free."

Motionlessly Juuri watched from the parlor as the door closed. She was standing by herself in the light and the open album on the floor.

_Echelon..._ Juuri retrieved the book. _We could've been a solid family, and you could've been dear to the king and queen like their own daughter. _She touched Yuuki's image hesitantly. _It could be that in this life I never deserved you. That regardless of how much I tore myself over the years yearning to hold you in my arms, I wasn't meant to be with you. _Tearfully she pressed the picture to her breast. _But why couldn't I recognize you right when we first met? _

_And why... Why did you not say anything? _

**º º º**

If Haruka were to have a son, it would be Zero. The boy was obedient but a mastermind, he was firm and efficient when needed, but tender hearted. It was why he never fretted when Yuuki and Zero grew up together. The tall stature of Zero standing behind his petite daughter always sent a calm through the heart of the single father. He knew she was in good hands if Zero was around. If only Yuuki wasn't such a nuisance, Zero could have married her.

Haruka briefly chuckled to himself at the thought while stroking the fire in the hearth.

If possible, Zero would make a prime suitor for Yuuki. They had trust and were comfortable with one another; their genuine friendship protected their hearts from unwanted qualms. Together, Zero and Yuuki made a startlingly wonderful pair. They had friendship. They had understanding. Yet they had no love, not one shared by a man and a woman.

His laughter simmered into a somber sigh. At times like these, Haruka often wondered whether he did the right thing to let the two get overly comfortable with one another. They were like brother and sister now, and therefore, the notion of marriage between the two was nonexistent.

_If only things were a little different..._ And here started the river of regrets inside of Haruka's mind. He could've been stricter toward Yuuki, pressured her more and more to learn music, literature and act like a girl. He should've forced her to wear dresses and heels. In addition, sent her off to spend weekends with town's women who traveled to conferences and articulated the latest fashion and makeup techniques.

He couldn't remember how he became lenient with her. One day she said she was going out, and the next she kept telling him she would be gone on business. From there, she wouldn't return home for weeks, eventually months. Yuuki never asked him for permission, she told him what was on her mind, and she was not afraid to act on them, despite how recklessness of the idea. Haruka could not for the life of him fathom from where she inherited that kind of trait.

His ruby eyes turned misty over the rippling fire. Now that he considered traits, it was Juuri's impetuous and wily nature that attracted him. On one side Juuri was dominating and compassionate on the other.

Two knocks on the door drew Haruka from the hearth. Barefooted, he strode into the foyer, and without as much as checking the window for his visitor, he held the door open gallantly.

"Good evening, what brings y—" Haruka paused abruptly at the strange face that was new to the town he knew well. "Are you lost?" He asked immediately.

"Good evening." Kaname bowed his head slightly and leaned back. His head peeked a fair three inches above Haruka's. "I was looking for the town's previous mayor."

"Yes, that is I. How can I help you?" Haruka stepped out.

"I have information I'd like to share with you. If you have time, why don't we sit and talk?"

Haruka calculatingly examined the tall vampire. His eyes narrowed slowly, "Naturally I don't invite purebloods in my abode. What is this about?"

"I'm surprised you say that, after I saw you invite Juuri-sama inside a few days ago."

"She was caught in the rain."

"Yes, I was watching from the carriage." Kaname offered his elegant palm. "I am her nephew."

Any expression of congeniality peeled from Haruka's face. Nonetheless, he shook the offered hand rather coldly. "You haven't answered my question. Why are you here? Did she send you?"

"I came of my own will." Kaname replied with a charming smile. "As for the reason why I'm here, it regards your daughter's failure in understanding her identity."

Haruka's brows curled gravely. "What are you saying?"

Kaname chuckled under his breath, "I meant, I heard she has trouble accepting she is a female."

"She does not have an identity complex. Good night." Haruka turned back to the door.

"She acts like a man. I hear you found her a suitor. What if I told you why she was rejected, and that I may hold the key to changing her attitude?"

Raptly Haruka swung around in disbelief.

"No one agrees with her volatile nature," Kaname inputted, "Or so I've heard. I wanted to lend my resources."

"Why does a pureblood care?" Haruka sneered. "My daughter does not need your assistance."

Kaname bowed his head, "What your daughter requires is a simple reminder of what a woman is. Please, allow me to serve you, and you will find pleasing results, I promise you."

**º º º**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr**

**Read & Review**

**Thank you :)**


End file.
